


Dragon in the Pool

by camieru



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Kaiju, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fantastic, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 93,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camieru/pseuds/camieru
Summary: AU, где кайдзю никогда не существовали, Ньют - ученый-ихтиолог, Германн все еще любит математику, и нет никаких потусторонних мозгов в банках





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В общем, я могу сказать вот что - в этом доме мы не признаем события апрайзинга адекватными и заслуживающими принятия, поэтому я буду лечить свое больное сердце всеми доступными способами, а именно:  
> Ньют - не вселенское зло  
> Элис - не кусок мозга, а милый и очаровательный криптид  
> Германн и Ньют спокойно общаются, и нет никаких десяти лет в разлуке
> 
> Писалось под 惘闻 – Dragon in the Pool

     Сам себя доктор Ньютон Гайзлер любил называть акулой от мира ихтиологии. Коллеги же говорили, что его тяга к глупым каламбурам просто отвратительна. Хотя, по большому счету, никогда не пытались оспорить сам факт — Ньют считался профессионалом оправданно.

     У него, казалось, вообще не было выходных, но не потому, что он круглосуточно прозябал в лаборатории. Просто он был живым воплощением всех этих историй о людях, любящих свою работу больше жизни. Каждый свой официальный рабочий день он проводил в лабораториях, изучавших многообразие океанической, морской и пресноводной живности, в перерывах между этим еще и умудрялся читать лекции для студентов местного биологического университета. Когда ему предложили работу на одну очень серьезную фирму за очень хорошую сумму, Ньют размышлял недолго. Их представительница сказала лишь, что они хотят построить крупнейший водный парк в мире, с огромными аквариумами и столь же огромным биоразнообразием. Ньют выкрикнул «я в деле» еще до того, как женщина, ошарашенная его реакцией, успела договорить свое предложение.

     В плотный график Ньютона Гайзлера втиснулась еще и консультационная работа над устройством океанариума, и он абсолютно ни на йоту не выглядел уставшим или разочарованным.

     В свои выходные же он умудрялся проходить иной раз огромные расстояния, исследуя береговую линию. Казалось, что его вообще ничего не в силах удержать от этого, потому что он с уверенностью бронетранспортера шагал к океану снова и снова, невзирая на ураган или дождь. Он давно перестал считать, сколько раз он чуть было не пострадал от молний, ударивших в воду. Хотя, если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то он и вовсе никогда не считал. Мир слишком интересен, огромен и не изучен, чтобы тратить свое время на глупые подсчеты. Особенно интересен, огромен и не изучен был для него океан.

     Конечно, нельзя было сказать, чтобы семьдесят процентов поверхности планеты были его единственным интересом, ведь Ньют считал себя личностью крайне разносторонней. Вечерами он любил смотреть фильмы на своем огромном телевизоре, лежа на огромном диване в своей огромной гостиной своего огромного дома и так далее… Ньюту определенно нравилась работа на эту фирму. Так же, как и нравилось ему собирать фигурки чудовищ, слушать музыку, от которой большая часть его коллег и знакомых неприязненно кривили свои лица. Отдельным фаворитом в списке его хобби стояла музыка. Он любил ее не только слушать, но и создавать — звучит, конечно, довольно гордо, но на самом деле он просто мучил хранившиеся в доме музыкальные инструменты, иногда довольно громко подпевая сам себе.

     Любой бы нормальный человек задался вопросом, как он все это успевал, но правда была в том, что на самом деле никто не хотел знать ответ.

     К слову, сам Ньют тоже не знал. Из университета пришлось уйти, скрепя сердце, потому что фирма, с этими своими огромными океанариумами, требовала к себе внимания больше, чем сварливая жена и непослушный ребенок. Наверное, отсутствие в жизни Ньютона жены и ребенка было не таким уж и плохим фактом.

     Тем не менее, от своих выходных прогулок по побережью он отказаться был не готов. В чудовищный ливень он, в плотном дождевике, прорывался к воде. Это казалось бессмысленным, потому что вода шла к нему добровольно — стеклам очков не помешали бы автомобильные дворники, с волос стекала вода даже под капюшоном дождевика, капли затекали, кажется, абсолютно везде.

     Ньют почти ничего не видел, но продолжал идти, движимый одним лишь своим ослиным упорством.

     Порыв ветра толкнул его в сторону, к скалам, обычно торчащим у кромки воды, но сейчас они то и дело скрывались и вновь показывались из-под накатывающих пенных волн.

     Ньют выставил руку, пытаясь отыскать точку опоры, чтобы не позволить больше ветру сносить его куда попало.

     Рука коснулась чего-то, что абсолютно точно скалой не было и быть не могло.

     «Что-то» было мягче, податливее, и немного шершаво на ощупь.

     Ньют замер и на секунду испуганно задержал дыхание. Свободной рукой он попытался стереть воду с очков, потом плюнул на это дело и снял их, щурясь и силясь разглядеть.

     «Надеюсь, это не утопленник», — довольно мрачно проскользнула в его голове мысль.

     «Что-то» не было человеком, это было какое-то животное, но без очков понять было трудно. Ньют чертыхнулся про себя, нацепил на нос мокрые очки и принялся аккуратно ощупывать животное вслепую.

     Размер — примерно с небольшого тюлененка. Кожа, не чешуя. По фактуре наиболее близка к кожным покровам китообразных. Кажется, длинная шея и ластообразные конечности. Хвост короткий и прямой. Предположительно, на боку явная открытая рана. Под ладонями чувствуются слабые редкие удары. Ньют нервно сглотнул.

     Что бы это ни было, оно ранено и может погибнуть. Сделав глубокий вдох, он со всей возможной аккуратностью приподнял это на руки и спрятал под свой дождевик. До дома бегом с грузом минут пять. Шанс есть.

     Если бы только Германн видел, как он вслепую ощупывает раненное животное неизвестного происхождения, а потом тащит его домой, не имея ни малейшей уверенности в том, что оно безобидно, он бы взвыл от негодования. Ньют невольно усмехнулся образу в своей голове.


	2. Глава 1

     — Я до сих пор не понимаю, как ты вообще решился уйти в частный сектор. Мне всегда казалось, что для тебя на первом месте наука, разве не так?

     Германн сидел за столиком прямо напротив Ньюта, аккуратно и немного чопорно попивая свой кофе. Выловить его на работе оказалось не самой легко выполнимой задачей, но Ньют верил, что если ты будешь смело и упорно идти к своей цели, то сможешь добиться чего угодно. Даже если это что угодно — вытащить из университетской аудитории Германна Готтлиба собственной персоной. Хотя сильно далеко вытащить не удавалось, так что пришлось сидеть в университетском кафетерии.

     Ньют небрежно пожал плечами.

     — Да ладно тебе, Германн, ты вообще видел, какой я себе дом купил? Грех было отказываться от такого предложения.

     — Я также считаю бессмысленной покупку огромного коттеджа с бассейном на берегу, когда живешь один, — Германн нарочито не заинтересованно буравил взглядом кофе. — Но искать смысл в твоих поступках может быть утомительным, поэтому я не буду.

     В этом был весь Германн — даже если повода, чтобы брюзжать и осуждать, не было, он его придумывал и начинал брюзжать и осуждать. Было две вещи, в которых Германн был неоспоримо неподражаем: математика и брюзжание. Ньют любил шутить о том, что Германн родился с мозгом сорокалетнего, но старался не делать этого лишний раз там, где обладатель этого самого сорокалетнего мозга может услышать. Не то, чтобы он сильно старался, но все же.

     — Слушай, Германн, — аккуратно начал он, — мы в последнее время не очень часто видимся, так что я подумал… — он замялся, подняв взгляд на Германна, который смотрел на него со смесью удивления и явного подозрения.

     — Так чего ты хотел, Ньютон?

     Он набрал воздуха в легкие и выпалил все разом.

     — Слушай, я просто хотел пригласить тебя к себе вечером, сегодня, или завтра, как тебе удобнее. Ну, знаешь, накормлю тебя ужином, посидим, поболтаем, все такое. Я надеюсь, ты не против, потому что я буду рад тебя видеть у себя, — продолжая говорить, он активно жестикулировал, стараясь избегать прямого взгляда на Германна.

     — Ньютон, — он перебил его, — просто скажи, в чем дело.

     Над столом повисла неловкая пауза. Германн смотрел ему прямо в глаза, он не выглядел разозленным, и это казалось хорошим признаком, хоть на его лице все еще читалось слегка раздраженное выражение человека, который спит явно меньше, чем нужно для полноценного функционирования. Ньют нервно потер шею и издал наигранный смешок.

     — Знаешь, иногда у меня чувство, будто ты читаешь мои мысли, потому что у меня никогда не получалось от тебя что-то утаить.

     — Так я прав? — от Германна буквально расползалось во все стороны его чувство собственного превосходства.

     — Скажем так, — начал Ньют уклончиво, — я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

     Германн молча сверлил его взглядом, будто взвешивая все «за» и «против».

     — Пожалуйста, Германн, — тихо и вкрадчиво добавил Ньют, — для меня это очень важно.

     Он подумал несколько мучительно долгих секунд, пока наконец не выдал:

     — Хорошо, но завтра. На сегодня у меня уже есть планы.

     Ньют даже подскочил от восторга, но, встретив осуждающий взгляд со стороны Германна, тут же спокойно сел.

     Германн спокойно допил свой кофе под счастливым взглядом Ньюта.

     — Часов в семь тебя устроит? — он начал подниматься со своего места, поправляя кардиган.

     — Идеально, — быстро ответил Ньют, — завтра, в семь вечера, у меня.

     Он поднялся с места, воодушевленный и полный энтузиазма. Германн несколько робко кивнул ему на прощание и двинулся в сторону выхода из кафетерия.

     — С меня ужин! — крикнул Ньют, махнув ему рукой вслед, и несколько пар глаз людей за соседними столиками покосились на него с недоумением. Он поспешил удалиться, прихватив со спинки стула свою куртку.

     Следующие сутки прошли крайне неспокойно — Ньют все время волновался и не мог уже больше терпеть. В последние часы он поглядывал на время каждые несколько минут, не находя себе места.

     Германн был до отвратительного пунктуальным, и поэтому без пяти минут семь Ньют уже нервно кружился в собственной прихожей, то и дело поглядывая на наручные часы.

     Дверной звонок прорезал тишину ровно в семь часов ноль минут. Ньют распахнул дверь так резко, что Германн, стоявший на пороге, испуганно вздрогнул.

     — Герма-а-анн! — срывающимся голосом чрезмерно радостно воскликнул Ньют и непринужденно прислонился к косяку. Германн нахмурился, силясь понять, что происходит.

     — С тобой все в порядке, Ньютон? — немного обеспокоенно спросил он, даже не пытаясь сделать шаг в сторону двери.

     — Да, все абсолютно отлично!

     Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд в тишине, пока Германн наконец ее не нарушил.

     — Ньютон, ты впустишь меня?

     — Ох, черт, да, конечно, — он спешно отскочил в сторону, пропуская Германна внутрь. — Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома, я накрыл в столовой.

     Германн посмотрел на него крайне недоверчиво.

     — Я был уверен, что ты никогда не используешь ее по назначению.

     — А я и не использую, — Ньют закрыл входную дверь, — просто сегодня решил сделать исключение в честь твоего визита.

     — Мы могли бы посидеть и на кухне, но как скажешь.

     Широкий стол в столовой действительно был уже накрыт — не особо изысканно, но Ньют старался. Он редко утруждал себя приготовлением сложных блюд, так что паста с курицей была верхом его мастерства.

     Германн едва уловимо повел носом.

     — Пахнет… — он сделал небольшую паузу, — неплохо.

     — Брось, Германн, я знаю, что ты любишь мою стряпню, — отмахнулся Ньют.

     — Ты про тот раз, когда меня положили в госпиталь? — безучастно прозвучало в ответ.

     Хозяин дома неловко сжался.

     — Слушай, ты же помнишь, что это была случайность, — развел он руками, — к тому же, благодаря этому мы узнали, что тебе нельзя орехи.

     — Я и так знал, — беззлобно ответил Германн, усаживаясь за стол.

     — Зато я не знал, а ты мог бы и предупредить, — Ньют дернул плечами.

     — Повода не было.

     Повисло несколько неловкое молчание.

     Германн и сам говорил, что в том происшествии не было его вины, но Ньюту от этого легче не стало. Он слишком хорошо помнил тот день. День, когда он действительно подумал, что самый близкий его человек умрет по его вине. Он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу.

     — Будешь вино?

     На секунду Германн задумался, очевидно, продумывая свои привычные сто операций в секунду.

     — Совсем немного, если у тебя есть белое.

     Ньют расплылся в довольной улыбке и меньше, чем через минуту, уже вернулся обратно с бутылкой и парой фужеров.

     — Гевюрцтраминер, — горделиво произнес он, наливая вино. Германн наблюдал за ним с любопытством.

     Протянув бокал Германну, он уселся напротив него.

     — Как дела в университете? — небрежно спросил он.

     — В порядке, — сухо ответил тот, делая маленький глоток. — Ньютон, ты нервничаешь?

     — Да? — с удивлением переспросил Ньют и, честно глядя ему в глаза, тут же соврал, — Нет!

     Голова Германна едва заметно дернулась в сторону, что происходило всякий раз, когда он сильно осуждал собеседника или был уверен в его неправоте. Ньют поерзал на стуле и сдался:

     — Возможно.

     — Тебе так сильно не терпится показать мне то, о чем ты говорил?

     Ньют заерзал снова, но промолчал. Все равно в словах не было необходимости, когда речь шла о Германне.

     Эти двое были слишком разными во всем, кроме одного — они оба невероятно умны и настоящие профессионалы в своих областях. Они были настолько диаметрально противоположны, что Ньют даже как-то пошутил, что они как левое и правое полушария одного мозга. Германн тогда очень странно на него посмотрел. Больше Ньют с этой шуткой не экспериментировал.

     В любом случае, если кто-то и мог в полной мере понять ход мыслей Ньюта, то только Германн.

     Ньют сделал глубокий сосредоточенный вдох.

     — Сначала поедим, — он покосился на почти не тронутое Германном вино, — и выпьем.

     Словно желая разрядить обстановку, Германн перевел тему.

     — А как твоя работа? — он аккуратно положил еду в рот. Он вообще все делал аккуратно, когда речь не шла о маниакальном стирании мела о доску и о чем-то, связанном с наукой. Потому что его рабочее место выглядело, как сложная экосистема с бесчисленными бумажками вместо флоры и фауны. Когда дело касалось работы, Германн превращался в гения, что господствует над хаосом.

     — Отлично. У них сейчас куча каких-то заморочек с документами, так что у меня не такой уж плотный график в последнее время.

     — Когда они вообще планируют открытие?

     Ньют фыркнул.

     — Изначально хотели уложиться в полтора года. Сейчас у них слишком серьезная заминка, так что срок может сдвинуться. Ну, меня это не заботит, потому что на моей зарплате это не сказывается, а заняться мне всегда есть, чем.

     Германн внимательно слушал то, о чем он говорил, продолжая поедать свой ужин, изредка отпивая из бокала.

     Как только столовые приборы с металлическим звоном легли в пустую тарелку, их взгляды пересеклись в ожидании. Германн ничего не говорил, он ждал, когда Ньют соберется с мыслями.

     — Прежде, чем я покажу тебе это, я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что мне пообещал.

     Взгляд Германна выражал смесь озадаченности, волнения и недовольства.

     — Ньютон…

     — Просто пообещай, что ты дашь мне время, — Ньют сделал шаг в его сторону, чуть выставляя руки, — чтобы все рассказать и объяснить.

     Теперь Германн выглядел скорее напуганным.

     — Что ты натворил, Ньютон?

     Спешно вскинув руки, Ньют заверил его:

     — Ничего незаконного, честно, я клянусь.

     — Тогда в чем дело? Почему ты так взволнован?

     Ньют подошел ближе.

     — Просто обещай. Обещай, что выслушаешь.

     Опираясь на свою трость, Германн встал со стула, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Ньютом, что смотрел на него с мольбой в глазах.

     — Хорошо, — недовольно выдохнул он, — но лучше бы меня устроили твои объяснения, Ньютон.

     — Я надеюсь, что так и будет, — вопреки сказанному, голос Ньюта совсем не звучал обнадеженным.

     — Ну и? — с нажимом спросил Германн, нетерпеливо опираясь на трость.

     — Иди за мной, — тихо проговорил Ньют. Он шел по коридору, к лестнице вниз, а за его спиной исправно раздавалось тихое постукивание трости о пол.

     — Ньютон, насколько я понимаю, в той стороне бассейн, — констатировал Германн.

     — Да.

     Германн молчал, продолжив идти за Ньютом. Когда впереди показалась лестница, Ньют приостановился и услужливо протянул ему руку. Брови Германна возмущенно сошлись к переносице.

     — Я не беспомощный и вполне могу справиться с лестницами, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

     — Просто хотел проявить заботу, кто же виноват, что ты такой бессердечный, — Ньют усмехнулся.

     — Годы знакомства и работы с тобой, я полагаю, — пробурчал в ответ Германн, довольно ловко, для человека с больной ногой, спускаясь по лестнице вслед за ним.

     В помещении было темно, тусклый свет исходил от нескольких маленьких светильников на стене, а со стороны бассейна исходило холодное голубоватое свечение.

     У подножия лестницы Ньют остановился, поворачиваясь к нему.

     — Я напоминаю, ты обещал, — из-за стекол очков на Германна смотрели по-настоящему щенячьи глаза. Германн отмахнулся от него.

     — Да, да, я помню, на свою голову.

     — Тогда пошли. Кстати, осторожно, тут может быть скользко.

     Сказав это, он направился прямиком к краю бассейна, и Германн поспешил за ним. Достигнув его, оба остановились, вглядываясь в прозрачную воду, подсвеченную подводными прожекторами.

     — Ньютон, — он старался говорить тихо, — что это, черт возьми, такое, и почему оно в твоем бассейне?

     В воде плавало крупное, не меньше двух метров в длину, животное с длинной шеей, толстым брюхом и ластами. Смахивало на динозавров из детских энциклопедий.

     Тот факт, что Германн не начал кричать, казался Ньюту еще более пугающим.

     — Я не знаю, что это, — честно ответил он, — Нашел ее случайно, она была ранена. Я не мог ее оставить погибать.

     Разгневанный взгляд Германна мгновенно обратился на Ньюта.

     — И ты решил, что притащить ее сюда будет отличной идеей? — он почти шипел сквозь зубы, — держать ее в самом обыкновенном бассейне? И почему мы вообще называем это существо «она»?

     — Потому что я уверен, что это самка, — громко зашипел Ньют в ответ.

     — Что ты собираешься с ней делать? Ты ведь никому больше не сообщил, верно? Я тебя знаю, ты до последнего никому не скажешь, если уж что-то вбил себе в голову.

     На губах Ньюта появилась самодовольная улыбка. Германн издал измученный вздох и потер глаза пальцами.

     — Можешь не говорить, я понял. Ты рехнулся, Ньютон. Выжил из ума.

     Ньют опустился на корточки, наблюдая за плавающим животным.

     — Она просто поразительная, Германн, — голос его благоговейно подрагивал, — я боялся, что она не выкарабкается, когда я нашел ее. Пришлось наложить шов и продержать ее пару дней в ванной, но она быстро пришла в себя и ей явно было нужно место для плавания. Ты не поверишь, но она совсем как бычья акула!

     Германн опустил скептический взгляд на восторженного Ньюта.

     — Не очень-то она похожа на акулу, — он бросил беглый взгляд на бассейн и слегка скривился, — она вообще не похожа на акулу, Ньютон, кроме того, что живет в воде.

     Ньют поморщился.

     — Технически ты, конечно, прав, Германн, у них мало чего общего, но дело в том, что бычьи акулы спокойно могут мигрировать из соленой воды в пресную, и наоборот. Для других видов такие изменения могут стать фатальными.

     — То есть, ты просто выкинул ее в бассейн? — Германн поднял свои брови, глядя на него, как на несмышленого ребенка.

     — Вроде того, — неторопливо прозвучало в ответ.

     Германн напряженно перенес вес на трость, устав стоять.

     — Ты так и не ответил на главный вопрос. Что ты собираешься делать с этим плиозавром?

     Поднявшись на ноги, Ньют покачал головой в шутливом осуждении.

     — Я ценю твои палеонтологические порывы, но у плиозавров были не ярко выраженные короткие шеи и массивные головы. Полагаю, ты имел в виду плезиозавров. В любом случае, разница между ней и плезиозавром в том, что она все еще жива и, насколько я могу судить, идет на поправку.

     Германн раздраженно закатил глаза.

     — Без разницы, она все равно похожа на лохнесское чудовище в миниатюре.

     — Кошмар, Германн, я не знал, что ты увлекаешься криптидами, — неправдоподобно шокированно воскликнул Ньют.

     Раздался звук раздраженно выдыхаемого из легких Германна воздуха.

     — Это ты ими увлекаешься, Ньютон, не я, и это у тебя в бассейне плавает один из них, а не у меня. У меня вовсе нет бассейна, потому что это лишняя трата денег и блажь.

     Пока Германн продолжал ворчать, Ньютон передразнивал его недовольное выражение лица, выводя Германна из равновесия еще больше.

     — Я повторяю, что ты собираешься с этим, — он махнул рукой в сторону воду, — делать?

     — Я не знаю, — Ньют в сердцах взмахнул руками, повышая голос, — пока, наверное, буду следить за ее состоянием, изучу, насколько возможно, а там будет видно.

     — Ты никуда не планируешь о ней сообщать, я тебя правильно понял?

     Ньютон молчал.

     — Ньютон, как долго она у тебя?

     — Что?

     — Ты сказал, что принес ее сюда сам, но сейчас она — Германн указал в сторону воды, — явно больше, чем ты смог бы утащить. Когда ты нашел ее?

     Виноватый взгляд Ньютона было легко различить даже в этом полумраке, даже из-за стекол очков.

     — Сегодня четырнадцатый день, как она тут.

     Глаза Германна ошарашенно распахнулись.

     — Какого она была размера?..

     — Чуть больше метра, — он издал неловкий смешок, — она немного подросла.

     — Ньютон, — Германн перешел с гневного шепота на разъяренное тихое бурчание, — она выросла минимум на метр за две недели! Такими темпами она очень скоро вымахает таких размеров, что тебе ее некуда будет девать! Ты сошел с ума!

     — Слушай, Германн, успокойся, пожалуйста, — он тоже повысил голос, — у меня все под контролем, я в состоянии ухаживать за ней и я справлюсь, я смогу!

     — Зачем тебе вообще это?! — Германн почти закипал от непостижимых решений Ньюта, — это не котенок, это огромное неизученное существо, у которого неизвестно что на уме, оно может тебя сожрать, а ты упорно собираешься держать его тут? В домашнем бассейне?

     — Германн, послушай! — Ньют схватил его за плечи, приближаясь.

     Сбоку послышался тихий всплеск воды, и Германн нервно сглотнул.

     Из воды высунулась небольшая голова на длинной шее. Пара темных глаз с ясно ощутимым любопытством смотрела на Германна.

     — Почему она смотрит на меня? — прошептал он еле слышно.

     — Потому что впервые видит другого человека, — Ньют медленно убрал руки, — и, судя по тому, как она тебя изучает, она понимает разницу между нами. Значит, я был прав.

     — В чем? — все так же гневно прошептал Германн.

     — Насколько я мог судить по строению ее мозга, я пришел к выводу, что ее интеллект должен быть примерно равен дельфиньему.

     Голова над водой медленно потянулась в их сторону.

     — Ньютон, мне это совсем не нравится.

     Ньют шикнул на него.

     — Стой смирно, я сейчас.

     Сказав это, он сделал медленный шаг к воде и аккуратно протянул руку.

     — Элис, детка, как дела?

     Свободная рука Германна в панике вцепилась в плечо Ньюта.

     — Ты обезумел, убери руку сейчас же! — громко зашипел он, — ты ей еще и имя дал?!

     Ньют осуждающе на него посмотрел.

     — Просто смотри, я же сказал, у меня все под контролем.

     Германн продолжал беспомощно цепляться пальцами за его плечо, в беззвучной мольбе прося Ньюта остановиться.

     Животное посмотрело на протянутую ладонь с секунду, а потом подалось вперед, и Германн уже был готов завопить от ужаса, но…

     Элис легонько ткнулась мордой в ладонь Ньюта, и тот абсолютно спокойно погладил ее по голове.

     — Хорошая девочка, — радостно сказал тот, — Германн, постой-ка тут секундочку.

     Германн вцепился в его рубашку мертвой хваткой.

     — Что ты собрался делать?

     Плечи Ньюта дернулись наверх.

     — Просто принесу ей рыбу, ничего особенного.

     Он двинулся прямиком к стоящим в дальнем углу ведрам, оставив друга нервно цепляться за собственную трость, как за спасительную соломинку, под изучающим взором морского чудища.

     Она смотрела на него немигающим взором, и Германн никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько не в своей тарелке. Он не сводил с нее глаз, уверенный, что она кинется на него, как только он зазевается. Из угла раздавались шорохи, за которыми последовал звук шагов Ньюта.

     Лишь только когда он подошел, Германн решился перевести взгляд с Элис. В руках Ньюта было небольшое ведро, на дне которого виднелось несколько крупных сардин. Он присел, протягивая одну из них животному.

     Германн рефлекторно вцепился в его рукав.

     — Расслабься, дружище, просто смотри, — усмехнулся Ньют.

     Элис засуетилась и сразу же потянулась к рыбе, разевая пасть, полную мелких острых зубов. Когда ее челюсти сомкнулись, выдергивая из руки сардину, Германн испуганно вздрогнул.

     Он с уверенностью мог сказать, что этот день был слишком тяжелым для него.

     — Хочешь тоже ее покормить? — Ньют повернулся к нему очень воодушевленно.

     — Ни за что, — прошипел он, — ты вообще видел ее пасть?

     — Глупый вопрос, Германн, — изогнул брови Ньют, — конечно видел, я же не слепой.

     — Может, тебе стоит сменить очки? — ехидно буркнул Германн в ответ, глядя, как он скармливает Элис оставшиеся сардины одну за другой. — Ты ведь уже успел привязаться к ней, я прав?

     Ньют ласково гладил ее по голове, не рискуя поднимать глаза на Германна. Тот тяжело вздохнул.

     — Ты невыносим, Ньютон, — устало бухтел он, — твои идеи и решения отвратительны. Они вообще — худшее, с чем мне приходилось иметь дело.

     — После твоей математики, конечно, — огрызнулся Ньют и прежде, чем Германн успел раздраженно огрызнуться в ответ, сказал — пошли наверх.

     Все время, что они шли по направлении к двери, Германн буквально затылком чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд пары по-дельфиньему умных глаз.

     В этот раз они прошли сразу на кухню, и Германн забрался на барный стул у стойки, наблюдая, как Ньютон моет руки в кухонной раковине.

     — Тебе еще чего-нибудь налить? — неуверенно спросил Ньют. Германн лишь смиренно кивнул.

     — Кофе.

     Он смиренно хлопотал вокруг кофе-машины, пока Германн напряженно размышлял, сидя за барной стойкой.

     Чашка аккуратно опустилась перед Германном, а Ньют забрался на соседний стул.

     Оба неловко молчали.

     — Слушай, — нервно начал Ньют, и Германн тут же перевел на него взгляд, — я показал ее тебе, потому что ты мой лучший друг, и…

     — Единственный, кто еще терпит твои выходки, — перебил его Германн раздраженно. Ньют неуверенно облизнул собственную нижнюю губу.

     — Да, и именно поэтому я могу доверять только тебе. Я хотел попросить тебя об одолжении. Мне больше не к кому обратиться.

     Германн смотрел на него выжидающе, и он продолжил.

     — Понимаешь, я не смогу быть с ней постоянно, когда меня снова начнут дергать на работу, и я переживаю, что ей может стать скучно, или она проголодается, а меня не будет рядом, поэтому я хотел бы попросить тебя приглядывать за ней иногда.

     — Ты хотел бы попросить меня о чем? — побледнел Германн, — ты с ума сошел? Я на шаг к ней не подойду!

     — Нет, послушай, — Ньют активно размахивал руками, — она смышленая девочка и не доставит тебе хлопот, мне просто надо, чтобы иногда она видела кого-то, потому что ей может быть страшно одной. Мне важно, чтобы она чувствовала себя комфортно и в безопасности.

     — Почему бы тебе просто не сообщить о ней на кафедру ихтиологии? — Германн чуть повысил голос, — У нее будет целая толпа профессиональных нянек, которые будут готовы плясать вокруг нее, как чертовы мариачи, почему ты решил попросить единственного человека в своем окружении, который абсолютно на все сто процентов не имеет ни малейшего отношения к морской живности! Ньютон, у меня даже аквариумных рыбок никогда не было, а ты просишь меня ухаживать за двухметровым неизвестным науке зверем?!

     Раздосадованный Ньют выглядел невыносимо жалко и беспомощно.

     — Да, я прошу тебя, потому что ты, — он сосредоточенно посмотрел Германну прямо в глаза, — самый близкий мне человек, и я бы доверил тебе даже собственную жизнь, не будь ты таким вредным, — послышался нервный смешок, — а еще, если я сообщу о ней, то почти наверняка от нее не отстанут, ее будут изучать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, а потом переворошат весь океан в поисках ее сородичей, потому что она единственный подобный представитель морской фауны, не имеющих никаких известных родственных видов.

     — Разве то, что ты перечислил, не являлось и твоей работой тоже? — Германн нахмурился, — ты ведь точно такой же ученый, как и они. Ньютон, где же тогда твой научный интерес?

     — Я могу изучать ее здесь, у себя дома, без стресса для нее, если ты поможешь. Мне просто нужна небольшая помощь, не больше, Германн, прошу тебя!

     Германн измученно вздохнул, а Ньют добавил уже чуть более обреченно:

     — Если мои работодатели узнают о ней, они отберут ее, и она станет частью их выставочной экспозиции, и все будут таращиться на нее изо дня в день.

     — Хорошо, — Германн раздраженно сжал губы, — но помни, что мне это совсем не нравится. И не дай бог она меня укусит, я клянусь, Ньютон, больше ноги моей в твоем доме и твоей жизни не будет.

     Восторженный вскрик прозвучал так резко, что Германн попытался схватиться за сердце, но не успел, потому что Ньют уже подскочил со своего места и сгреб его в свои объятия.

     — Германн, ты лучший! — он почти прокричал это у самого уха Германна, пока тот обессиленно цеплялся за его плечи.

     — Ты меня сейчас задушишь, Ньютон, — прохрипел он, и хватка немного ослабла.

     — Прости, дружище, — наконец Ньют отпрянул, неловко поправляя смятую одежду Германна, — просто я очень рад, что ты согласился мне помочь.

     — Я уже заметил, — процедил Германн, поправляя взъерошенную прическу, — надеюсь, я не пожалею о своем решении.

     Ньют махнул рукой.

     — Не переживай, тебе еще понравится Элис, она просто супер, вот увидишь.

     — Я уже жалею.

     Германн покинул его дом только через час, когда Ньют уже закончил восторженно повествовать обо всех удивительных вещах, связанных с Элис. Хотя, если говорить честно, Ньют и не планировал заканчивать, но уставший и вымотанный за день Германн зашипел на него, напоминая, что ему еще нужно добраться сегодня до дома, и на предложение остаться ответил категоричным отказом.

     Как только Германн исчез за ближайшим поворотом, Ньютон торопливо зашагал в сторону подвала.


	3. Глава 2

     Прошло еще два дня, прежде, чем Германн вновь ступил на порог этого дома. Ньютон заметно меньше нервничал и дергался — теперь он был больше воодушевлен.

     — Будешь кофе? — учтиво спросил он, когда Германн вошел.

     — Если можно, — тот спокойно кивнул, стараясь не выдавать своей нервозности.

     Шустро, но немного неуклюже перемещаясь по кухне, Ньютон буквально приковывал к себе взгляд, не смотреть за его передвижениями было попросту невозможно. Он казался кружащей по кухне мухой в человеческую величину. Германн увлеченно наблюдал, как покрытые татуировками руки тянутся к верхней полке кухонного шкафчика.

     — Почему бы тебе просто не переставить самые нужные вещи на нижние полки? — поинтересовался Германн, — или ты слишком упертый для этого?

     — Германн, отстань, мне не до твоих дурацких шуточек, — напряженно кряхтя ответил Ньют, силясь достать банку с молотым кофе.

     — Зачем ты вообще ее сунул так высоко? — Германн не унимался и, пока друг был занят делом, слез со стула и захромал в его сторону, — дай, помогу.

     Ньют уязвленно отступил в сторону, глядя, как Германн почти без затруднений вытаскивает банку.

     — Я случайно, — пробурчал он, потому что Германн вопрошающе выгнул брови, не отдавая банку. — Я обычно ее с краю ставлю и легко могу достать, а в тот раз слишком сильно ее толкнул, и она оказалась немного дальше, чем обычно.

     Голова Германна склонилась набок в осуждении, когда он заглянул прямо в лицо Ньюта.

     — А залезть на стул тебе не позволяла, полагаю, гордость, да, Ньютон?

     Ньют не оправдывался и не извинялся, равно как и Германн не пытался его обидеть. Он пытался дать ему понять, что не существует деления на глупые и не глупые действия, стыдные и не стыдные, когда речь идет об удобстве. Ньютон не стал отвечать.

     Их привычное ворчание и придирки как способ унижения оппонента остались в прошлом уже слишком давно. По сей день они сохранились лишь как дань многолетним взаимоотношениям и совместно пережитому. А еще как свидетельство полнейшей их неспособности к нормальной социализации.

     Германну бы больше всего на свете хотелось иметь возможность проявлять заботу о Ньютоне в тех масштабах, в которых она ютилась внутри него, норовя вырваться наружу, но он абсолютно не представлял, как нормальные люди это обычно делают, так что он просто продолжал ворчать в надежде, что Ньют все понимает.

     Он продолжал буравить взглядом спину Ньюта в домашней черной футболке, пока тот хлопочет вокруг кофемашины. Германн аккуратно вернулся на свое место.

     — Вуа-ля, наслаждайтесь, мистер Германн! — с насмешкой Ньют наконец поставил перед ним чашку. Сам Германн раздраженно фыркнул, закатывая глаза.

     Ньютон сидел, почти касаясь локтями Германна, и тот все же решил подать голос.

     — Как твоя… подопечная?

     — Ох, она, — Ньют заметно оживился, — замечательно. Знаешь, она очень, очень смышленая. Иногда мне даже начинает казаться, что она понимает то, что я ей говорю. Ну, либо ей просто нравится слушать мой голос, — Ньют пожал плечами.

     — О, ну это звучит неубедительно, — ехидно улыбнулся Германн, — возможно, она просто пытается понять, что за вздор ты постоянно несешь. Едва ли она стала бы слушать тебя добровольно.

     — Черт возьми, Германн, ты же меня слушаешь! И насколько я вижу, более чем добровольно.

     Вместо ответа Германн лишь отхлебнул кофе. Не хватало еще добровольно давать Гайзлеру главный козырь, сказав, что ему нравится слушать, как он без остановки тараторит о чем-то, что всерьез будоражит его рассудок.

     — Полагаю, — нехотя начал Германн разговор, ради которого он сюда и пришел — будет разумным, если ты заблаговременно предоставишь всю необходимую мне информацию по уходу за ней.

     Ньютон казался немного ошарашенным.

     — Ты, — он нервно облизнул губы и моргнул несколько раз, — ты не передумал?

     — Пока нет, но это будет зависеть от вас двоих, — Германн посмотрел на него с упреком. Ньютон подскочил так резко, что чуть не упал сам, не уронил стул, и Германна в придачу.

     — Ничего сложного, я все тебе быстро объясню и покажу!

     Словно перепивший энергетиков ребенок, он соскочил на пол и принялся разглагольствовать, активно размахивая руками и нарезая круги.

     Идиот. По-своему очаровательный, но все равно идиот.

     — В общем, тебе просто стоит кормить ее один раз в день, если меня долго нет, и немного сидеть с ней, просто, чтобы она видела, что рядом есть человек. Если вдруг меня дернут на работу на пару дней подряд или я уеду в командировку, надо будет покормить ее трижды. Кстати, я договорился с одним пареньком на рыбном рынке, он привозит мне рыбу в контейнерах каждые два дня, примерно в десять часов утра, так что если вдруг так получится, что меня не будет, когда он приедет, заберешь ее вместо меня? Я буду оставлять деньги в прихожей.

     Он продолжал тараторить, а Германн смотрел на него полным безысходности взглядом.

     — Это звучит так, как будто я прохожу собеседование на должность няньки, — угрюмо констатировал он, — еще пожелания? Может, мне стоит читать ей книжки и укладывать ее спать?

     — Ну, спать она укладывается сама, — бесхитростно ответил Ньют, — а читать ей книжки я тебе не запрещаю. На самом деле, идея хорошая, как я сам до нее не додумался?

     Глаза Германна закатились одновременно с издаваемым им звуком яростно выдыхаемого воздуха.

     — Ты ненормальный, Ньютон.

     Ньют лишь довольно усмехнулся. Посмотрев сосредоточенно на Германна несколько долгих секунд, он наконец сказал:

     — Пошли, я научу тебя ее кормить.

     Нехотя Германн встал со стула. Ему совсем не нравилась перспектива возиться с огромным чудищем, но он слишком привык выполнять обещания, тем более, те обещания, что дал своему лучшему другу.

     По пути к бассейну Ньютон, на удивление, даже не трепался, как обычно, но как только они пришли, он громко позвал самым что ни на есть ласковым тоном, на который вообще был способен.

     — Элис, детка!

     Крупная тень под водой стремительно проскользила в их сторону и, сопровождаемая тихим всплеском, из воды высунулась голова на длинной шее.

     Германн нервно стиснул пальцы на рукояти трости так, что казалось, вот-вот что-то захрустит от напряжения, и неизвестно, будет ли это трость или пальцы.

     Элис смотрела на него очень внимательно и не отрывала взгляд даже когда Ньют ласково гладил ее по морде. Наконец, он убрал руку.

     — Пошли, возьмем ведро, — кивнул он Германну, и тот проследовал за ним до самого угла, где стояли те самые ведра с сардинами.

     — Ньютон, — тихо прошипел он, — ты видел, как она постоянно на меня смотрит?

     — Угу, чувак, кажется, ты ей нравишься, — Ньют издал смешок, от которого Германну, почему-то, лучше не стало.

     — Как-то не похоже, — съязвил он в ответ, — мне не по себе, Ньютон.

     — Расслабься, — Ньют хлопнул его по плечу совсем легонько, но Германн все равно неприязненно поморщился, — все будет в порядке. Ты же пока не остаешься с ней наедине. Сейчас мы ее покормим, и ты увидишь, что у нее на уме нет ничего плохого или подозрительного.

     Ноздри Германна напряженно раздувались, губы то и дело сжимались в тонкую нитку, но он не говорил ни слова. Ньют бросил на него виноватый взгляд и тихо произнес:

     — Я помню, что тебе эта ситуация совсем не нравится. Обещаю, что все будет хорошо.

     Прихватив с собой ведро, они пошли прямиком к воде, где все время за ними наблюдала торчащая из воды голова Элис. Ньют вытащил из ведра одну сардину.

     — А теперь, Германн, смотри, что я буду делать, — таким важным тоном он не говорил даже со своими студентами во времена работы в университете, а Германн видел это не раз.

     Ньют аккуратно, не делая резких движений, протянул руку, удерживая рыбину за хвост, так, чтобы Элис могла легко дотянуться и ухватить ее.

     Элис ждать себя не заставила, моментально вырвав из руки свою еду, которая быстро исчезла в глубине ее зубастой пасти. Германн наблюдал за процессом очень нервно.

     — Давай, возьми одну, — он кивнул Германну, и тот неуверенно наклонился к ведру, ухватывая одну из рыб за хвост.

     — Гадость, — процедил он сквозь зубы, вызывая смешок у Ньюта, и попытался так же протянуть руку к животному.

     — Эй, — тихо остановил его Ньют, — спокойно, погоди, у тебя руки трясутся, так не пойдет.

     Германн чертыхнулся про себя. Ему все еще было страшно вот так вот просто протянуть руку к монстру, что по размерам уже давно переплюнул его собственные габариты.

     — Если ты будешь так сильно трясти рыбой у нее перед носом, она подумает, что ты пытаешься ее дразнить. Погоди, — сказав это, Ньют встал как можно удобнее и обхватил запястье Германна. — Я буду держать твою руку, чтобы ты ее случайно не дернул, не бойся, все в порядке.

     Не то, чтобы рука меньше стала трястись сама по себе, так что он нервно сглотнул и решил довериться Ньютону, уверенно держащего его. Вторая рука легла ему на плечо, и хрипловатый голос рядом проговорил:

     — Не нервничай, я тут, все будет нормально.

     Если бы Германн не имел абсолютно точное понятие о том, что время — величина не изменчивая, и секунда не может длиться дольше отведенного ей времени, он был бы уверен, что секунды длятся до непростительного долго, и что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Элис, глядя на него, на его руку, на сардину в этой самой руке, решилась взять угощение.

     Вопреки ожиданиям Германна, она не вырвала рыбью тушку из его руки, как она делала, когда кормил ее Ньют. Напротив, она аккуратно ухватила ее зубами за голову и не торопясь потянула, а когда Германн разжал пальцы, запрокинула голову, как чайка, и рыба провалились вглубь ее бездонной пасти.

     Он начинал думать, что Ньют был даже более, чем прав, говоря, что уровень ее интеллекта превышает все ожидания.

     Единственное, на что он надеялся — что она не окажется слишком уж умной для них двоих, и не поймет, что их тоже можно использовать для пропитания. Оказаться внутри этой зубастой пасти как-то совсем не хотелось.

     Ньют же излучал восторг настолько, что на него даже смотреть не было необходимости — его эмоции почти осязались в воздухе.

     — Ты ведь думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — прозвучал его восхищенный, с вызывающим мурашки придыханием, голос все еще где-то близко к уху.

     — Едва ли ты думаешь о том, что она вызывает у тебя ужас и желание сбежать, — кисло буркнул Германн. Ньют пренебрежительно фыркнул.

     — Нет, я думал о том, что она не только способна различать людей, — он наконец встал перед Германном, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить его, схватил за второе запястье, — но и может понять их психоэмоциональное состояние! Я уверен, она увидела, что ты ее боишься, и поэтому вела себя очень аккуратно! Как думаешь, это особенность ее вида? Или, может, дело в ее способности к обучению? Может, она смотрит на нас и пытается подражать? Германн, это же просто потрясающе!

     Германн скептически переводил взгляд с Элис на свои стиснутые в чужих пальцах запястья, потом на Ньюта, потом снова на Элис.

     — Я не разделяю твоего энтузиазма по этому поводу, — буркнул он, — и меня совсем не успокаивает мысль о том, что она может обучаться, наблюдая за нами.

     — В чем проблема? — бесхитростно спросил Ньют, — мы же не подаем для нее плохой пример, верно?

     Германн посмотрел на него крайне недоверчиво.

     — Глядя на тебя, она научится чрезмерной тактильности, а с ее габаритами это чревато.

     На секунду Ньют завис, а потом понял, что все это время остервенело хватался за руки Германна, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

     Со стороны воды раздался крайне недовольно звучащий полу-рык, полу-вой.

     Он раздался так резко и внезапно, что они вздрогнули, поворачивая головы.

     Элис смотрела на них со всем недовольством, на которое была способна ее животная физиология, и как только на нее обратили внимание, она потянулась к ведру, стоящему у ног Ньюта.

     — Ох, черт, — он отцепился от Германна, переключая все свое внимание на ведро, — а ну, стой! Элис, нельзя! Германн, дай ей еще рыбу!

     Германн недоуменно вздрогнул.

     — С какой стати снова я?!

     — С такой, — Ньют схватил ведро и не давал Элис до него дотянуться, — что это тебе надо научиться ее кормить, потому что я уже умею.

     Нехотя Германн выхватил рыбину из ведра и сделал неловкий шаг к бассейну, мертвой хваткой цепляясь за свою трость. Элис тут же бросила попытки сунуть морду в ведро Ньюта и сосредоточилась на Германне, замерев.

     Он сделал глубокий медленный вдох, пытаясь себя успокоить, и он был уверен, что Ньют позади него тоже замер, мысленно его поддерживая.       Медленно подняв руку, он протянул ее к Элис.

     Она бросила короткий сосредоточенный взгляд прямо ему в глаза, и тут же перевела его на рыбу, склонила голову и столь же аккуратно, как и в прошлый раз, забрала свою еду.

     — Я точно прав! — громко прошептал Ньют и сунул ему под руку ведро, — Германн, дай ей еще одну, я хочу убедиться.

     Германн недовольно поджал губы, но взял еще одну рыбу. Уже смелее он протянул ее, и Элис так же спокойно вытянула ее из руки.

     — Дай я, — Ньют вылез вперед него, доставая еще одну рыбину и протягивая.

     Зубы Элис моментально впились в тушку и она выдрала ее из руки. Повисло неловкое молчание. Ньют тихо прокашлялся.

     — Знаешь, кажется, ты ей нравишься. Я почти ревную.

     — Не могу сказать, что я в восторге от этого факта, — тихо буркнул в ответ Германн, и сам протянул руку за последней рыбиной, — но давай проверим еще раз.

     Элис не обманула ожиданий и вытащила ее из руки все так же аккуратно.

     — Невероятно, — восхищенно пробормотал Ньют, — этот вид способен на привязанности. Германн?

     — Что?

     — Слушай, ты не хочешь, случайно, — Ньют замялся, — погладить ее?

     От лица Германна отлила вся кровь.

     — Не сказал бы, что хочу.

     — Попробуй, — Ньют аккуратно подтолкнул его рукой в спину, — ну же. Ради науки.

     Глаза Германна закатились уже непроизвольно.

     — Просто вытяни перед ней руку, плавно, и подожди немного, — подсказывал голос сзади.

     Он последовал совету. Пара синих глаз уставилась на его ладонь, и Германн почувствовал, как стоящий позади Ньют снова нервно ухватился за его плечо. Элис тихо фыркнула и не просто уперлась носом в ладонь, но и начала тереться об нее, словно большой котенок. Разве что кошки пушистые в большинстве своем, а кожа Элис на ощупь напоминала, скорее, промокшую под дождем кожаную куртку Ньюта. Она терлась так ласково, что Германн уже иррационально ожидал, что она вот-вот замурлычет.

     Наконец ей это, кажется, надоело, и она, отпрянув, ушла под воду с головой, словно вовсе потеряв всякий интерес к своим кормильцам.

     — Обалдеть, — благоговейно констатировал Ньют, отпуская из своей стальной хватки плечо Германна. Тот брезгливо поморщился.

     — Ньютон, у тебя руки были в рыбе! Ты испачкал мне всю одежду!

     Глаза Ньюта ошарашенно округлились, и в обрамлении очков они делали его похожим на сову.

     — Черт, прости, я не подумал…

     Германн лишь вяло дернул головой и молча захромал по направлению к лестнице. Ньют решил не отставать.

     Пока они отмывали руки, Ньют заговорил вновь.

     — Слушай, я записал все результаты своих исследований, и хотел бы, чтобы ты взглянул и поправил меня, если что.

     — Ньютон, я математик, а не ихтиолог. Я понятия не имею, что я тебе могу подсказать по данному поводу.

     — Ну, — смущенно пробормотал Ньют, — я произвел некоторые вычисления, и…

     Германн уставился на него ошарашенным взглядом, так и застыв с намыленными руками.

     — Прекращай сливать воду просто так, Германн, водные ресурсы Земли не бесконечные, — буркнул Ньют и быстро ускользнул из ванной, добавив уже в дверях, — я буду в кабинете.

     Когда Германн наконец появился в дверях кабинета, Ньют уже сосредоточенно изучал свои бумажки. Он проковылял к столу и навис над бумагами вместе с Ньютом.

     — Давай, я посмотрю.

     Он надел свои очки и сосредоточенно принялся изучать записи Ньюта, пока тот не отрывал от него взгляда. Время от времени Германн щурился, иногда хмыкая себе под нос или еле заметно дергая головой.

     — Я не могу отвечать за биологическую сторону твоих вычислений, но уверен, в ней ты ошибиться не мог, — наконец, осторожно умозаключил он, — а вот касательно математической стороны… Там ошибок точно нет. А если их нет, это означает, что…

     — Что чуть больше, чем через два месяца она не пролезет ни в одни двери в доме, — с мрачным выражением на лице закончил вместо него Ньют.

     Германн чуть наклонил голову, заглядывая в его лицо; уголки его губ напряженно сползли чуть ниже, брови жалостливо изогнулись, а глаза выражали все сочувствие, на которое они были способны.

     — Ньютон, ты должен успеть разобраться с этим за два месяца, иначе будет поздно. У тебя не получится скрывать ее до бесконечности.

     — Я не знаю, что делать, Германн, — тихо пробормотал он.

     — Я знаю, что ты что-нибудь придумаешь, — Германн вытянулся в струнку, — у тебя еще достаточно времени.

     Сделав протяжный вздох, Ньютон прошагал к стоящему чуть в стороне креслу и уселся туда на целых долгих двадцать четыре секунды, пока все же не подскочил и не застонал от беспомощности. Германн раздосадованно покачал головой, хоть и знал, что Ньют на него не смотрит.

     — Я хочу еще кофе, — гневно выпалил он, — тебе сделать?

     — Да, пошли на кухню, — Германн уже было начал делать робкий шаг в сторону двери, но Ньют его прервал, выставив ладони, показывая Германну, чтобы тот присел в ближайшее кресло.

     — Можем выпить тут, я все принесу, — и спешно покинул комнату. Германн огляделся по сторонам, и выбрал небольшую софу у журнального столика.

     Как только он уселся, давая наконец больной ноге отдохнуть, он огляделся по сторонам.

     Он был в этом кабинете всего раз, кажется, когда Ньют только купил этот дом и он еще не был усыпан всем этим бесчисленным хламом, который Ньют с такой любовью и заботой коллекционировал.

     Сейчас же кабинет выглядел совсем иначе; он снова приобрел свои собственные краски и став, в некотором роде, отражением своего хозяина. На стенах висели различные фотографии, вырезанные из журналов статьи, награды, грамоты и сертификаты, а местами проглядывались листы со старыми эскизами татуировок. Некоторые казались Германну знакомыми, а некоторые он определенно видел впервые. Невольно он подумал о том, что даже примерно не знает, сколько свободного места осталось на теле Ньюта.

     На книжных полках без какой-либо системы стопками лежали книги вперемешку с зоологическими журналами, местами между ними проглядывались всевозможные статуэтки и коллекционные фигурки персонажей из различных фильмов. Отдельное место занимала огромная (относительно всех остальных) фигурка Годзиллы. Чертов фанатик.

     Непонятно, зачем, но тут же, в кабинете умудрялись ютиться еще пара гитар и старенький синтезатор, который Ньют берег, как величайшее свое сокровище еще в момент их первого знакомства. На столе стопкой лежала пара закрытых ноутбуков и планшет. Германн неодобрительно фыркнул.

Оценивая объективно, кабинет Ньюта больше смахивал на помойку, но вместе с тем был безусловно самым живым и ярким местом во всем доме. И, как ни странно, Германн был уверен, что именно сейчас этот кабинет и выглядел так, как должен выглядеть, и что тогда, когда он был здесь в первый раз, он не вызывал у него таких теплых чувств. Именно сейчас ему определенно нравился этот кабинет.

     Ньют появился в дверях с небольшим подносом, который поставил на журнальный столик перед Германном. Тот протянул ему небольшую пачку листов, еще минуту назад лежавших там, где сейчас стоял поднос.

     — Думаю, это стоит переложить куда-то, чтобы не залить случайно кофе, — сказал с немного неловкой улыбкой Германн, и Ньют растерянно взял бумаги из его рук.

     — Да, точно, спасибо, — он переложил их на ближний письменный стол, и сел на софу рядом, — слушай, Германн, я подумал, и, в общем, хочу тебя попросить…

     Германн повернул голову в его сторону, готовый внимать каждому слову.

     — Не мог бы ты приходить почаще, если есть возможность? Хочу, чтобы она лучше привыкла к тебе до того, как тебе придется остаться с ней наедине.

     — Это звучит довольно разумно, — ответил он, — и я поддерживаю эту идею. Мне тоже будет спокойнее пока иметь с ней дело в твоем присутствии.

     Умиротворенно сделав глоток из принесенной Ньютом чашки, он поставил ее обратно на блюдце.

     — Отлично, я рад, что ты согласен, — резковато бросил в ответ Ньют. Он так и сидел, сцепив пальцы в замок и не притрагиваясь к своему кофе.

     Германн неслышно вздохнул.

     — Мы что-нибудь обязательно придумаем, Ньютон, — тихо, но твердо сказал он. Ньют рвано выдохнул.

     — Да. Придумаем, — и тут же повернулся к нему со своим самым смущенным выражением на лице, — спасибо, Германн.

     В ответ Германн лишь тихо хмыкнул, допивая свой кофе.

     Когда обе чашки опустели, Германн аккуратно поднялся с софы, опираясь на свою трость.

     — Слушай, Германн, — робко начал Ньют, поднимаясь вслед за ним, — я тут подумал и, в общем, хочу тебе дать кое-что.

     Германн удивленно выгнул брови, глядя на то, как Ньют лезет рукой в карман джинсов.

     — Вот, — смущенно промямлил он, извлекая на свет связку из пары ключей, — я думаю, будет правильно, если у тебя они будут на всякий случай.

     — Ключи от твоего дома? — удивленно спросил Германн, забирая их у хозяина.

     — Угу, — он кивнул, — мало ли.

     Германн достал из кармана свою ключницу и закрепил ключи Ньюта на одном из свободных крючков. Ньют неловко спрятал обе руки в карманы, покачиваясь с пятки на носок.

     — Проводишь меня? — Германн склонил голову набок.

     — Конечно! — спешно ответил Ньют, и они двинулись по направлению к парадной двери. Стоя прямо у нее, Германн обернулся на прощание.

     — Я постараюсь прийти в ближайшие дни, когда на кафедре не будет слишком много работы, — сообщил он. — До свидания, Ньютон.

     — Пока, Германн, — Ньютон издал какой-то крайне неидентифицируемый смешок, — был рад тебя видеть у себя.

     На улице Германна встретил легкий свежий вечерний ветерок, и он невольно подумал, что надеется не встретить по пути ни одну кошку, которая учуяла бы стойкий запах сардин от его любимого кардигана.

     Все-таки, Ньютон — идиот, пусть и самый очаровательный из тех, с которыми Германну приходилось сталкиваться на своем жизненном пути.


	4. Глава 3

     Еще через день Германн уже вновь стоял у бассейна, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом. Хотя, говоря объективно, идиотом тут себя чувствовать должен был только Ньют, который настойчиво пытался сунуть под нос Элис самую аппетитную и вкусную, на его взгляд, сардину. Элис сардину игнорировала почти так же активно, как и самого Ньюта.

     — Что за черт, — он бормотал себе под нос самым своим недовольным тоном, — Элис, чего ты так на него уставилась? Вот, твоя любимая еда, держи!

     Элис упорно пыталась дотянуться мордой до Германна, не спуская с него глаз. Германн ощущал себя слишком уж некомфортно.

     — Я почти в шаге от того, чтобы начать ревновать, — Ньют сдался, швырнув рыбину обратно в ведро, — серьезно, я понятия не имею, что с ней не так.

     Германн нехотя шагнул чуть ближе, и длинная шея Элис дернулась, когда она попыталась сделать рывок в его сторону. Это произошло настолько резко, что Германн невольно вздрогнул, отступая назад.

     — Если хочешь знать, я тоже не в восторге от происходящего, — буркнул он в ответ, — и я понятия не имею, почему она так зациклилась на мне.

     — Не могу ее осуждать, — Ньют издал нервный смешок.

     — Что? — растерянно переспросил Германн.

     — Ничего, просто попробуй ее покормить, а то такими темпами она помрет от голода.

     Послушавшись, Германн протянул ей рыбу. На этот раз она превзошла все ожидания — потерлась об его руку, после чего бережно, чтобы случайно не навредить своему кормильцу, вытянула рыбу из его руки.

     — Да черт бы тебя! — с запалом выпалил Ньют, — Серьезно? Почему ты ведешь себя так? Он тебе настолько сильно нравится?

     Он подошел к самому краю так, чтобы располагаться как можно ближе к Элис, и наклонился, упирая руки в бока. Та уставилась на него, как ни в чем не бывало.

     — Дай-ка мне рыбу, Германн, — он не глядя протянул руку, в которую Германн сунул очередную рыбу, не пренебрегая возможностью лишний раз недовольно вздохнуть.

     — Ньютон, это выглядит глупо, — начал было он, но Ньют прервал его, раздраженно шикнув.

     — Помолчи секунду, пожалуйста, — он сунул сардину под нос Элис. Та долго буравила его своим недовольным взглядом, а спустя несколько секунд, издав недовольный глухой рык, выдернула у него рыбу. — То-то же!

     Германн позади покачал головой, закатывая глаза, и подошел ближе, вставая прямо рядом с Ньютом.

     — Может, ей не нравится то, как ты постоянно голосишь? — пробурчал он, заглядывая недовольному Ньюту в лицо. — Ты не задумывался об этом?

     — Задумывался, — гневно фыркнул он в ответ, — но ведь она начинает упрямиться только в твоем присутствии. Когда я прихожу к ней один, она ведет себя нормально, ничего подобного не происходит!

     — Вероятно, дело в безальтернативности? — Германн даже не пытался звучать не пренебрежительно, глядя, как Ньют обиженно складывает руки на груди.

     Свободно висящей руки Германна коснулось что-то мокрое, и он чуть было не вскрикнул от испуга.

     Синие глаза-бусины смотрели на него снизу вверх, пока нос бесцеремонно тыкался ему в ладонь.

     — Вот, смотри! — раздосадованно воскликнул Ньютон, — она никогда мне так не делает! А я ведь ей жизнь спас!

     — И постоянно кричишь, — буркнул Германн, давая Элис тереться мордой о его ладонь.

     Ньютон насупился, ничего не отвечая, лишь буравя Элис и руку Германна полным зависти взглядом.

     — Она иногда похожа на кошку, — задумчиво проговорил Германн.

     В ответ прозвучало вялое «угу» Ньюта.

     — Когда я в последний раз гладил кошку, — голос Германна звучал как-то отстраненно, — она вцепилась мне зубами и когтями в ладонь, изодрав ее в кровь.

     — Ого, — Ньют неуверенно покосился на него, — не хочу показаться грубым, но не совсем представляю себе тебя, гладящего кошку. Когда это было?

     — Не помню, — Германн не спускал сосредоточенного взгляда с головы Элис, осторожно ее поглаживая, — может, лет тридцать назад.

     — Германн, тебе всего тридцать девять!

     — Я в курсе, Ньютон, у меня все в порядке с памятью.

     — Нет, в смысле, — Ньютон ошарашенно взмахнул руками, — чувак, ты хочешь сказать, тебе было восемь лет, когда ты в последний раз гладил кошку? Серьезно? Что за жизнь у тебя была?

     Брови Германна раздраженно дернулись к переносице.

     — Да, именно так, — сухо и жестко сказал он. — Обычная жизнь без кошек.

     Ньют почти вцепился в его плечи, но предостерегающий взгляд, что Германн бросил на его руки, облепленные чешуей, удержал его он необдуманного поступка.

     — Серьезно? Ты не гладил никогда кошек?

     — Я же только что сказал, что гладил кошку в детстве, Ньютон, чем ты меня… — он принялся вкрадчиво объяснять, но Ньют его перебил.

     — Это не считается! Тридцать лет, Германн! Кошки! Ты должен погладить кошку!

     — Не хочу я гладить кошку, — Германн возмущенно поднял голос, — уймись уже!

     — Кошки, Германн! — Ньютон очень возбужденно кричал, и казалось, еще немного, и его не остановит даже перспектива отхватить тростью по лбу, он просто схватит Германна за плечи и начнет его трясти.

     — Да плевать я хотел на этих кошек! — Германн тоже перешел на крик, — от них везде шерсть, а еще эти острые когти, я не имею ни малейшего желания связываться с этими животными!

     — Ну, слушай, мы можем обернуть им лапы чем-нибудь, если ты боишься когтей, — он активно размахивал руками, продолжая говорить, — или я сделаю какие-нибудь, не знаю… Варежки для кошек? Или носки? Я не знаю, если кошке надеть на лапы какие-нибудь штуки, это будет считаться варежками, или носками? Не важно, мы сделаем это, Германн, ты погладишь кошку.

     — Ньютон! — Германн угрожающе поднес палец к его лицу, — я не хочу гладить кошку, и я не буду этого делать!

     — Окей, чувак, расслабься, — Ньют слегка отпрянул, кося глаза на палец у своего лица, — никаких кошек, как скажешь. Но ты не представляешь, от чего отказываешься!

     — Представляю. И прекрати на меня орать! — Германн почти шипел, — вообще прекрати орать, ты пугаешь Элис.

     — Ты и сам орешь, как ненормальный, теперь она и тебя бояться будет! — парировал Ньют.

     Сбоку раздался странный прерывистый звук, звучавший, как уханье совы, крик чайки, лай собаки и рев тюленя одновременно. Оба ошарашенно повернулись к воде.

     Запрокинув голову, Элис широко разинула пасть, дергаясь и издавая этот, однозначно не самый приятный в этой галактике, звук.

     Германн и Ньют переглянулись в тотальном недоумении.

     — Скажи, что мне это кажется, Ньютон, — голос Германна нервно подрагивал. Ньют не отвечал, продолжая потрясенно таращиться на животное.

     Элис снова смотрела на них и, словно извиняясь, потянулась к Ньюту, который, в свою очередь, по необъяснимому и абсолютно иррациональному порыву, наклонился к ней. Германн уже рефлекторно мягко сгреб в ладони ткань его футболки на спине.

     — Ньютон…

     И Элис сделала то, чего никто из них не ожидал.

     Подавшись вперед, она принялась тереться об него мордой, но не об руки, нет, она тыкалась везде, куда могла дотянуться, барахтаясь и ударяя ластами по поверхности воды. Она умудрилась обтереться обо всю его футболку, об домашние штаны и в довершение, под возмущенный вопль Ньюта, ткнулась ему мокрым носом в щеку, отчего его очки съехали набок и чудом удержались на его лице.

     Издав победный рев, она тотчас скрылась под водой и отплыла прочь, оставив своих горе-кормильцев стоять на краю бассейна, обрызганными с ног до головы, а в случае Ньюта еще и с окончательно и бесповоротно утерянным чувством собственного достоинства.

     Германн злобно вдохнул весь воздух, что могли вместить его легкие.

     — Ты приютил чудовище.

     Ньют никак не отреагировал, ошарашенно упираясь взглядом в одну точку.

     — Я надеюсь, ты доволен, потому что лично я — Германн сделал драматичную паузу, — ни капли.

     — Германн, она смеялась, — будто не слыша его, ответил Ньют, — она ведь смеялась над нами, я прав? Это точно был смех.

     Пальцы на рукояти трости напряженно сжались до побелевших костяшек.

     — Было очень похоже.

     Ньют продолжал таращиться.

     — И она начала тереться об меня, потому что я сказал, что она никогда так не делает.

     — Вероятно, так и было, — выдавил из себя Германн.

     — Либо она и впрямь может распознавать эмоциональное и психологическое состояние людей, — задумчиво начал Ньют, — либо она понимает человеческую речь.

     — Мне это совсем не нравится.Очень не нравится, Ньютон.

     — Я уже понял, — раздраженно отмахнулся он, — так что лучше сообщи тогда, когда тебе наконец уже все понравится.

     — Твой домашний монстр, очевидно, слишком уж разумен, не находишь? — язвительно продолжил гнуть свое Германн, — все еще считаешь хорошей идею держать ее здесь?

     — Германн, помолчи, пожалуйста, минуту! — он нервно взмахнул руками, — умоляю, у меня не супер-компьютер вместо мозга, как у некоторых, я не могу думать, когда ты продолжаешь меня упрекать прямо у самого уха!

     В ответ Германн фыркнул.

     — Не прибедняйся, мы оба знаем, на что способен твой мозг, тем более, в стрессовых ситуациях.

     Ньют открыл было рот, чтобы парировать, но вместо этого нервно моргнул несколько раз, облизывая собственные губы, сделал глубокий вдох и, наконец, сказал:

     — Давай продолжим этот разговор наверху, ладно?

     Германн с толикой самодовольства сжал губы и, кивнув, захромал по направлению к выходу. Судя по звуку, Ньют проследовал за ним.

     Усевшись на стул в столовой, Германн с осуждением уставился на Ньюта, что остался стоять, тихо бормоча себе под нос крайне не изысканные ругательства, пока осматривал свою мокрую одежду.

     — Полагаю, ты все равно не передумал? — Германн даже не спрашивал, а констатировал, вопрос был пустой формальностью.

     — После того, что она натворила, я тем более не передумал, — отозвался Ньют, пока рыскал в поисках хоть какой-нибудь салфетки, чтобы протереть забрызганные очки. Германн лишь молча хмыкнул. — Я сейчас вернусь, подожди.

     Спустя пару минут он вернулся, одетый уже в сухую футболку и шорты. Германн изо всех сил игнорировал позыв на короткую долю секунды опустить взгляд на его ноги, и убедил себя, что ему абсолютно не интересно, набил ли Ньют татуировки и на них тоже.

     Ньют плюхнулся на стул напротив.

     — Я продолжу ее исследовать, чего бы мне этого ни стоило, — твердо сказал он, глядя прямо в глаза Германну. Тот немного стушевался.

     — Пока что она производит впечатление разумного и дружелюбного существа, — он говорил очень сосредоточенно, — хоть и невыносимого, в этом вы похожи. И до тех пор, пока она ведет себя не агрессивно, я согласен тебе в этом помогать.

     Взгляд Ньюта просиял в одно мгновение, и Германн почти был готов закатить глаза в очередной раз.

     — Германн, спасибо, ты просто чудо!

     — Да, да, — почти оскорбленно буркнул он, — куда же я денусь теперь.

     — Знаешь, — Ньют улыбнулся, пожав плечами, — все равно забавно то, как сильно ты ей понравился.

     — Увы, не разделяю твоего восторга по этому поводу, — Германн поджал губы.

     — Да ладно тебе, расслабься, — он усмехнулся, — зато ты можешь больше не бояться, что она тебя сожрет.

     Германн покачал головой, но абсолютно беззлобно, лишь с обычным осуждением.

     Ньют же загадочным образом умудрился переключиться на отвлеченные темы, как будто ничего сверхъестественного в этом доме сегодня не произошло.

     — Слушай, у моих соседей есть кот… — начал в какой-то момент он.

     — Ньютон, нет, я не стану это даже обсуждать.

     На недовольное заявление Ньют лишь улыбнулся, вскинув ладони, показывая, что сдается.

     К себе Германн умудрился вернуться уже к десяти часам вечера, так что все, на что его хватило, это принять душ и забраться под одеяло. Благо, вкусным горячим ужином его накормил Ньютон.

     Завтра у него честно заработанный выходной, который он потратит на свое самое любимое занятие — на работу. Будет считать, исписывая ручкой листы один за другим, до полного посинения.

     Определенно самый приятный план на день.

     За исключением тех случаев, когда на следующий день сразу после обеда телефон начинает разрываться от бесконечной череды сообщений от Ньюта, и не успел Германн не то, что написать свой на них ответ, даже прочитать, как телефон зазвонил прямо у него в руках.

     — Германн, привет, у меня к тебе важная просьба, — прозвучал голос из динамиков.

     — Какая же? — вместо приветствия сказал Германн.

     — Меня срочно вызвали на работу, и мне нужно, чтобы ты присмотрел за Элис, — голос в трубке звучал крайне виновато. — Извини, что тебе придется остаться с ней несколько раньше, чем я ожидал.

     — Все в порядке, — пробормотал Германн, — когда прийти?

     — Я уезжаю прямо сейчас, так что, — он немного замялся, — в общем, приходи, как только получится.

     — Ты ее покормил?

     — Да, успел уже, так что в следующий раз надо будет покормить ее вечером.

     — Ты надолго? — он задал наиболее интересный для себя вопрос.

     — Я не знаю, Германн, — Ньют звучал очень неуверенно, — Меня уже не будет, когда ты придешь, так что не забудь ключи.

     Германн неслышно вздохнул, снимая с себя очки.

     — Хорошо, собираюсь.

     Положив трубку, он оценивающим взглядом окинул разложенные на столе записи. Неизвестно, сколько ему придется просидеть у Ньюта в одиночестве, так что взять их с собой казалось наиболее разумным вариантом. На секунду он задумался, вспоминая все выходки Элис.

     «Пожалуй, стоит взять сменную одежду, на всякий случай», — он молча кивнул своему решению.

     Спустя полчаса он уже вылез из машины у дома Ньюта, расплатившись с таксистом, и поковылял к входной двери. Он отчего-то чувствовал себя иррационально неспокойно, перебирая в руках ключи.

     — Райли! Вернись!

     Германн вздрогнул от резкого возгласа, чуть не выронив ключницу.

     По ту сторону решетчатой ограды стояла девушка, насколько он мог судить с такого расстояния, азиатской внешности, так что сложно было сказать наверняка, сколько ей лет. Она гневно вцепилась в металлические витые прутья, глядя сквозь них на тощего рыжего кота, который прямо сейчас самодовольно восседал прямо на газоне Ньюта.

     Девушка заметила Германна, когда тот растерянно уставился на нее, не зная, что делать. На секунду она словно забыла про кота и смерила мужчину подозрительным взглядом.

     — Кто вы такой?

     — Прошу прощения? — Германн замялся, но изо всех сил старался не показывать своего волнения.

     — Вы не хозяин этого дома, и я вас тут впервые вижу.

     Что же, у Ньюта хорошие и внимательные соседи, ни одного грабителя не пропустят.

     — Я друг, — он робко показал рукой с ключами в ней на дверь за своей спиной, — доктора Гайзлера. Он попросил меня присмотреть за домом.

     Девушка все еще смотрела на него с подозрением, но уже не так сильно. По крайней мере, она улыбнулась.

     — Вы про Ньюта?

     Мысленно он осудил Ньюта за все его грехи, особенно за тот, из-за которого многие окружающие даже не знают его полного имени.

     — Да.

     — Никогда не слышала, чтобы его кто-то называл доктором. А вас как зовут?

     — Я доктор Готтлиб.

     — Приятно познакомиться, доктор Готтлиб, — она легонько кивнула ему с милой улыбкой, — я — Мако Мори, живу по-соседству. И могу я попросить вас об одолжении?

     Германн рассеянно кивнул ей, и она указала на сидящего на лужайке кота.

     — Мой кот снова залез на участок Ньюта, не могли бы вы мне его подать?

     Он покосился на кота, который нагло вылизывался посреди лужайки. Перспектива брать его на руки выглядела до умопомрачения непривлекательно.

     — Если честно, я не очень лажу с котами, — неуверенно начал он, но Мако отмахнулась.

     — Он спокойный, просто никогда не слушается и вечно уходит, можете не бояться, он не поцарапает.

     Нехотя Германн сунул ключи в карман, повесил свою сумку на дверную ручку и поковылял к коту. Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, как вообще надо брать кота на руки, пока стоящая за забором Мако не подсказала ему, и еще несколько секунд, чтобы передать безразлично висящее в руке животное через ограду.

     Когда кот, наконец, оказался в руках у хозяйки, она поклонилась ему.

     — Спасибо, доктор Готтлиб, и передавайте привет Ньюту!

     Он неловко кивнул в ответ, и пошел обратно, доставая на ходу ключи и сосредоточенно сверля замки взглядом. Ньютон бы многое отдал, чтобы увидеть произошедшую только что сцену, не иначе.

     Наконец, он совладал с ними и вошел внутрь, закрывая за собой дверь.

     Он впервые был в этом доме, когда хозяина здесь не было, и он никогда еще не замечал того, насколько он… Огромный.

     Нет, дом и впрямь был немаленьким, но в глаза это бросилось лишь сейчас. Такое чувство, будто Ньют заполнял собой все свободное пространство в нем, чего быть, конечно же, не могло, учитывая его скромные габариты и нелогичность самой идеи существования человека, способного заполнить собой какое бы то ни было помещение.

     Германн раздраженно фыркнул сам на себя.

     Одно точно было ясно — Ньют был тем, что делало эти комнаты живыми, уютными и обитаемыми.

     Поставив свою небольшую сумку с вещами в прихожей, он побрел вниз.

     Когда он спустился, голова Элис показалось из воды мгновенно; она радостно подплыла к краю бассейна, приветствуя его.

     — Надеюсь, ты будешь вести себя спокойно, пока Ньютон не вернется, — кисло пробурчал он, нехотя протягивая руку ей навстречу. Она уткнулась в нее мордой и потерлась, издав тихий короткий звук, который с натяжкой можно было счесть за урчание.

     Германн вздохнул.

     — Я чувствую себя глупо, разговаривая с животным, — он убрал руку, и Элис уставилась на него внимательным взглядом. — Такими темпами стану совсем как Ньютон.

     Она смотрела не него, словно изучая, а потом повернула голову куда-то в сторону и тихо рыкнула. Германн недоуменно перевел взгляд в ту сторону.

     В углу стояла пара плетеных кресел, небольшой столик и светильник на нем.

     Он перевел взгляд обратно на Элис, что вновь буравила его взглядом.

     — Ньютон их специально сюда принес сверху? — он не особо рассчитывал на ответ от животного, но она, тем не менее, издала аналогичный рык, словно подтверждая его теорию.

     Германн сощурил глаза.

     — Ты хочешь, чтобы я посидел здесь? — неуверенно спросил он.

     Снова одобрительный рык.

     — Ладно, — настороженно протянул он, — но не долго. У меня еще есть работа, которую нужно сделать.

     Он похромал к столу, сопровождаемый взглядом пары синих глаз, и уселся за него. Посмотрев на него еще пару секунд, Элис скрылась под водой, и больше не показывалась.

     Невольно он задумался, как Ньют умудряется вносить в его размеренную жизнь абсурд такими огромными порциями.

     Он просидел без дела еще несколько минут, ожидая, когда Элис, наконец, вынырнет, чтобы хотя бы попытаться понять, чего она от него хочет, но та не показывалась, и он принял единственно верное решение.

     Поднявшись с насиженного места, он ушел прочь, возвращаясь наверх, к пачке драгоценных бумаг в своей сумке.

     Достав их, он принялся размышлять, где в этом доме может быть место, куда он смог бы присесть с ними, не боясь ничего потерять, спутать свои записи с каракулями Ньюта или внести в его хаос еще больший.

     Очевидно, каждый из рабочих столов в его кабинете как потенциальный вариант отметался напрочь. Что за жестокая шутка, зачем вообще нужен рабочий кабинет, если все столы там завалены не пойми, чем, и нет ни единого уголка, куда можно было бы пристроиться, чтобы работать? Он недовольно нахмурился, поджимая губы.

     Журнальный столик в гостиной слишком низкий, чтобы сидеть за ним комфортно, не травмируя спину. За барной стойкой тоже неудобно — колени будут ударяться, да и вообще, кто в здравом уме станет работать за барной стойкой, кроме бармена? Да и у того работа совсем другого рода, и отнюдь не сидячая.

     Он покосился на обеденный стол. Родители никогда не разрешали совмещать еду с работой, не важно, каким образом — не уносить еду в комнату, не приносить книгу за стол, и ни в коем случае учебные материалы не должны лежать там, где едят люди. Германну было уже без малого четыре десятка, а он все еще иррационально не мог нарушить семейное правило. Даже живя отдельно, даже находясь в доме другого, такого же взрослого человека. Обеденный стол однозначно не подходил.

     Он завис посреди коридора, щурясь и прикидывая варианты, где в этом доме еще могут быть подходящие рабочие места. Чертыхнувшись про себя, он вспомнил.

     Ньют перетащил пару кресел и маленький столик, очевидно с улицы, в подвал, к бассейну. Единственное место, где он сейчас мог бы сидеть.

     Недовольно закатив глаза, он побрел обратно вниз, стискивая папку с бумагами в свободной руке.

     Элис встретила его тихим коротким ревом.

     — Я буду сидеть там, — Германн показал ей в сторону стола, и тут же выставил вперед свои бумаги, — делать свои вычисления, и я надеюсь, что ты будешь сидеть тихо, и не отвлекать меня от моей работы.

     Он уже даже перестал задумываться о том, насколько он глупо выглядит со стороны, строго разговаривая с водным монстром и потрясая перед ним своими листками.

     Тем не менее, Элис скрылась под водой в ту же секунду, и Германн самодовольно хмыкнул, сощурив глаза. Усевшись, наконец, за столик, он включил светильник и аккуратно разложил свои записи. В глубине души он надеялся, что всю эту мебель Ньют притащил вниз лишь потому, что беспокоился об удобстве, а не потому, что хотел вынудить Германна сидеть именно тут, с некоторой вероятностью под пристальным взглядом своего питомца.

     В любом случае, он так сосредоточился на своих расчетах, что совсем перестал замечать ход времени, и даже не был уверен, сколько часов он уже тут сидит. Он не мог сказать наверняка, высовывалась ли Элис хоть раз, пока он корпел над своими бумагами, и поэтому он просто продолжал заниматься своим делом.

     Но стоило только раздаться более громкому всплеску воды, чем обычно, как Германн невольно вздрогнул, вскинув голову так резко, что очки сползли на кончик носа. Элис требовательно заревела.

     — Что? — раздраженно спросил он, но вместо ответа, ожидаемо, прозвучал еще один протяжный рев. Германн нахмурился, — чего ты от меня ждешь?

     Почуяв неладное, он посмотрел на часы и, возможно, подскочил бы от удивления, если мог.

     — Все, хорошо, я понял, сейчас я тебя покормлю, — он с усилием поднялся на ноги и побрел в противоположный угол, — только перестань на меня так смотреть.

     Он искренне надеялся, что ему послышалось, и на самом деле Элис только что не фыркнула у него за спиной.

     Без приключений и фокусов, на удивление спокойно, он скормил ей ее ужин и побрел к ванной, чтобы отмыть руки от рыбы. Кажется, он за всю свою жизнь столько рыбы не перетрогал, сколько за последнюю неделю.

     Вернувшись на место, он достал телефон, чтобы убедиться, что Ньют не писал ничего о том, когда вернется. Ничего не обнаружив, он устало взялся за свои бумаги вновь.

     Элис потеряла к нему всякий интерес и сытая плавала где-то на дне бассейна, так что он с чистой совестью погрузился в свои вычисления.

Прикинув в уме, он пришел к выводу, что просидел тут не меньше пяти часов, и сейчас организм упорно требовал заслуженный отдых, но Германн не был бы Германном, если бы не сопротивлялся изо всех сил.

     Глаза слипались и зудели, отчего ему постоянно приходилось бороться с желанием их почесать; голова отяжелела, то и дело норовя опуститься на стол или откинуться на спинку кресла.

     Тот момент, когда мозг Германна наконец растерял все силы для борьбы со сном, он уже не заметил, потому что руки сами собой скрестились на груди, а голова склонилась к плечу, а сам Германн тихонько посапывал во сне.


	5. Глава 4

     Боль отдавалась эхом во всем теле; мышцы неприятно покалывало от напряжения, шея ныла, неудачно подогнутая рука затекла, а в голове раздавался навязчивый гул.

     Слово «проснулся» не совсем подходило для описания его текущего состояния.

     Германн, скорее, восстал из мертвых, чем проснулся.

     Издав тихий страдальческий стон, он попытался сесть ровнее, не до конца осознавая, где он и что с ним произошло. С его плеч вниз соскользнул тонкий клетчатый плед, и Германн уставился на него, все еще сонно моргая.

     Вокруг царил тусклый полумрак, на столике рядом горела лампа, а поверхность воды в бассейне была почти до зеркального гладкой. Германн тихо прочистил горло.

     — Ньютон? — голос прозвучал хрипловато после сна, как-то слишком испуганно и даже предательски дрогнул, скомкав имя до едва различимого «Ньюн».

     Ответа не последовало, и это действовало отнюдь не успокаивающе, и он, спешно нащупывая сбоку от кресла свою трость, поднялся на ноги, откладывая плед на освободившееся место. Он нашел свой телефон на столе, там, где его и оставил, когда занялся работой.

     Без восьми минут десять вечера.

     Судя по пледу, Ньютон уже дома, так что Германн собрал все свои бумаги обратно в папку и отправился наверх со всей доступной сноровкой, коей было не так уж и много у и без того больного, а теперь еще и уставшего, тела.

     Ньютон обнаружился хлопочущим на кухне.

     — Германн, — едва завидев его, он бросил все и двинулся навстречу с обеспокоенным видом, — прости, было жалко тебя будить, так что я решил, что сначала приготовлю ужин. Надеюсь, ты не против.

     — Нет, все в порядке, — тихо пробормотал Германн, усаживаясь на свободный стул, — извини, я случайно уснул.

     Ньют с усмешкой отмахнулся и вернулся к плите.

     — Надеюсь, она тебя не вымотала за день?

     — Нет, она вела себя спокойно, — он потер переносицу, стараясь не зевать.

     Тихонько гремя тарелками, Ньют раскладывал ужин и, судя по запаху, это снова была паста. Поставив тарелку перед все еще помятым, даже более, чем обычно, Германном, он виновато улыбнулся.

     — Прости, но это единственное, на что меня хватило.

     Германн лишь помотал головой, попытавшись изобразить какое-то подобие улыбки; вышло не очень убедительно. Понаблюдав за его попытками, Ньют усмехнулся.

     — Встретил Мако, когда возвращался домой.

     — Полагаю, она передала тебе свой привет лично, — после секундного замешательства сухо предположил Германн, пытаясь совладать со спагетти. Рука, которую он не очень благополучно умудрился отдавить во сне, все еще не до конца была готова слушаться своего обладателя.

     — Угу, — Ньют с удовлетворением уплетал за обе щеки, — спросила, видел ли ты когда-нибудь кошек раньше.

     Он издал довольный смешок, тогда как Германн смерил его не самым доброжелательным взглядом, и его сонный вид не способствовал смягчению ситуации хоть в какой-то мере.

     — Во-первых, совсем не смешно, Ньютон, — оскорбленно заговорил он, — а во-вторых, не болтай с набитым ртом.

     — И когда ты только успел меня усыновить? — наигранно воскликнул Ньют. Лицо Германна выражало полное непонимание, так что он раздосадованно вскинул руки, чуть не разбрызгав соус, — я пытался сказать, что ты ведешь себя так, будто ты моя мать.

     Кажется, вот теперь Германн точно проснулся; окончательно, бесповоротно, и готовый к своему неудержимому брюзжанию в той мере, в которой оно доступно ему на постоянной основе.

     — Ньютон, я лишь указал тебе на… — начал он, но Ньют заговорил одновременно с ним.

     — Я знаю.

     — …элементарные нормы приличия…

     — Я в курсе, Германн.

     — …о которых ты, очевидно, не имеешь ни малейшего понятия.

     — Это я-то не имею? — брови Ньюта смешно дернулись вверх и он захлопал на Германна своими честными зелеными глазищами.

     — Перестань перебивать меня хоть на секунду!

     — А то что?

     — Этот спор абсолютно бессмысленный, Ньютон, мы оба знаем, что…

     — Что? — Ньют подпер голову кулаком, продолжая укладывать пищу в рот.

     Германн напряженно вздохнул и закатил глаза, часто моргая. Свою блаженную улыбку Ньют скрывать даже не пытался.

     — Ты ведь специально? — глядя на него, Германн раздраженно щурился и изгибал губы в абсолютном, рафинированном недовольстве.

     — Ага, — Ньют кивнул, и Германн чуть не затрясся.

     — Зачем?

     — Ты хоть раз видел себя сонного? — Ньют повел в воздухе вилкой, — ты такой тихий, спокойный и с ужасно потерянным выражением лица. Мне аж не по себе стало, так что, я решил тебя взбодрить.

     Сказав это, он закинул в рот очередную порцию, сопровождаемую чужим хмурым взглядом.

     — Что ж, гениальное решение, — с сарказмом ответил Германн.

     — Угу, я знаю, — друг громко проглотил еду, отчего Германн неприязненно поморщился, — кстати, уже поздно, а я не знал, когда ты проснешься, так что постелил тебе в гостевой спальне. Ну, если ты, конечно, не безумец, который решит посреди ночи тащиться домой черт знает куда.

     На секунду прекратив жевать, Германн смерил его смущенным и растерянным взглядом.

     — Я не помешаю? — он спросил очень робко, на что Ньют просто отмахнулся.

     — Никаких проблем, ты же мой лучший друг, да и ты мне очень помогаешь. Работаешь завтра?

     — У меня четыре первые пары в университете.

     — Я тебя подвезу с утра, — пожал плечами Ньют, — можем заехать к тебе домой, если что-то еще нужно будет взять.

     Германн помотал головой.

     — Я взял все с собой, когда собирался днем.

     Одобрительно сощурив глаза, Ньютон покачал головой.

     — Вот же хитрый засранец.

     Мышцы на лице Германна, напротив, мелко и неодобрительно дернулись.

     — Ньютон, у меня ученая степень и…

     — Ученая степень, я знаю. И более десяти лет стажа.

     — …уже больше десяти лет, прекрати перебивать.

     — Не прекращу, — с вызовом улыбнулся Ньют.

     — И я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не использовал однозначно обсценные высказывания в мой адрес.

     — Да брось, — Ньютон просиял, — я же в хорошем смысле.

     — Какой вообще может быть хороший смысл у слова «засранец»? — возмущенно прошипел Германн, а Ньют тут же издал поистине театрально громкий вздох, прикрывая рот ладонями.

     — Германн, как тебе не стыдно!

     Глаза Германна закатились настолько сильно, что рисковали уже больше никогда не вернуться в свое прежнее положение.

     — Я тебя сейчас пну, Ньютон, или ударю чем-нибудь, богом клянусь, еще немного, и я точно не сдержусь.

     Ньют задорно рассмеялся, схватившись за живот и откинувшись на спинку стула, пока его оппонент сердито поджимал губы.

     Вытирая пальцами выступившие от смеха слезы, отчего очки чуть было не свалились на пол, Ньютон попытался занять нормальное сидячее положение.

     — Германн, я тебя обожаю, честно, — хрипловато выдал он.

     В ответ Германн лишь раздраженно фыркнул.

     — Ты невыносим, — он уткнулся в свою тарелку.

     — Я знаю, — слишком уж жизнерадостно прозвучало со стороны Ньюта. Германн не ответил.

     Пару минут они ужинали молча, Германн, судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, пытался вычислить оптимальное количество спагетти для одной порции, тогда как Ньют просто лениво ковырялся в тарелке вилкой.

     — Слушай, можно тебя попросить еще об одолжении? — наконец он подал голос, на секунду прекратив причесывать спагетти вилкой.

     Германн не сказал ни слова, лишь поднял на него внимательный взгляд, в котором читалось отчетливое «ну говори уже».

     — Не знаю, на сколько задержусь завтра на работе, — он неуверенно провел рукой по шее и затылку, взъерошивая непослушные волосы еще сильнее. — Хотел спросить, сможешь ли ты меня подстраховать, в случае чего?

     Издав тихий измученный вздох, Германн ответил:

     — Куда я денусь.

     Ньют смущенно улыбнулся.

     — Спасибо, Германн. Если вдруг освобожусь вовремя, я позвоню, чтобы тебе не дергаться.

     — Хорошо.

     Как только они закончили, Ньют убрал посуду и, прихватив из прихожей сумку Германна, повел его к гостевой спальне.

     Остановившись у двери, он замялся, отдав Германну сумку и пропустив его вперед.

     — Ванная там, если что, — он указал в угол комнаты, неловко перекатившись с пяток на носки. — Если что будет нужно — зови.

     — Хорошо.

     — Ну, я, эм… — Ньют переплел пальцы так сильно, что они побелели, — пойду к себе, пожалуй.

     И не сдвинулся с места, продолжая неловко стоять. Германн посмотрел на него в недоумении.

     — В общем, спокойной ночи, — закончил он и, сделав резкий разворот на месте, зашагал прочь.

     — Ньютон, — мягко окликнул его Германн, и он замер, робко поворачивая голову на голос.

     — Да?

     — Спокойной ночи, — Германн попытался улыбнуться как можно более дружелюбно, но не был уверен, как оно выглядит со стороны. Судя по тому, как торопливо кивнул Ньют, прежде, чем устремиться прочь, вышло не очень.

     Со вздохом он закрыл дверь в спальню.

     Выходить за пределы зоны комфорта всегда тяжело, но для Германна идея спать не у себя дома, принимать душ не у себя дома, просыпаться в непривычной для себя обстановке было по-настоящему пугающей перспективой. К такому привыкнуть сложно.

     Германн был слишком прихотлив во многих вещах, и буквально только теперь он осознал, как тяжело иногда спать в постели, с которой у него нет многолетней истории взаимоотношений. Тем более, когда дома всего лишь односпальная кровать без изысков, а тут приходится засыпать на огромном двуспальном ложе с соответственно огромными мягкими подушками. Как расточительно и неразумно, иметь такую кровать в гостевой спальне.

     Несмотря на тот факт, что постель казалась слишком непривычной для него, он не мог отрицать, что это была определенно самая уютная и мягкая постель в его жизни.

     И именно на эту мягкость и уют он списал то, что утром с трудом заставил себя проснуться, выбраться из-под одеяла, заправить постель, привести себя в порядок и спуститься, наконец, к завтраку. Ньют же сидел уже непростительно бодрый, в белой рубашке с галстуком, и умиротворенно пил кофе.

     — Доброе утро, — его довольные интонации резали слух, заставляя невольно морщиться от отвращения и зависти, — завтрак я тебе уже наложил.

     — Доброе утро, — Германн удивленно опустил взгляд на небольшой обеденный стол, и обнаружил там тарелку со свежим омлетом. Аккуратно присаживаясь, он поинтересовался с подозрением:

     — Ты давно встал?

     Ньют вскинул руку и глянул на часы.

     — Ну, чуть больше часа назад.

     — Отвратительно, — буркнул Германн, беря в руку вилку.

     — Все еще не научился нормально просыпаться по утрам? — с усмешкой спросил Ньют.

     — Я все еще не понимаю, как это удается тебе, — буркнул он, смиренно уплетая свою порцию. Ньют с усмешкой отставил кружку.

     — Тебе кофе сделать? — предложил он.

     — Да, пожалуйста.

     Пока Ньют наливал ему кофе, он невольно подумал, что вчерашняя стратегия «взбеси Германна, чтобы он проснулся» кажется не такой уж и абсурдной, но ее изобретателю он говорить об этом, конечно же, не станет.

     Ньют поставил перед ним кружку, забрав уже освобожденную посуду.

     — Элис ты тоже покормил уже? — поинтересовался Германн.

     — Да, так что теперь до обеда она будет одна.

     Отпивая кофе, Германн спросил:

     — Ничего, если я оставил часть своих вещей в комнате? Они будут мешаться, если оставлю их в сумке, а раз я все равно вернусь позже…

     — Не проблема, — отмахнулся Ньют, — считай, это твоя комната и можешь делать там, что хочешь, хоть все свои вещи притащи, если нужно.

     — Если я притащу туда все свои вещи, — нахмурив брови, отметил Германн, — это будет называться «переездом», Ньютон.

     — Не вижу причин тебе отказывать, если ты вдруг захочешь, — он пожал плечами с самым невинным видом, — одни плюсы, смотри: не надо тратиться на такси, дома почти всегда кто-то будет, чтобы присмотреть за Элис, я смогу подвозить тебя на работу, когда нужно, да и бонусом ты получаешь отличную компанию в моем лице, как тебе такое?

     Германн возмущенно поднял брови.

     — Часть твоих доводов была, несомненно, логичной, но вот твое последнее утверждение я нахожу крайне сомнительным.

     — Хочешь сказать, моя компания сомнительно отличная? — спросил Ньют, допивая остатки кофе.

     — Я хочу сказать, что она шумная и непредсказуемая, — парировал Германн, — не поддающаяся никаким законам логики и математики, и высчитать вероятное деструктивное воздействие твоей персоны на любую существующую систему не представляется возможным.

     Ньют, насмешливо покачивая головой, забрал у него пустую кружку и поставил в раковину.

     — Германн, знаешь, жизнь становится проще, когда ты перестаешь считать живых людей переменными в твоем уравнении, но ты не можешь, потому что твердо уверен, что чем меньше в нем переменных, тем проще найти ответ, — он аккуратно подтолкнул Германна к выходу, — но правда в том, что я не число, не переменная, и даже не какой-нибудь дурацкий косинус.

     — Косинусы не дурацкие, — возмущенно прошипел Германн.

     — Да, да, хорошо, как скажешь, — отмахиваясь, Ньют скривил лицо. — Но суть в том, что иногда все-таки надо общаться с живыми людьми, Германн, я вот о чем говорю.

     — Очень необычно слышать это от тебя, — недовольно буркнул он в ответ, — и вся эта тирада, чтобы убедить меня, что жизнь под одной крышей с тобой — не такая уж и плохая идея?

     — Вроде того, — Ньют уже закрывал за ними входную дверь и показал Германну в сторону гаража, — но дело, конечно, твое, я же не смогу тебя заставить. Просто сказал, что если ты, вдруг, захочешь — я абсолютно точно не буду против.

     Он открыл дверь гаража, и Германн невольно перевел взгляд со стоящей внутри машины на Ньюта, и обратно. Он не разбирался в марках и моделях машин, потому что никогда не находил это интересным, важным или хоть сколько-нибудь нужным лично ему, поэтому эту машину он определил примерно как «определенно великоватую для своего владельца». Хотя, немного поразмыслив, он пришел к выводу, что проблема не в машине, а в самом Ньюте, на фоне которого почти любая машина выглядела слегка великовато.

     Тем временем Ньют уже открыл для него переднюю пассажирскую дверь.

     — Германн, — позвал он, — проснись, а то опоздаешь, и все твои студенты на радостях разбегутся, решив, что их занудный препод их бросил.

     Смерив довольного Ньютона недовольным взглядом, Германн уселся внутрь. Дверь за ним аккуратно захлопнулась, а Ньют обошел машину и уселся на водительское сиденье.

     Через каких-то пару десятков минут Ньют уже искал место на университетской парковке поближе ко входу.

     — Если освобожусь раньше, за тобой заехать? — спросил он, когда наконец остановил машину и дернул ручной тормоз.

     — Да, было бы неплохо, — ответил Германн, отстегивая ремень, — и если вдруг не будешь успевать, напиши, тогда доеду на такси.

     — Окей, — Ньют с улыбкой смотрел, как он вылезает из машины, — Германн?

     Уже закрывая за собой дверь, Германн замер, посмотрев на него.

     — Да?

     — Хорошего дня, — скромно улыбнувшись, поджимая губы, бросил Ньют на прощание.

     Германн кивнул.

     — Тебе тоже хорошего дня, Ньютон.

     Машина с тихим урчанием отъехала, как только Германн отошел на несколько метров.

     Вопреки заявлениям Ньюта, он не опоздал, и студенты никуда не разбежались. Но если быть честным, впервые за долгое время Германн чувствовал себя достаточно уставшим от всего, чтобы поймать себя на мысли, что если бы вся группа вдруг куда-то испарилась, он бы просто сделал вид, что ничего удивительного или неправильного в этом нет. Сам же себя на мысли поймав, он сам же себя и осудил. Он слишком гордился уровнем дисциплины, установленным на его занятиях, чтобы позволять целой группе студентов прогулять пару.

     Он допускал мысль, что они его недолюбливали, но его это волновало не так сильно, как любого другого преподавателя. Его интересовало лишь то, чтобы каждый из его студентов был достаточно хорошо обучен, чтобы не опозориться в какой-нибудь крупной фирме или организации, куда он или она могут попасть в перспективе.

     Он умудрялся быть тем преподавателем, которого не боялись, но боялись не соответствовать планке, что он для них установил, потому что попадать к нему на пересдачу не хотелось абсолютно никому. Так что, в разговорах между студентами фраза «у нас ведет доктор Готтлиб» вызывала неподдельные сочувствие и восхищение одновременно.

     Тем не менее, первая пара прошла абсолютно спокойно, и даже ни один из студентов не смог разочаровать Германна, хотя зачастую казалось, что они готовы были бросить все свои силы на это. Так же спокойно прошла и вторая, к концу которой Германн окончательно пришел в свое нормальное рабочее состояние, а за ней и третья, после которой он заглянул в кафетерий.

     Под конец четвертой экран лежащего на столе смартфона загорелся, уведомляя о входящем сообщении. Германн, внимательно следя за вычислениями на доске, у которой сейчас отвечал один из его студентов, недовольно покосился на экран, но не прикоснулся к нему из принципа. Никаких телефонов во время занятий, и это касалось не только его студентов, но и его самого.

     Экран загорелся еще раз, вновь отвлекая его от задачи на доске, и все, на что надеялся сейчас Германн — что у Ньютона хватит мозгов и чувства такта, или хотя бы чего-то одного из этого, чтобы не начать трезвонить ему посреди занятия.

     Вопреки опасениям, чего-то из этого, а в смелых мечтах Германна обоих пунктов сразу, все-таки хватило, и телефон больше не давал о себе знать, позволив довести занятие до конца и, как только студенты начали покидать аудиторию после звонка, он, наконец, взял его в руки.

     «Извини, я не успею тебя забрать», — гласило первое сообщение.

     Второе гласило: «Боюсь, я тут надолго, если что — в холодильнике осталась паста, чувствуй себя, как дома».

     Германн все равно ни на что особо не рассчитывал, так что не чувствовал себя ни удивленным, ни разочарованным, и просто принялся складывать свои вещи обратно в сумку. Он прокрутил в голове расписание на завтра — первых пар нет, так что можно будет либо отоспаться дома, если поздно вернется, либо успеть заскочить к себе за вещами до занятий, если он останется у Ньюта. Раз так, заезжать за вещами сейчас никакого смысла не было.

     Спустя примерно двадцать минут он уже сидел в такси, подъезжающем к дому Ньюта. Расплатившись, он вылез из машины и зашагал к дому.

     Элис внизу встретила его отрывистым радостным ревом, и тоже умудрилась не разочаровать его — она ела спокойно, без фокусов, и даже не норовила обтереться зубастой мордой об его руки.

     Насчет пасты Ньют не обманул — она действительно обнаружилась в холодильнике, и ее хватило бы еще как минимум на две порции, так что, Ньют тоже голодным не останется.

     К списку действий, выходящих за пределы германновой зоны комфорта плавно прибавился пункт «есть еду Ньютона на кухне Ньютона, когда самого Ньютона нет дома».

     Когда он, разобравшись со своим обедом, решил сесть там же, где уснул в прошлый раз, он обнаружил, что оставленный им вчера плед сегодня лежал аккуратно сложенный на соседнем кресле. Очевидно, Ньют сделал это, когда кормил Элис утром.

     Глядя на нее и вспоминая, какой она была в их первую встречу, Германн пришел к определенным выводам.

     Во-первых, она однозначно росла едва ли не быстрее, чем они с Ньютом ожидали. Сложно было сказать, видя ее огромную тушу лишь под слоем воды, но навскидку можно было сказать, что теперь она перевалила за отметку в три метра.

     Во-вторых, она отчетливо перенимала некоторые человеческие черты, что казалось поистине загадочным и удивительным. Хотя, тот факт, что она перенимала некоторые поведенческие черты у Ньютона, казался не загадочным, а почти чудовищным.

     Это было все равно, что два Ньютона, только один из них будет просто шумным, неуправляемым и своевольным, а второй будет еще и в три-четыре раза крупнее.

     Звучит, как ночной кошмар Германна.

     В этот раз, впрочем, Элис явно не собиралась плавать себе спокойно в своем бассейне, словно подтверждая все теории Германна о том, что она скоро превратится в огромную и бессловесную копию Ньюта — с той стороны то и дело раздавались всплески воды, тихие, и не очень. Иной раз она высовывала голову, тихо вскрикивала, привлекая к себе внимание, но когда Германн отрывал взгляд от своих драгоценных вычислений, ее уже нигде не было, и лишь вода на поверхности расходилась волнами. Германн недовольно хмурился, ворчал и качал головой.

     Временами он просто явственно ощущал на себе внимательный изучающий взгляд, отчего было не по себе, но он упорно продолжал делать вид, будто не замечает его. В какой-то из этих раз он, не переставая смотреть в свои листы, просто бросил в ее сторону:

     — Перестань так на меня смотреть, Элис, еще рано для ужина.

     С громким всплеском она нырнула обратно под воду, расплескав ее повсюду. Германн все же поднял на нее гневный и полный осуждения взгляд.

     — Знаешь, Элис, — заговорил он достаточно громко, чтобы его было слышно под водой и она выглянула на звук его голоса, — хотя, конечно, откуда тебе это знать.

     По воде пошли мелкие волны, и голова Элис показалась совсем чуть-чуть, словно она надеялась, что так останется незаметной, продолжая слушать голос Германна.

     Он же смотрел на нее в упор, всеми силами стараясь показать, что этот трюк пройдет с кем угодно, но не с ним.

     — Люди иногда говорят, что животные похожи на своих хозяев. Внешне, характером, поступками. Я, конечно, не биолог, как Ньютон, но считаю эту теорию разумной, потому что примерно то же самое происходит с человеческими детьми, когда они заимствуют какие-то черты у своих родителей и учителей.

     Элис, понимая, что ее план незаметной прослушки не сработает, перешла в более жесткое наступление, и просто буравила Германна взглядом в ответ, но тот лишь невозмутимо продолжал свою мысль.

     — Так вот, ты с каждым днем все больше походишь на Ньютона. Такая же неугомонная, шумная и непослушная, — он сделал задумчивую паузу, и продолжил чуть более спокойно, — хотя это, я полагаю, неотъемлемая его часть. Без нее Ньютон не был бы тем, кем он является. Не был бы таким…

     Германн погрузился в свои размышления, отводя взгляд от Элис, которая, впрочем, продолжала смотреть на него в ожидании. Наконец, он продолжил:

     — Наверное, эта ваша черта, это то, без чего вы бы не были лучше, — умозаключил он. — Вы бы не были собой.

     Ее взгляд посерьезнел, и она выглядела… Задумчивой? Германн не мог сказать наверняка. Все же, Ньютон был прав. Она потрясающая, удивительная и завораживающая. Даже необязательно было любить ее или испытывать к ней определенную симпатию. С этими фактами невозможно было спорить.

     Возможно, это тоже была их общая с Ньютом черта.

     Германн проверил время на экране лежащего на столе телефона.

     — Ладно, наверное, все же можно тебя покормить, ладно, — сдавшись, пробормотал Германн. — Я сейчас.

     Сопровождаемый нетерпеливым взглядом, он проковылял до угла с рыбными ведрами, забирая одно из них.

     Элис высунула голову нормально, вытягивая свою длинную шею, когда он подошел с едой, и перво-наперво потянулась к свободной руке Германна, когда тот поставил ведро на пол.

     — Ладно, хорошо, раз ты так хочешь, — беззлобно проворчал он, поглаживая ее большую довольную морду.

     «Все же, у них, и впрямь, много общего», — смущенно подумал он, глядя, как ласково она трется мордой об его ладонь, как тихо утробно урчит от удовольствия. Нет, конечно, представить себе Ньютона, ведущего себя так же, было бы сложновато, но…

     Германн нервно сглотнул. Ладно, может, и не так уж и сложновато было это представить, но, вообще-то, абсолютно точно не хотелось бы.

     Элис покосилась на него снизу вверх очень растерянно, и он меньше всего на свете хотел бы знать, какого оттенка сейчас было его лицо. Точно не хотел бы.

     Он тихонько прокашлялся и убрал руку, доставая из ведра рыбу.

     Элис умяла их все, одну за другой и, довольно урча, скрылась под водой.

     — Ладно, — тихо пробормотал Германн себе под нос, раздраженно кивая, — ладно.

     Он глубоко вдохнул и, наклонившись за ведром, отнес его на место.

     Обратно он пошел в полуметре от края бассейна, ему вдруг стало любопытно, чем же занимается Элис, когда не ест и не высовывает свою насмехающуюся над всем миром голову из воды.

     Огромная тень неторопливо скользила под водой, нарезая круги по периметру. Если бы не форма, она бы выглядела прямо как акула — столь же грациозная, столь же спокойная и невозмутимая, если, конечно, закрыть глаза на ее поведение в остальных ситуациях.

     Германн шел по краю, неотрывно наблюдая и, в общем-то, понимал, почему многие люди так любят аквариумных рыбок, и почему аквариумы ставят в коридорах больниц. Размеренное движение животного действовало завораживающе и успокаивающе.

     Кончик трости размеренно стучал по кафельной плитке каждый раз, когда Германн делал новый шаг, но вдруг звук прозвучал как-то иначе, несколько приглушенно, словно трость поставили в лужу.

     Рука дрогнула, трость скользнула в сторону, и на долю секунды Германн потерял равновесие.

     Он пытался удержаться на ногах достаточно долго, чтобы успеть испытать настоящий ужас и испугаться не на шутку. Все, что он успел сделать, размахивая руками в попытке удержаться в стоячем положении посреди лужи на скользком кафеле — это захватить ртом как можно больше воздуха.

     А потом с шумным всплеском он рухнул в бассейн, заливая пол еще большим количеством воды.


	6. Глава 5

     «Эскейп», шурша колесами, аккуратно встал в гараж, и Ньют, увлеченно продолжая подпевать, выключил музыку в салоне и, как только вылез из машины, бодро зашагал в дом.

     — Германн, я дома! — громко оповестил он, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках своего друга. Ответа не последовало, и Ньют, задрав манжету рубашки, взглянул на часы, — наверное, ты у…

     Со стороны подвала раздался громоподобный болезненный рев, от которого по спине побежали мурашки.

     — Элис, — встревоженно закончил мысль Ньют, срываясь с места.

     Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, почти перепрыгивая через ступеньки.

     Германн лежал, не двигаясь, на краю бассейна, в огромной луже воды.

     Элис, склонившись над ним, продолжала протяжно выть, то и дело толкая его мордой, будто пытаясь разбудить. Заметив Ньюта, она закричала еще более яростно и жалобно.

     Он не заметил, как пересек все это пространство и опустился на колени у бездыханного тела.

     — Германн, пожалуйста, только не умирай, прошу, — сознание его готово было отключиться в любую минуту из-за паники, но настойчивый голос разума напомнил, что допускать этого нельзя. Он вцепился в запястье Германна в попытках нащупать пульс, пока осматривал его кожу, — только будь живым, Германн, я тебя умоляю.

     Что же, он не посинел, уже хороший знак.

     Ньют аккуратно приподнял Германна за шею, запрокидывая назад его голову и, сделав глубокий вдох, зажал ему нос, чтобы сделать искусственное дыхание.

     — Ну же, давай, — голос дрожал, и Ньют принялся надавливать на грудную клетку, — пожалуйста.

     Он вдохнул в Германна воздух еще раз, и снова принялся надавливать на грудную клетку раз за разом.

     — Черт, черт, черт, черт…

     Германн лежал все так же неподвижно.

     — Прошу тебя, — он уже был на грани истерики, делая очередной вдох.

     Ньют старался не думать о том, как долго тот уже пролежал тут, и лишь продолжал массаж сердца.

     Он не приходил в себя.

     Ньют беспомощно вцепился в промокшую рубашку на груди Германна, уже не в силах сопротивляться нахлынувшему ужасу, отчаянию и слезам. Он не хотел верить в безвыходность ситуации, не хотел принимать возможный неблагополучный исход. Он продолжал лишь из собственного упрямства делать очередной вдох, очередной массаж, и снова, и снова, и снова…

     С громким испуганным вздохом Германн вдруг подскочил, истерично пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, как за спасительную соломинку. Он вцепился мертвой хваткой в плечи и руки Ньюта так сильно, что от его пальцев наверняка останутся следы, но это уже было не так важно.

     Шокированный Ньют аккуратно помогал ему прийти в себя, удерживая за плечи. Глаза Германна были широко раскрыты от ужаса и растерянности, капилляры налились кровью, а сам Германн лишь беспомощно хватал воздух ртом, раздувал ноздри, откашливаясь, цеплялся из последних сил за руки Ньюта и глядя на него так, будто он был единственной точкой опоры в этом мире.

     Технически, примерно так для Германна сейчас все и было.

     — Ньютон, — слабым голосом прохрипел он, тихо закашлявшись.

     Ньют сдался окончательно, издав болезненный вскрик и вцепившись в Германна в ответ, сгребая его в охапку и начиная громко рыдать.

     — Прости меня, Германн, прости меня, — он шептал это не переставая, истерично мотая головой, словно старался забыть все, как страшный сон.

     — Ньютон, — хватка Германна не ослабла, он продолжал цепляться за него.

     — Это все моя вина, — Ньют зарывался ему лицом в плечо, всхлипывая и не отпуская.

     — Нет, — он вновь прокашлялся, и теперь его голос немного окреп, — я случайно поскользнулся.

     Стоило ему это сказать, как огромная зубастая морда уткнулась прямо ему в щеку, чуть не отталкивая Ньюта в сторону, и тот хотел уже было возмутиться, но Элис тут же уткнулась и в его лицо.

     Германн с неохотой ослабил хватку, и протянул одну руку к Элис, ласково гладя ее по широкой морде.

     — Спасибо, Элис, — проговорил он, слабо улыбаясь. Ньют тоже протянул к ней ладонь и прошептал:

     — Спасибо, — и уже громче обратился к Германну, — надо отвести тебя наверх, тебя до сих пор колотит.

     Германн послушно хватался за него, когда Ньют вел его по лестнице, заботливо придерживая за талию, чтобы он мог спокойно идти — Ньют нигде поблизости не нашел его трость, очевидно, она упала в бассейн. Черт с ней, достанет позже, или новую купит, плевать, сейчас для него было важнее самочувствие Германна.

     Ньют довел его до ванной в гостевой спальне; через весь дом теперь была проложена дорожка из мокрых следов от двух пар ног — тоже дело поправимое.

     — Снимай всю мокрую одежду, оботрись полотенцем, я поищу что-нибудь сухое, — бросил ему Ньют, — справишься сам?

     — Да, я думаю, — Германн стоял, опираясь рукой на стену ванной.

     Он выглядел как никогда измученным, бледным, глаза нервно поблескивали, и его все еще било мелкой дрожью время от времени.

     Короткая челка беспорядочно липла ко лбу, вся прическа была взъерошена — Ньют явно хватал его голову куда более остервенело, чем думал.

     Брюки, рубашка, пиджак — все промокло насквозь.

     На коврик в ванной неумолимо капала вода.

     — Я быстро, одна нога здесь, — заверил его Ньют, на самом деле, больше для своего успокоения, — если вдруг почувствуешь себя хуже — кричи, я сразу прибегу.

     Он не обманул ожиданий и действительно вернулся буквально через минуту, громогласно сообщив о своем прибытии.

     — Германн, ты там как? — спросил он, укладывая на его постель сложенные спортивные штаны и толстовку.

     — Нормально, — раздался приглушенный голос из-за закрытой двери.

     — Супер, — Ньют кивнул собеседнику, будто тот мог его видеть, — я принес тебе одежду, положил на кровать, надеюсь, подойдет по размеру.

     — Спасибо.

     — Окей, тогда я пока сам сбегаю переодеться и вернусь.

     — Хорошо, — все тот же слабый приглушенный голос.

     Стоило ему выйти из комнаты Германна, он вспомнил кое о чем, и вместо своей комнаты поспешил к Элис.

     Та обнаружилась явно тоскующей: она вяло сложила голову на край бассейна, пока остальное ее тело болталось в воде.

     Ньют сразу же направился к ней.

     Услышав шаги, она вздрогнула, резко поднимая голову и упираясь взглядом в Ньюта.

     Там, где только что лежала ее голова, показалась трость Германна.

     — Ты достала ее из воды? — удивился Ньют, наклоняясь за ней и поднимая.

     Элис нетерпеливо проревела, и он сделал шаг к ней, обхватив ее шею обеими руками и прижав к себе.

     — Спасибо тебе, — он забормотал срывающимся голосом, еле сдерживая норовящие выступить слезы, — что спасла его. Если бы не ты, он был бы уже мертв.

     Элис грустно и тихо проурчала, уперевшись ему в щеку носом.

     Ньют взял ее морду в свои руки и уткнулся в нее лбом.

     — Я знаю, что ты тоже за него переживаешь, — он ласково ее погладил по щеке, — я обещаю, что позабочусь о нем.

     Он отпустил ее и, прихватив трость, все же поспешил в свою комнату, надеясь, что Германн еще не потерял его.

     Когда он влетел в гостевую спальню, уже в сухой домашней одежде и с тростью в руке, Германн растерянно вздрогнул, фокусируя на нем свой взгляд.

     В одежде Ньюта он выглядел слишком уж непривычно. Если подумать, это был первый раз в жизни со времен их знакомства студентами, когда Ньют видел его не в этих бесконечных рубашках-жилетках-пиджаках-кардиганах и бог знает в чем еще.

     Не каждый день увидишь доктора Германна Готтлиба сидящим на постели в чужом доме, настолько нервным, с растрепанными влажными волосами, в спортивных штанах и толстовке с капюшоном, какие носят обычно среднестатистические подростки.

     Если бы не обстоятельства, Ньют бы искренне насладился этим зрелищем.

     — Ты как? — обеспокоенно подошел он к кровати, — болит что-нибудь? Скажи, если что-то не так.

     Германн помотал головой.

     — Все в порядке, Ньютон, — уверил он.

     — Лучше бы показать тебя доктору, — не унимался Ньют.

     — Со мной все в порядке.

     — Ты уверен?

     — Абсолютно.

     Ньют с самым что ни на есть серьезным лицом вынес свой вердикт:

     — В таком случае, кто-то должен будет присматривать за тобой ближайшие несколько дней, потому что утопление — это тебе не простуда.

     Германн нахмурился.

     — И ты предлагаешь свою кандидатуру?

     — Конечно, — без тени смущения ответил Ньют, — потому что если с тобой случится еще хоть что-то, я себе этого никогда не прощу.

     — В таком случае, звучит разумно.

     — Рад, что ты в кои-то веки со мной согласен, Германн, — он протянул ему трость. — Элис, похоже, достала ее со дна.

     — Меня мучает один вопрос, — задумчиво начал Германн, забирая трость.

     — М?

     Взгляд Германна опустился на вещи, в которых он был.

     — Я просто немного удивлен тем, что одежда мне как раз. Она точно твоя?

     Ньютон едва заметно поперхнулся от возмущения, глядя на него.

     — Я, — он замялся, — ну, просто штанины подворачиваю, не смотри на меня так. И вообще, вставай, мы идем в гостиную.

     — Зачем? — озадаченно прозвучало в ответ.

     — Затем, что мы закутаем тебя в плед, усадим на диван и будем отогревать.

     — Но я и так почти согрелся, — Германн недовольно возразил.

     — Германн, не спорь, это правила оказания первой медицинской помощи, — Ньют подошел к нему ближе и принялся тянуть за руку, — пошли.

     — Ладно, ладно, Ньютон, успокойся, я иду.

     Германн смиренно проследовал за ним до гостиной, где Ньют накинул ему на плечи огромный плед и осторожно усадил на диван, закутав почти по самые уши.

     — Сиди тут, — приказным, не свойственным себе тоном сказал Ньют, отчего прозвучал слишком уж забавно, — а я закину вещи в стирку, и завтра они уже будут в порядке.

     — Угу, — робко кивнул укутанный Германн.

     Когда минут через десять Ньют вернулся, Германн встретил его безмерно скучающим взглядом.

     Ньют плюхнулся на диван рядом. Оба зачем-то выдерживали драматическую паузу.

     Первым сдался Ньют.

     — Что вообще произошло там, внизу, до того, как я тебя нашел?

     Германн напрягся, вспоминая.

     — Я шел по краю бассейна, наступил в лужу, поскользнулся. Потом упал в воду и сразу пошел ко дну. Когда уже начал задыхаться, кажется, увидел Элис. А дальше ничего не помню, наверное, я отключился.

     Ньют смотрел на него, не в силах отвести взгляд.

     — Выходит, она действительно вытащила тебя из воды.

     Он чувствовал, как к горлу вновь подступает неприятный комок.

     — Именно, — кивнул Германн. — Она мне жизнь спасла. Вы оба.

     Нервно сглотнув, Ньют протянул руки, вцепившись в ткань пледа, сгребая Германна в охапку и прижимая к себе.

     Он держался за него так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь.

     — Ньютон, — тихо и очень смущенно пробормотал Германн, аккуратно касаясь его руки.

     — Я думал, что уже потерял тебя, — Ньют говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, но это стоило ему огромных усилий, — думал, ты умер. Я несколько минут пытался тебя откачать, и ты очнулся лишь тогда, когда я уже почти был готов сдаться.

     Ладонь Германна аккуратно сжалась на руке Ньюта, едва заметно успокаивающе ее поглаживая.

     Ньютон не мог, на самом деле, передать словами, как напуган он был.

     Он знал, что Германн не умеет плавать.

     Знал, и все равно обратился к нему за помощью.

     — Это все моя вина, Германн, — он чувствовал, что слезы снова начинали накатывать, и он ровным счетом ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он беспомощно зарылся лицом в плед, стараясь не всхлипывать слишком громко.

     Он почувствовал, как Германн неуверенно запускает руку в его волосы, легонько поглаживая его затылок и прижимает к себе в ответ.

     — Ньютон, — негромко и ласково позвал он, — ты ни в чем не виноват, слышишь?

     Вместо ответа плечи Ньюта вздрогнули в очередном беззвучном всхлипе, и Германн заботливо покачал его, успокаивая.

     — Если бы я не просил тебя сидеть с ней, ты бы не упал в бассейн, — приглушенно бормотал Ньют дрожащим голосом.

     — Я упал, потому что не заметил лужу, — терпеливо проговорил Германн, — а ты спас мне жизнь.

     Он опустил руку с затылка Ньюта и аккуратно сдвинул в сторону плед, накидывая одну сторону ему на плечи.

     — Иди сюда, ну, — он утянул Ньюта к себе в объятья, укутывая его пледом тоже. Ньют не поднимал взгляда, и Германн не настаивал, понимая, каково ему сейчас, да и он слишком хорошо знал Ньюта — тот абсолютно точно не хотел бы, чтобы кто-то видел его таким.

     — Я подверг тебя опасности, — он упрямо гнул свое.

     — Ньютон, — Германн мягко, но решительно осадил его, — посмотри на меня.

     Ньют не поднимал голову, и Германн, рвано вздохнув, положил ладонь ему на подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.

     Он не сопротивлялся, и теперь Германн мог видеть его лицо, красные глаза, влажные следы под глазами, тянущиеся по щекам до самого подбородка, и заляпанные очки в черной оправе. Взгляд его был виноватым, затравленным, в нем так и сквозила боль.

     Германн заботливо снял с него очки и на какую-то долю секунды в глазах Ньюта отчетливо отразилась паника, и теперь он выглядел как никогда беззащитно.

     Покрытые татуировками руки растерянно вцепились в толстовку на талии Германна, пока тот потянулся рукой к кофейному столику, откладывая на него очки.

     Ньют продолжил на него смотреть потерянно; пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд без очков, он чувствовал себя почти что голым. Германн обнял его настолько нежно, насколько вообще был способен, и Ньют с уверенностью мог сказать, что за последний час Германн касался его больше, чем за все годы их знакомства, дружбы и всего остального.

     — Ньютон, — он позвал очень ласково, — Ньют… Послушай, сейчас главное, что все живы и здоровы, а остальное уже не важно. Ты меня понял?

     Голова Ньюта дернулась в знак согласия.

     — Вот и отлично.

     Едва ли сейчас был смысл говорить что-то еще, так что Ньют просто молча жался к Германну, а тот просто продолжал заботливо обнимать его, едва ощутимо поглаживая по плечу.

     После нескольких долгих молчаливых минут, когда плечи Ньюта, наконец, перестали легонько подрагивать, когда за окном опускалось солнце, погружая комнату в холодный полумрак, руки Ньютона робко проскользили по талии и спине Германна так, чтобы можно было обнять его поудобнее.

     Пожалуй, это был первый раз на памяти Германна, когда он действительно не хотел кого-то отпускать, впервые он не чувствовал себя неуютно из-за чьих-то прикосновений. Впервые он чувствовал себя так умиротворенно, просто сидя и обнимая кого-то.

     Чего греха таить, он вообще впервые сидел так и обнимал кого-то.

     Он был уверен, что у Ньютона нашлось бы какое-нибудь научное биологическое объяснение для этого феномена. Он наверняка бы сказал, что объятья стимулируют выработку какого-нибудь гормона в мозгу, или вроде того. Но Германн не видел смысла спрашивать. Его вполне устраивала версия, что он чувствовал себя спокойно просто потому, что сидит в объятьях Ньюта, который сейчас утыкался лицом в толстовку на его груди.

     — Германн, — тихо позвал его Ньют.

     — М? — Германн приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на него.

     — Я люблю тебя, — едва слышно.

     Сказав это, Ньют ощутимо напрягся в его руках, замер, буквально одеревенел, и, Германн был уверен, задержал дыхание.

     Рука Германна на плече Ньюта тоже застыла на секунду и, наконец, он ответил, громче, чем Ньют, но не намного. Примерно настолько, чтобы было отчетливо слышно, как нервно дрогнул его голос, выдавая его с потрохами.

     — Я тоже тебя люблю, Ньютон.

     Он почувствовал, как руки Ньюта на секунду стиснули его чуть сильнее, и как вслед за тем все мышцы его тела немного расслабились, словно от величайшего облегчения.

     Германн не знал, что с этим делать. Равно как и Ньютон.

     Он не мог сказать, что услышал сейчас что-то новое, хотя из уст Ньюта, честно и открыто, это прозвучало впервые.

     Он знал об этом давно, наверняка примерно так же, как и Ньютон.

     Любое уравнение, в котором есть переменная в виде Ньютона Гайзлера, невозможно решить, у этого уравнения не может быть приемлемого ответа.

     Германн мог с уверенностью сказать, что не любит тратить свои силы, энергию, нервы и время на неразумные теории и задачи без решения. И, судя по всему, это четко было написано на его лице, если Ньют все достаточно хорошо понимал.

     Достаточно хорошо, чтобы не навязываться без нужды, достаточно, чтобы позволить Германну отдалиться и запереться в своей раковине, не желая решать проблему, висящую над ними слишком много лет.

     В некоторой степени Ньюта можно было, пожалуй, назвать эгоистом, и даже исходя из этого утверждения был лишь один человек, благополучие которого значило для него больше, чем собственное. И Германн был тем самым человеком.

     Германн хочет отрицать собственные чувства к нему? Без проблем, с этим можно жить.

     Германн не хочет его лишний раз видеть, чтобы ненароком не задуматься о том, как сильно он его на самом деле любит? Ладно. Хорошо, если Германну так будет спокойнее.

     Германн хочет думать, что если они будут игнорировать проблему, проблема решится сама? Что же, удачи, Германн, человек, который протащил за собой свою влюбленность сквозь года в надежде, что она пройдет как-нибудь сама собой.

     В конце концов, он его хотя бы не отталкивает, и вроде как даже не слишком сильно пытается себя одергивать. Проще говоря, могло быть хуже.

     Жизнь бы, конечно, была куда проще, если бы не эта глупая разделительная черта, что Германн провел между ними. Германн никогда не пытался отрицать свою любовь к нему, но и никогда не давал ей дышать, жить и развиваться во что-то полноценное. Вся его любовь так и ютилась на маленьком пятачке в его жизни с табличкой «осознание».

     Хотя иногда Ньют искренне хотел прикрикнуть на него и сказать, что хреновый из Германна математик, если он отказывается от такой интересной задачки.

     Он впивался пальцами в эту чертову толстовку, которая выглядела на худых плечах Германна непростительно хорошо, прятал лицо на груди и прижимался к нему так, словно хотел компенсировать все те объятья и прикосновения, что могли бы у них быть, не будь Германн таким иррационально упертым в своей нерешительности.

     Хотя, если говорить откровенно, если бы все эти годы, вместо этой его напускной чопорной холодности, Германн отвечал бы ему взаимностью, принятой у нормальных людей, а не у неуверенных в себе докторов наук, Ньют не отлипал бы от него днями напролет.

     Ньют любил его слишком сильно, и это же было причиной его страданий.

     Германн боялся его любить настолько, что заставлял страдать их обоих.

     — Ньютон, — негромко позвал его Германн, и ему все же пришлось нехотя отстраниться от его толстовки и поднять взгляд.

     Вот и все, достигнуты и пересечены все разумные пределы тактильности и зоны комфорта Германна, и теперь он вообще больше никогда не позволит к себе прикасаться.

     Германн смотрел ему прямо в глаза, явно с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не отвести взгляд в сторону. Он выглядел немного взволнованным, насколько мог сделать вывод Ньют.

     Почти никогда не доводилось видеть Германна настолько близко, настолько отчетливо, что даже в очках не было необходимости.

     Руки Германна отпустили его плечи, и прямо сейчас он бы отдал что угодно, чтобы только они вернулись обратно, чтобы это продлилось еще хотя бы несколько минут, секунд, даже пару мгновений.

     Он изо всех сил старался не выглядеть слишком уж разочарованным.

     Германн чуть поерзал, и Ньют почувствовал, как его шеи неловко касаются немного шершавые ладони; как они неуверенно скользят выше, приятно щекоча шею, как ладони Германна замерли на его щеках, а кончики длинных пальцев коснулись ушей и зарылись в волосы.

     Ньют оцепенел, забыв, как дышать — вся его энергия вмиг сосредоточилась на одной-единственной миссии — смотреть в глаза Германну, не мигая и пытаясь прочесть его мысли.

     Германн выглядел не менее взбудораженным, чем он сам.

     Ни он, ни Ньют не нарушали гробовой тишины в комнате.

     А потом Германн моргнул, взгляд его переместился ниже, и он подался вперед, не выпуская лицо Ньюта из рук.

     Его губы, горячие и мягкие, неуверенно соприкоснулись с сухими и обветренными губами опешившего Ньюта.

     Он целовал его с осторожностью, словно не до конца был уверен, удачно ли и верно его решение.

     Избавившись от секундного замешательства, Ньютон вцепился в него вновь, обнимая обеими руками, прижимаясь изо всех сил и пристраивая свои ладони где-то в районе лопаток Германна, что ощутимо прощупывались сквозь одежду, двигаясь на его худощавой спине.

     Он впился в его губы своими, не желая отпускать их ни на мгновение; Германн все еще не остановился, не отпрянул, не оттолкнул и, очевидно, не передумал, и Ньют чувствовал себя так, словно ему буквально открыли дверь, что ранее была заперта на тяжелый амбарный замок, или дали пропуск на сверхсекретную базу с высочайшим уровнем доступа.

     Германн не только не отталкивал его, напротив, он жадно и нетерпеливо впивался в его губы своими, поглаживая лицо Ньюта, запуская пальцы в его прическу. Стоило ему пройтись ладонью по затылочной части шеи и зарыться пальцами в волосы, как Ньют издал тихий стон, аккуратно прикусывая его нижнюю губу. Он чувствовал тяжелое опаляющее дыхание на своих губах, чувствовал пальцы, настойчиво впивающиеся сквозь толстовку под лопатками.

     Они нехотя оторвались друг от друга на несколько секунд, измученно дыша и соприкасаясь носами. Ньют то и дело косился на Германна, который опустил свой взгляд и пытался отдышаться. Его заставляла нервничать мысль о том, что сейчас Германн может вдруг попросить забыть все, с него станется.

     Дыхание Германна стало немного ровнее и, наконец, он поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Ньютоном.

     Секунда — и он уже снова припал к его губам, настойчиво прикусывая нижнюю.

     Ньюта это все еще немного шокировало, но жаловаться было бы грехом.

     Он уже совсем уверенно целовал Германна в ответ, не в силах остановиться.

     Когда Германн, наконец, нашел в себе силы оторваться от губ Ньюта, он обессиленно спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в воротник его футболки, и Ньют точно мог сказать, что это не помогало, — горячее дыхание Германна касалось шеи и ключиц, и по всему телу то и дело волнами проносились мурашки. Доводить ситуацию до еще более неловкого состояния ему бы очень не хотелось.

     В комнате вокруг было уже почти темно.

     Еще пара минут в полной тишине ушла на то, чтобы дыхание обоих успокоилось. До тех пор Ньют не рисковал подавать голос.

     — Ньютон, — первым заговорил Германн, тихо, робко и в некоторой степени настораживающе.

     Ньют поспешил его остановить.

     — Погоди, Германн, — начал он, — во-первых, я хочу тебя попросить, чтобы ты немного отодвинулся от моей шеи, потому что ты очень горячо дышишь мне прямо за воротник. Не подумай, мне нравится, но я правда не железный, и игнорировать это тяжеловато.

     Германн стыдливо переложил голову ему на плечо, подальше от выглядывающих из-под футболки татуированных ключиц. Ньют одобрительно, но с сожалением хмыкнул.

     — Спасибо. А во-вторых, — он продолжил с довольным видом, — я надеюсь, ты не собираешься сейчас извиняться за то, что сделал, иначе я тебя покусаю.

     После этих слов Германн неловко поерзал.

     — Я не считаю, что мои действия нужно отнести к категории тех, за которые стоит извиняться.

     — И ты чертовски прав, — блаженно улыбаясь ответил ему Ньют.

     Он аккуратно опустил руку на затылок Германна, не удержавшись от соблазна и проведя по коротко стриженным волосам; Германн едва уловимо вздрогнул.

     — Ты все-таки решил дать мне шанс? — тихо спросил Ньют, косясь на его затылок.

     Германн молчал. Хотя, Ньют уже привык. Он всегда молчал, когда погружался в свои мысли.

     Тихо вздохнув, Ньют наклонил голову и легонько коснулся губами его макушки.

     — Нам, я думаю, — секундой позже отозвался Германн.

     — Я думаю, ты не пожалеешь о своем решении, — самодовольно заявил Ньют.

     — Я всегда жалею о своих решениях, особенно когда они касаются твоих сомнительных авантюр, — пробурчал Германн занудно где-то на плече.

     — Ну, чаще всего ты отказываешься от участия в моих авантюрах, — Ньюта явно забавляла ситуация, — ты имеешь в виду, что жалеешь об упущенном веселье?

     Германн возмущенно фыркнул, поднимая голову.

     — Ты невыносим, — он почти касался носом колючей щеки Ньюта.

     Мимоходом посмотрев ему в глаза, Ньют потянулся к нему, легонько касаясь губами уголка рта Германна.

     — Я знаю, — тихо прошептал он, осторожно его целуя.

     Он боялся, все еще не веря в происходящее до конца, боялся, что Германн сейчас исчезнет, или отпрянет от него, что все это не может быть на самом деле. Не будь он уверен наверняка, что Германн не любитель розыгрышей, он бы даже предположил, что все это лишь злая шутка, не более того.

     Но вместо этого Германн отвечал на его поцелуй, но не так жадно и нетерпеливо, как всего несколько минут назад; теперь он целовал его осторожно, ласково и с невероятной, ощущаемой физически, нежностью, от которой у Ньюта все теплело внутри.

     Когда он неторопливо оторвался от его губ, Ньют скользнул подушечками пальцев по шее Германна и тихо пробормотал, обдавая губы жарким воздухом:

     — Сегодня буду спать у тебя.

     У Германна сперло дыхание от возмущения.

     — Ньютон, тебе не кажется, что ты слишком торопишься? Я не знаю, что ты там себе подумал, но я…

     Ньют не сдержал громкий смешок.

     — Спокойно, Германн, ничего я не подумал, — лучезарно улыбаясь, он ласково оглаживал шею и затылок Германна кончиками пальцев, — кроме того, что ты сегодня чуть было не утонул, и что в таких ситуациях пострадавшему лучше находиться под постоянным присмотром. Может быть, ты не знал, но при сухом утоплении, а именно такое у тебя и было, осложнения иногда могут появиться только через пять дней. Проще говоря, мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы тебе посреди ночи стало плохо, а меня не было рядом. Хотя твоя реакция того стоила, честно, — со смехом добавил он напоследок.

     Веки Германна, до этого полуприкрытые, мелко дрогнули, и он поднял взгляд на Ньюта.

     В комнате было слишком темно, чтобы Ньют мог разглядеть его глаза во всех их подробностях, но у него отчего-то было чувство, будто ему и не нужен даже самый тусклый источник света, чтобы утонуть в них без остатка.

     Хотя, наверное, слово «утонуть» в его утверждении было не совсем корректным для этого дня, но какая уже разница, если оно правдиво.

     Он считал Германна чем-то вроде сверхъестественной идеальной сущности, запертой в немного неловком, но несомненно прекрасном человеческом теле. Сам бы Германн, конечно, высмеял бы его, скажи он так вслух, но это не имело никакого значения, если Германн в его глазах от этого не становился хоть капельку менее красивым.

     Ньют смотрел в темные глаза, глядящие на него из-под опущенных ресниц.

     — Я бы настоял на этом, даже если бы ты меня не поцеловал, — на этом слове Германн смущенно потупил взгляд, и Ньют продолжил с чувством выполненного долга, — просто тогда мне бы пришлось заходить с этим разговором издалека, а так я смог сразу перейти к сути.

     — Хорошо, в таком случае, я не против, — Германн спокойно прикрыл глаза.

     Ньютон шутливо добавил:

     — Если что, я могу даже пообещать не распускать руки. Хочешь?

     Он без малейших угрызений совести наблюдал смятение и нерешительность на лице Германна, и еле сдерживался от соблазна утянуть того в очередную череду страстных поцелуев еще на несколько долгих минут. Или в очередной громкий и бессмысленный спор, где Германн будет смотреть на него этим своим возмущенным взглядом… Ньют не мог решить наверняка, ему слишком много удовольствия доставил бы любой из вариантов.

     Он честно прикладывал все усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках.

     Пальцы Германна, взволнованно теребившие пряди волос на затылке Ньюта, выдавали его с головой.

     Ньют не мог не улыбаться, думая об этом.

     — Я не знаю, — робко ответил он на вопрос, — хочу ли.

     В голове Ньюта пронеслась мысль, что он умер и попал в Рай.

     — Тогда я просто пообещаю, что не буду нарушать твое личное пространство сильнее, чем уже нарушил на данный момент, — он заботливо провел ладонью по шее Германна, — такой вариант тебя устроит?

     — И не будешь мешать спать, — глаза Германна с подозрением сощурились.

     Ньютон поджал губы и громко вздохнул, оценивая реальность выполнения данного требования.

     — И не буду мешать спать, — не очень решительно пообещал он.

     Германн удовлетворенно кивнул, случайно проведя кончиком носа по его щеке.

     — Вот и отлично, — Ньют умиротворенно улыбнулся ему и осторожно коснулся губами скулы, — Ты есть не хочешь?

     — Аппетита нет, — честно ответил, помотав головой Германн.

     — У меня что-то тоже, — Ньютон неловко усмехнулся, — пошли спать?

     — Угу, — Германн опустил руки с лица Ньюта, и ладони проскользили по всему его туловищу по ткани домашней футболки.

     Ньютон нервно сглотнул.

     Ночь, очевидно, предстояла долгая и тяжелая.


	7. Глава 6

     Ньют впервые на своей памяти проснулся от того, что чьи-то короткие волосы навязчиво щекочут ему нос.

     Стоило ему с усилием разлепить глаза, как его взгляд уперся в темную всклокоченную шевелюру Германна. Ньют замер, боясь пошевелиться, боясь спугнуть его или разбудить.

     Мокрый, перепуганный и бледный Германн всплыл в памяти мгновенно. Вчера он выглядел беспомощным и слабым, и этот образ словно стискивал сердце ледяной хваткой.

     Германн сегодняшний же лежал прямо здесь и сейчас, и выглядел он в некоторой степени беззащитно в обрамлении мягкого утреннего света, пробивающегося в комнату сквозь светлые шторы. Ньют даже дышать старался как можно тише.

     Германн больше смахивал на большого и теплого котёнка, чем на занудного математика, свернувшегося клубком, прижавшегося к Ньюту и немного нагло упирающегося своей лохматой макушкой ему в подбородок. Что было под одеялом, Ньют не брался утверждать, но, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, он предположил, что Германн определенно аккуратно приобнимал его одной рукой за талию, а здоровая нога удобно пристроилась поверх его собственных.

     Подвинувшись немного со всей доступной осторожностью, Ньют наконец смог увидеть его лицо.

     И он определенно мог сказать, что это была самая очаровательная вещь из всех, что ему доводилось видеть в своей жизни. Что он еще мог сказать? Что он захотел начинать с этого зрелища каждое свое утро.

     Обычно измученное и серьезное лицо Германна разгладилось, он не хмурил раздраженно брови, не поджимал тонкие губы в недовольстве. Он выглядел умиротворенным и спокойным, как никогда не выглядел в часы своего бодрствования. Волосы его смешно растрепались, придавая его и без того теплому и домашнему виду какую-то логическую завершенность.

     Ньютон повернул голову и потянулся свободной рукой, что не была занята прижавшимся к ней Германном, к прикроватной тумбочке, на которую сложил все свои вещи перед сном. Кое-как нащупав очки, он водрузил их на нос, оглядываясь в сторону настенных часов.

     Мастерски проснулся за семь минут до будильника, а это значит, что он успеет выключить его до того, как тот начнет трезвонить на весь дом и разбудит Германна.

     Он вновь повернулся к Германну — тот спал тихо, безмятежно и едва слышно посапывал во сне. Смотреть на это было физически тяжело. Ньют чувствовал слишком сильный соблазн послать на сегодня к черту все, и университет Германна, и свое надоедливое начальство, и весь окружающий мир, чтобы не выпускать Германна из-под этого одеяла весь день, и лежать с ним в обнимку, болтать обо всякой чуши, время от времени прерываясь на поцелуи и еду.

     Ньют беззвучно простонал от досады, прекрасно зная, что Германн скорее умрет, чем прогуляет работу по банальной прихоти. Да и начальство Ньюта тоже, собственно, не обрадуется.

     Надо было вставать — будильник вот-вот зазвенит, а так агрессивно будить Германна в его планы не входило.

     Все же, маленькую слабость он собирался себе позволить.

     Он предельно аккуратно повернулся, приобнимая спящего Германна и вытаскивая из-под него свою чудом не затекшую руку, осторожно выползая из его объятий и ненадолго замер, наблюдая за реакцией.

     Лицо Германна на долю секунды поморщилось, но тут же вновь вернулось к спокойному выражению.

     Нависнув над ним, Ньют сделал тихий вдох и осторожно наклонился, нежно касаясь губами его щеки.

     Германн тихо что-то промычал, так и не просыпаясь, и Ньют с запредельной для себя ловкостью нехотя выскользнул из-под одеяла, поправляя его и оставляя Германна спать дальше одного. Тот сонно поерзал, пытаясь отыскать пропажу. Ньюту огромных трудов стоило сдержать в себе восторженный громкий восклик, он даже нервно прикусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы уж точно не разбудить Германна своими воплями.

     На цыпочках прокравшись к тумбочке, он сгреб оставшиеся там телефон, наручные часы и, бросив напоследок нежный взгляд на мирно сопящего Германна, так же незаметно поспешил покинуть спальню.

     Когда он, умывшись, спустился к Элис, та уже бодро нарезала круги по бассейну. Услышав его приближение, она тут же вынырнула, сверля Ньюта взглядом.

     — С ним все хорошо, милая, — он ласково положил ладонь на ее огромный нос, — он отдыхает. Я о нем позаботился.

     Элис, удовлетворенная ответом, тихо заурчала.

     Не затягивая с исполнением своего списка важных дел на утро, он поспешил скормить Элис полагающуюся ей рыбу, а после двинулся прямиком на кухню, потому что Германна, между прочим, тоже надо кормить.

     На скорую руку он пожарил яичницу с полосками бекона, искренне надеясь, что Германн не станет смотреть на него своим этим профессиональным осуждающим взглядом за то, что блюда в его доме различаются настолько минимально. В качестве последнего штриха к предстоящему завтраку он включил кофе-машину и с чувством выполненного долга снял с себя фартук, вешая его на ручку плиты. Обычно он никогда его не надевал, считая излишеством и держа в доме один чисто на всякий случай — он даже не уверен был, откуда тот взялся, потому что сам он его точно купить не мог. Но сегодня он чувствовал себя слишком уж вдохновенно, так что душа и сердце в унисон требовали впервые за долгие месяцы фартук напялить.

     Он окинул приготовленный им завтрак взглядом.

     С одной стороны, все романтические фильмы, которые Ньют смотрел абсолютно точно НЕ специально, как один убеждали в том, что если ты проснулся утром в одной постели с любовью всей своей жизни, ты просто обязан принести ей красивый и вкусный завтрак в постель ровно к тому моменту, как она проснется.

     С другой стороны, речь шла о Германне, правильном и точном, как дотошный швейцарский банкир, и что-то подсказывало Ньюту, что стоит ему принести Германну завтрак в постель, как тот зачитает ему долгую и крайне экспрессивную лекцию о том, что есть там же, где и спишь — полнейшее и наиотвратительнейшее свинство. Не то, чтобы Ньют мог с этим поспорить — он сам как-то раз не очень удачно притащил на диван чипсы. Крошки липли к одежде и телу еще неделю, несмотря на уборку.

     Ну и, наконец, главным аргументом против такого романтического жеста было банальное отсутствие в доме подходящего для этих целей подноса.Так что, единственно верным решением было пойти и разбудить Германна. Желательно, поцелуем, пока жизнь дает шанс, а то, зная Германна, тот вполне может начать брюзжать и требовать не делать так больше.

     Абсолютно счастливый, он вышел из кухни, направившись прямиком в спальню Германна, едва ли не напевая себе под нос что-то беспрецедентно глупое и милое.

     Его возвышенный романтической настрой исчез ровно в ту самую секунду, когда Германна в постели он не обнаружил, как и в комнате. Не обнаружил он его и в ванной, куда испуганно заскочил, искренне надеясь обнаружить пропажу.

     — Германн? — напряженно позвал он. Ответа не последовало.

     С трудом держа себя в руках, он заглядывал в каждую комнату на своем пути, звал его по имени срывающимся голосом.

     Даже на кухню, откуда сам пришел минут пять назад, заглянул, но и там Германна не было и в помине. Подвал был единственным не проверенным местом.

     Цепляясь за последнюю надежду, Ньют поспешил вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, и как только он спрыгнул с последней, он, наконец, увидел Германна. Тот стоял посреди помещения, вдали от края бассейна, и не двигался.

     Элис, высунувшись из воды, воинственно на него шипела и… пыталась вылезти из бассейна.

     Ньютон вмиг пересек все это расстояние, выскакивая между Элис и Германном, закрывая последнего собой и хватая за плечи.

     — Элис, назад! — строго прикрикнул он, но ей, казалось, было все равно. Она продолжала упорно закидывать ласты на обрамляющий бассейн кафель, пытаясь вытащить остальную часть тела из воды. Громко шипя и издавая утробное рычание, Элис тянулась к Германну, и это не могло не беспокоить. Ньют взволнованно повернулся к другу.

     Лицо Германна выглядело ненормально бледным, и тусклое синеватое освещение подвала ничуть не придавало ему более здоровый вид. В глазах его застыл страх, и лишь сейчас Ньютон обратил внимание на то, как напряжены плечи Германна, которые он все еще не выпускал из рук в надежде привести его в себя.

     — Германн, — взволнованно позвал он, — эй, ну же, очнись, все в порядке?

     Германн перевел на него испуганный взгляд, всматриваясь в знакомое лицо.

     — Ньютон, — слабо выдавил из себя он, — прости, тебя не было рядом, когда я проснулся, и я пошел тебя искать.

     Со вздохом, полным боли и чувства вины, Ньют прижал его к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, неуклюже и нервно целуя в щеку.

     — Прости меня, — Ньютон шептал, продолжая покрывать его щеку легкими поцелуями, — я просто хотел приготовить тебе завтрак. Я был на кухне.

     Германн с облегчением положил свободную руку на талию Ньютона, аккуратно его приобнимая.

     — Все в порядке, Ньютон, правда, — заверил он.

     Ньют слегка отпрянул, чтобы видеть лицо Германна, нежно заключив в свои ладони.

     — Что тут случилось? — он сначала бросил взгляд на немного успокоившуюся, но так и не бросившую свое занятие Элис, а затем вновь посмотрел в глаза Германну. Тот выглядел даже более нервно, чем обычно.

     — Я спустился сюда, потому что думал, что ты еще кормишь Элис, — он рассказывал слишком сбивчиво для человека с его уровнем интеллекта, и Ньют обеспокоенно сощурился, — но я не успел дойти далеко, потому что…

     Ньют смотрел в ожидании, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить свой рассказ, Германн стих, отводя взгляд в сторону.

     — Германн, — настойчиво произнес Ньют, заставляя того поднять голову и посмотреть на него, — что было дальше?

     Отрывисто вздохнув, Германн стиснул пальцы на одежде Ньюта в поисках хоть какой-то поддержки.

     — Я испугался, Ньютон, — тихо пробормотал он. Ньют посмотрел на него недоумевающим взглядом.

     — Элис? Ты ее испугался? — переспросил он неуверенно.

     Германн помотал головой.

     — Воды, — кротко ответил он, — я почувствовал себя так, будто вот-вот задохнусь. Ньютон, я не мог пошевелиться, — последние слова он почти прошептал.

     Ньют заботливо прижал его к себе, поглаживая по спине — ласково, аккуратно, боясь спугнуть.

     Со стороны бассейна послышался громкий всплеск, и Ньют замер в изумлении, как только вскинул голову. Германну, все еще находившемуся в цепких объятиях Ньюта, пришлось извернуться, чтобы увидеть, что же там такое.

     Вода в бассейне бушевала, как штормящее море, а кафельную плитку покрывала одна огромная блестящая лужа. Посреди этой самой лужи горделиво возвышалась Элис, вытягивая шею и вызывающе шипя. Если закрыть глаза на тот факт, что в таком положении она своей мордой едва дотягивалась Ньюту до лба, можно было даже сказать, что она выглядела устрашающе.

     Германн, окидывая ее растерянным взглядом, со скупым профессионализмом отметил про себя, что Элис еще подросла и теперь уже точно никто при виде Ньюта не скажет, что он мог принести на руках милую маленькую Элис в свой дом. Она вообще уже давно перестала выглядеть маленькой и милой. Ну, или только маленькой, потому что милой, по мнению Ньюта, она являлась и сейчас.

     — Какого… — пробормотал Ньют, — как ей это удалось?

     Элис, взмахнув передними ластами, ударила о пол, поднимая вверх фейерверк брызг.

     Заметно напрягаясь, она изогнулась, и немного проползла в сторону парочки.

     — Ньютон, — рука Германна беспомощно цеплялась за ньютову футболку, — что она делает?

     — Ну, — начал Ньют немного неуверенно, ослабив хватку и отпуская Германна, но перекладывая свою руку на судорожно вцепившиеся в него пальцы, успокаивая и сжимая в своей ладони, — полагаю, только что мы узнали, что она может перемещаться по суше. Как, скажем, морские черепахи, когда откладывают яйца.

     — Я полагаю, она яйца откладывать не собирается, — буркнул нервно Германн.

     — Очевидно, так.

     — Тогда зачем ей нужно было вылезать? — Германн упорно гнул свое, явственно не наслаждаясь ситуацией.

     — Я не знаю, Германн, и тоже пытаюсь понять, — Ньют звучал почти раздраженно, пока судорожно пытался понять происходящее. Элис уже заметно приноровилась к новому способу передвижения, и неумолимо надвигалась.

     Ньют с уверенностью сжал ладонь Германна в своей собственной.

     Элис остановилась прямо перед ними, упираясь взглядом в Германна, будто больше тут никого и не было. Ньют начинал привыкать, что его собственная воспитанница старательно его игнорирует, но сейчас он думал совсем не о том.

     — Ньютон, — робко подал голос Германн, — ты кормил ее сегодня?

     — Угу, — Ньют кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

     Элис угрожающе завыла на Германна, легонько толкая его головой в грудь.

     Оба мужчины смотрели на нее еще более растерянно.

     Она тихо зашипела, хлопнув ластами по полу и глядя прямо на Германна, а затем снова ткнулась лбом ему в грудь.

     — Погоди-ка, — ошарашенно произнес Ньют, и Элис тут же обратила на него внимание, и ее большие отливающие бирюзой глаза смотрели на него очень жалобно.

     Германн решительно ничего не понимал и был искренне возмущен тем фактом, что его ткнули в грудь головой, да еще и дважды.

     — Ты его прогоняешь? — спросил Ньют, обращаясь к Элис, и Германн бросил на него возмущенный взгляд. Элис стихла, пристально глядя на Ньюта, и тот продолжил:

     — Не хочешь, чтобы он подходил к бассейну?

     На это заявление Элис довольно и тихо вскрикнула. Ньют восторженно протянул руку к ее морде.

     — Ты боишься, что он может упасть снова? — про себя он мысленно добавил «и мы не сможем его спасти», чуть скривив лицо болезненной гримасе.

     Уткнувшись в ладонь Ньюта, она блаженно урчала, как огромная кошка, а Германн наблюдал за происходящим в полнейшем недоумении.

     — То есть, она не хочет, чтобы я снова поскользнулся на луже, — недовольно заговорил Германн, — поэтому вылезла из воды и разлила тут просто огроменную лужу?

     — Ну, технически, — неуверенно протянул Ньют, — если ты поскользнешься где-то вдали от бассейна, ты не свалишься в него, а это означает…

     — Можешь не продолжать, я понял ход твоих мыслей, — закатил глаза Германн.

     Ньют ласково потрепал Элис по макушке.

     — Пошли, Германн, — повернулся он к нему, аккуратно положив ладонь ему на спину и подталкивая в сторону выхода, — ты же не решил вдруг прогулять ради меня работу?

     Как только они покинули подвал, закрыв за собой дверь, Ньют задумчиво протянул:

     — Немного не так я планировал твое пробуждение.

     Германн подозрительно покосился на него, ковыляя на кухню.

     — И как же ты его планировал, — он прошел вперед, пропускаемый Ньютом, — позволь спросить?

     — Ну знаешь, — уязвленно ответил Ньют, — хотел тебе принести завтрак в постель, разбудить поцелуем, все, как положено.

     Усевшись, Германн многозначительно посмотрел на накрытый стол, на две кружки кофе, источающие божественный и бодрящий аромат.

     — Что же, хорошо, что ты все же не стал приносить завтрак в постель. Я бы не оценил, — он еле сдержал улыбку. Что-что, а врать Ньютон совсем не умел.

     Германн не прикасался к еде, наблюдая, как Ньют усаживается напротив. Тот уставился на него взволнованным взглядом.

     — Что-то не так? — обеспокоенно он покосился на Германна, на еду, и снова на Германна.

     — Доброе утро, Ньютон, — губы Германна изогнулись в легкой полуулыбке, а в уголках рта проступили небольшие морщинки, что практически невозможно было заметить на его лице, когда он был привычно спокоен или раздражен, — прости, что спутал твои планы на мое пробуждение.

     Ньютон растерянно вытаращил на него глаза, чувствуя, как предательски приливает кровь к щекам, шее и даже ушам, и у него не было и малейшей надежды на то, что со стороны это могло быть незаметно.

     Какая-то чрезмерно довольная улыбка на лице Германна говорила сама за себя.

     — Доброе утро, Германн, — невнятно пробормотал Ньют, упираясь взглядом в свою тарелку, мысленно напоминая себе, что в свои тридцать восемь абсолютно не обязательно краснеть из-за подобных пустяков.

     С чувством выполненного долга Германн принялся уплетать свой завтрак.

     — Ты сегодня до скольки? — наконец поинтересовался Ньют, уже ополовинив свою порцию.

     — Три лекции, потом есть дела на кафедре, — вдруг Германн осекся, — одежда!

     — Спокойно, расслабься, — спешно ответил Ньют, — я ее развесил сушиться, она в порядке. Осталось только выгладить.

     Германн удивленно, но благодарно нахмурился, глядя на него.

     — Когда ты успел?

     — Ну, когда мы легли, и ты сразу уснул, — начал смущенно Ньют, — а я вдруг вспомнил, что не достал вещи из машинки, так что быстренько все развесил и лег обратно.

     — Хорошо, что ты вспомнил, — с облегчением выдохнул Германн. От его похвалы Ньют засиял едва ли меньше, чем рождественская гирлянда.

     — Угу, — произнес он с улыбкой, — могу погладить, если хочешь.

     — Не нужно, — смущенно пробормотал Германн, — я справлюсь сам, если ты дашь мне утюг.

     — Без проблем, — Ньют пожал плечами, — по коридору до лестницы, там будет дверь, все твои вещи на сушилке, утюг тоже там.

     — Спасибо, — скромно ответил Германн, заканчивая со своим завтраком.

     — Пожалуйста, — небрежно бросил Ньют, — так во сколько тебя забрать с работы?

     — К четырем, я думаю, освобожусь, — Германн допил свой кофе и собирался было нести посуду в раковину, но Ньют остановил его жестом.

     — Не надо, я уберу. Тебе еще одежду себе гладить, ты же не хочешь опоздать?

     Приняв аргумент Ньюта, как небезосновательный, Германн поднялся со своего места.

     — Спасибо за завтрак, Ньютон.

     Убрав посуду в раковину, Ньют улыбнулся ему, гордый собой, как никогда.

     — Всегда пожалуйста, Германн.

     Оставив его на кухне, Германн пошел в сторону лестницы, старательно высматривая нужную дверь. Она обнаружилась ровно там, где и должна была — довольно неприметная на первый взгляд дверь под лестницей, за которой обнаружилась небольшая комнатушка со стиральной машиной, бельевой сушилкой и гладильной доской. В углу ютился небольшой закрытый стеллаж, наверняка со всяким бытовым хламом. Германн был слишком занят, чтобы размышлять над этим вопросом.

     Его одежда, вся, что была на нем вчера, и та, в которой он пришел позавчера, висела на тонких металлических прутьях сушилки, и на несколько долгих секунд Германн впал в настоящий ступор.

     Едва ли он вообще мог когда-либо представить себе более постыдную ситуацию, чем та, в которой он оказался. Мало того, что он почти двое суток прожил в чужом доме, так еще и прямо сейчас приходилось осознавать тот факт, что Ньютон стирал и развешивал на просушку его одежду. Это еще если закрыть глаза на то, что Германн спал в чужой постели, и к тому же, не один. Германн чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.

     Отчего-то даже тот факт, что он вчера изменил своим принципам и сделал то, что сделал, не вызывал у него столь сильное иррациональное чувство стыда.

     На секунду память злорадно подкинула красочные, живые картинки — Ньютон, так близко, смотрит на него так заботливо и нежно. И то, как Ньют аккуратно целует его в ответ.

     Возможно, Германн изначально несколько неправильно расставил приоритеты в списке постыдных вещей. От фантомных ощущений прикосновения к собственным губам избавиться у него ни в какую не получалось. С трудом он все же заставил себя взяться за глажку белья.

     Мысли в голове роились подобно пчелам в улье.

     Вспоминая вчерашний вечер, все то, что произошло, все то, что было сделано им самим, он не мог прийти к однозначному заключению. Как, по большому счету, не мог и понять, насколько правильно или неправильно оно было.

     Было ли оно на самом деле? Не были ли все эти поцелуи и объятья под пледом в темноте лишь сном, жестокой игрой мозга от кислородного голодания? Германн так не думал, он был достаточно умен и обладал достаточно хорошей памятью, чтобы сказать, что все вышеперечисленное имело место быть, если только он не сошел с ума на самом деле.

     Жалел ли он о том, что сделал? Трудно было сказать наверняка — у него еще не было достаточно много времени, чтобы проанализировать вероятные изменения в поведении Ньютона.

     Хотел ли он жалеть? Определенно, ответ был однозначным — нет.

     Ньют же тем временем извлек из шкафа очередную рубашку, на этот раз светло-голубую, не самую любимую, конечно, но последнюю чистую и выглаженную в своем гардеробе. Задумчиво он схватил с вешалки пару галстуков и, наспех натянув на себя рубашку и застегивая ее на ходу, он двинулся к Германну. Тот сосредоточенно гладил брюки, когда Ньют влетел в комнату в пестрых домашних шортах, с болтающимися расстегнутыми манжетами и парой галстуков в руке.

     — Германн, помоги, — слезливо воскликнул он с порога, и Германн даже вздрогнул от неожиданности, хоть и видел его, — какой галстук надеть?

     Германн осуждающе нахмурился.

     — Ньютон, даже я знаю, что красные галстуки к голубым рубашкам не надевают, — он на минуту отставил утюг в сторону. — Синий.

     — Спасибо, Германн, я тебя обожаю, — торопливо сказал Ньют, тут же скрываясь из виду, столь же быстро, как и появился. Германн, смущенно зависший на долю секунды, судорожно пытался вспомнить хоть какое-нибудь не слишком экспрессивное выражение для оценки своих впечатлений.

     Когда Германн уже надевал на себя свежевыглаженные вещи, стоя в своей комнате, Ньют, стоящий за порогом, неуверенно постучал по косяку, привлекая внимание к своему присутствию.

     Германн вздрогнул, оборачиваясь на звук и спешно застегивая последние пуговицы на рубашке.

     — Ньютон, — дрогнувшим голосом произнес он больше по привычке и потянулся за лежащим на уже заправленной постели кардиганом.

     — Готов? — с робкой улыбкой спросил Ньют, глядя на очаровательные в своей неловкости действия Германна.

     — Да, сейчас, только сумку возьму, — Германн проковылял к креслу в углу и, перекинув ремень сумки через плечо, в итоге подошел к Ньюту, останавливаясь прямо перед ним в полуметре. Взъерошенный, как обычно, Ньют посмотрел на него озадаченно, и Германн, на секунду замешкавшись, протянул руку к узелку его галстука, аккуратно его поправляя под пристальным взглядом Ньюта.

     — Ты его опять криво завязал, — робко сказал Германн, поднимая на него взгляд.

     — А, — Ньют смущенно уставился на него в ответ, — спасибо.

     Германн буравил его растерянным взглядом, не уверенный в том, что ему сейчас стоит сделать. Самым простым вариантом ему показалось не делать ничего, и он решил пойти именно по этому пути.

     Ньют, смущенно потоптавшись на месте, провел пятерней по волосам на затылке, неловко усмехаясь.

     — Ну, если ты закончил, можем ехать, — он отступил в сторону, пропуская Германна вперед.

     До университета они доехали в полном молчании, не считая, конечно, игравшей в салоне музыки — стоило отдать Ньютону должное, он даже удосужился ее предусмотрительно убавить.

     Ньютон подал голос лишь когда машина наконец замерла в ближнем ко входу углу парковки.

     — Значит, я заезжаю за тобой в четыре? — лишний раз уточнил он.

     — Да, — Германн смиренно кивнул.

     — С тобой все время кто-то будет? — Ньют казался обеспокоенным. Германн растерялся.

     — Ну да. На лекциях полная аудитория студентов, а на кафедре постоянно кто-то есть. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

     Ньют важно нахохлился, на автомате поправляя очки.

     — Потому что тебе все еще нельзя оставаться без присмотра, — заявил он с видом знатока, — а так как ты едва ли допустишь мое пребывание на твоих лекциях по целому ряду причин, мне нужно знать, что ты все время будешь у кого-то на виду.

     — В таком случае, тебе не о чем переживать.

     — Рад слышать, — хмыкнул Ньют. — Я хотел тебя еще попросить кое о чем.

     Брови Германна вопросительно дернулись вверх.

     — О чем же?

     — Пиши мне время от времени, чтобы я знал, что с тобой все в порядке, — почти жалобно проговорил Ньют.

     Вопреки опасениям, Германн отреагировал спокойно и с пониманием кивнул.

     — Хорошо. Буду отписываться каждую перемену.

     — Вот и чудненько, — ответил Ньют.

     В салоне на некоторое время повисло неловкое молчание, Германн сверлил взглядом панель перед собой, Ньют нервно барабанил по рулю, а из динамиков тихо раздавались звуки музыки. Ньют негромко кашлянул, прочищая горло. И почти наверняка нервно облизнул нижнюю губу. Германн, конечно, не видел, но был уверен на все сто, что именно это Ньютон и сделал.

     — Если говорить честно, — начал Ньют, и Германн внимал каждому его слову, так и не оборачиваясь, — то прямо сейчас, я полагаю, тот самый момент, когда я должен поцеловать тебя на прощание и пожелать хорошего дня.

     Германн хмыкнул, про себя отмечая, что тот факт, что не он один ощущает себя неловко из-за сложившейся ситуации, его определенно в некотором смысле успокаивает. Ньют продолжил:

     — Но при этом, зная тебя, я уверен, что ты не очень-то обрадуешься перспективе того, что кто-то из твоих студентов или других преподавателей может увидеть, как их уважаемое занудное светило математики целует какой-то татуированный мужик в машине на парковке прямо перед дверьми этого чудного храма науки, — на протяжении всего своего монолога Ньют забавно жестикулировал, и Германн не удержался от соблазна и сидел уже явственно наблюдая.

     — Точно, — просто согласился он, потому что Ньютон был прав в своих утверждениях как никогда.

     Повернувшись, Ньют пристально посмотрел на него, задумчиво щурясь.

     — У меня есть идея, — наконец сказал он.

     — Мне она заранее кажется подозрительной, — Германн предостерегающе нахмурился.

     Заговорщически ухмыляясь, Ньютон протянул ему руку — ладонь была сжата в кулак, и только указательный и средний пальцы были сложены вместе и оттопырены. Германн перевел осуждающий взгляд с руки на довольное лицо Ньюта.

     — Ньютон, серьезно? — он отказывался верить своим глазам, — сколько раз ты пересматривал «Стар Трек»?

     Со стороны Ньюта раздалось нервное фырканье.

     — Поверь, ты не хочешь знать.

     — Действительно, — Германн снова покосился на протянутые пальцы, — Ньютон, я хочу напомнить, что вопреки твоим абсурдным представлениям о мире, ты не являешься вулканцем или хотя бы тактильным телепатом, равно как и я, а следовательно, вулканские поцелуи…

     — Германн, прекрати нудеть, — Ньют возмущенно закатил глаза. — Просто подыграй, неужели тебе сложно? Или, может, в твою умную голову пришла идея, даже более классная, чем моя?

     Глядя на светящиеся от восторга глаза Ньюта, Германн протяжно вздохнул, прикрывая глаза.

     Сложив пальцы так же, как и Ньют, он протянул к нему руку, немного неуверенно соприкасаясь подушечками своих пальцев с его. Вмиг Ньютон просиял от счастья.

     — Это простое чувство… — он произнес это неестественно глубоким голосом. Германн убрал свою руку обратно, раздраженно фыркнув.

     — Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь цитировать фильмы, я клянусь, ударю тебя тростью по лбу, — строго, но больше для вида заявил он. — Я пошел.

     — Хорошего дня на работе, — с довольной улыбкой до ушей ответил Ньют, наблюдая, как тот вылезает из машины.

     — Тебе тоже, Ньютон, — уже теплее бросил Германн на прощание, прежде, чем закрыть за собой дверь автомобиля.


	8. Глава 7

     — По­лагаю, на се­год­ня вы мо­жете быть сво­бод­ны, док­тор Гай­злер.

     Нь­ют ед­ва за­мет­но скри­вил­ся, все еще не в си­лах свык­нуть­ся с тем, что в этом ми­ре есть лю­ди, ни в ка­кую не спо­соб­ные отой­ти от ус­та­нов­ленных ими са­мими офи­ци­аль­ных ра­мок.

     Мис­тер Кван (Нь­ют ис­крен­не на­де­ял­ся, что смог пра­виль­но за­пом­нить его фа­милию, по­тому что за имя не брал­ся и вов­се — чер­тов ки­тай­ский зву­чал для не­го срод­ни иноп­ла­нет­ной та­рабар­щи­не), как обыч­но, дер­жался со всей при­сущей ему чо­пор­ностью, раз­го­вари­вая с ним, и, ес­ли уж го­ворить на­чис­то­ту, в не­кото­ром от­но­шении был да­же бо­лее за­нуд­ным, чем Гер­манн. Гер­манн, в от­ли­чие от это­го ки­тай­ца, имел свой­ствен­ные всем жи­вым лю­дям чувс­тва и эмо­ции, хоть и стес­нялся их, вся­чес­ки скры­вая; Кван же выг­ля­дел как хо­лод­ная и рас­четли­вая ма­шина, по счас­тли­вой слу­чай­нос­ти судь­бы зап­рограм­ми­рован­ная на ру­ководс­тво людь­ми, а не на их убий­ство. Ху­же не­го бы­ла толь­ко са­ма на­чаль­ни­ца кор­по­рации — но от нее судь­ба еще как-то убе­рега­ла, так что Нь­юту до­води­лось иметь с ней де­ло ра­за че­тыре, но это бы­ла уже сов­сем дру­гая ис­то­рия.

     Про­ще го­воря, ра­ботать с Ква­ном Нь­юту не нра­вилось, а по­тому его сло­ва сей­час проз­ву­чали, как баль­зам на ду­шу.

     Ста­ра­ясь не выг­ля­деть слиш­ком уж до­воль­ным, Нь­ют пос­мотрел на ча­сы, от­ме­чая, что у не­го есть еще це­лых три ча­са до то­го, как по­ра бу­дет за­бирать Гер­манна. Еще и Элис по­кор­мит поч­ти без опоз­да­ния.

     — Рад слы­шать, — неп­ри­нуж­денно от­ве­тил он Ква­ну, дви­га­ясь к вы­ходу, — и всег­да к ва­шим ус­лу­гам, на­де­юсь, ни­каких проб­лем до зав­тра не воз­никнет.

     Кван нах­му­рил­ся.

     — По­чему же? У вас ка­кие-то пла­ны на ве­чер?

     На се­кун­ду сту­шевав­шись, Нь­ют пос­мотрел на не­го зат­равлен­ным взгля­дом.

     — Ну, э­ээ, воз­можно… — про­лепе­тал бес­связ­но он, но тут же вып­ря­мил­ся, раз­во­дя ру­ками, — я о том, что проб­ле­мы ни­ког­да не нуж­ны и луч­ше их ре­шать в ра­бочее вре­мя, толь­ко и все­го. Я имел вви­ду это.

     Кван пре­неб­ре­житель­но со­щурил­ся.

     — В та­ком слу­чае, до зав­тра, док­тор Гай­злер, — хо­лод­но про­цедил он.

     Не со­бира­ясь и даль­ше ут­руждать се­бя его гне­тущим об­щес­твом, Нь­ют, спеш­но поп­ро­щав­шись, выс­коль­знул за дверь ка­бине­та, уда­ля­ясь из зда­ния прочь, к сво­ей ма­шине на пар­ковке.

     До до­ма он до­ехал без про­ис­шес­твий, лишь зас­ко­чив по до­роге за про­дук­та­ми, за­пасы ко­торых бы­ли из­рядно уре­заны за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко дней. Сто­ило ему заг­лу­шить дви­гатель, ког­да ма­шина уже бы­ла в га­раже, в кар­ма­не ти­хо пис­кнул уве­дом­ле­ни­ем те­лефон. С по-иди­от­ски счас­тли­вой улыб­кой на ли­це Нь­ют вы­тащил его, ожи­да­емо ви­дя со­об­ще­ние от Гер­манна.

     «Лек­ции за­кон­чи­лись, я на ка­фед­ре, чувс­твую се­бя нор­маль­но. Здесь еще трое пре­пода­вате­лей кро­ме ме­ня», — гла­сило оно; текст ма­ло от­ли­чал­ся от пре­дыду­щих — со­дер­жа­ни­ем, сти­лис­ти­кой и от­но­шени­ем Гер­манна, ко­торый с по­нима­ни­ем пре­дос­тавлял Нь­юту имен­но ту ин­форма­цию, ко­торая его бес­по­ко­ила боль­ше все­го. Нь­ют удов­летво­рен­но хмык­нул.

     С од­ной сто­роны, он не­лепо и поч­ти на­ив­но ску­чал, а все его мыс­ли бы­ли за­няты тем, как силь­но он хо­чет уви­деть­ся с Гер­манном сно­ва, и мысль о том, что до наз­на­чен­но­го вре­мени еще нес­коль­ко ча­сов, при­чиня­ла ду­шев­ные стра­дания, что ощу­щались поч­ти фи­зичес­ки.

     С дру­гой сто­роны, он был во­оду­шев­лен тем фак­том, что до встре­чи с Гер­манном еще уй­ма вре­мени, а, сле­дова­тель­но, он ус­пе­ет сде­лать еще мно­го все­го к это­му мо­мен­ту, так что в ко­неч­ном ито­ге он, пе­ре­одев­шись в до­маш­нее и до­воль­ный до неп­ри­личия, пер­вым де­лом нап­ра­вил­ся в под­вал.

     — Элис, дет­ка, я до­ма, — на­чал он, спус­ка­ясь по лес­тни­це, — прос­ти, что опоз­дал, на ра­боте все с ума пос­хо­дили, у них там сно­ва ка­кие-то про­волоч­ки с до­кумен­та­ми…

     Пос­лы­шал­ся ти­хий всплеск, и го­лова Элис по­каза­лась над во­дой. Нь­ют по­дошел к краю бас­сей­на, дер­жа вед­ро в ру­ках. Оки­нув взгля­дом плит­ку вок­руг бас­сей­на, он за­дум­чи­во про­тянул:

     — Ну и за­лила же ты тут все.

     Па­ра си­них глаз смот­ре­ла на не­го без еди­ной кап­ли рас­ка­яния.

     — Нет, на са­мом де­ле, ты неп­ло­хо при­дума­ла, — чес­тно про­дол­жил Нь­ют, про­тяги­вая ей пер­вую ры­бину, — ну, не под­пускать Гер­манна к бас­сей­ну. Вот бы еще как-ни­будь обой­тись без ог­ромных луж на по­лу…

     Элис ув­ле­чен­но уп­ле­тала свой обед, соп­ро­вож­да­емая уми­рот­во­рен­ным взгля­дом Нь­юта. Тот ус­мехнул­ся.

     — Ра­ди ме­ня ты бы ед­ва ли вы­лез­ла из во­ды, так ведь? — бро­сил он неб­режно. — Не мо­гу те­бя осуж­дать. Я бы ра­ди не­го то­же мно­гое сде­лал.

     Элис не выг­ля­дела слиш­ком уж за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ной, но и до сих пор не ныр­ну­ла под во­ду, так что Нь­ют, из­дав вы­мучен­ный вздох, не­ук­лю­же опус­тился на край бас­сей­на, су­нув бо­сые но­ги в во­ду.

     — Че­го? — не­доволь­но спро­сил он, ког­да Элис по­доз­ри­тель­но пос­мотре­ла на его дей­ствия. — Не хо­чу по­казать­ся гру­бым, но все же на­пом­ню, что тех­ни­чес­ки это все еще мой, — он про­из­нес это с на­жимом, — бас­сейн, ко­торый на­ходит­ся в мо­ем, — и сно­ва по­высил ин­то­нацию, ты­ча паль­цем се­бе в грудь, — до­ме. Так что я бы на тво­ем мес­те пос­та­рал­ся уб­рать вот это не­мое осуж­де­ние с ли­ца, или с мор­ды, как те­бе при­ят­нее слы­шать. Ду­маю, с ли­ца, хо­тя по че­лове­чес­ким клас­си­фика­ци­ям, ско­рее, мор­да.

     В от­вет Элис лишь бро­сила пре­досу­дитель­ный взгляд, наб­лю­дая за тем, как за­дум­чи­во Нь­ют бол­та­ет в во­де но­гами. На­конец, он не вы­дер­жал:

     — Хо­чешь, рас­ска­жу, как мы с ним поз­на­коми­лись?

     Мо­жет, это бы­ла лишь иг­ра его во­об­ра­жения, но ему всерь­ез по­каза­лось, что на до­лю се­кун­ды она и впрямь за­ин­те­ресо­валась пред­ло­жени­ем. Нь­ют са­модо­воль­но хмык­нул.

     — Ус­тра­ивай­ся по­удоб­нее, — гор­де­ливо ска­зал он и, прев­зой­дя все его ожи­дания, Элис ак­ку­рат­но уло­жила го­лову на ка­фель ря­дом с ним.

     До­воль­но улыб­нувшись, Нь­ют лю­бов­но пог­ла­дил ее по го­лове.

     — Ког­да я учил­ся в уни­вер­си­тете, — на­чал он, но тут же за­дум­чи­во пос­мотрел на Элис, — хм, ты точ­но не зна­ешь, что та­кое уни­вер­си­тет. Ес­ли объ­яс­нять прос­то, то это та­кое мес­то, ку­да лю­ди, вро­де ме­ня и Гер­манна, хо­дят го­дами, что­бы уз­на­вать вся­кие ум­ные шту­ки.

     Элис смот­ре­ла на не­го край­не не­за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но. Нь­ют по­жал пле­чами.

     — Но в об­щем, ты пра­ва, эта ин­форма­ция те­бе не очень нуж­на. Вер­немся луч­ше к Гер­манну, — с эн­ту­зи­аз­мом про­дол­жил он. — В об­щем, я пи­сал од­ну на­уч­ную ра­боту на те­му вли­яния про­цес­са стро­итель­ства неф­те­добы­ва­ющих пред­при­ятий в от­кры­том вод­ном прос­транс­тве на кар­ту миг­ра­ции ки­товых… Лад­но, это те­бе то­же не к че­му, на­вер­ное, — он воп­ро­ситель­но на нее пос­мотрел, — ин­те­рес­но, а ты ви­дела ки­тов? Ма­лове­ро­ят­но, ко­неч­но, учи­тывая, что я те­бя на­шел сов­сем ма­лень­кой и на по­бережье. Я имею в ви­ду, что ты ед­ва ли ус­пе­ла по­бывать в от­кры­том оке­ане. Хо­тя слож­но ска­зать на­вер­ня­ка, дол­жна ли ты во­об­ще плыть в оке­ан, ис­хо­дя из то­го, что о тво­ем ви­де я все еще знаю слиш­ком ма­ло и до­воль­ству­юсь, по боль­шей сте­пени, ги­поте­зами…

     С ти­хим не­доволь­ным ры­ком Элис отор­ва­ла го­лову от ка­феля и ткну­ла Нь­юта в бок.

     — Ай! — не­доволь­но вос­клик­нул он, гля­дя на нее со всей стро­гостью и осуж­де­ни­ем, на ко­торые был спо­собен. — Да, точ­но, Гер­манн, я пом­ню, но не де­лай вид, буд­то твое про­ис­хожде­ние — это ме­нее важ­ная и ин­те­рес­ная те­ма!

     Ти­хо фыр­кнув, она уло­жила го­лову об­ратно, пре­дуп­ре­дитель­но ко­сясь на не­го. Нь­ют дра­матич­но вздох­нул.

     — Итак, моя ра­бота, ко­торая бы­ла, не­сом­ненно, клас­сной, — он с важ­ным ви­дом кив­нул сам се­бе, — очень пон­ра­вилась мо­ему ку­рато­ру. Зна­чение это­го сло­ва я то­же объ­яс­нять, по­жалуй, не бу­ду, — он опас­ли­во по­косил­ся на Элис, встре­ча­ясь с ней взгля­дом. — Но суть зак­лю­чалась в том, что он нас­то­ял, что­бы я эту те­му раз­вил, но так выш­ло, что там тре­бова­лась ог­ромная ку­ча за­ум­ных вы­чис­ле­ний, ко­торые я бы сам без оши­бок в жиз­ни не сде­лал.

     — Ты не по­думай, — про­дол­жил он пос­ле ко­рот­кой па­узы, — я чес­тно пы­тал­ся под­счи­тать все сам, но у ме­ня не схо­дились во­об­ще ни­какие по­каза­тели, и вся эта ерун­да ме­ня толь­ко бе­сила, — он през­ри­тель­но фыр­кнул, пре­дава­ясь не са­мым счас­тли­вым, по всей ви­димос­ти, вос­по­мина­ни­ям. — Так что ку­ратор на­до мной сжа­лил­ся и ска­зал, что до­гово­рил­ся с од­ним сту­ден­том-ма­тема­тиком, что­бы тот мне по­мог. Ну, и в этот же день мне на­писал тот са­мый ма­тема­тик по фа­милии Гот­тлиб, — на его гу­бах прос­коль­зну­ла ед­ва за­мет­ная улыб­ка. — Я еще сна­чала не по­нял, по­тому что мне ка­залось, что на ка­фед­ре ма­тема­тики есть ка­кой-то нуд­ный пре­под с та­кой же фа­мили­ей. Так, к сло­ву, по­том ока­залось, что это его отец, но об этом то­же как-ни­будь в дру­гой раз, по­тому что ты очень боль­но ткну­ла ме­ня сво­им но­сом, зна­ешь.

     От­ка­зыва­ясь приз­на­вать свою ви­ну, Элис лишь не­доволь­но фыр­кну­ла, и Нь­ют про­дол­жил свой рас­сказ.

     — Этот са­мый Гот­тлиб умуд­рился мне не толь­ко по­мочь со все­ми мо­ими вы­чис­ле­ни­ями, но и сде­лать мою ра­боту луч­ше в ра­зы, по­тому что, сам то­го не ве­дая, под­ки­дывал мне идеи од­ну за дру­гой, — его го­лос зву­чал очень мяг­ко, слов­но он го­ворил о ве­щах, что тре­пет­но хра­нил в сво­ем сер­дце на про­тяже­нии мно­гих лет. Хо­тя, по су­ти, имен­но так оно и бы­ло. — Мы очень дол­го пе­репи­сыва­лись с ним. Иног­да да­же не нас­чет мо­ей ра­боты или уни­вер­си­тета, а прос­то об­сужда­ли вся­кие дру­гие ве­щи, вро­де филь­мов, му­зыки и дру­гих раз­вле­чений. Ес­ли го­ворить на­чис­то­ту, вку­сы у нас прак­ти­чес­ки ни­ког­да не сов­па­дали, но все рав­но бы­ло ве­село.

     Элис под­су­нула го­лову ему под ру­ку, и те­перь он рас­слаб­ленно про­водил ла­донью по ее ма­куш­ке, за­дум­чи­во гля­дя в во­ду.

     — Ну, а даль­ше… — он из­дал нер­вный сме­шок, от­во­дя взгляд в сто­рону, — я влю­бил­ся в не­го. Глу­по зву­чит, я знаю, по­тому что я тог­да еще да­же не знал, как он выг­ля­дит, но я был аб­со­лют­но уве­рен, что он — луч­ший че­ловек на этой пла­нете из всех, что мне до­води­лось встре­чать. И я был вро­де как уве­рен, что нра­вил­ся ему то­же. Прос­то… — он бро­сил грус­тный взгляд на Элис, что про­дол­жа­ла не­от­рывно за ним наб­лю­дать, — зна­ешь, я бы не ска­зал, что ког­да-то стра­дал от не­дос­татка вни­мания, вок­руг ме­ня всег­да бы­ло мно­го лю­дей, но я все рав­но чувс­тво­вал се­бя… очень оди­ноко. А он всег­да про­яв­лял ко мне вни­мание, тра­тил на ме­ня столь­ко вре­мени, хо­тя это уже не бы­ло его обя­зан­ностью или ти­па то­го, по­тому что с мо­ей ра­ботой мы уже за­кон­чи­ли. Мне да­же ка­залось, что он был единс­твен­ным, ко­му дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло не пле­вать на ме­ня.

     На ми­нуту он сно­ва за­вис, пог­ру­жа­ясь все даль­ше в ла­биринт собс­твен­ных вос­по­мина­ний, не­уве­рен­ный в том, сто­ит ли вы­тас­ки­вать их на­ружу. Элис ак­ку­рат­но пих­ну­ла его но­сом в ла­донь.

     Вздрог­нув, он под­нял взгляд с во­ды на нее.

     — Из­ви­ни, за­думал­ся, — он ви­нова­то улыб­нулся, — хо­чешь знать, что бы­ло даль­ше?

     Она при­под­ня­лась со сво­его мес­та и ак­ку­рат­но, буд­то пы­та­ясь при­обод­рить, прис­ло­нилась лбом к его пле­чу. Нь­ют ус­мехнул­ся, скло­няя го­лову бли­же к ней.

     — В об­щем, я пред­ло­жил ему встре­тить­ся как-ни­будь. По­сидеть где-ни­будь, по­обе­дать. Во-пер­вых, я был уве­рен, что он то­же за­хочет встре­тить­ся на­конец лич­но, а во-вто­рых, я хо­тел хоть как-то его от­бла­года­рить за по­мощь с ра­ботой, — вмиг он пог­рус­тнел, сни­кая под тя­жестью вос­по­мина­ний, — но он ка­тего­ричес­ки от­ка­зал­ся. Нес­коль­ко раз. А еще на­чал об­щать­ся со мной как-то… прох­ладнее, на­вер­ное. В об­щем, вся на­ша пе­репис­ка вдруг ста­ла ка­кой-то слиш­ком уж не­лов­кой.

     Он про­дол­жал по­вес­тво­вание:

     — Ду­ма­ешь, я так лег­ко сдал­ся? А вот и нет, — са­модо­воль­но зад­рал он нос, — я при­думал це­лый хит­ро­ум­ный план. Был у ме­ня друг с ин­же­нер­но­го, на два го­да млад­ше, но знал, ка­жет­ся, всех в уни­вер­си­тете, а ес­ли вдруг ко­го и не знал, лег­ко мог это ис­пра­вить. Ну и, с его по­мощью я смог вы­чис­лить, кто же этот Гот­тлиб, на ка­ком кур­се учит­ся, в ка­кой груп­пе, изу­чил все его рас­пи­сание и выс­ле­дил в уни­вер­си­тете. Он ока­зал­ся сов­сем не та­ким, как я се­бе его пред­став­лял, но я, стран­ным об­ра­зом, не чувс­тво­вал се­бя ра­зоча­рован­ным. Мне ка­жет­ся, уви­дев его вжи­вую, я толь­ко силь­нее его по­любил.

     Он не сдер­жал нер­вный сме­шок.

     — Ра­зуме­ет­ся, у ме­ня не хва­тило сме­лос­ти к не­му по­дой­ти, и по­это­му я боль­ше двух не­дель наб­лю­дал за ним из­да­лека, по­ка од­нажды у не­го не сда­ли нер­вы и он не по­дошел ко мне с воп­ро­сом, кто я та­кой и по­чему прес­ле­дую его пов­сю­ду уже нес­коль­ко дней, — Нь­ют об­лизнул ниж­нюю гу­бу, — не­хоро­шо тог­да выш­ло.

     Элис, вко­нец об­наглев, уло­жила го­лову ему на ко­лени, удоб­но ус­тра­ива­ясь под ру­кой, ос­тавляя на шор­тах мок­рые пят­на. Нь­ют лишь с осуж­де­ни­ем по­качал го­ловой.

     — В об­щем, я ему ска­зал, что я и есть тот са­мый Нь­ют, и что я прос­то хо­тел все-та­ки поз­на­комить­ся с ним ли­цом к ли­цу. И вот на этом мо­мен­те, — тя­желый вздох, — он взбе­сил­ся, на­чал ру­гать ме­ня, ме­ня это силь­но за­дело, и… мы тог­да чер­тов­ски силь­но по­руга­лись. Ты не пред­став­ля­ешь, нас­коль­ко, и, ес­ли го­ворить на­чис­то­ту, мне до сих пор стыд­но до смер­ти за все те ве­щи, что я ему на­гово­рил, хо­тя прош­ло уже лет пят­надцать, — его ла­донь за­мер­ла на мор­де Элис, — но сле­ду­ющие два го­да мы с ним не об­ща­лись. Сов­сем. А зна­ешь, что бы­ло са­мым по­ганым во всей этой си­ту­ации?

     Ле­жа не­под­вижно, вни­матель­но слу­шая, она толь­ко по­коси­лась на Нь­юта сни­зу вверх. Тот вновь вздох­нул — на это раз пре­рывис­то, поч­ти ис­те­рич­но.

     — Нес­мотря на все те ужас­ные, от­вра­титель­ные ве­щи, что мы на­гово­рили друг дру­гу в гне­ве, я ни в ка­кую не мог пе­рес­тать ду­мать о нем. И я все еще лю­бил его. Эти два го­да бы­ли… — Нь­ют грус­тно ус­мехнул­ся, — мяг­ко го­воря, до­воль­но нап­ря­жен­ны­ми. А по­том, пос­ле вы­пус­ка, я ус­тро­ил­ся в ла­бора­торию при ин­сти­туте оке­аног­ра­фии, и бук­валь­но че­рез ме­сяц, толь­ко пред­ставь, при­хожу ут­ром на ра­боту, а у две­рей си­дит тот са­мый Гот­тлиб, смот­рит на ме­ня эти­ми сво­ими кра­сивы­ми ка­рими гла­зами с длин­ню­щими рес­ни­цами. Эта сце­на бы­ла бы как в ка­кой-ни­будь ро­ман­ти­чес­кой дра­ме, но он, вмес­то счас­тли­вых при­ветс­твен­ных объ­ятий, на­чал воз­му­щен­но ши­петь из-за то­го, что ему при­дет­ся ра­ботать со мной, пред­став­ля­ешь?

     Ле­жащая на ко­ленях Нь­юта го­лова пре­неб­ре­житель­но фыр­кну­ла.

     — Мог­ла бы и не осуж­дать, — оби­жен­но от­ве­тил Нь­ют, — я и сам знаю, что он тог­да так взъ­ел­ся по мо­ей ви­не. Но ку­да важ­нее то, что в ито­ге мы наш­ли об­щий язык. Не сра­зу, прав­да, по­тому что Гер­манн вел се­бя, как та еще вред­ная зад­ни­ца…

     С осуж­де­ни­ем рык­нув, Элис ле­гонь­ко пих­ну­ла Нь­юта в жи­вот, от­че­го тот чуть не сва­лил­ся в во­ду, сог­нувшись.

     — Эй, ты че­го на этот раз? — он воз­му­щен­но поп­ра­вил чуть бы­ло не сва­лив­ши­еся оч­ки на но­су. Элис за­рыча­ла еще раз. — Лад­но, хо­рошо, приз­наю, я то­же вел се­бя, как зад­ни­ца, так что прос­то прек­ра­ти так де­лать! Это не­выно­симо! И боль­но, к то­му же, что за не­ува­жение? Я те­бя, меж­ду про­чим, кор­млю!

     Обе­ими ру­ками он при­под­нял и пе­рело­жил го­лову Элис на край бас­сей­на, где ей, по его мне­нию, бы­ло са­мое мес­то, и, вы­тащив но­ги из во­ды, не­ук­лю­же под­нялся.

     — Не бу­ду я те­бе боль­ше ни­чего рас­ска­зывать, — пре­уве­личен­но дра­матич­но ска­зал он, — к то­му же, я уже за­кон­чил, а еще у ме­ня есть важ­ные де­ла, ко­торые не вклю­ча­ют в се­бя из­би­ение ме­ня вся­кими не­вос­пи­тан­ны­ми соз­да­ни­ями.

     Элис нас­мешли­во фыр­кну­ла ему вслед.

     Бро­сив бег­лый взгляд на ча­сы, он от­ме­тил, что до встре­чи с Гер­манном ему ос­та­лось мень­ше двух ча­сов. Что же, по край­ней ме­ре, вре­мя, про­веден­ное за раз­го­вором с Элис, ле­тело не­замет­но. Хо­тя, тех­ни­чес­ки, раз­го­вари­вал толь­ко он.

     На­певая ка­кую-то из прис­та­вучих пе­сен, ус­лы­шан­ных по ра­дио, Нь­ют вы­тащил все свои за­пасы ру­башек, что тре­бова­ли стир­ки, но бы­ли неб­режно рас­пи­ханы по пол­кам шка­фа не­ради­вым хо­зя­ином. Ког­да все они от­пра­вились в сти­раль­ную ма­шину, ко­торая тут же при­нялась ти­хо гу­деть, он вер­нулся в свою спаль­ню, оки­дывая бар­дак в ней кри­тичес­ким взо­ром.

     Он ред­ко ког­да зап­равлял свою пос­тель — не ви­дел в этом смыс­ла, по­тому что ку­да при­ят­нее бы­ло прос­то прий­ти пос­ре­ди но­чи и рух­нуть в уже го­товую, чем тра­тить лиш­ние пять ми­нут, ког­да он уже и так слиш­ком сон­ный для то­го, что­бы фун­кци­они­ровать нор­маль­но.

     Но сей­час он с ир­ра­ци­ональ­но до­воль­ной ми­ной зап­ра­вил ее, ак­ку­рат­но раз­гла­живая пок­ры­вало; раз­ло­жил ве­щи, бо­лее-ме­нее при­водя ком­на­ту в не­кое смут­ное по­добие по­ряд­ка. Ко­неч­но, выг­ля­дело это, ско­рее, как ху­дожес­твен­ный бес­по­рядок, но по мер­кам Нь­юта очень да­же прис­той­но.

     В бли­жай­шие дни он здесь жить все рав­но не пла­ниро­вал.

     А мо­жет, и не дни, а не­дели. Кто зна­ет?

     Те­лефон в кар­ма­не пис­кнул уве­дом­ле­ни­ем.

     Гер­манн пи­сал, что он в по­ряд­ке, ни­каких форс-ма­жоров на ра­боте не воз­никло, и что в че­тыре ча­са он бу­дет ждать Нь­юта око­ло уни­вер­си­тета.

     Су­дя по ча­сам, бы­ло са­мое вре­мя на­чинать со­бирать­ся.

     С во­оду­шев­ле­ни­ем рас­пахнув шкаф, Нь­ют за­поз­да­ло вспом­нил про ру­баш­ки; с дру­гой сто­роны, от­сутс­твие оных поз­во­ляло ему на со­вер­шенно за­кон­ных ос­но­вани­ях вы­тащить с пол­ки ка­кую-ни­будь из фут­бо­лок. Ос­татки здра­вого рас­судка и со­вес­ти у не­го все же ос­та­лись, так что он пос­та­рал­ся най­ти мак­си­маль­но ней­траль­ную фут­болку, без ди­ких прин­тов и наз­ва­ний му­зыкаль­ных групп.

     Най­дя од­но­тон­ную чер­ную фут­болку-по­ло, да­же он сам уди­вил­ся. Она выг­ля­дела слиш­ком но­вой и слиш­ком нез­на­комой од­новре­мен­но.

     «На­вер­ное, ма­ма по­дари­ла», — мол­ча по­жал он пле­чами, на­тяги­вая ее на се­бя.

     От­ра­жение в зер­ка­ле да­вало прек­расный об­зор на пок­ры­тые та­ту­иров­ка­ми ру­ки, а рас­стег­ну­тая гор­ло­вина при­от­кры­вала ри­сунок на шее и клю­чицах. Он за­дум­чи­во хмык­нул, за­дава­ясь воп­ро­сом, по­чему не но­сил ее рань­ше.

     Спус­тя се­кун­ду он ти­хо до­бавил уже вслух:

     — Гер­манн по­зеле­не­ет от злос­ти, ког­да это уви­дит.

     От­ра­жение в зер­ка­ле от­ве­тило ему са­модо­воль­ной улыб­кой.

     Воп­ре­ки собс­твен­ным ожи­дани­ям, он умуд­рился при­ехать на мес­то рань­ше, чем зап­ла­ниро­вал — до че­тырех ча­сов ос­та­валось еще ми­нут пят­надцать, и он не без стра­даль­чес­ко­го вздо­ха заг­нал ма­шину на са­мое за­мет­ное со сто­роны две­рей уни­вер­си­тета сво­бод­ное мес­то.

     Пер­спек­ти­ва си­деть на од­ном мес­те без ка­кого-ли­бо за­нятия ка­залась пыт­кой. Осо­бен­но, учи­тывая тот факт, что Нь­юту бы­ло тя­жело спо­кой­но уси­деть да­же три ми­нуты. И как наз­ло, се­год­ня был тот день, ког­да си­деть все пят­надцать на од­ном мес­те без за­нятия бы­ли не прос­то скуч­ным вре­менем, они бы­ли му­читель­ной веч­ностью, от­де­ляв­шей его от встре­чи с Гер­манном.

     Те­перь его хва­тило на то­го мень­ше — ког­да он в оче­ред­ной раз пос­мотрел на на­руч­ные ча­сы, то осоз­нал, что с пос­ледней про­вер­ки вре­мени прош­ло все­го се­кунд двад­цать.

     При­бавив звук у му­зыки, он рез­ко от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку си­денья и, по­ложив обе ру­ки на руль, при­нял­ся энер­гично та­раба­нить паль­ца­ми в такт. Прош­ла все­го по­лови­на пес­ни, как он во­шел во вкус, аб­со­лют­но бе­зоб­разно дер­га­ясь в стес­ненных ус­ло­ви­ях ав­то­мобиль­но­го са­лона.

     Еще две пес­ни спус­тя Нь­ют, нап­ле­вав на все, на­чал под­пе­вать — хо­тя и до это­го за­нимал­ся ров­но тем же са­мым. Но те­перь он уже пел бес­со­вес­тно, гром­ко, в пол­ную си­лу, аб­со­лют­но иг­но­рируя ме­лодию и сры­ва­ясь на ре­жущие слух но­ты, не по-че­лове­чес­ки вы­сокие.

     Он по­терял счет пес­ням — и осо­бо не за­мора­чивал­ся проб­ле­мой то­го, что кто-то с ули­цы мог его ус­лы­шать, по­тому что ждать Гер­манна в оди­ночес­тве в ма­шине бы­ло не­выно­симо, ку­да ху­же, чем пер­спек­ти­ва опо­зорить­ся пе­ред нез­на­комы­ми людь­ми (на что Нь­юту бы­ло аб­со­лют­но пле­вать, по боль­шо­му сче­ту).

     В оче­ред­ной раз осо­бен­но не­сураз­но дер­нувшись под му­зыку, край­не ар­тистич­но изоб­ра­жая иг­ру на во­об­ра­жа­емой ги­таре, Нь­ют кра­ем гла­за за­метил что-то в бо­ковом ок­не у пас­са­жир­ско­го си­дения, и вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности, по­тому что со­вер­шенно точ­но был уве­рен, что ни­кого и ни­чего там не бы­ло, ког­да он пар­ко­вал­ся.

     Мед­ленно Нь­ют пе­ревел взгляд на ок­но, од­ной ру­кой убав­ляя му­зыку.

     Ли­цо Гер­манна, сто­яв­ше­го у ма­шины и заг­ля­дыва­юще­го в ок­но, вы­ража­ло слиш­ком мно­го эмо­ций. Он выг­ля­дел как че­ловек, что по­видал в сво­ей жиз­ни ве­ликое мно­жес­тво ве­щей, ко­торых ви­деть бы ни в ко­ем слу­чае не хо­тел.

     Гу­бы Нь­юта скри­вились в очень не­лов­кой улыб­ке, и он при­под­нял ла­донь в при­ветс­твен­ном жес­те. Он не мог слы­шать точ­но, но его во­об­ра­жение в лю­бом слу­чае са­мо вос­про­из­ве­ло тя­желый осуж­да­ющий вздох Гер­манна, ког­да тот по­тянул­ся к двер­ной руч­ке.

     Усев­шись на пе­ред­нее пас­са­жир­ское си­денье, Гер­манн на нес­коль­ко се­кунд мол­ча ус­та­вил­ся на Нь­юта, слов­но изу­чая его с го­ловы до ног. Вы­раже­ние его ли­ца слож­но бы­ло как-то од­нознач­но ин­тер­пре­тиро­вать, но са­мым под­хо­дящим сло­вом, что­бы его опи­сать, бы­ло «смя­тение». Нь­ют ни на се­кун­ду не сом­не­вал­ся, что де­ло бы­ло имен­но в его внеш­нем ви­де.

     — При­вет, Гер­манн, — на­конец ляп­нул он, са­мым бе­зоб­разным об­ра­зом на­рушая и без то­го не­лов­кое мол­ча­ние.

     Гер­манн мор­гнул рас­те­рян­но, буд­то при­ходя в се­бя, и на­конец под­нял гла­за, встре­ча­ясь взгля­дом с Нь­ютом.

     — При­вет, — толь­ко и вы­давил из се­бя он.

     — Как день? — раз­го­вор ни­как не кле­ил­ся, и Нь­ют ста­рал­ся, как мог.

     Взгляд Гер­манна на до­лю се­кун­ды по­казал­ся рас­те­рян­ным, но по­том он не­пони­ма­юще со­щурил­ся.

     — Нь­ютон, я пи­сал те­бе при­мер­но каж­дые пол­то­ра ча­са, по­чему ты спра­шива­ешь, как у ме­ня про­шел день, ес­ли и так все зна­ешь?

     Раз­дра­жен­но фыр­кнув, Нь­ют за­катил гла­за.

     — Ну, твои со­об­ще­ния бы­ли до­воль­но сдер­жанны­ми, так что, воз­можно, я хо­чу знать, что про­изош­ло с то­бой за день и ка­кое у те­бя нас­тро­ение, — он пос­мотрел на Гер­манна в упор, но на его ли­це бы­ла толь­ко нем­но­го сму­щен­ная нер­вная улыб­ка. — А мо­жет быть, я прос­то пы­та­юсь вы­вес­ти те­бя из оце­пене­ния, в ко­торое ты впал, как толь­ко ме­ня уви­дел. Не знаю, ко­неч­но, ка­кая на са­мом де­ле то­му при­чина, мо­жет, с мо­им ви­дом что-то не так, или у ме­ня от­росла лиш­няя го­лова, а я не за­метил.

     При­выч­но блед­ное ли­цо Гер­манна вдруг при­няло ед­ва раз­ли­чимый ро­зова­тый от­те­нок.

     — Нет, ты, — он нем­но­го за­мял­ся и, на­конец, на­шел в се­бе си­лы от­вести взгляд в сто­рону, — пот­ря­са­юще выг­ля­дишь.

     Буд­то наз­ло, му­зыка в плей­лис­те кон­чи­лась в эту са­мую се­кун­ду, пог­ру­жая са­лон в тя­гучую ти­шину, и Гер­манн при­нял­ся ув­ле­чен­но ко­пать­ся в сво­ей сум­ке (но на де­ле это выг­ля­дело лишь как по­пыт­ка скрыть свое вол­не­ние — ров­ным сче­том ни­чего он от­ту­да не дос­та­вал, прос­то бес­цель­но пе­реби­рал лис­ты паль­ца­ми).

     Нь­ют нап­ря­жен­но сглот­нул, рас­те­рян­но та­ращась на за­тылок Гер­манна, ста­ра­ясь соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми и вспом­нить, что же он хо­тел ска­зать.

     — Ты силь­но то­ропишь­ся до­мой? — на­конец роб­ко по­дал го­лос Гер­манн.

     Ми­гом вы­пав из сво­ей прос­тра­ции, Нь­ют бод­ро отоз­вался, цеп­ля­ясь хоть за ка­кую-ни­будь нить раз­го­вора, ина­че они мо­гут про­сидеть мол­ча на пар­ковке це­лую веч­ность.

     — Нет, а ты что-то хо­тел?

     Гер­манн выг­ля­дел нем­но­го сму­щен­ным.

     — Я по­думал, что ес­ли я ос­та­нусь у те­бя еще на нес­коль­ко дней, мне нуж­ны бу­дут не­кото­рые ве­щи…

     Бук­валь­но под­ско­чив на мес­те, Нь­ют энер­гично щел­кнул паль­ца­ми, от­че­го Гер­манн чуть не вздрог­нул.

     — Точ­но, вспом­нил!

     — Что ты вспом­нил, Нь­ютон? — Гер­манн смот­рел на не­го рас­те­рян­но и нем­но­го ос­кор­блен­но из-за то­го, что ему не да­ли до­гово­рить.

     — Я хо­тел пред­ло­жить за­ехать к те­бе, по­тому что ду­мал, что те­бе на­вер­ня­ка нуж­на ка­кая-ни­будь одеж­да или ти­па то­го, — он по­жал пле­чами, — ты не по­думай, ме­ня впол­не ус­тра­ива­ет, что ты хо­дишь по мо­ему до­му в мо­ей. Да­же, на­вер­ное, ра­ду­ет, в не­кото­ром смыс­ле, но у те­бя ли­цо при этом та­кое, буд­то ты вот-вот сквозь зем­лю про­валишь­ся.

     Ли­цо Гер­манна ис­ка­зилось в осо­бен­но не­доволь­ной гри­масе.

     — Нь­ютон, про­шу те­бя, — он не­тер­пе­ливо про­цедил это сквозь зу­бы, — прек­ра­ти орать. На ули­це те­бя прек­расно слыш­но.

     Па­мять Нь­юта мгно­вен­но под­ки­нула ему по­ка еще све­жее вос­по­мина­ние о стра­даль­чес­ком вы­раже­нии ли­ца Гер­манна, ког­да тот по­дошел к ма­шине.

     Вот черт.

     — По­еха­ли к те­бе? — с аб­со­лют­но глу­пым ви­нова­тым смеш­ком спро­сил он.

     Гер­манн, за­катив гла­за, прис­тегнул­ся рем­нем бе­зопас­ности.

     — Ес­ли мож­но, по­жалуй­ста, — поч­ти сар­касти­чес­ки про­бор­мо­тал он.

     Квар­ти­ра Гер­манна на­ходи­лась сов­сем не­дале­ко от уни­вер­си­тета, но ему при­ходи­лось нап­равлять Нь­юта вре­мя от вре­мени, что­бы тот не про­ехал нуж­ный по­ворот. Ког­да ма­шина на­конец за­мер­ла нап­ро­тив вхо­да, Нь­ют при­нял­ся от­сте­гивать­ся од­новре­мен­но с Гер­манном. Тот пос­мотрел на не­го с не­пони­мани­ем.

     — Ты соб­рался со мной?

     — По­чему нет? — Нь­ют по­жал пле­чами, — во-пер­вых, я все еще бес­по­ко­юсь о тво­ем са­мочувс­твии, а во-вто­рых, я у те­бя ни ра­зу не был.

     — Те­бе не ка­жет­ся, что ты ме­ня слиш­ком уж опе­ка­ешь? — Гер­манн со­щурил­ся, но в то­не его осуж­де­ния не слы­шалось.

     — Имею пра­во, — Нь­ютон раз­вернул­ся к не­му всем те­лом, нас­коль­ко поз­во­ляло ав­то­мобиль­ное си­денье, — ты чуть бы­ло не уто­нул в мо­ем бас­сей­не, по­ка кор­мил мо­его крип­ти­да.

     — Да ты сам не ху­же вся­кого крип­ти­да, — без­злоб­но фыр­кнул Гер­манн.

     — Это был ком­пли­мент? — Нь­ют ус­мехнул­ся.

     — Воз­можно, — Гер­манн пос­мотрел на не­го, при­под­няв бро­ви, от­че­го сер­дце Нь­юта на мгно­вение про­пус­ти­ло удар.

     — В лю­бом слу­чае, — Нь­ют трях­нул го­ловой, ста­ра­ясь из­ба­вить­ся от этой кар­тинки в сво­ей го­лове, — я счи­таю се­бя как ми­нимум обя­зан­ным за то­бой прис­матри­вать. Это ес­ли зак­рыть гла­за на все ос­таль­ные фак­то­ры, ко­торые не поз­во­ля­ют мне от­но­сить­ся рав­но­душ­но к про­ис­хо­дяще­му с то­бой.

     — Мне ка­жет­ся, на са­мом де­ле те­бе прос­то ну­жен по­вод, что­бы пос­то­ян­но на­ходить­ся ря­дом, — Гер­манн поз­во­лил се­бе ед­ва за­мет­ную улыб­ку.

     — Воз­можно, — па­риро­вал Нь­ют, пе­ред­разни­вая его ин­то­нации.

     — Лад­но, — Гер­манн вздох­нул и по­тянул­ся к двер­ной руч­ке, но за­дер­жался на се­кун­ду, вновь по­вора­чива­ясь к не­му, — но хо­чу пре­дуп­ре­дить, что не уби­рал­ся до­ма пе­ред тем, как уй­ти от­ту­да на два дня.

     Гром­ко фыр­кнув, Нь­ютон за­катил гла­за так, что ге­рои по­лотен Ти­ци­ана мог­ли бы по­зави­довать.

     — Я вот се­год­ня на­вел по­рядок в сво­ей ком­на­те, но го­тов пос­по­рить, что он все еще выг­ля­дит ху­же, чем твой «бес­по­рядок», — он нас­мешли­во изоб­ра­зил ка­выч­ки паль­ца­ми.

     — Мы мо­жем про­верить, ког­да при­едем к те­бе, — Гер­манн со­щурил на не­го гла­за, и ли­цо Нь­юта вмиг вы­тяну­лось.

     — Слу­шай, как бы ска­зать, — про­мям­лил он, — ты не пой­ми неп­ра­виль­но, но вот это сей­час очень не­од­нознач­но проз­ву­чало.

     Гер­манн ус­та­ло по­мас­си­ровал пе­рено­сицу.

     — Ты ужа­сен, Нь­ютон.

     — Я знаю, ты мог не на­поми­нать.

     Со вздо­хом Гер­манн все же вы­лез из ма­шины, и Нь­ютон пос­пе­шил за ним.

     Ког­да они заш­ли в лифт и Гер­манн на­жал кноп­ку нуж­но­го эта­жа, Нь­ют встал ря­дом, с очень за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ным ви­дом изу­чая сте­ны.

     — Ска­жи, Гер­манн, — по­дал го­лос он, — я один се­бя чувс­твую край­не не­лов­ко весь день?

     Гер­манн бро­сил на не­го вни­матель­ный взгляд.

     — По­лагаю, не один.

     — Что же, — Нь­ют в сер­дцах вски­нул ру­ки, чуть не за­цепив Гер­манна, — это хоть сколь­ко-то об­на­дежи­ва­ет, а то мне бы­ло бы неп­ри­ят­но чувс­тво­вать се­бя иди­отом в оди­ноч­ку.

     — Я не чувс­твую се­бя иди­отом, — пос­пе­шил ра­зоча­ровать его Гер­манн, как толь­ко лифт ос­та­новил­ся, и они выш­ли из не­го в ко­ридор, — я прос­то… по­ка не мо­гу иден­ти­фици­ровать ста­тус на­ших…

     Он за­молк, пре­уве­личен­но сос­ре­дото­чен­но пе­реби­рая клю­чи и от­кры­вая зам­ки, и все это вре­мя Нь­ют не спус­кал с его ли­ца вни­матель­но­го взгля­да, ожи­дая окон­ча­ния пред­ло­жения.

     — На­ших че­го? — на­конец не вы­тер­пел он, за­ходя в при­хожую вслед за Гер­манном и зак­ры­вая за со­бой дверь. Гер­манн по­вер­нулся к не­му, и выг­ля­дел он слиш­ком не­уве­рен­но.

     — На­ших от­но­шений, — ак­ку­рат­но, слов­но бо­ясь неп­ра­виль­но по­доб­рать сло­ва, про­гово­рил он.

     Вой­дя, Гер­манн не вклю­чил в при­хожей лам­пу, но тус­клый свет про­бивал­ся че­рез от­кры­тые две­ри в со­сед­них ком­на­тах. Нь­юто­ну от­че­го-то бы­ло не по се­бе, в сер­дце неп­ри­ят­но за­рож­да­лась тре­вога. Гер­манн смот­рел на не­го зат­равлен­но и да­же ис­пу­ган­но. Нь­ют нер­вно об­лизнул гу­бы.

     — Гер­манн, пос­лу­шай, — он выс­та­вил пе­ред со­бой пре­датель­ски под­ра­гива­ющие ру­ки, бла­го, ед­ва ли это бро­салось в гла­за при та­ком ос­ве­щении, — прос­ти, ес­ли я те­бя чем-то оби­дел, я не спе­ци­аль­но, и я сог­ла­сен на что угод­но, толь­ко не дер­жи на ме­ня зла, про­шу!

     — Что? — Гер­манн не­пони­ма­юще мор­гнул, — нет, Нь­ютон, ты ме­ня неп­ра­виль­но по­нял! Я ни на что не оби­жа­юсь!

     Нь­ют нем­но­го об­легчен­но, но с не­дове­ри­ем вып­ря­мил­ся.

     — Тог­да что ты имел вви­ду?

     Роб­ко за­мол­кнув, Гер­манн по­тупил взгляд, сос­ре­дото­чен­но изу­чая отс­троч­ку на но­сах сво­их ту­фель, буд­то мог раз­гля­деть ее в тем­но­те.

     — Я прос­то так мно­го лет ста­рал­ся это­го из­бе­гать, по­тому что не знал, что с этим де­лать, и го­раз­до про­ще бы­ло счи­тать те­бя сво­им луч­шим дру­гом, — он под­нял жа­лос­тли­вый взгляд на Нь­юта, — и те­перь я не знаю, кто я те­бе, и кто ты для ме­ня.

     Нь­ют нап­ря­жен­но сде­лал шаг ему навс­тре­чу, ос­то­рож­но ка­са­ясь его пред­плечья ру­кой.

     — Гер­манн, — мяг­ко на­чал он, — ес­ли те­бя бес­по­ко­ит это, я не пе­рес­таю быть тво­им луч­шим дру­гом, как и ты мо­им. Прос­то… Те­перь мы нес­коль­ко боль­ше, чем прос­то друзья? Ты мо­жешь счи­тать нас тем, чем те­бе удоб­нее. Мо­жешь на­зывать нас и даль­ше друзь­ями, мо­жешь па­рой, воз­люблен­ны­ми, — на се­кун­ду он сму­щен­но зап­нулся, — лю­бов­ни­ками, ес­ли хо­чешь. Я сог­ла­шусь с лю­бым тво­им ре­шени­ем.

     Гер­манн роб­ко под­нял ру­ки навс­тре­чу Нь­юту; он не пы­тал­ся его об­нять сам, он пред­ла­гал то­му са­мос­то­ятель­но пой­ти в его объ­ятия, и Нь­ют, не ду­мая и се­кун­ды, уве­рен­но шаг­нул впе­ред, с лю­бовью сгре­бая его в охап­ку и при­жимая к се­бе. Гер­манн сму­щен­но по­ложил го­лову ему на пле­чо так, что­бы Нь­ют не мог ви­деть его ли­ца.

     — Прос­ти ме­ня, — ти­хо про­бор­мо­тал он.

     — Эй, — Нь­ют лас­ко­во пог­ла­дил его по спи­не, — все в по­ряд­ке. Я здесь, и я очень силь­но те­бя люб­лю.

     — Ты не пе­реду­мал? — Гер­манн все еще не смот­рел на не­го, но Нь­ют все рав­но улыб­нулся в от­вет на его сло­ва.

     — Я не мог пе­реду­мать пос­ледние пят­надцать лет, и зна­ешь, Гер­манн, ед­ва ли я те­перь пе­реду­маю из-за то­го, что мы по­цело­вались, — Нь­ют ус­мехнул­ся, при­жимая его к се­бе чуть креп­че. — Это нем­но­го не так ра­бота­ет.

     Гер­манн по­вер­нулся, ак­ку­рат­но при­под­ни­мая го­лову и те­перь уже гля­дя пря­мо в гла­за Нь­юту — слиш­ком близ­ко, так, что один мог чувс­тво­вать ды­хание дру­гого сво­ей ко­жей.

     — Я то­же те­бя люб­лю, Нь­ютон, — поч­ти про­шеп­тал он.

     Не пы­та­ясь сдер­жи­вать ис­крен­нюю мяг­кую улыб­ку, Нь­ют прик­рыл гла­за и ак­ку­рат­но ут­кнул­ся в лоб Гер­манна, так, что кон­чи­ки их но­сов ле­гонь­ко соп­ри­каса­лись.

     Гер­манн, ак­ку­рат­но от­ста­вив трость в сто­рону, ос­то­рож­но по­ложил ла­дони на ще­ки Нь­юта, что смот­рел на не­го с теп­лой и неж­ной улыб­кой, ожи­дая, что тот бу­дет де­лать даль­ше. Взгляд Гер­манна то и де­ло не­воль­но воз­вра­щал­ся к гу­бам Нь­юто­на, ко­торый ед­ва за­мет­но по­дал­ся навс­тре­чу.

     Нем­но­го нак­ло­нив­шись, Гер­манн по­цело­вал его, очень ак­ку­рат­но и поч­ти за­бот­ли­во, все еще не­уве­рен­ный в се­бе. Ру­ки Нь­юта мед­ленно прос­коль­зи­ли по его спи­не, ос­та­новив­шись на та­лии, и он ле­гонь­ко при­тянул Гер­манна к се­бе, ув­ле­чен­но це­луя его в от­вет.

     Паль­цы Гер­манна бы­ли слег­ка прох­ладны­ми, но это не ка­залось неп­ри­ят­ным; Нь­ют прик­рыл гла­за, от­ме­чая про се­бя лишь то, как они не­тороп­ли­во сколь­зят по его шее вниз, при­ят­но хо­лодя ко­жу, как Гер­манн за­киды­ва­ет свои ру­ки ему за спи­ну, при­жима­ясь тес­нее, и как го­рячо он ды­шит, не­тер­пе­ливо при­кусы­вая его гу­бу.

     Нь­юту хо­телось вы­тянуть чер­то­ву ду­рац­кую ру­баш­ку Гер­манна из брюк, за­пус­тить ру­ки под нее, кос­нуть­ся об­на­жен­ной ко­жи, но пос­ледние кро­хи са­мо­об­ла­дания от­го­вари­вали его от этой идеи, на­поми­ная о том, что Гер­манн и так слиш­ком мно­го ду­ма­ет, что­бы под­вергать его та­кому стрес­су. Но он все рав­но впил­ся паль­ца­ми в его по­яс­ни­цу сквозь ткань, слу­чай­но дер­гая Гер­манна на се­бя — го­раз­до бо­лее рез­ко, чем пла­ниро­вал; Гер­манн по инер­ции сде­лал па­ру ша­гов, цеп­ля­ясь за Нь­юта, как за единс­твен­ную точ­ку опо­ры, тол­кая его на­зад. Спи­на Нь­юта с глу­хим сту­ком впе­чата­лась в зак­ры­тую дверь, он чу­дом не уда­рил­ся за­тыл­ком, его спас­ло лишь то, что он по-преж­не­му ни в ка­кую не хо­тел от­ры­вать­ся от чу­жих губ и на се­кун­ду.

     Ла­дони Гер­манна упер­лись в дверь по бо­кам от го­ловы Нь­юта. Не спе­ци­аль­но — он прос­то ин­стинктив­но пы­тал­ся смяг­чить стол­кно­вение. Нь­ют же, ка­жет­ся, аб­со­лют­но ни­чего не за­метил, про­дол­жая цеп­лять­ся за ру­баш­ку Гер­манна, но­ровя ее все же зад­рать, но дер­жась из пос­ледних сил. Оч­ки Нь­юта уже дав­но съ­еха­ли на­бок, дер­жась на но­су ед­ва ли бла­года­ря че­му-то, кро­ме си­лы мыс­ли, но он сов­сем не за­мечал это­го, пог­ло­щен­ный ку­да бо­лее воз­вы­шен­ны­ми проб­ле­мами.

     Гер­манн, ка­залось, вхо­дил во вкус с не­ожи­дан­ным эн­ту­зи­аз­мом, его ру­ки зас­коль­зи­ли вниз по фут­болке Нь­юта, и ког­да он поч­ти опус­тил их до са­мого по­яса его джин­сов, он вы­нуж­ден был отор­вать­ся от его рта хо­тя бы ра­ди воз­можнос­ти вдох­нуть нем­но­го воз­ду­ха.

     Го­лова шла кру­гом от нех­ватки кис­ло­рода, Нь­ютон, за­жатый меж­ду ним и вход­ной дверью, ды­шал так же тя­жело, бро­сив на не­го за­мут­ненный взгляд из-под по­луп­рикры­тых век. Гер­манн су­дорож­но сглот­нул, чувс­твуя, как пе­ресох­ло во рту.

     Нь­ют под­нял ру­ку, про­водя ла­донью вдоль его поз­во­ноч­ни­ка сни­зу вверх, и Гер­манн по­чувс­тво­вал, как тут же нап­ряглись его собс­твен­ные пле­чи, а по спи­не про­бежа­ли му­раш­ки. Кон­чи­ки паль­цев Нь­юта под­ня­лись вы­ше, за­рыва­ясь в во­лосы Гер­манна, ак­ку­рат­но пог­ла­живая за­тылок.

     Он заг­ля­нул Гер­манну в гла­за про­ник­но­вен­ным взгля­дом и за­гово­рил — го­лос его зву­чал ни­же и ти­ше обыч­но­го, хрип­ло­вато, а сам он не мог сдер­жать нес­коль­ко рас­те­рян­ную улыб­ку.

     — Мы сю­да, вро­де, не за этим приш­ли, но я не про­тес­тую.

     Гер­манн бро­сил на не­го дол­гий изу­ча­ющий взгляд и не сдер­жал ус­мешку.

     — Точ­но. Я, ка­жет­ся, от­влек­ся.

     Не­хотя он от­пря­нул от Нь­юта, до пос­ледне­го соп­ри­каса­ясь с ним ру­ками и не сво­дя с не­го глаз. Нь­ют прос­ле­довал в ком­на­ту за ним, с лю­бопытс­твом ог­ля­дыва­ясь по сто­ронам.

     Как он и ду­мал, Гер­манн су­щес­твен­но пре­уве­личил серь­ез­ность собс­твен­но­го бес­по­ряд­ка. Единс­твен­ное, за что за­цепил­ся взгляд Нь­юта — ви­сящий на спин­ке сту­ла пид­жак, да стоп­ку книг на пись­мен­ном сто­ле, что выг­ля­дели так, слов­но кто-то их про­лис­ты­вал в по­ис­ках че­го-то важ­но­го, но ушел, ду­мая, что ско­ро вер­нется.

     Все ос­таль­ное в ком­на­те выг­ля­дело так, как буд­то все пред­ме­ты в ней бы­ли частью ка­кой-то эк­спо­зиции, а не жи­лым мес­том — кни­ги на пол­ке рас­став­ле­ны иде­аль­но ров­но, а на стек­лянных двер­цах шка­фов ни еди­ного от­пе­чат­ка паль­ца. И да­же пос­тель выг­ля­дела слиш­ком иде­аль­но — так, слов­но ее зап­ра­вили один-единс­твен­ный раз, и боль­ше не при­каса­лись. Не­воль­но Нь­ют да­же по­думал о том, а спал ли Гер­манн во­об­ще ког­да-ни­будь у се­бя до­ма, или он фун­кци­они­ру­ет на чис­той си­ле за­нудс­тва и цифр.

     Да нет, ночью Нь­ют аб­со­лют­но точ­но ви­дел его мир­но спя­щим, зна­чит, ис­клю­чено.

     — Те­бе чем-ни­будь по­мочь? — спро­сил он, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Гер­манн вы­тас­ки­ва­ет не­боль­шую сум­ку с од­ной из по­лок в шка­фу.

     — Нет, не сто­ит, — от­махнул­ся Гер­манн, — при­сядь по­ка.

     По­дой­дя к сту­лу, Нь­ют, не за­думы­ва­ясь о смыс­ле это­го дей­ствия, ак­ку­рат­но при­кос­нулся к ви­сяще­му на спин­ке пид­жа­ку и улыб­нулся собс­твен­ным мыс­лям, преж­де чем сесть.

     Гер­манн ти­хо что-то вы­ужи­вал из шка­фа с одеж­дой, и Нь­ютон с чис­той со­вестью раз­гля­дывал ком­на­ту, но вся она бы­ла бук­валь­но отоб­ра­жени­ем Гер­манна — прос­тая, скром­ная, у­ют­ная и удоб­ная, и в ито­ге Нь­ют при­шел к зак­лю­чению, что единс­твен­ное, что тут мож­но рас­смот­реть, не пы­та­ясь вы­вер­нуть со­дер­жи­мое каж­дой пол­ки на­из­нанку — это пись­мен­ный стол Гер­манна, на ко­тором ки­пами ле­жали кни­ги, за­писи и вся­кие ме­лочи, не­сом­ненно, су­губо прак­ти­чес­ко­го ха­рак­те­ра.

     От­части Нь­юту бы­ло не­лов­ко так раз­гля­дывать пред­ме­ты на его сто­ле — в кон­це кон­цов, он был точ­но уве­рен, и у не­го ни на се­кун­ду не воз­ни­кало сом­не­ний, что уж ес­ли его са­мого Гер­манн впус­тил к се­бе впер­вые, дру­гие лю­ди здесь не бы­вали и по­дав­но.

     Нь­ют ни к че­му не при­касал­ся, нес­мотря на то, ка­ким силь­ным был соб­лазн пот­ро­гать бук­валь­но каж­дую бу­маж­ку на сто­ле, так что он жад­но изу­чал каж­дый от­дель­ный пред­мет взгля­дом.

     Он нас­чи­тал по мень­шей ме­ре шесть книг, каж­дой из ко­торых мож­но бы­ло убить, но Нь­ют не был уве­рен на­вер­ня­ка, что бы­ло в дан­ном слу­чае бо­лее убий­ствен­ным — их оп­ре­делен­но неп­ри­ят­ный вес и тол­щи­на, или аб­со­лют­но нев­ме­ня­емые для прос­то­го смер­тно­го че­лове­ка наз­ва­ния. Не­воль­но он по­думал, что тек­ста­ми из при­мер­но та­ких же кни­жен­ций на­вер­ня­ка мож­но не­наро­ком зак­лю­чить сдел­ку с де­моном, про­будить древ­нее чу­дови­ще из глу­бин оке­ана или свес­ти с ума нес­коль­ко со­тен осо­бо чувс­тви­тель­ных твор­ческих на­тур по все­му све­ту, ес­ли чи­тать вслух, при­бегая к дос­та­точ­но за­могиль­ным ин­то­наци­ям. Не удер­жавшись, Нь­ют глу­по хо­хот­нул из-за собс­твен­ных мыс­лей.

     — Нь­ютон, с то­бой все в по­ряд­ке? — с по­доз­ре­ни­ем спро­сил Гер­манн.

     Нь­ют по­вер­нулся к не­му, не­лов­ко и прис­ты­жен­но улы­ба­ясь.

     — Прос­ти, ме­ня прос­то по­чему-то рас­сме­шили наз­ва­ния этих тво­их фо­ли­ан­тов.

     Гер­манн пре­неб­ре­житель­но изог­нул бро­ви.

     — У те­бя вы­зыва­ет смех все, что зву­чит слож­нее, чем «ал­гебра и на­чала ана­лиза»?

     — Гер­манн, я би­олог, а не ма­тема­тик, — Нь­ют фыр­кнул, — я же не осуж­даю те­бя за твою нес­по­соб­ность от­ли­чить эк­зокрин­ную сис­те­му от эн­докрин­ной.

     Гер­манн ни­чего не ска­зал в от­вет на этот вы­пад, вмес­то это­го лишь улыб­нулся мяг­ко и теп­ло. Нь­ют вы­тара­щил­ся на это зре­лище, по­теряв дар ре­чи, в то вре­мя как Гер­манн уже вновь вер­нулся к сбо­ру ве­щей.

     «Твою мать», — Нь­ютон су­дорож­но от­вернул­ся об­ратно к сто­лу, изо всех сил ста­ра­ясь не раз­гля­дывать спи­ну Гер­манна, — «по­чему он та­кой?»

     Взгляд Нь­юта блуж­дал по сто­лу в по­ис­ках хоть че­го-ни­будь, на чем мож­но сос­ре­дото­чить свое вни­мание, при этом не из­да­вая аб­со­лют­но не­моти­виро­ван­но­го не­умес­тно­го сме­ха.

     Лис­ты бу­маги, ис­пи­сан­ные кри­вова­тым не­раз­борчи­вым по­чер­ком Гер­манна, но да­же ес­ли зак­рыть гла­за на не­го, Нь­ют бы все рав­но не по­нял там ни сло­ва; не­боль­шая стоп­ка ста­рых тет­ра­дей с од­но­тон­ны­ми об­ложка­ми раз­ной сте­пени по­тер­тости, ме­тал­ли­чес­кий ста­кан с ка­ран­да­шами и руч­ка­ми, не­боль­шая нас­толь­ная лам­па.

     За всей этой ки­пой ве­щей сто­яла неп­ри­мет­ная де­ревян­ная фо­торам­ка. Она на­ходи­лась поч­ти в те­ни, за­горо­жен­ная ка­ран­дашни­цей, слов­но ее не хо­тели ви­деть пос­то­ян­но, но и уб­рать сов­сем ду­ху не хва­тало. Нь­ют, не в си­лах пре­воз­мочь са­мого се­бя, по­тянул­ся ли­цом к ней, на­висая над сто­лом, но все еще ста­ра­ясь ни­чего не тро­гать.

     Он чувс­тво­вал се­бя поч­ти так, слов­но со­вер­шал ка­кое-то прес­тупле­ние под но­сом у сво­ей жер­твы, но он сей­час бы да­же ду­шу про­дал, что­бы лишь уз­нать, что за свер­хваж­ная фо­тог­ра­фия мо­жет сто­ять у Гер­манна на пись­мен­ном сто­ле.

     Пер­вым на сним­ке он раз­гля­дел са­мого Гер­манна — мо­ложе лет на один­надцать или да­же три­над­цать, стриж­ка еще ко­роче, чем сей­час, а сам он одет в ла­бора­тор­ный бе­лый ха­лат, ко­торый ма­ло где в этой жиз­ни мог бы пот­ре­бовать­ся ма­тема­тику.

     У Нь­юта спер­ло ды­хание из-за од­ной лишь до­гад­ки, где и ког­да мог­ла бы­ла быть сде­лана эта фо­тог­ра­фия, и он изог­нулся над сто­лом, ста­ратель­но заг­ля­дывая за ка­ран­дашни­цу в по­пыт­ке рас­смот­реть скры­тую часть.

     В по­лумет­ре от Гер­манна сто­ял сам Нь­ютон — в та­ком же бе­лом ха­лате, с буй­ным на­чесом, ко­торый в те вре­мена с чувс­твом сдаб­ри­вал ге­лем для ук­ладки, а вы­раже­ние его ли­ца, с ко­торым он смот­рел на Гер­манна, пот­ря­са­ющим об­ра­зом умуд­ря­лось со­четать в се­бе од­новре­мен­но и вос­торг, и раз­дра­жение. Гер­манн на фо­тог­ра­фии од­нознач­но ока­зал­ся в чем-то сно­ва прав, и од­нознач­но был слиш­ком вос­хи­тите­лен для Нь­юта, ко­торый был без­на­деж­но влюб­лен.

     — Обал­деть, — гром­че, чем пла­ниро­вал, про­бор­мо­тал Нь­ют, раз­гля­дывая фо­тог­ра­фию.

     — Нь­ютон? — го­лос Гер­манна зву­чал обес­по­ко­ен­но, и сле­дом за ним пос­лы­шались ша­ги впе­ремеш­ку с ти­хим сту­ком трос­ти о пол. Нь­ют мо­мен­таль­но вып­ря­мил­ся, вста­вая во весь рост и ты­ча паль­цем в сто­рону сто­ла.

     — Гер­манн, та фот­ка, — он ус­та­вил­ся на не­го вос­торжен­ным взгля­дом, ко­торо­му по­зави­довал бы да­же млад­ший он со сним­ка, — это же ког­да мы ра­бота­ли вмес­те в ла­бора­тории при ин­сти­туте? Сколь­ко нам тут? Двад­цать шесть, двад­цать семь? И по­чему у ме­ня та­кой нет?

     Су­дя по ли­цу Гер­манна, тот чувс­тво­вал се­бя бук­валь­но пой­ман­ным с по­лич­ным, кон­чи­ки его ушей пре­датель­ски крас­не­ли, и он от­вел взгляд в сто­рону, слов­но это спас­ло бы его от не­удоб­ных воп­ро­сов.

     — Это тот день, ког­да ты слу­чай­но про­лил ка­кую-то си­нюю га­дость на мои от­че­ты, — ка­залось бы, это не дол­жно бы­ло его ра­довать, и Нь­ют при­поми­нал что-то об этом и го­тов был пос­по­рить, что в тот день Гер­манн до­волен не был; тем не ме­нее, сей­час он как-то слиш­ком уж теп­ло улы­бал­ся, го­воря об этом, — но я был уве­рен, что ты сде­лал это из вред­ности.

     Нь­ют воз­му­щен­но с шу­мом втя­нул воз­дух но­сом.

     — Я ни­ког­да не про­ливал ре­аген­ты на твои от­че­ты спе­ци­аль­но!

     — Я знаю, Нь­ютон, — Гер­манн пос­мотрел на не­го из-под при­под­ня­тых бро­вей, от­че­го Нь­юту вновь за­хоте­лось про­валить­ся сквозь зем­лю. — Но слу­чай­но ты про­ливал их че­тыр­надцать раз, пять из ко­торых — на мой ха­лат.

     Нь­ют хлоп­нул се­бя ла­донью по лбу.

     — Точ­но, вспом­нил, по­чему ты все вре­мя си­дел в ха­лате в ла­бора­тории, хо­тя в этом не бы­ло осо­бой на­доб­ности.

     — Ког­да ра­бота­ешь в од­ном по­меще­нии с то­бой, за­щит­ная одеж­да не­об­хо­дима ап­ри­ори, — без­злоб­но хмык­нул Гер­манн.

     — Все нас­толь­ко пло­хо? — Нь­ют ус­мехнул­ся.

     — Ну, как те­бе ска­зать…

     Не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя Нь­ют рас­сме­ял­ся в го­лос, так за­рази­тель­но, что да­же Гер­манн, ка­залось, еле сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не на­чать хо­хотать, но все же поз­во­лил се­бе лег­кую ус­мешку.

     — Се­год­ня пря­мо день нос­таль­гии, — вы­давил он из се­бя, сто­ило ему толь­ко прек­ра­тить сме­ять­ся.

     — Что? — не­пони­ма­юще спро­сил Гер­манн. — Ты о чем?

     Нь­ют дер­нул пле­чом, улы­ба­ясь.

     — По­ка си­дел с Элис, рас­ска­зал ей, как мы поз­на­коми­лись.

     — Да­же знать не хо­чу, что имен­но ты ей там на­гово­рил, — Гер­манн за­катил гла­за, — но я уве­рен, что ты пе­рев­рал по­лови­ну фак­тов.

     Гу­бы Нь­юта ос­кор­блен­но на­дулись.

     — Да нет, во­об­ще-то, чес­тно рас­ска­зал, как выс­ле­живал те­бя в уни­вер­си­тете.

     — Пох­валь­но, — одоб­ри­тель­но хмык­нул Гер­манн, — на­де­юсь, она не ра­зоча­ру­ет­ся в те­бе пос­ле это­го.

     — Не знаю, но выг­ля­дела она до­воль­но ве­селой, по­ка я ей рас­ска­зывал. Ка­жет­ся, ее за­бав­ля­ют мои фи­ас­ко.

     Гер­манн по­качал го­ловой с лег­кой тенью улыб­ки на ли­це.

     — Лад­но, — Нь­ют от­пустил ему за­дор­ную улыб­ку, — один воп­рос ос­тался без от­ве­та. По­чему у ме­ня та­кой фо­тог­ра­фии нет, и по­чему ты хра­нишь ее на сто­ле в ра­моч­ке?

     — Это два воп­ро­са, Нь­ютон.

     — Не цеп­ляй­ся к сло­вам, — Нь­ют от­махнул­ся от не­го, — прос­то от­веть.

     Гер­манн сму­щен­но улыб­нулся.

     — Я заб­рал ее сра­зу, как их при­нес­ли из пе­чати, — ему яв­но бы­ло не­лов­ко приз­на­вать­ся в этом, — а ты в тот день при­шел поз­же.

     — Вот же хит­рец, — Нь­ют одоб­ри­тель­но по­качал го­ловой. — Лад­но, а вто­рой воп­рос?

     — Я ду­мал, это был один воп­рос, — не­воз­му­тимо проз­ву­чало в от­вет.

     — Гер­манн! — Нь­ют ткнул в его сто­рону паль­цем со всем сво­им осуж­де­ни­ем.

     Тот по­серь­ез­нел, под­ни­мая на Нь­юта не­уве­рен­ный и тос­кли­вый взгляд.

     — Это единс­твен­ная на­ша об­щая фо­тог­ра­фия, что у ме­ня есть.

     По­вис­ла не­лов­кая ти­шина, они оба смот­ре­ли друг на дру­га — Гер­манн сму­щен­но, в то вре­мя как Нь­ют выг­ля­дел оша­рашен­ным. На­конец он трях­нул го­ловой, вы­ходя из оце­пене­ния.

     — По­годи, ты серь­ез­но? У те­бя все­го од­на на­ша фот­ка?

     — Да, — чес­тно от­ве­тил Гер­манн.

     — Но как так выш­ло? — Нь­ют ис­крен­не не­до­уме­вал. Приш­ла его оче­редь от­во­дить прис­ты­жен­ный взгляд. — У ме­ня до­ма от­дель­ный аль­бом для них.

     — Я спе­ци­аль­но их ни­ког­да не за­бирал, — не­хотя Гер­манн приз­нался, — но в тот единс­твен­ный раз не удер­жался.

     Нь­ютон сме­рил его вни­матель­ным, вкрад­чи­вым взгля­дом, сос­ре­дото­чен­но о чем-то раз­мышляя — не нуж­но бы­ло знать его хо­рошо, что­бы уви­деть это на его ли­це.

     — Зна­ешь, не­кото­рые де­тали мо­его рас­ска­за Элис мне са­мому до сих пор не сов­сем по­нят­ны… — вдруг ска­зал Нь­ют.

     Бро­ви Гер­манна опас­ли­во дер­ну­лись к пе­рено­сице, а он сам нап­рягся, раз­мышляя о том, к че­му был столь рез­кий пе­реход.

     — Нап­ри­мер?

     Нь­ют под­нял на не­го взгляд; ед­ва ли мож­но бы­ло оце­нить его, как вы­зыва­ющий, но Гер­манн был уве­рен, что увиль­нуть от от­ве­та он под та­ким взгля­дом точ­но не смо­жет.

     — Нап­ри­мер, по­чему ты стал ме­ня из­бе­гать сра­зу пос­ле то­го, как я пред­ло­жил те­бе встре­тить­ся.

     Гер­манн нап­ря­жен­но втя­нул но­сом воз­дух, чувс­твуя од­новре­мен­но же­лание уд­рать от­сю­да так быс­тро, как толь­ко по­лучит­ся, и же­лание вы­палить все, как на ду­ху, рас­став­ляя все точ­ки.

     — По­тому что при­вязал­ся, — он го­ворил ак­ку­рат­но, ос­то­рож­но, мед­ленно вы­пус­кая каж­дое сло­во, — по­тому что бо­ял­ся, что не смо­гу это кон­тро­лиро­вать. Я ду­мал, ты и так это прек­расно зна­ешь.

     — Хо­тел ус­лы­шать это лич­но от те­бя, — ти­хо от­ве­тил Нь­ют.

     Он гром­ко и про­тяж­но вздох­нул, ак­ку­рат­но сдви­гая стул в сто­рону, что­бы бы­ла воз­можность по­дой­ти к Гер­манну. Сде­лав шаг в его сто­рону, он очень ос­то­рож­но, за­бот­ли­во его об­нял, вновь взды­хая, а тот лишь не­уве­рен­но кос­нулся его пле­ча в от­вет.

     — И как толь­ко та­кой фе­номе­наль­но ум­ный, об­ра­зован­ный и ин­телли­ген­тный че­ловек, — лас­ко­во и без те­ни осуж­де­ния за­гово­рил Нь­ют, — мо­жет вес­ти се­бя так по-иди­от­ски, Гер­манн?

     Гер­манн поз­во­лил се­бе ти­хий вздох, нак­ло­няя го­лову и опи­ра­ясь на Нь­юта.

     — Мо­гу спро­сить у те­бя то же са­мое.

     Нь­ют ус­мехнул­ся.

     — Под­ло­вил.

     Гер­манн не то­ропил­ся дви­гать­ся с мес­та, да и у Нь­юта та­кого же­лания не бы­ло — ему дос­тавля­ло удо­воль­ствие сто­ять вот так с Гер­манном, не ве­дя счет вре­мени, и не ду­мать ни о чем. Об­ни­мать его, вды­хать за­пах во­лос, что все еще сла­бо от­да­вали шам­пу­нем из его до­ма. Чувс­тво­вать, как раз­ме­рен­но и уми­рот­во­рен­но бь­ет­ся сер­дце в чу­жой груд­ной клет­ке.

     Ес­ли бы не тот факт, что они все еще сто­яли, он бы, ве­ро­ят­но, да­же зад­ре­мал, а ес­ли бы они ле­жали, он бы мог прос­пать все на све­те и ни ми­нуты бы не со­жалел.

     Гер­манн ед­ва за­мет­но по­ер­зал в его объ­ять­ях, зас­тавляя Нь­юта ле­ниво при­от­крыть один глаз.

     — Ты все ве­щи ус­пел соб­рать? — ти­хо по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся он, и Гер­манн по­косил­ся на не­го в от­вет.

     — Да, ос­та­лось сум­ку зас­тегнуть.

     Нь­ют вя­ло зев­нул, реф­лектор­но креп­че об­ни­мая Гер­манна.

     — По­еха­ли?

     — Угу, — Гер­манн сла­бо кив­нул и, не­дол­го ду­мая, по­тянул­ся к ли­цу Нь­юто­на, ле­гонь­ко ка­са­ясь гу­бами его вис­ка. — По­еха­ли.


	9. Глава 8

     Ньютон вышел из машины и прошагал к задней двери, махнув Германну рукой.

       — Я заберу, — бросил он, открывая дверь и закидывая на плечо небольшую, но оттого не менее тяжелую дорожную сумку Германна. — Слушай, а тебе точно нужны были эти твои книженции? Мне казалось, ты держишь их все в своей голове или вроде того. Я не представляю, как бы ты сам это все тащил.

       — Да, нужны, Ньютон, — сухо ответил тот, — и нет, я не могу держать в голове несколько огромных книг, как ты себе это вообще представляешь?

       — Не знаю, — Ньют пожал плечами, закрыв двери и направившись к дому. — Я вообще с трудом представляю, как устроен твой мозг. Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя там в голове какой-нибудь суперкомпьютер и на самом деле ты только прикидываешься человеком.

       Германн с напускным осуждением посмотрел на Ньюта. Тот встретил его взгляд с добродушной шутливой миной на лице, и Германн, вздохнув, улыбнулся в ответ.

       Как только Ньют повернул ключ в замке и дверь с тихим щелчком распахнулась, он повернул голову к Германну за своей спиной, скидывая кеды с ног.

       — Я закину пока сумку к тебе в комнату и пойду переоденусь, закроешь дверь?

       Германн кивнул, глядя вслед торопливо уходящему Ньюту, и переступил через порог.

       Мимо его ноги в открытую дверь быстро что-то проскочило, и Германн подскочил бы от испуга, если бы обладал сноровкой в достаточной степени.

       Он поднял голову, взглядом пытаясь отыскать, что это было.

       Посреди коридора стоял, настороженно глядя на дверь, крупный рыжий кот, которого Германн однозначно видел раньше, если только он не путает всех котов примерно одного раскраса. Из-за спины, в отдалении, раздался стон, идеально сбалансированная смесь из разочарования, ярости, раздражения и неприязни. Почти волшебно, Германн не смог бы лучше.

       Если это был тот же самый кот, что и в прошлый раз, стоит побеспокоиться о здоровье юной мисс Мори, потому что голос у нее явно огрубел с их последней встречи. Германн обернулся на звук.

       Что же, возможно, он поторопился с выводами касательно здоровья Мако.

       По ту сторону изгороди с виновато-раздраженным выражением на лице стоял высокий, очевидно крепкого телосложения молодой человек.

       — Извините, сэр, — заговорил он, обращаясь к Германну, и явно попытался изобразить дружелюбную улыбку, но с его очевидным уровнем злости вышло не то чтобы очень убедительно. — Мой кот забежал в ваш дом, мне очень жаль, но не могли бы вы мне помочь?

       Германн быстро кивнул и захромал к коту по коридору. Тот поднял на него песочно-желтые глаза, выглядя при этом почти что угрожающе.

       — Только давай без фокусов, — тихо пробормотал он коту и аккуратно просунул руку ему под живот, отрывая от пола. Кот сильно впечатленным не выглядел, но и не сопротивлялся, чем вызвал едва заметный вздох облегчения у Германна.

       С котом в одной руке и тростью в другой он проковылял по короткой тропинке до изгороди и, не собираясь затягивать церемонии, передал парню безвольно висящее животное.

       — Спасибо, — сказал тот, — и еще раз прошу прощения за него.

       — Ничего страшного, все в порядке, — заверил он и поспешил удалиться обратно в дом.

       — Германн, ты все еще здесь? — с удивлением и усмешкой прозвучал за его спиной голос Ньютона, — чего так долго копаешься?

       Повернувшись на голос, Германн недовольно пробурчал:

       — И часто к тебе забегают соседские коты?

       Ньютон засмеялся.

       — Дай угадаю, Райли проскочил в дверь, пока ты заходил?

       — Полагаю, это был именно он.

       — Да другие коты ко мне и не забегают, — Ньютон отмахнулся, — только этому тут как будто медом намазано. Разок с Мако минут десять носились по дому, пытаясь его выловить, потому что мохнатый подлец даже на рыбу не повелся.

       Германн растерянно глянул на него.

       — За ним в этот раз приходила не Мако, а какой-то парень.

       Лицо Ньюта немного недовольно сморщилось, будто кто-то сунул ему шкурку от лайма в рот и велел жевать.

       — Высокий, со светлыми волосами и голубыми глазами? — спросил он.

       — Да, кажется, — Германн в недоумении нахмурился, — хотя в глаза я ему как-то не особо заглядывал.

       Ньютон пренебрежительно отмахнулся, расправляя плечи.

       — Это парень Мако… — он задумался на секунду, но тут же тряхнул головой, бросив свои размышления. — Никак не могу запомнить его имя, — он издал невнятный, странный и довольно ехидный смешок, — так что называю его просто «парень».

       — Я думал, ты в состоянии запомнить любую бесполезную информацию, — съязвил Германн.

       Ньютон на комментарий не обиделся и пожал плечами.

       — Да, но вот с высокими голубоглазыми блондинами у меня, видимо, какие-то проблемы. Никогда не мог их запомнить.

       Не удержавшись от возможности подколоть ближнего своего, Германн вкрадчиво на него посмотрел из-под приподнятых бровей.

       — Они не в твоем вкусе? — как можно более саркастично произнес он. Ньютон чуть было не раскрыл в изумленном возмущении рот, но тут же взял себя в руки.

       — Вообще-то, да, Германн, не в моем, — Ньютон сделал шаг вперед, приближаясь к нему почти вплотную, надеясь, что это придаст его собственному виду иллюзию хоть какого-то превосходства. — Я западаю только на занудных и бледных математиков с душой старого деда. Брутальные мускулистые юноши с голубыми глазами — не мой профиль.

       Германн сощурил глаза, глядя на него сверху вниз, хотя разница в их росте не была настолько уж значительной, но Германн постарался — недаром за его плечами годы тренировок, чтобы научиться смотреть достаточно снисходительно на человека, когда ваша разница в росте всего в шесть сантиметров. Благо, эта разница была хотя бы в пользу Германна.

       — Я почти тебе завидую, — вкрадчиво, проговаривая каждый слог максимально четко, — уж лучше западать на занудных математиков, чем на взбалмошных идиотов.

       С потешным возмущенным вздохом Ньют все же раскрыл рот, выпучивая от удивления глаза и хлопая ресницами. Спустя пару секунд замешательства он сощурился, губы его изогнулись в усмешке, и он поднял руку, потрясая оттопыренным указательным пальцем.

       — Окей, Германн, — негромко проговорил он, — вынужден признать, это было очень, очень хорошо. Растешь на глазах.

       — У меня был хороший учитель, — Германн ухмыльнулся.

       — Я создал монстра, — благоговейно прошептал Ньют и рассмеялся.

       Слишком заразительно, Германн не мог противостоять. Не на сто процентов уж точно. Он смотрел на смеющегося Ньютона с нежностью и обожанием.

       Ньютон прекратил смеяться, подняв на него свой счастливый взгляд, что был полон озорных огоньков, что можно было увидеть всегда, когда он был действительно увлечен, восхищен, восторжен.

       Германн чуть склонился, ласково касаясь небритой щеки Ньютона губами.

       Тот опешил, смущенно и растерянно глядя в ответ.

       — Я пойду, тоже переоденусь, — сказал Германн, стараясь звучать максимально непринужденно. Ньют неуклюже и слишком торопливо кивнул, облизнув нижнюю губу.

       — Я пока буду на кухне, — рефлекторно он махнул Германну рукой вслед, хотя смысла в этом не было абсолютно никакого.

       — Хорошо, я подойду, как закончу, — прозвучало уже из-за угла, где тот скрылся.

       Когда Германн вошел в отведенную для него комнату, он обнаружил свою сумку лежащей на кресле в углу — очевидно, Ньютон позаботился, чтобы ему не пришлось особо наклоняться за ней.

       Он расстегнул замок и извлек на свет три математических справочника разной степени увесистости; за справочниками на свободе оказались стопки аккуратно сложенных вещей — тут же отправились в абсолютно пустой ящик комода гостевой спальни.

       Невольно он задумался над вероятностью того, что до него в ней жил кто-то еще.

       Едва ли. Не при Ньютоне точно. Он только кажется таким компанейским парнем. Маловероятно, чтобы у него тут был проходной двор. Тем более, сейчас, когда в подвале поселился огромный криптид.

       Достав со дна сумки одежду, которую взял с собой, чтобы ходить по дому, он переоделся и, прихватив из другой сумки свои записи, направился прямо на кухню.

       Ньютон встретил его насмешливо-шокированным возгласом.

       — Серьезно, Германн? Ты даже дома ходишь в рубашках? Еще и с длинным рукавом?

       На самом-то деле, Ньютон прекрасно знал про теплообмен Германна и про то, что он умудрялся кутаться даже тогда, когда нормальные люди были уже на грани теплового удара. Наряду с постоянно холодными пальцами это выглядело, конечно, не очень обнадеживающим и здоровым, но Ньютон находил очаровательным даже это — в конце концов, замерзшего и нахохлившегося, словно мелкого кукушонка, Германна всегда можно было завернуть в плед, принести ему горячий напиток, и в такие моменты, казалось, даже само его сердце оттаивало и он мог себе позволить теплоту и нежность во взгляде. А уж ради этого Ньютону никогда не было сложно приготовить лишнюю кружку кофе.

       — У меня есть еще и футболки, — спокойно и терпеливо ответил Германн, — но их я надеваю только когда совсем жарко.

       Ньютон старался лишний раз не думать о Германне в футболке как феномене.

       — Ньютон, — робко окликнул его Германн.

       — Да?

       — Я могу где-нибудь присесть со своей работой?

       Ньют всполошился, убирая с обеденного стола свой телефон и некоторые мелочи, что выгреб из карманов.

       — Если тебя устроит, то можешь посидеть пока тут, — он услужливо отодвинул стул в сторону, — а после ужина найду тебе нормальное место, обещаю.

       С благодарностью приняв предложение, Германн уселся за стол, раскладывая свои бумаги и доставая ручку. Он все еще чувствовал себя несколько иррационально — нутро все еще бунтовало против работы рядом с местом для еды, но, он был уверен, что сможет как-то это перерасти.

       Ньют ненавязчиво сновал по кухне в фартуке — и это отчего-то удивляло Германна, он был более чем уверен, что Ньют из тех людей, что считают фартуки изобретением для слабаков.

       Тем не менее, нахождение Ньюта на кухне в фартуке априори заставляло невольно задуматься о природе и целях его действий.

       — Ньютон, — Германн позвал его еще раз, — что ты собрался делать?

       — Готовить ужин, — как ни в чем не бывало ответил ему Ньют, мгновенно расправляя спину и плечи. Выглядело как-то не очень убедительно.

       — Могу я чем-то помочь? — поинтересовался Германн учтиво.

       Ньютон спешно отмахнулся от его предложения.

       — Нет, все в порядке, занимайся своими делами, я справлюсь, — бодро заверил он, и Германн удивленно хмыкнул и легко пожал плечами, опуская взгляд обратно в свои бумаги.

       — Как хочешь, — просто ответил он.

       Ньютон то и дело перемещался по кухне, судя по его действиям, изображая броуновское движение наглядно; время от времени гремела посуда, и по интенсивности звуков можно было подумать, будто он собирается накрывать праздничный стол, или ужин будет состоять как минимум из трех блюд и десерта. Что, в принципе, можно было считать эквивалентными вариантами. Дверь холодильника хлопнула как минимум четыре раза, кухонный шкафчик, по меньшей мере, пять, а дверца стола все шесть. Доводчики на мебели должны были несколько приглушать звуки от всего этого, но они сдавались под натиском стихии под гордым именем Ньютон Гайзлер. Выдвижной ящик назойливо шуршал по полозьям, кажется, каждые десять секунд стабильно — Германн решил не засекать.

       — А что ты собрался готовить? — настороженно спросил он, аккуратно, без резких движений, откладывая ручку на стол.

       — А?

       Ньютон резко развернулся к нему с ножом в руке. Три метра расстояния между ними бесконечно радовали.

       Не то, чтобы Германн не доверял ему — в критической ситуации он доверил бы Ньютону свою жизнь — но вот сейчас, стоящий посреди кухни, взъерошенный и с двадцатисантиметровым ножом для мяса в руке он доверия не внушал.

       — Я спросил, что ты собрался готовить, — спокойно повторил Германн.

       — Курицу, — непринужденно ответил тот.

       — Курицу? — Германн с недоверием переспросил.

       — Ну, не совсем курицу, — Ньют махнул правой рукой, каким-то чудом не зацепив самого себя кухонным ножом, — куриное филе. В духовке.

       — Положи, пожалуйста, нож, — вежливо попросил Германн, искренне надеясь, что его тон нельзя расценить как тот самый, к которому прибегают в диалоге с душевнобольными буйными пациентами.

       — Что? Почему? — брови Ньюта дернулись в недоумении.

       Германн сделал глубокий терпеливый вдох.

       — Потому что ты имеешь привычку размахивать руками, когда говоришь, — он нахмурился. — И буквально только что чуть было не зацепил собственное ухо ножом, и даже не заметил.

       Ньют выглядел искренне удивленным.

       — Правда? Ну ладно.

       Сказав это, он отложил нож на разделочную доску на столешнице позади себя.

       — Так что там с куриным филе? — спросил Германн.

       — Хочу запечь в духовке.

       — Никогда бы не подумал, что ты и такое умеешь, — одобрительно хмыкнул Германн.

       Ньютон подозрительно промолчал, глядя на него как-то слишком уж растерянно. Германн почуял неладное.

       — Ньютон, — неуверенно произнес он.

       Он был уверен, как Ньют нервно сглотнул, прежде чем подать голос.

       — Да?

       — Ты ведь не умеешь, так?

       На кухне стояла слишком уж напряженная тишина.

       Глубоко вздохнув, Германн собрал все свои записи обратно в стопку и поднялся на ноги, прихватывая трость.

       Он посмотрел Ньюту прямо в глаза — долго, вкрадчиво, но без осуждения, лишь с умиленной улыбкой.

       — Я помогу, если ты не против.

       Сдавшись, Ньют неловко рассмеялся, опуская взгляд и почесывая затылок.

       — Полагаю, мне и впрямь нужна твоя помощь.

       Походя, Германн кивнул в его сторону.

       — У тебя есть еще один?

       — Кто? Фартук? — растерянно переспросил Ньют, указывая пальцем на самого себя. — Нет, держи этот.

       Торопливо он стащил его с себя и накинул на шею Германна, пока тот подворачивал рукава у рубашки.

       — А что на гарнир? — спросил он, уже завязывая фартук за спиной.

       — Еще не придумал, если честно, — плечи Ньюта дернулись, — но у меня был вариант с вареными овощами.

       Германн одобрительно кивнул, ополаскивая руки под краном.

       — Тогда ты чистишь овощи, а я, — он вытер руки и проковылял вдоль стола к оставленным на разделочной доске курице и ножу. — Займусь мясом.

       Под чутким руководством Ньютон ощутимо успокоился — его движения в пространстве кухни дошли до той степени, когда их можно было бы назвать спокойными и упорядоченными, пусть и с натяжкой. Но относительно его персональной шкалы оценки деятельности было более чем отлично.

       Зрелище, как Ньютон послушно стоял у стола и чистил картофель, можно было отнести к классу умиротворяющих. Германн как никогда был уверен в том, что Ньюта можно оставить в покое, и что он замечательно справится со своей работой.

       Он аккуратно порезал мясо на равные части, пока Ньют приносил и делал то, о чем он просил.

       Когда Германн обмакивал куски филе в соусе со специями, Ньютон завороженно завис рядом, увлеченно наблюдая за процессом. Кастрюля на плите размеренно булькала.

       Мясо было ровно разложено по противню, но Германн не выглядел довольным, сосредоточенно буравя его взглядом.

       — Что-то не так? — голос Ньюта звучал обеспокоенно.

       — У тебя, случайно, нет в холодильнике сыра? — спросил Германн, не отрывая взгляда от мяса.

       — Есть, — Ньют кивнул, — принести?

       — Да, — Германн прохромал к раковине, отмывая руки. — Еще терку и большую тарелку.

       Ньют подготовил все, что он просил, и смотрел, не спуская глаз, как Германн натирает сыр в мелкую стружку. Как только тому показалось, что уже достаточно, и он отложил оставшийся кусок в сторону, Ньют постарался незаметно протянуть руку и взять горстку натертого сыра.

       В воздухе тут же раздался шлепок, и он испуганно отдернул руку, прижимая к груди.

       — Я хочу этот сыр, — настойчиво пробормотал он, глядя в упор на Германна. Тот был неумолим, но смотрел в ответ почти с вызовом.

       Рука потянулась вновь, но Германн сердито шлепнул его по пальцам еще раз.

       — Ай! — обиженно воскликнул Ньют, смотря с непониманием и осуждением.

       — Это для курицы, — объяснил Германн, — если ты хочешь сыр, отрежь себе ножом от большого куска, как нормальный человек.

       Оскорбленный до глубины души, Ньют начал бурчать себе под нос.

       — Натертый вкуснее.

       Германн закатил глаза.

       — Умоляю, Ньютон, весь этот сыр из одного куска.

       Он равномерно посыпал куриное филе на противне, но в последний момент неуверенно взглянул на тарелку и вздохнул.

       — Ладно, держи.

       Ньют подскочил за мгновение, забирая тарелку из его руки и собирая остатки сыра пальцами. Германн покачал головой.

       — Мне иногда сложно воспринимать тебя, как взрослого человека, Ньютон. Я не верю, что тебе почти сорок.

       — Потому что мне не «почти сорок», — недовольно буркнул тот, жуя свой сыр, — мне тридцать восемь, Германн, это тебе почти сорок.

       — Тридцать восемь — это почти сорок, — возразил Германн. — Может, у тебя еще кунжут где-нибудь завалялся?

       Отставив тарелку в раковину и вымыв руки, Ньют потянулся к шкафчику над столом.

       — Сейчас гляну, — он сосредоточенно принялся звенеть банками и шуршать упаковками, — ага, есть, держи.

       Германн забрал протянутый пакетик, равномерно рассыпая кунжут поверх сыра.

       — Фольга, — коротко распорядился он, и спустя несколько секунд Ньют уже послушно протянул рулон ему в руку. Иначе, как благоговейным, его взгляд было назвать нельзя — он словно зачарованный следил за тем, как Германн накрывает противень фольгой, как ставит его в разогретую духовку, как заглядывает в кастрюлю, проверяя состояние всех тех овощей, что Ньют туда впихнул. Германн повернулся к нему, развязывая и стаскивая с себя фартук, и на секунду Ньют забыл, как дышать.

       — Все, теперь надо только подождать, — уведомил его Германн.

       Ньют непроизвольно потянулся к его волосам, поправляя торчащую прядь. Встретившись со смущенным взглядом Германна, он поспешил руку убрать, чем вызвал у того улыбку.

       — Ньютон, я не кусаюсь, — тихо проговорил он, аккуратно перехватывая руку Ньюта. — Тебе не обязательно одергивать руку каждый раз, как ты меня касаешься.

       Словно в подтверждение своих слов, Германн потянул его руку на себя, поднося ее к лицу и легонько целуя тыльную сторону ладони; он неотрывно смотрел Ньюту прямо в глаза, и тот был не в силах оторваться, глядя, как завороженный.

       Германн тихо прокашлялся.

       — Я думаю, ты можешь спокойно ко мне прикасаться, — робко начал он, — но ты знаешь, как я отношусь к публичному проявлению привязанности.

       — Да знаю уж, — усмехнулся Ньют, закатывая глаза.

       Выражение лица Германна было как никогда умиротворенным, смотреть на него было почти физически невыносимо, и Ньют в смущении бросил беглый взгляд на часы.

       — Так, в таком случае, можно идти кормить нашу красавицу, — проговорил он, — Германн, пойдешь со мной?

       — Да, секунду, — тот прихватил трость, оставленную у стула. — Идем.

       Как только Элис внизу услышала их приближение и отметила присутствие Германна, она торопливо принялась выбираться из бассейна, при этом явно стараясь создать как можно меньше брызг.

       Стоило отдать ей должное, училась она и впрямь очень быстро — в этот раз обошлось без огромного залитого водой участка кафеля, лишь небольшая лужа там, где ее туловище приземлилось на пол.

       — Молодчина, — любовно потрепал ее по морде Ньют, подходя к ней уже с ведром в руках. Германн тоже стоял рядом с ней, с благодарностью глядя в ее большие синие глаза.

       — Слушай, Германн, у меня идея, — зачастил Ньютон, впихивая в его свободную руку ручку ведра с рыбой, — покорми ее пока, я сейчас вернусь, одна нога здесь!

       Германн что-то тихо буркнул, что Ньют расценил как знак согласия и тут же удрал наверх, оставляя его один на один с голодной Элис. Он тихо вздохнул, ставя ведро на пол и доставая оттуда рыбину.

       — Вот всегда он так, просто убегает, ничего не объясняя, — в противовес своим словам он совсем не злился, скорее, просто бурчал по привычке. — Держи, милая, приятного аппетита.

       Со стороны лестницы раздался приглушенный голос.

       — Ты назвал ее милой, я не ослышался?

       Германн протяжно фыркнул, закатывая глаза и слушая приближающиеся шаги Ньюта. Однако, он и правда быстро вернулся.

       — Раз уж она вылезла из воды, я хочу воспользоваться возможностью, — пустился в объяснения Ньютон и показал зажатую в ладони строительную рулетку. — Было бы неплохо получить новые достоверные данные о ее габаритах.

       Германн одобрительно хмыкнул.

       — Звучит разумно.

       — А то! — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Ньют, наблюдая за тем, как Элис с аппетитом уплетает из рук Германна рыбу одну за другой. Как только ведро опустело, он сосредоточенно посмотрел на Элис, что вытянула шею вверх, с любопытством разглядывая Германна.

       Ньют посмотрел на рулетку в руках, на Элис, посмотрел растерянно на Германна вслед за ней.

       — Что-то не так? — настороженно спросил Германн.

       — Если честно, — неуверенно начал Ньют, — я не совсем представляю, как мне уговорить ее положить голову на пол, еще и так, чтобы все было ровно и можно было нормально замерить.

       — Попробуй просто… — Германн замялся, — попросить? Ты же сам говорил, что она очень сообразительная. Вдруг сработает?

       Ньют посмотрел на него растерянно, но очень изумленно.

       — Я в любом случае попробую, — приободренный идеей заявил он, подходя к Элис и укладывая руку ей на морду и произнося решительно, — Элис, детка, мне нужно, чтобы ты положила голову на пол.

       Та посмотрела на него с подозрением.

       — Пожалуйста, — вежливо добавил он, и она все же неторопливо опустила голову на пол, не сводя глаз с Ньюта и следя за каждым его движением. Он добавил, глядя ей прямо в глаза, — спасибо!

       Германн, кажется, так же как и Элис перешел в режим активного наблюдения и сосредоточенно провожал каждое движение Ньюта, когда тот пытался растянуть рулетку, чтобы измерить длину Элис.

       Ньютон что-то бормотал, пытаясь разложить рулетку на полу, но в итоге не выдержал:

       — Германн, подойди на секунду, — он поманил его рукой и Германн покорно выполнил его указание. — Да, сюда. Придержи конец рулетки. Можешь ногой, можешь тростью, как тебе удобнее.

       На секунду замешкавшись, Германн аккуратно придавил конец рулетки тапком, что ему заботливо выделил хозяин дома во избежание повторения неприятных инцидентов. Обувью это можно было назвать с натяжкой — выглядела она, как абсолютно нелепое дитя любви сланцев и резиновых ботинок, еще и с крупным рисунком из острых перцев на черном фоне. Германн был уверен на все сто, что Ньютон даже дыхание задержал, чтобы не засмеяться, когда давал их ему.

       Хотя, все еще под серьезным вопросом был источник появления в этом доме пары настолько безобразных кроксов. У Германна была лишь одна версия, на которую он искренне надеялся, как на самую адекватную и объяснимую: кто-то подарил их Ньютону, как ироничный сувенир. Думать о том, что Ньютон мог купить такой ужас сам ему очень, очень не хотелось.

       Ньют потянул рулетку на себя, пятясь назад и оглядываясь, чтобы не зацепить случайно Элис ногой. Дойдя, наконец, до головы, он наклонился, укладывая рулетку на том же уровне, где заканчивалась морда Элис, что смиренно наблюдала за всеми его действиями.

       — Итак, у нас тут… — он сделал паузу, пытаясь разглядеть цифры при таком слабом освещении. — Три метра и двадцать сантиметров. Ого. Шустро же ты растешь.

       Германн сильно удивился, пытаясь вспомнить как можно больше данных из тех, что Ньютон ему показывал и прокручивая все их в голове, сопоставляя со своими расчетами.

       — Можешь отпускать, — Ньют мимоходом дернул головой в его сторону, давая понять, что последнее сказанное было обращено уже не к Элис, — спасибо, детка.

       Сказав это, он неловко замер, медленно поднимая взгляд на ошарашенного Германна. Почуяв напряженную атмосферу, Элис приподняла голову над полом, окинув обоих изучающим насмешливым взглядом.

       — Я случайно, — на повышенных тонах виновато выпалил Ньют.

       — Угу, — растерянно буркнул Германн, отводя взгляд и, не говоря ничего больше, убрал ногу с конца рулетки. Ньют, казалось, все свои силы и все свое внимание сосредоточил на сматывании несчастной рулетки, лишь бы только не встречаться глазами с Германном. Закончив, он сунул ее в карман своих домашних шорт, некогда бывших полноценными джинсами — возможно, какое-то время даже без дыр. Германн и Элис одновременно наблюдали за ним, не издавая ни звука. Ньют уверенно зашагал прямиком к животному, не удостоив Германна даже мимолетного беглого взгляда.

       — Так, ты, — с напускной строгостью проговорил он, вставая перед Элис в позу и упирая руки в бока. — Марш обратно в свой бассейн, у нас еще есть свои дела, мы тоже хотим есть. Кыш!

       Он помахал руками в ее сторону, как машут непослушным питомцам, пытаясь их прогнать. Элис вытянула шею и, стремительно наклонившись к лицу Ньюта, раскрыла пасть.

       Германн успел испуганно вздрогнуть и чуть было не рванул к нему, но Элис вывалила из пасти огромный язык и бесцеремонно прошлась им по щеке Ньюта, отчего его очки съехали набок. Совершив свое злодеяние, она довольно рявкнула и, ловко отталкиваясь от пола мощными ластами, отползла к бассейну, шумно плюхнувшись обратно в воду. Словно в замедленной съемке Ньют, стоя на том же месте, повернул голову; на лице его стояла поистине карикатурная гримаса отвращения.

       На стекле очков отчетливо поблескивала рыбья чешуя.

       — Гадость, — слезливо произнес он одними губами, — гадская гадость.

       В глубине души Германн пока еще мог довольно успешно убеждать себя в том, что он взрослый и воспитанный человек, который может не смеяться над близким другом в такой ситуации. Он тихо вздохнул.

       — Я бы на твоем месте поспешил в ванную, — посоветовал он, — а я пока могу заняться нашим ужином.

       Он был готов поспорить, что слышал, как нервно всхлипнул Ньютон, когда кивнул в ответ на его предложение, прежде чем удрать в направлении душевой. Германн обреченно заковылял наверх.

       Когда он отмывал в кухонной раковине руки от рыбной чешуи, невольно даже подумал, что такими темпами запах чертовых сардин въестся намертво сначала во всю его одежду, а потом и в него самого. Казалось, он его теперь везде преследовал. Мысль об этом ушла сразу же, как только запах рыбы и моря перебил ядреный цитрусовый запах мыла.

       Овощи за время их отсутствия успели довариться, а всю кухню заполнил сильный аромат запеченного мяса, стоило ему открыть духовку. Закончив последние приготовления, он задумчиво остановился у одного из столов, силясь вспомнить, откуда Ньютон доставал тарелки.

       — Гадость, — раздалось тихое бормотание со стороны входа. — О, ты уже все достал? Садись за стол, я сейчас разложу по тарелкам. Кстати, бумаги лучше убери, если не хочешь, чтобы я их случайно заляпал.

       Германн благодарно расслабился, перекладывая свои записи с обеденного стола на ближайшее свободное место, и уселся на один из стульев.

       Шустро доставая тарелки, накладывая еду, доставая приборы и накрывая на стол Ньютон выглядел почти счастливым, тут же принявшись напевать себе под нос. Звучало сомнительно, конечно, но Германн не без смущения отметил про себя, что и в этом было какое-то очарование. Наконец, Ньют сел за стол напротив него.

       — Приятного аппетита, — с довольным выражением на лице выпалил он, словно уже забыл недавний конфуз, загадочным образом связанный с рыбой, криптидом и слюнями последнего.

       — Приятного аппетита, — сказал в ответ Германн; он чувствовал себя немного взволнованно, наблюдая, как Ньютон отрезает себе кусок курицы и тянет его ко рту.

       На секунду на кухне воцарилась тишина, Германн напряженно не спускал глаз с Ньютона, так и не притронувшись к своей порции. Тот умиротворенно и неторопливо положил еду в рот, тут же вытащив вилку и опустив руку на стол. Германн нервно сглотнул. Мысль о том, что он всегда готовил лишь для себя и не мог оценить свои навыки объективно, не давала ему покоя и заставляла сидеть в напряжении, пока он не сможет проанализировать каждую мелочь в реакции Ньютона.

       Челюсти Ньюта медленно дернулись несколько раз, тут же замирая. Сердце Германна замерло тоже — и он почти готов был поверить в Бога, если только сможет сейчас не умереть от нетерпения, скрывать которое ему стоило величайших трудов.

       Из уст Ньюта вырвался стон — непривычно низкий, протяжный, довольный, даже блаженный — но с некоторой перспективы его можно было назвать и отвратительным. Не потому, что он звучал неприятно. Нет, с этим как раз все было в порядке. Проблема была именно в том, что он звучал слишком уж приятно, и Германн стыдливо замотал головой, прогоняя мысли, генерировать которые он у своего мозга абсолютно точно не просил.

       — Германн, — как какое-то проклятье, голос Ньюта продолжал звучать слишком похоже на тот звук, что он издал только что, и Германн был готов почти заскулить от нахлынувшего чувства стыда, — я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но вкус просто божественный.

       — Спасибо, — он еле выдавил из себя слова благодарности, искренне надеясь, что его лицо сейчас не заливается густой краской. Шумное дыхание восторженного до глубины души Ньюта совсем не облегчало его существование на данном этапе, и он стыдливо опустил взгляд в тарелку, усиленно ковыряя в труху кусок ни в чем не повинной цветной капусты.

       Судя по тихому скрежету ножа о тарелку, Ньют не мог остановиться, уплетая свою порцию, время от времени громко и восхищенно вздыхая, и Германну просто хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он попробовал еду из своей тарелки, и не мог сказать точно, что он о ней думает — вкус определенно был хорошим, филе нежным, сочетание специй удачным, сырная корочка хрустела, как ей и полагалось, и приготовлено все было идеально с точки зрения техники — но Германн, увы, не мог себя назвать гурманом, для него это была просто качественно приготовленная пища. К слову, он не считал ее лучше или хуже того, чем кормил его Ньютон, и на секунду ему даже стало неловко, ведь это означало, что блюда, приготовленные им, были столь же вкусны, а он никогда так не восхищался и не благодарил его.

       В любом случае, такая, доводящая до предательски краснеющих кончиков ушей реакция Ньютона стоила того, и Германн справедливо пришел к выводу, что его стряпня более чем съедобна.

       — Слушай, серьезно, ты самый лучший, — Ньют в очередной раз блаженно вздохнул, вызывая неловкие мурашки на коже Германна. — Выходи за меня.

       Кое-как захватив контроль над своим самообладанием, Германн нашел в себе силы, чтобы надменно фыркнуть.

       — Надеешься, что в таком случае я буду для тебя постоянно готовить? Нет уж.

       Ньютон как-то совсем уж неловко засмеялся, почесывая затылок и глядя с видом нашкодившего щенка.

       — Нет, на такое я и не рассчитывал, — он снова усмехнулся, — но это не отменяет того факта, что ты самый лучший.

       Они неловко пересеклись смущенными взглядами, совсем не зная, что и как отвечать. Ньют опустил глаза и неуверенно потянулся рукой по столу к лежащей напротив руке Германна; остановившись прямо рядом с ней, он замер, не решаясь коснуться и ожидая разрешения. Их взгляды вновь пересеклись, чтобы вновь разбежаться, и рука Германна, до этого спокойно лежавшая на столе, робко дернулась, накрывая собой ладонь Ньюта.

       Они не смотрели друг на друга, каждый находил невероятно любопытным и требующим изучения затейливые отсутствующие узоры на кафеле над столами и невероятные, захватывающие висящие над барной стойкой прозрачные винные бокалы.

       Их руки говорили за них — большой палец Германна любовно поглаживал костяшки пальцев Ньюта, кожу на тыльной стороне кисти. Ладонь Ньюта аккуратно перевернулась, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону кисти Германна; нежно, заботливо, со всей любовью, что у него только была, он переплел их пальцы между собой, наконец возвращаясь взглядом к Германну, что смотрел на него со смесью смущения и обожания.

       — Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я отвечу на твое предложение «нет», — тихо проговорил Германн и тут же добавил, улыбаясь уголками губ, — пока.

       Ньют провел большим пальцем по его руке, неуверенно облизывая губы.

       — Если что, предложение бессрочное и считается актуальным с настоящего момента до момента заключения брака, — он неловко рассмеялся, так заразительно, что даже плечи Германна легонько затряслись от беззвучного смеха.

       — Я дам знать, когда приму решение, — проговорил он, наблюдая за легонько розовеющим от смущения лицом Ньютона.

       — Договорились, — пробормотал тот. С секунду он помешкал, а потом нехотя разжал пальцы, выпуская руку Германна из своей, — я уберу посуду.

       — Хорошо, милый, — ответил ему Германн, и Ньют, поднимавшийся из-за стола, замер, так и зависнув над ним в ступоре.

       — Ох, — только и выдавил он из себя.

       Германн выглядел смущенным, но ничто в его виде не наталкивало на мысль о том, что он мог сказать это случайно.

       — Мстишь за «детку»? — с неловким смешком спросил его Ньют, и тот отрицательно помотал головой. — Тогда я в растерянности. Это можно считать официальным разрешением на использование милых обращений?

       — Я не могу сказать, что нахожу такой уж отвратительной концепцию, как ты выразился, милых обращений, — с расстановкой, стараясь как можно понятнее изложить свою позицию, заговорил Германн. — Но обращаться ко мне на «детка» звучит, как минимум, странно.

       — Не отрицаю, — хохотнул Ньют, все-таки выпрямляясь.

       — Полагаю, нам лучше оставить подобное обращение для Элис, ей оно больше подходит.

       — Согласен.

       — Но спешу отметить, что все еще считаю наиболее удачным вариантом обращение к тебе по имени, — добавил Германн.

       — Почему? — Ньют почувствовал себя немного разочарованным.

       Замолчав, Германн посмотрел на него снизу вверх, пытаясь сформулировать то, что хотел. Ньют вопросительно поднял брови.

       — Потому что нахожу обращение к тебе по полному имени достаточно личным и, — он тихонько кашлянул, — интимным.

       Ньютон посмотрел на него несколько долгих секунд молча, в полном смятении, и все, что он смог выдавить из себя после этого, было еще одно «ох». Не найдя, что ответить, он спешно сгреб посуду со стола и поторопился убрать ее в раковину, протер стол и вернулся к раковине, принявшись тут же шуметь водой. Германн не мог видеть его лица и, тихо хмыкнув, потянул руку к своим заметкам, что отложил перед ужином.

       Он сосредоточился почти моментально и перестал замечать, чем там занят Ньютон. Времени прошло немало и, не будь он так занят своими расчетами, смог бы заметить, как нервно суетится Ньют — он перемыл всю посуду, навел на столах порядок, убрал лишнее по шкафчикам и столам. Такой чистоты на его кухне не было, пожалуй, даже в тот момент, когда он въехал — в основном, потому, что все было заставлено коробками с вещами и утварью.

       В один момент шум, создаваемый активно перемещающимся в замкнутом пространстве Ньютоном, стих, и внезапная тишина была слишком уж заметной на фоне неравномерных шумов, выводя Германна из его близких к трансу раздумий. Он вскинул голову и взглянул на нависшего над ним Ньюта поверх очков.

       — Не то, чтобы я осуждал твой выбор места для работы, — начал Ньют, — но, может, тебе стоит сесть в каком-нибудь более подходящем месте? В доме есть письменные столы.

       — В кабинете? — сухо спросил Германн.

       — Ну, да, где им еще быть, — с недоумением пожал плечами Ньют.

       — Если только ничего кардинально не изменилось в твоем кабинете за последние несколько дней, — начал он слегка саркастично, — то все столы там завалены кипами книг и бумаг так, что даже столешниц не видно.

       Ньютон вытаращил на него виноватый взгляд.

       — Черт.

       — Ага, — кивнул Германн с осуждением. — Именно по этой причине мне и пришлось в прошлый раз сидеть в подвале.

       — Прости, — виновато буркнул Ньют, — я сейчас уберу все с какого-нибудь из столов, и можешь сесть там.

       Германн прошел за Ньютоном до кабинета, окидывая взглядом хаос на столах. Он все еще не был уверен в их количестве и в том, зачем их нужно было столько — в его понимании можно было бы обойтись двумя, максимум, тремя, и то, непонятно, что нужно было такого делать, чтобы занять все разом.

       — Секунду, я быстро, — засуетился Ньютон, разгребая завалы на одном из столов. — Присядь пока на диван.

       Последовав его совету, Германн устроился поудобнее, вытягивая уставшую от постоянных перебежек по дому ногу. Ньютон шнырял туда-сюда, раскладывая вещи по местам, убирая стопки бумаг в ящики, расставляя книги по полкам, аккуратно сдвигая свои коллекционные фигурки.

       — Готово, устраивайся, — раздался через несколько минут бодрый голос Ньюта. — Можешь считать этот стол своим и располагаться здесь, когда тебе нужно.

       Он попутно умудрился освободить целых два стола — и подозрительным образом это не сказалось на остальных в комнате, хотя Германн был почти уверен, что Ньют в подобных условиях вполне способен просто переложить вещи с одного места на другое.

       — Спасибо, — Германн кивнул, усаживаясь на свое новоявленное рабочее место и провожая Ньютона взглядом — тот уселся за самый ближний к Германну стол, который освободил за компанию. Выудив из стола какую-то записную книжку и ручку, он разложил их перед собой, активно шелестя страницами.

       — Германн, — подал он голос, — можно отвлеку тебя на минутку?

       — Да.

       — Не помнишь, какая там была длина у Элис? Три двадцать?

       — Да, — подтвердил Германн.

       — Класс, — пробормотал Ньют, — спасибо. Больше не отвлекаю.

       Германн ничего ему не ответил, и Ньютон принялся сосредоточенно делать какие-то записи в своей записной книге.

       Так они просидели довольно долго, каждый строча что-то в своих бумагах и не поднимая глаз на другого, в комнате царила почти полная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим шорохом скользящих по бумаге ручек.

       Спустя какое-то время Ньютон прекратил делать записи, и, тихо встав из-за стола, он взял с полки какую-то книгу, тихо укладываясь с ней на диван. Германн не заметил его действий — или сделал вид, что не заметил — лишь продолжил сосредоточенно что-то строчить.

       Вчитываться в книгу как-то не особо удавалось — большая часть информации была Ньюту знакома и так, другая часть просто сама по себе не выглядела как что-то, способное хоть сколько-нибудь завладеть его вниманием. Куда более интересным казалось наблюдение за сосредоточенно что-то выводящим на бумаге Германном. Ньют специально лег на диване так, чтобы видеть его профиль прямо над книгой — сосредоточенный, в своих круглых очках на шнурке и с темными глазами; можно было абсолютно незаметно любоваться им, в случае чего делая вид, будто сосредоточенно читает книгу. Книгу он, конечно, тоже читал, но не так внимательно, как казалось, лишь пробегая ее взглядом в поисках хоть чего-то более-менее стоящего.

       Германн, казалось, полностью сконцентрировался на своей работе, не замечая ничего вокруг, и даже когда Ньютон встал за другой книгой, он никак не обратил внимание на его передвижения.

       Вторая книга была куда более удачной с точки зрения предоставляемой информации, и в какой-то момент и Ньют погрузился в нее с головой, увлеченно читая и освежая в памяти всю необходимую информацию, в голове сопоставляя ее со всеми наблюдениями касательно Элис.

       На самом деле, его личная библиотека, да и весь кабинет в целом, был объектом его гордости буквально по всем параметрам — он любил здесь абсолютно все, начиная музыкальными инструментами и коллекцией сувениров из различных океанариумов мира и заканчивая огромным чучелом марлина на стене и своими палеонтологическими справочниками. Последние он особенно любил, хоть в этом случае палеонтология и не была его полем деятельности, он просто считал, что ключ к изучению ныне живущих существ лежит в изучении уже вымерших. Динозавры и в детстве были его любимцами, но лишь когда он достаточно подрос и обзавелся реальной возможностью сравнивать разные источники, он вдруг осознал, что все это время жил во лжи — разные авторы, разные издания, казалось, не могли договориться о том, как выглядел тот или иной вид, каких он, все-таки, был размеров, и чем отличался один от другого, кроме названия. Большая часть книг, что он находил, была детскими книжками, какие-то были более правдоподобными, какие-то менее, и для него в какой-то момент стало делом принципа докопаться до истины.

       Так он в свое время познакомился с ребятами с факультета палеонтологии, и в долгих спорах и обсуждении познал величайшие тайны и истины, заодно узнав, где достать книги, которые точно врать не будут. В бытность студентом пришлось отвалить на них крупную сумму, он даже устраивался на подработку ради этого, но впоследствии он ни разу не пожалел — и те самые книги прошли с ним спустя года, теперь покоясь на полках в его доме. Он любил их всем сердцем. Германну они, конечно, уступали, но не так уж и намного.

       Когда он дочитал интересовавший его раздел, то начал следующий, невольно увлекшись, но вот в комнате постепенно начало становиться темнее — долгое время было не очень заметно, но потом вдруг начало ощущаться, что снаружи уже почти село солнце. Ньют включил небольшой настенный светильник прямо над диваном. Он ожидал, что Германн попросит его включить свет и ему тоже или, на худой конец, попытается включить его сам, но тот не подавал никаких признаков недовольства, и Ньют удивленно отложил книгу на журнальный столик, принимая сидячее положение.

       Германн по-прежнему сидел за столом, но уже ничего не писал. Он сложил обе руки на столе, а на них положил голову. Ньют не рискнул его звать и, тихо встав с дивана, прокрался к нему.

       Как он и подумал, Германн задремал сидя, и теперь еле слышно сопел во сне. Ньют тихо вздохнул, окидывая его взглядом со всех сторон и судорожно соображая, что делать. Судя по тому, как Германн устроился, едва ли он уснул случайно, и Ньют невольно подумал о том, насколько часто Германн засыпает вот так — за работой, поздно вечером, в одежде и с очками на шее.

       Оставлять его так точно ни в коем случае было нельзя, а утащить его отсюда, даже при всей своей самонадеянности, Ньют бы не стал пытаться. Еще не хватало случайно его уронить.

       «Ну и что мне с тобой делать?», подумал про себя Ньют, боясь произвести хоть какой-то шум, который мог бы потревожить сон Германна.

       Единственно разумным решением ему виделось лишь одно — аккуратно разбудить Германна, поднять его и провести до кровати. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он собрался с духом и положил ладонь на плечо Германна, наклоняясь и легонько его встряхивая.

       — Германн, — тихо позвал он. Тот зашевелился, пробурчал что-то сквозь сон и повернул голову в другую сторону. На щеке виднелись красные отпечатавшиеся складки рукава.

       — Да что ты за катастрофа, — ворчал Ньют и потряс его плечо еще раз, — Германн, проснись!

       На этот раз сработало лучше, и Германн вяло приподнял голову, так и не просыпаясь до конца, и Ньют, не упуская момент, просунул ему руки подмышки, аккуратно дергая его вверх, вынуждая подняться на ноги.

       — Давай, приятель, вставай, вот так, — он был бесконечно горд собой, потому что его план, вроде, работал. Германн поднялся на ноги, с трудом разлепив глаза и глядя на него сонным взглядом.

       — Ньютон? — хрипловато пробормотал он.

       — Тшшшшш, все в порядке, — Ньют закинул его правую руку себе на плечи и приобнял свободной рукой за талию. — Ты уснул сидя, сейчас я тебя отведу в кровать, пошли.

       Он не стал сопротивляться, ведомый Ньютом, и тот был благодарен, потому что лавировать в коридорах с облокачивающимся на него Германном в одной руке и с тростью в другой было само по себе задачкой не из легких, и если бы не сонная покорность Германна, ситуация могла бы быть в разы сложнее.

       Они дошли до спальни, где Ньют, поставив трость у кровати, откинул одеяло свободной рукой и жалостливо взглянул на Германна.

       — Ты переодеваться будешь?

       Германн как-то с трудом вздохнул, и Ньют, не зная, как это трактовать, решил, что это было «да». Он помог Германну сесть на расправленную постель, и, распорядившись, чтобы тот раздевался, проскользнул к комоду в поисках той футболки, что сам принес ему, когда нашел у себя в вещах подходящую по размеру.

       — Германн, держи, — он положил ее на край постели и поднял взгляд на Германна, что старательно пытался противостоять пуговицам на рубашке, имея в своем арсенале лишь трясущиеся руки и непослушные пальцы. Ньют неловко вздохнул и опустился перед ним на колени.

       — Я помогу, — тихо сказал он, торопливо помогая Германну расправиться с рубашкой; стащил он ее с себя сам, так же, как и домашние штаны. Натянув на себя футболку, он лег под чутким руководством Ньюта, который заботливо накрыл его тонким одеялом.

       — Я сейчас везде выключу свет, переоденусь и приду к тебе, — пообещал он Германну.

       Когда он вернулся в спальню, Германн уже крепко спал, спокойно и размеренно дыша во сне. Ньют неловко улыбнулся, глядя на него, и поспешил лечь рядом, осторожно прижимаясь к нему под одеялом.

       Приподняв голову, он легонько чмокнул Германна в щеку, и лег обратно.

       — Спокойной ночи, милый, — прошептал он с абсолютно глупой и счастливой улыбкой на лице.


	10. Глава 9

      Нь­ют при­кусил гу­бу, ста­ратель­но сдер­жи­вая рву­щий­ся на­ружу рас­те­рян­ный и бес­по­мощ­ный стон, ког­да паль­цы Гер­манна ре­шитель­но сколь­зну­ли по ко­же, за­дирая фут­болку вверх, до са­мого гор­ла, ого­ляя изук­ра­шен­ное та­ту­иров­ка­ми те­ло. Ко­неч­но, ед­ва ли Гер­манн смог бы рас­смот­реть их в тем­но­те, но он аб­со­лют­но точ­но пы­тал­ся — Нь­юту да­же не нуж­но бы­ло пе­рес­та­вать заж­му­ривать гла­за так ос­терве­нело, что­бы чувс­тво­вать на се­бе изу­ча­ющий пыт­ли­вый взгляд.  
  
      Гер­манн ни на се­кун­ду не пе­рес­та­вал его ка­сать­ся, и да­же ког­да пе­рек­ла­дывал ру­ки ему на спи­ну, про­чер­чи­вал по­душеч­ка­ми паль­цев все рас­сто­яние от и до — Нь­ют выг­нулся навс­тре­чу, поз­во­ляя вы­тянуть ткань из-под спи­ны. По­кор­но зад­рал ру­ки, слов­но сда­ет­ся — тех­ни­чес­ки, он не про­тив и это­го то­же, но мысль не оз­ву­чивал — и Гер­манн тре­бова­тель­но стя­нул фут­болку, от­бра­сывая ее ку­да-то в сто­рону. Нь­ют ух­мыль­нул­ся про се­бя — вот уж ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что Гер­манн бу­дет вот так раз­бра­сывать­ся ве­щами в са­мом бук­валь­ном смыс­ле.  
  
      Нь­ют смот­рел на не­го из-под опу­щен­ных рес­ниц — в тем­но­те и без оч­ков чувс­твуя се­бя поч­ти бес­по­мощ­но, но у не­го ни на мгно­вение не воз­никло сом­не­ний в том, что Гер­манну мож­но до­верить­ся на все сто. Да и не то, что­бы он не на­ходил осо­бого шар­ма в та­ком сво­ем сос­то­янии. Единс­твен­ный ми­нус — ему бы хо­телось ви­деть ли­цо Гер­манна в этот мо­мент, очень силь­но хо­телось, но иног­да при­ходит­ся при­носить что-то в жер­тву.  
  
      Обыч­но хо­лод­ные, а сей­час поч­ти го­рячие ла­дони Гер­манна тре­бова­тель­но на­дави­ли на пле­чи, вжи­мая Нь­юта в пос­тель; сам же Гер­манн скло­нил­ся к не­му, на­висая и за­гора­живая и без то­го тус­клый свет, про­бива­ющий­ся сквозь неп­лотно за­дер­ну­тые што­ры. Соп­ро­тив­лять­ся у Нь­юта и мыс­ли не бы­ло.  
  
      Гер­манн при­пал к его гу­бам сво­ими, не­тороп­ли­во на­вали­ва­ясь всем те­лом, и Нь­ют не сдер­жался, прос­то­нав в по­целуй. Ру­ки Гер­манна про­дол­жа­ли тре­бова­тель­но сколь­зить по его ко­же, и Нь­ют во­об­ще не мог се­бе пред­ста­вить, что­бы кто-то мог удер­жать­ся от сто­нов в та­кой си­ту­ации, так что ему бы­ло ни кап­ли не стыд­но за это.  
  
      Он по­тянул­ся к фут­болке на Гер­манне, не­тер­пе­ливо по­тянув на се­бя, по­ка Гер­манн, ра­зор­вав по­целуй, не вып­ря­мил­ся, уса­жива­ясь на его бед­рах.  
  
      Нь­ют чуть бы­ло не чер­тыхнул­ся в го­лос — Гер­манн стя­нул с се­бя его фут­болку за гор­ло­вину, ос­тавшись в од­ном ниж­нем белье, но Нь­ют не мог оце­нить зре­лище по дос­то­инс­тву. Раз­ве что на ощупь. Он по­тянул­ся к Гер­манну обе­ими ру­ками, ук­ла­дывая ла­дони на об­на­жен­ные бо­ка и при­тяги­вая то­го к се­бе.  
  
      Ка­сать­ся его поч­ти пол­ностью го­лой ко­жей бы­ло слиш­ком, но ед­ва ли хоть один из них со­бирал­ся это прек­ра­щать — по край­ней ме­ре, Нь­ют на это на­де­ял­ся. Он чувс­тво­вал Гер­манна поч­ти что каж­дой соп­ри­каса­ющей­ся с ним клет­кой те­ла — и не толь­ко соп­ри­каса­ющей­ся не­пос­редс­твен­но, но мысль об этом нем­но­го сму­щала на дан­ном эта­пе.  
  
      Нь­ют по­ложил ру­ки на его об­на­жен­ную спи­ну, про­вел по ней, про­буя каж­дый сан­ти­метр на ощупь, чувс­твуя, как воз­бужден­но под­ра­гива­ет Гер­манн каж­дый раз, ког­да при­кос­но­вения ока­зыва­лись слиш­ком лег­ки­ми, поч­ти не­весо­мыми, та­кими, что ста­нови­лось слег­ка ще­кот­но.  
  
      Его спи­на бы­ла имен­но та­кой, как Нь­ют се­бе и пред­став­лял — под сло­ем из ко­жи и су­хих мышц, как твер­дые ра­куш­ки в ко­рал­ло­вом пес­ке, про­щупы­валась каж­дая кость, поз­во­ноч­ник выс­ту­пал ос­трым барь­ер­ным ри­фом, каж­дое, да­же са­мое сла­бое дви­жение ло­паток ощу­щалось, как цу­нами. С единс­твен­ной раз­ни­цей, что он да­же пред­ста­вить не мог, нас­коль­ко вол­ни­тель­но бу­дет ка­сать­ся ее вот так — под пок­ро­вом тем­но­ты, ле­жа в од­ной пос­те­ли, поч­ти без одеж­ды.  
  
      Гер­манн про­вел ру­ками по его бо­кам вниз, неп­редна­мерен­но ще­коча, и Нь­ют не­лов­ко про­пус­тил ти­хий сме­шок, уты­ка­ясь но­сом в его клю­чицы. Ак­ку­рат­но при­кос­нулся гу­бами, пок­ры­вая лег­ки­ми по­целу­ями.  
  
      — Нь­ютон, — ус­лы­шал он взвол­но­ван­ный го­лос Гер­манна, и вздрог­нул, чуть не под­ско­чив на мес­те.  
  
      Он оша­рашен­но за­ози­рал­ся по сто­ронам, шу­рясь — в ком­на­те ста­ло как-то не­ожи­дан­но свет­ло, сол­нце яв­но уже вста­вало. Сквозь фут­болку он по­чувс­тво­вал сжи­ма­ющую его пле­чо ру­ку, и обер­нулся.  
  
      Гер­манн смот­рел на не­го обес­по­ко­ен­но; оде­тый и ле­жащий ря­дом. Нь­ют нес­коль­ко раз рас­те­рян­но мор­гнул, пы­та­ясь оце­нить об­ста­нов­ку.  
  
      — Из­ви­ни, ты силь­но бор­мо­тал во сне, — за­гово­рил Гер­манн, ког­да Нь­ют по­тянул­ся за оч­ка­ми к тум­бочке. — Ре­шил раз­бу­дить, на слу­чай, ес­ли вдруг те­бя му­ча­ет ка­кой-то кош­мар.  
  
      На­цепив оч­ки на нос, Нь­ют рва­но вздох­нул, пол­ностью осоз­нав си­ту­ацию.  
  
      — Да, это был тот еще кош­мар, — он из­дал до­воль­но нер­вный сме­шок, при­нимая по­луле­жачее по­ложе­ние, опи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми на кро­вать и ста­ра­ясь смот­реть на Гер­манна нас­толь­ко неп­ри­нуж­денно, нас­коль­ко во­об­ще бы­ло воз­можно в ны­неш­нем, все еще нем­но­го воз­бужден­ном сос­то­янии. — Что бор­мо­тал?  
  
      Гер­манн по­тер пе­рено­сицу, еле сдер­жи­вая же­лание зев­нуть.  
  
      — Ни­чего че­лове­чес­ко­го и внят­но­го, — ти­хо про­гово­рил он, пы­та­ясь как-ни­будь ус­тро­ить­ся на по­душ­ках.  
  
      Нь­ют про се­бя вздох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем, но тут же бро­сил на Гер­манна учас­тли­вый взгляд.  
  
      — Я те­бя раз­бу­дил?  
  
      Гер­манн вя­ло по­мотал го­ловой.  
  
      — Тог­да че­го не спишь?  
  
      По­ер­зав еще нем­но­го, он под­нял на Нь­юта взгляд, у­яз­влен­ный и пол­ный бо­ли.  
  
      — Но­га, — прос­то от­ве­тил он. Нь­ют встре­пенул­ся.  
  
      — Те­бе что-ни­будь нуж­но? Я при­несу.  
  
      Гер­манн за­меш­кался на се­кун­ду — он не при­вык при­нимать чью-то по­мощь, но сей­час она бы приш­лась очень кста­ти. Он ти­хо вздох­нул.  
  
      — На ко­моде таб­летки, — он по­пытал­ся при­под­нять по­душ­ку, что­бы мож­но бы­ло рас­по­ложить­ся по­выше, — и во­ды, ес­ли мож­но.  
  
      С го­тов­ностью кив­нув, Нь­ют выб­рался из-под оде­яла, на хо­ду на­тянув шор­ты и скрыв­шись за дверью; вер­нувшись об­ратно со ста­каном, он про­тянул его Гер­манну вмес­те с таб­летка­ми.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, Нь­ютон, — про­бор­мо­тал тот, воз­вра­щая уже пус­той ста­кан.  
  
      — Еще что-ни­будь? — учас­тли­во спро­сил Нь­ют.  
  
      — Нет, все в по­ряд­ке, — за­верил его Гер­манн, ус­тра­ива­ясь на по­душ­ках. — Прос­ти, что раз­бу­дил.  
  
      Нь­ют ста­ратель­но из­бе­гал мыс­лей об этом, но Гер­манн, сам то­го не ве­дая, под­лил ке­роси­на в огонь.  
  
      — Да все пу­тем, я рад, что ты ме­ня раз­бу­дил, — он по­пятил­ся к две­ри, ста­ра­ясь не выг­ля­деть по­доз­ри­тель­но, — а то зна­ешь, эти кош­ма­ры… Ме­ня чуть ог­ромный монстр не сож­рал, а ты мне, счи­тай, жизнь спас, ха-ха.  
  
      Он чу­дом не вле­тел в ко­сяк и не вы­ронил ста­кан, по­ка Гер­манн про­вожал его не­пони­ма­ющим взгля­дом.  
  
      — Лад­но, ты от­ды­хай, Гер­манн, — ска­зал он, по­ложив ру­ку на ко­сяк и ос­та­новив­шись, что­бы не вле­теть ку­да-ни­будь еще, — а я по­ка пой­ду со­бирать­ся на ра­боту, все рав­но ско­ро вста­вать, — он неб­режно по­жал пле­чами, за­каты­вая гла­за. — Те­бя раз­бу­дить по­том?  
  
      — У ме­ня се­год­ня вы­ход­ной, — нас­то­рожен­но от­ве­тил Гер­манн, — но мо­жешь раз­бу­дить ме­ня, как бу­дешь ухо­дить.  
  
      — До­гово­рились, — пе­ренер­вни­чав, Нь­ют не­лов­ко ему под­мигнул, выз­вав на ли­це Гер­манна край­нюю сте­пень не­до­уме­ния, и тут же скрыл­ся из ви­ду.  
  
      Вой­дя на кух­ню и пос­та­вив ста­кан в ра­кови­ну, Нь­ют за­вис над ней, опи­ра­ясь ру­ками.  
  
      — Твою мать, — ти­хо про­бор­мо­тал, — что я не­су. Он по­дума­ет, что я кон­ченный иди­от.  
  
      «Он и так ду­ма­ет», до­бавил он про се­бя без­ра­дос­тно и стя­нул оч­ки с но­са, ус­та­ло про­водя ла­донью по все еще сон­но­му ли­цу. Шор­ты до сих пор неп­ри­ят­но да­вили. Нь­ют ис­поль­зо­вал все свои спо­соб­ности и весь объ­ем лег­ких, что­бы вздох­нуть как мож­но бо­лее тя­жело и про­тяж­но.  
  
      «На­де­юсь, не за­метил», по­думал он, и хлоп­нул се­бя обе­ими ла­доня­ми по ще­кам.  
  
      — В душ, — сер­ди­то бур­кнул он, ре­шитель­но ре­тиру­ясь с кух­ни.  
  
      Вой­дя в свою спаль­ню, Нь­ютон не­ожи­дан­но для се­бя от­ме­тил, что его ра­ду­ет факт то­го, что это он но­чу­ет в пос­те­ли Гер­манна, а не на­обо­рот; в про­тив­ном слу­чае он да­же пред­ста­вить се­бе не мог, как пы­тал­ся бы про­вер­нуть план по не­замет­ной ка­питу­ляции в ван­ную, при этом не раз­бу­див Гер­манна шу­мом во­ды.  
  
      Одеж­да бы­ла бес­це­ремон­но сбро­шена на пол ря­дом с ков­ри­ком, оч­ки ак­ку­рат­но воз­ло­жены на пол­ку, а Нь­ют сту­пил бо­сыми но­гами на дно ду­шевой ка­бины, вык­ру­чивая сме­сите­ли — по­холод­нее, но ров­но до той сте­пени, ко­торую еще мог тер­петь.  
  
      Прох­ладные струи ока­тили его с го­ловы до ног, и он сжал­ся от не­ожи­дан­ности, яв­но пе­ре­оце­нив свои воз­можнос­ти. За­кусив гу­бу, он упер­ся ла­доня­ми и лбом в хо­лод­ную стен­ку ду­ша, за­мирая и пы­та­ясь прис­по­собить­ся к тем­пе­рату­ре.  
  
      Неп­ри­ят­но, ко­неч­но, но за­то дей­ствен­но. По край­ней ме­ре, ду­мать об об­на­жен­ной блед­ной спи­не Гер­манна уже точ­но хо­телось не так силь­но.  
  
      За­кан­чи­вал мыть­ся он с уже бо­лее при­зем­ленны­ми мыс­ля­ми о ра­боте и про­чих не­сущес­твен­ных ме­лочах, Гер­манна в се­бя не вклю­чав­ших. Он чувс­тво­вал се­бя нас­толь­ко уми­рот­во­рен­но, что впер­вые за пос­ледние дни ре­шил да­же поб­рить­ся.  
  
      Нь­ютон пок­ру­тил­ся пе­ред зер­ка­лом с ми­нуту, пы­та­ясь взъ­еро­шить и без то­го не­пос­лушные во­лосы мак­си­маль­но ху­дожес­твен­ным об­ра­зом, но быс­тро бро­сил эту за­тею, вы­ходя в свою ком­на­ту за одеж­дой с од­ним по­лотен­цем на бед­рах — на его ли­це бы­ло вы­раже­ние че­лове­ка, ко­торый впер­вые в жиз­ни осоз­нал при­виле­гии хо­лос­тяцкой жиз­ни — уж в сво­ей ком­на­те он все еще мо­жет рас­ха­живать в по­лотен­це. В ос­таль­ную часть до­ма, ко­неч­но же, су­нуть­ся и не взду­ма­ет.  
  
      Одев­шись бо­лее-ме­нее при­ем­ле­мо для ра­боче­го дня — хо­тя, в дан­ном слу­чае бы­ло бо­лее чем при­ем­ле­мо, в этот раз он на­шел бе­лую ру­баш­ку — с чувс­твом вы­пол­ненно­го дол­га при­шел к вы­воду, что мож­но ид­ти зав­тра­кать. Бро­сив на­пос­ле­док оце­нива­ющий взгляд на собс­твен­ную при­чес­ку, — во­лосы бы­ли уже лишь слег­ка влаж­ны­ми и в об­щем выг­ля­дели ни­чуть не ху­же, чем обыч­но — Нь­ютон от­пра­вил­ся пря­миком на кух­ню.  
  
      Пер­вое, что он уви­дел, вой­дя, — собс­твен­ный те­лефон и на­руч­ные ча­сы, ле­жащие на обе­ден­ном сто­лике.  
  
      Вто­рое — две круж­ки с ко­фе, го­рячих нас­толь­ко, что над ни­ми вид­нелся пар.  
  
      Третье — слег­ка взъ­еро­шен­но­го и все еще нем­но­го сон­но­го Гер­манна, за­дум­чи­во смот­ря­щего на свой нет­ро­нутый ко­фе. Нь­ютон вы­ругал­ся про се­бя.  
  
      — Я ос­та­вил те­лефон на тум­бочке, да? — ви­нова­то за­дал он воп­рос, по боль­шей сте­пени, ри­тори­чес­кий.  
  
      — Угу, — от­ве­тил Гер­манн, под­ни­мая на не­го взгляд, — ре­шил, ты за­хочешь ко­фе.  
  
      — Спа­сибо, — Нь­ют усел­ся нап­ро­тив не­го, — как твоя но­га?  
  
      Гер­манн вя­ло ему улыб­нулся.  
  
      — Уже луч­ше, бла­года­ря те­бе.  
  
      — Рад слы­шать, — Нь­ют от­хлеб­нул из сво­ей круж­ки, и Гер­манн тут же вы­шел из оце­пене­ния, от­пи­вая свой ко­фе вслед за ним. — Спра­вишь­ся тут один, без ме­ня?  
  
      — Да, не пе­режи­вай, — он по­вел пле­чом, де­лая еще один гло­ток, — ты по­кор­мил Элис?  
  
      Нь­ют по­мотал го­ловой.  
  
      — Я по­кор­млю, — ус­по­ко­ил его Гер­манн. — Ког­да те­бя се­год­ня ждать?  
  
      — Ско­рее все­го, к ве­черу, — ви­нова­то по­жал пле­чами Нь­ют, — ты точ­но тут спра­вишь­ся?  
  
      — Нь­ютон, мне не пять лет, — он раз­дра­жен­но вздох­нул, — и Элис ку­да бо­лее пред­ска­зу­емая и сго­вор­чи­вая, чем ты. Те­бя же я как-то тер­плю?  
  
      Нь­ютон не стал ос­па­ривать вы­пад, соч­тя его впол­не спра­вед­ли­вым.  
  
      — Дер­жи те­лефон под ру­кой, лад­но? — поп­ро­сил он поч­ти жа­лоб­но.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, — спо­кой­но от­ве­тил Гер­манн, до­пивая со­дер­жи­мое круж­ки. — Бу­ду пи­сать вре­мя от вре­мени. Те­бя это ус­тро­ит?  
  
      Нь­ют до­воль­но кив­нул, и Гер­манн за­катил гла­за — сов­сем без­злоб­но, ско­рее, как де­жур­ное дей­ствие. Он по­мыл за со­бой круж­ку и ста­кан, ос­тавлен­ный в ра­кови­не Нь­ютом, и вод­ру­зил их на су­шил­ку.  
  
      — Не ос­тавляй по­суду в ра­кови­не. Я по­ка по­кор­млю Элис, — бро­сил он Нь­юту, прох­ро­мав ми­мо.  
  
      — Я спу­щусь чуть поз­же, — Нь­ют от­ве­тил ему вслед, на­де­ясь, не слиш­ком гром­ко.  
  
      Прис­ты­жен­ный, он вы­мыл за со­бой круж­ку, как толь­ко за­кон­чил, и пос­пе­шил в под­вал.  
  
      Элис уже вы­лез­ла, и те­перь до­воль­но уп­ле­тала ры­бу из рук Гер­манна — труд­но бы­ло раз­гля­деть с рас­сто­яния в нес­коль­ко мет­ров при та­ком ос­ве­щении, но ка­залось, что тот уми­рот­во­рен­но улы­бал­ся. Нь­ютон пос­пе­шил к ним, но не под­хо­дил слиш­ком близ­ко, ина­че приш­лось бы пот­ра­тить лиш­ние нес­коль­ко ми­нут на по­ис­ки дру­гих чис­тых брюк.  
  
      — Как у вас тут де­ла? — по­любо­пытс­тво­вал он, прив­став на цы­поч­ки и заг­ля­нув по­верх пле­ча Гер­манна. Элис под­ня­ла го­лову, упи­ра­ясь в не­го взгля­дом и ти­хо ур­ча в знак при­ветс­твия.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, как ви­дишь, — от­ве­тил Гер­манн, про­водя ла­донью по мор­де Элис.  
  
      Не в си­лах нор­маль­но удер­жать рав­но­весие и сдер­жать свою ко­вар­ную ух­мылку, Нь­ют под­нял ру­ки, слег­ка при­об­ни­мая Гер­манна со спи­ны — тот чуть вздрог­нул от не­ожи­дан­ности, но не от­пря­нул и да­же ни­чего не ска­зал. Нь­ют опус­тил под­бо­родок ему на пле­чо, од­новре­мен­но ста­ра­ясь не слиш­ком на­вали­вать­ся, что­бы не нап­ря­гать его лиш­ний раз.  
  
      — Ты, — он об­ра­тил­ся к Элис, щу­ря гла­за, — дол­жна смот­реть за ним, по­ка ме­ня нет, к во­де не под­пускать, не сер­дить его и вес­ти се­бя хо­рошо, по­няла?  
  
      Элис не­доволь­но бур­кну­ла, и ес­ли бы она толь­ко уме­ла го­ворить, это бы на­вер­ня­ка оз­на­чало что-то из раз­ря­да «са­ма знаю». Нь­ют чуть креп­че стис­нул свои объ­ятия и ткнул­ся но­сом в ще­ку Гер­манна.  
  
      — А ты, — он под­нял на не­го гла­за, встре­ча­ясь с ним взгля­дом, — будь ос­то­рожен и не за­бывай пи­сать мне вре­мя от вре­мени.  
  
      Гер­манн вздох­нул и, кое-как выг­нувшись, ухит­рился по­цело­вать Нь­юта в ще­ку.  
  
      — Едь уже, не пе­режи­вай. Мы спра­вим­ся.  
  
      — Люб­лю те­бя, — бро­сил на про­щание Нь­ют, бег­ло кос­нувшись гу­бами шеи Гер­манна — ку­да до­тянул­ся — и бод­ро за­шагал прочь.  
  
      — Я те­бя то­же, — про­бор­мо­тал сму­щен­но Гер­манн.  
  
      По пу­ти на ра­боту Нь­ют умуд­рился ка­ким-то чу­дом ми­новать все проб­ки и при­ехать да­же рань­ше, чем пла­ниро­вал, и рань­ше, чем во­об­ще бы­ло нуж­но, но то бы­ло лишь не­боль­шим плю­сиком к его об­ра­зу в гла­зах ра­бото­дате­лей. Они его не осо­бо лю­били, а так хоть что-то.  
  
      Се­год­ня на сто­ле ока­залось боль­ше до­кумен­тов, чем вче­ра, и Нь­ют из­му­чен­но вздох­нул. Он на­нимал­ся сю­да ра­ди то­го, что­бы це­лыми дня­ми за­нимать­ся разъ­яс­ни­тель­ны­ми ра­бота­ми по раз­ме­щению раз­ных вод­ных ви­дов, и ра­ди то­го, что­бы ру­ково­дить не­пос­редс­твен­но про­из­водс­твен­ным про­цес­сом, свя­зан­ным с зо­оло­гичес­кой сто­роной воп­ро­са. А ему под­со­выва­ют чер­то­вы пап­ки, пол­ные чер­то­вых бу­мажек. Та­инс­твен­ным об­ра­зом он, яв­ля­ясь ве­дущим би­оло­гом про­ек­та, до сих пор мог пох­вастать толь­ко од­ним жи­вот­ным, ко­торо­го ви­дел — на­чаль­ни­ком Ква­ном, тот еще мор­ской гад, ес­ли уж на то пош­ло, но в ли­цо Нь­ют его так ни в ко­ем слу­чае не на­зывал. Хо­тя, от­дель­ным пун­ктом еще сто­яла пре­зидент всей этой кор­по­рации — при всей сво­ей внеш­ней прив­ле­катель­нос­ти, гра­ции и влас­тнос­ти она, в не­кото­ром от­но­шении, впол­не сма­хива­ла на ми­ногу. По край­ней ме­ре, на­ходить­ся в од­ной ком­на­те с ней бы­ло не то что­бы очень ком­фор­тно и бе­зопас­но. Хо­тя, как их­ти­олог, Нь­ют на­ходил что-то лю­бопыт­ное да­же в ми­ногах, но Гер­манну он ста­рал­ся их не по­казы­вать, бла­го, слу­чая осо­бо и не пред­став­ля­лось.  
  
      Он при­нял­ся прос­матри­вать лис­ты один за дру­гим — все аб­со­лют­но бес­по­лез­ные для не­го лич­но рас­че­ты, ко­торые, как он сам был уве­рен на­вер­ня­ка, они уже об­су­дили нес­коль­ко раз, и при­тас­ки­вать ему тон­ну до­кумен­та­ции с пред­по­лага­емым ко­личес­твом осо­бей глян­це­вых ман­да­ринок в бу­дущем ак­ва­ри­уме бы­ло, по мень­шей ме­ре, бес­смыс­ленно по ря­ду при­чин. Во-пер­вых, все спис­ки бы­ли толь­ко при­мер­ны­ми. Во-вто­рых, в воз­во­дящем­ся зда­нии оке­ана­ри­ума не по­яви­лось еще ни од­но­го ак­ва­ри­ума, в ко­тором мож­но бы­ло бы раз­местить все то, что зат­ре­бова­ли его ра­бото­дате­ли, и не по­явит­ся в те­чение бли­жай­ше­го го­да как ми­нимум. Но факт ос­та­вал­ся фак­том, прос­матри­вать эти ки­пы ему все рав­но при­ходи­лось ед­ва ли не каж­дый бо­жий день.  
  
      Ког­да он уже поч­ти за­кон­чил про­бегать гла­зами пер­вую из па­пок, в его дверь ко­рот­ко пос­ту­чали и, не до­жида­ясь от­ве­та, тут же рас­пахну­ли. Внутрь заг­ля­нула ки­та­ян­ка, од­на из его под­чи­нен­ных, имя ко­торой он вро­де бы за­пом­нил, но был слиш­ком не уве­рен в этом, а по­тому ста­рал­ся не ис­поль­зо­вать его, что­бы не по­пасть впро­сак. Она бро­сила на не­го без­различ­ный, поч­ти ску­ча­ющий взгляд.  
  
      — Док­тор Гай­злер, мне про­сили вам пе­редать, что­бы вы по­дош­ли в зал для со­веща­ний.  
  
      Нь­ют при­ложил мак­си­мум уси­лий к то­му, что­бы ра­зоча­рова­ние на его ли­це не бы­ло нас­толь­ко уж яв­ным.  
  
      — Хо­рошо, уже иду, — он не­хотя от­ло­жил до­кумен­ты, под­ни­ма­ясь с мес­та.  
  
      Де­вуш­ка по­кача­ла го­ловой — то ли с осуж­де­ни­ем, то ли с со­чувс­тви­ем.  
  
      — Там при­еха­ла мисс Шао, — до­бави­ла она. По­хоже, все же со­чувс­твие. Нь­ют раз­до­садо­вано и со свис­том втя­нул воз­дух сквозь стис­ну­тые зу­бы.  
  
      — С это­го и сто­ило на­чинать, — с уко­ром ска­зал он. Де­вуш­ка раз­ве­ла ру­ками.  
  
      — Это не вхо­дит в мои обя­зан­ности.  
  
      Она бы­ла чер­тов­ски пра­ва, а еще, как прек­расно знал Нь­ют, он ей сов­сем не нра­вил­ся, о чем в дос­та­точ­но от­четли­вой фор­ме да­вала по­нять не раз, но од­но его ра­дова­ло — сей­час она все же со­об­щи­ла ему но­вость о ви­зите Ли­вэнь. Прий­ти на со­веща­ние и уви­деть ее там, бу­дучи аб­со­лют­но не под­го­тов­ленным мо­раль­но — пос­леднее, че­го ему бы в этой жиз­ни хо­телось. Хо­тя ед­ва ли это во­об­ще мож­но бы­ло от­нести к раз­ря­ду яв­ле­ний, к ко­торым мож­но быть го­товым мо­раль­но.  
  
      Бод­ро, но с не­охо­той он за­шагал по ко­ридо­рам к за­лу для со­веща­ний — здо­рова­ясь с ку­чей лю­дей по пу­ти и ста­ра­ясь выг­ля­деть хоть сколь­ко-то уве­рен­ным в се­бе. В кон­це кон­цов, это он тут глав­ный спе­ци­алист, а не они, так что и бо­ять­ся ему не­чего.  
  
      Хо­лод­ный, пре­ис­полнен­ный про­фес­си­ональ­но по­дав­ля­емо­го гнев­но­го не­тер­пе­ния взгляд Ли­вэнь прон­зил его сра­зу, как он рас­пахнул дверь, спеш­но про­сачи­ва­ясь внутрь.  
  
      — Пре­зидент Шао, — веж­ли­во кив­нул Нь­ют.  
  
      — При­сажи­вай­тесь, док­тор Гай­злер, — про­цеди­ла она, тут же пе­рево­дя взгляд на эк­ран план­ше­та, в ко­тором она, оче­вид­но, прос­матри­вала от­че­ты — хо­тя Нь­юту ка­залось за­бав­ным ду­мать, что в это вре­мя она, на са­мом де­ле, швы­ря­ет птиц в сви­ней или за­нима­ет­ся чем-то столь же аб­сур­дным — от­че­го-то ему хо­телось ве­рить, что в ее го­лове все же нор­маль­ный че­лове­чес­кий мозг со сво­ими сла­бос­тя­ми, а не ки­бер­не­тичес­кая бес­чувс­твен­ная на­чин­ка. Тем не ме­нее, она по­теря­ла к Нь­юту вся­кий ин­те­рес, сто­ило ему толь­ко вой­ти — сос­ре­дото­чилась на эк­ра­не, по­ка в по­меще­нии ца­рила гро­бовая ти­шина, слыш­ны бы­ли да­же ша­ги лю­дей в ко­ридо­ре, звон­ки те­лефо­нов и приг­лу­шен­ная речь. Нь­ют да­же уди­вил­ся, что они поз­во­лили се­бе офис с та­кой пло­хой зву­ко­изо­ляци­ей; в кон­це кон­цов, они выг­ля­дели как ре­бята, ко­торые вез­де на­гоня­ют стра­ха и сек­ретнос­ти, а тут все-та­ки об­сужда­лось да­леко не стро­итель­ство ки­тай­ско­го рес­то­ран­чи­ка на уг­лу ули­цы.  
  
      По­мимо са­мой Ли­вэнь в за­ле уже си­дел Кван — пря­мо нап­ро­тив Нь­юта — и нес­коль­ко дру­гих за­нуд­но­го ви­да на­чаль­ни­ков, ко­торых Нь­ют ли­бо ви­дел впер­вые, ли­бо прос­то не удо­сужил­ся за­пом­нить. Ни один из них не про­ронил ни зву­ка, и, су­дя по оби­лию и рас­по­ложе­нию бу­маг на сто­ле, они приш­ли не толь­ко что, так что, су­щес­тву­ет не­кото­рая ве­ро­ят­ность, что Нь­юта они выз­ва­ли спе­ци­аль­но, ког­да у них воз­никли ка­кие-то воп­ро­сы в про­цес­се. Еле слыш­но он вздох­нул, на­де­ясь, что не впа­дет за это в не­милость.  
  
      Ми­нуты тя­нулись в пол­ней­шей ти­шине, и Нь­юту бы­ло слиш­ком уж тя­жело — все эти за­нуд­ные пар­ни, оче­вид­но, при­вык­ли ра­ботать с ней и для них не сос­тавля­ло осо­бого тру­да при­киды­вать­ся ме­белью на про­тяже­нии поч­ти пят­надца­ти ми­нут, но с Нь­ютом это так не ра­бота­ло. Все, о чем он мог ду­мать сей­час — как уси­деть на од­ном мес­те ров­но и не из­дать ни ма­лей­ше­го зву­ка, при этом не уме­рев со ску­ки. Ра­зум­но­го ре­шения на ум не при­ходи­ло.  
  
      Ти­хий стук, с ко­торым план­шет Ли­вэнь опус­тился на стол, в этой ком­на­те проз­ву­чал поч­ти как удар гон­га для всех при­сутс­тву­ющих — каж­дый, не­зави­симо от то­го, как силь­но ему при­ходи­лось из­ны­вать от ску­ки, сдер­жи­вая зев­ки, нап­рягся и сос­ре­дото­чил свое вни­мание на Ли­вэнь.  
  
      Она под­ня­ла взгляд пря­мо на Нь­юта — ожи­да­емо, но все рав­но не осо­бо при­ят­но.  
  
      — Вы смо­жете обес­пе­чить ус­ло­вия для со­дер­жа­ния па­ры осо­бей ры­бы-лу­ны? — пря­мо спро­сила она. Ин­то­нация да­же близ­ко не бы­ла воп­ро­ситель­ной — ед­ва ли она хо­тела уз­нать, смо­жет ли он на са­мом де­ле — она поч­ти пря­мо да­вала по­нять, что он дол­жен бу­дет. Нь­ют вдох­нул с нап­ря­жен­ным ти­хим свис­том, нер­вно дер­нув го­ловой.  
  
      — Со­дер­жа­ние да­же од­ной в ис­кусс­твен­ных ус­ло­ви­ях до­воль­но проб­ле­матич­но, нам при­дет­ся пе­рес­матри­вать не­кото­рые мо­мен­ты с раз­ме­щени­ем жи­вот­ных тер­ри­тори­аль­но, что­бы обес­пе­чить для них мак­си­маль­но бе­зопас­ные и ком­фор­тные…  
  
      — Да или нет? — жес­тко прер­ва­ла она его рас­сужде­ния.  
  
      Нь­ют чуть под­нял пле­чи, тут же их по­нурив, по­теряв всю свою ре­шимость.  
  
      — Да, смо­гу. При­дет­ся внес­ти не­кото­рые кор­ректи­вы, но это вы­пол­ни­мо.  
  
      Она ед­ва за­мет­но кив­ну­ла — не столь­ко его ком­мента­рию, сколь­ко сво­ей лич­ной по­беде, ко­торая да­лась ей до от­вра­титель­но­го, по мне­нию Нь­юта, лег­ко.  
  
      — За­од­но про­верь­те и по не­об­хо­димос­ти скор­ректи­руй­те пе­речень для ос­новной эк­спо­зиции. Мы до­бавим еще од­ну ки­товую аку­лу.  
  
      Нь­ют ед­ва не прис­вис­тнул.  
  
      — Ито­го их бу­дет три? — уточ­нил он боль­ше для се­бя, Ли­вэнь все рав­но бы не от­ве­тила.  
  
      — Мне ну­жен бу­дет пред­ва­ритель­ный от­чет по каж­дой из эк­спо­зиций, — про­дол­жи­ла она, — я хо­чу знать, сколь­ко у нас еще не за­нято­го объ­ема и сколь­ко круп­ных ви­дов мы мо­жем се­бе поз­во­лить раз­местить. У вас ров­но не­деля, я хо­чу ви­деть все дан­ные у се­бя на поч­те как ми­нимум за сут­ки до сле­ду­юще­го со­веща­ния. Док­тор Гай­злер?  
  
      Не­деля. Ма­лова­то, ко­неч­но, но мог­ло быть и ху­же. Он кив­нул, нем­но­го рез­ко, но как уж выш­ло.  
  
      — Бу­дет сде­лано.  
  
      — Очень на это на­де­юсь, — хо­лод­но проз­ву­чало в от­вет. — Вы сво­бод­ны.  
  
      Не став за­тяги­вать с про­щани­ями, Нь­ют пос­пе­шил по­кинуть кон­фе­ренц-зал. Он не­нави­дел эти со­веща­ния — вот всег­да так, сна­чала си­дишь в нап­ря­жен­ной ти­шине пол­ча­са или боль­ше, ждешь ка­кого-ни­будь раз­но­са, мыс­ленно пи­шешь за­веща­ние и рас­по­ряжа­ешь­ся от­дать твое те­ло пос­ле смер­ти на бла­го на­уки, а по­том ока­зыва­ет­ся, что поз­ва­ли те­бя толь­ко ра­ди то­го, что­бы уточ­нить па­ру ме­лочей, спро­сить ко­торые мог­ли бы и по поч­те. В ито­ге чуть ли не час пот­ра­чен на глу­пос­ти и нер­вы, ког­да мож­но бы­ло быс­трень­ко ра­зоб­рать­ся с той ра­ботой, что уже есть. Тем бо­лее, что те­перь объ­ем ра­боты был прос­то не­чело­вечес­кий. При­дет­ся еще и до­мой тас­кать, без сом­не­ния. Нь­ют не­доволь­но нах­му­рил­ся — ни од­ной жиз­не­радос­тной и ве­селой мыс­ли в его го­лове не бы­ло. Он чуть бы­ло не на­летел на ту же под­чи­нен­ную у две­ри собс­твен­но­го ка­бине­та — на­вер­ня­ка су­дить о вы­раже­нии сво­его ли­ца не мог, но, учи­тывая, с ка­ким со­чувс­тви­ем она на не­го пос­мотре­ла, выг­ля­дел он ху­же не­куда. С ее сто­роны да­же та­кая мол­ча­ливая под­дер­жка бы­ла сей­час луч­ше, чем ни­чего.  
  
      Ему ста­ло лег­че с од­ной сто­роны; с дру­гой же он пре­бывал в без­мол­вном бе­шенс­тве, что буль­ка­ло и ки­пело внут­ри не­го и не да­вало по­коя. Справ­лять­ся с та­кими за­дач­ка­ми, ко­неч­но же, не впер­вой, но нич­то не вы­води­ло его из се­бя так, как та­кие ми­молет­ные щел­чки паль­ца­ми от на­чаль­ства, по ко­торым нуж­но бы­ло пе­рек­ра­ивать ра­боту, на ко­торую и без то­го бы­ло уби­то нес­коль­ко не­дель. От­хле­бывая из боль­шо­го ста­кана ко­фе, прих­ва­чен­но­го по пу­ти, он свер­зился в свое крес­ло, с гром­ким хлоп­ком от­пустив стоп­ку па­пок все­воз­можной гра­дации цве­та и тол­щи­ны. Ра­бочий день, как и вся сле­ду­ющая не­деля, обе­щали быть чрез­вы­чай­но нап­ря­жен­ны­ми, об­ратно про­пор­ци­ональ­но при­ят­но­му.  
  
      Те­лефон на сто­ле глу­хо за­виб­ри­ровал, как толь­ко он, по не­ос­мотри­тель­нос­ти, по­пытал­ся пос­та­вить на не­го ста­кан.  
  
      «У нас все хо­рошо», ко­рот­ко из­ве­щало со­об­ще­ние от Гер­манна. Тут же на эк­ра­не всплы­ло еще од­но, прог­ру­зив­ше­еся не сра­зу, но это точ­но бы­ло ка­кое-то изоб­ра­жение. Че­рез до­лю се­кун­ды Нь­ют от­крыл его на весь эк­ран — на сним­ке бы­ла Элис, валь­яж­но раз­легша­яся на по­лу в по­ис­ти­не со­бачь­ей ма­нере, пря­мо у ног Гер­манна, ко­торые то­му приш­лось чуть сдви­нуть, ина­че она сло­жила бы го­лову пря­мо на них. Гу­бы Нь­юта рас­тя­нулись в уми­лен­ной улыб­ке са­ми со­бой — он да­же не за­метил, как вы­пал из ре­аль­нос­ти на па­ру ми­нут, лю­бу­ясь фо­тог­ра­фи­ей. С ус­мешкой он наб­рал от­ветное со­об­ще­ние: «У ме­ня то­же все хо­рошо. Люб­лю вас, пог­ладь ее за ме­ня».  
  
      От­вет при­шел поч­ти не­замед­ли­тель­но: «Поз­же, ког­да она прос­нется».  
  
      Лад­но, мо­жет, этот день и не так от­вра­тите­лен, как мог­ло по­казать­ся на пер­вый взгляд. По край­ней ме­ре, проб­ле­мы, вклю­ча­ющие в се­бя тон­ну, или мил­ли­оны лит­ров, раз уж на то пош­ло, ма­тема­тичес­ких вы­чис­ле­ний, бы­ли впол­не пре­одо­лимы.  
  
      В кон­це кон­цов, чем рань­ше он ими зай­мет­ся, тем быс­трее они ре­шат­ся, так что он с упорс­твом пог­ру­зил­ся в са­мую пер­вую из па­пок, во­ору­жив­шись ка­ран­да­шом и каль­ку­лято­ром и пла­нируя про­вес­ти так сле­ду­ющие нес­коль­ко ча­сов, как ми­нимум до обе­ден­но­го пе­реры­ва.  
  
      Раз в па­ру ча­сов он от­вле­кал­ся на те­лефон — Гер­манн со­об­щал о том, что с ним по-преж­не­му все в по­ряд­ке, что Элис прос­ну­лась, бы­ла пог­ла­жена и по­кор­мле­на, и ког­да Нь­ют, со­бира­ясь вы­ходить из сво­его ка­бине­та по окон­ча­нии ра­боче­го дня, на­писал ему, что со­бира­ет­ся ехать до­мой, Гер­манн со­об­щил в от­вет, что бу­дет си­деть в под­ва­ле, так что Нь­ют мо­жет не ис­кать его по все­му до­му. Нь­ют на­де­ял­ся лишь, что вы­раже­ние его ли­ца, ког­да он счас­тли­во улы­ба­ет­ся в эк­ран те­лефо­на, по­ка пы­та­ет­ся ссы­пать на зад­нее си­денье ма­шины стоп­ку па­пок, бы­ло не слиш­ком уж глу­пым, ина­че ему бы­ло бы край­не не­лов­ко. Хо­тя, его ре­пута­ция ед­ва ли пос­тра­дала бы су­щес­твен­ным об­ра­зом — мес­тные уже ус­пе­ли при­вык­нуть к его стран­ностям за те нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев, что он у них про­рабо­тал.  
  
      Гер­манн и впрямь об­на­ружил­ся в под­ва­ле, ког­да Нь­ют спус­тился ту­да со сво­ими пап­ка­ми, что­бы ос­та­вить их там. Элис все еще ле­жала на по­лу — уже не спа­ла, а вя­ло наб­лю­дала за про­ис­хо­дящим, лишь слег­ка прик­рыв гла­за, ког­да Нь­ют нак­ло­нил­ся к ней, что­бы пог­ла­дить — и ка­жет­ся, ей бы­ло аб­со­лют­но ком­фор­тно ле­жать на су­ше ча­сами. По край­ней ме­ре, ни­каких проб­лем с этим у нее яв­но не наб­лю­далось.  
  
      В крес­ле же си­дел Гер­манн, ко­торый под­нял взгляд от кни­ги и от­ло­жил ее в сто­рону, гля­дя на Нь­юта по­верх сте­кол оч­ков.  
  
      — С воз­вра­щени­ем, — про­гово­рил он, ког­да Нь­ют по­дошел к не­му, нак­ло­нив­шись и ми­мохо­дом чмок­нув в ма­куш­ку. — Как день?  
  
      — Ужас­но, — чес­тно от­ве­тил Нь­ют, про­маты­вая в па­мяти все про­изо­шед­шее на ра­боте. — Они ме­ня все дос­та­ли.  
  
      Гер­манн воп­ро­ситель­но изог­нул бро­ви, ожи­дая даль­ней­ших разъ­яс­не­ний, но вмес­то это­го Нь­ют по­мотал го­ловой.  
  
      — Сей­час я схо­жу пе­ре­оде­нусь, — объ­яс­нил он, — и вер­нусь со все­ми сво­ими рас­ска­зами о том, на ка­ких стран­ных лю­дей я ра­ботаю. За­од­но при­тащу еще один све­тиль­ник.  
  
      Лишь по­жав пле­чами, Гер­манн вновь ут­кнул­ся в кни­гу, и от­ло­жил ее, как толь­ко Нь­ют вер­нулся с нас­толь­ным све­тиль­ни­ком в ру­ке, во­лоча за со­бой шур­ша­щий пе­нопо­лис­ти­ролом мяг­кий пуф. Гер­манн в смя­тении наб­лю­дал за его дей­стви­ями — Нь­ют прос­то по­жал пле­чами в от­вет на его взгляд, ки­нул пуф на пол ря­дом с нас­то­рожив­шей­ся Элис и рух­нул на не­го свер­ху.  
  
      — Что? — ска­зал он на­конец. — Я ус­тал.  
  
      Гер­манн пред­по­чел это не ком­менти­ровать, пе­рехо­дя не­пос­редс­твен­но к су­ти.  
  
      — Так кто те­бя и чем дос­тал?  
  
      Нь­ют тя­жело и дра­матич­но вздох­нул.  
  
      — Все, — гром­ко про­шеп­тал он. — Все они.  
  
      Да­ром он ус­та­вил­ся в по­толок — пол­ный не­тер­пе­ливо­го осуж­де­ния взгляд Гер­манна сто­ил то­го; но в дей­стви­тель­нос­ти ему не бы­ло ни ма­лей­шей не­об­хо­димос­ти смот­реть на не­го — он и так знал, как Гер­манн мог на не­го пос­мотреть поч­ти в лю­бой воз­можной си­ту­ации. Тем не ме­нее, Гер­манн не то­ропил — это бы­ло се­бе до­роже, так что Нь­юту на­до бы­ло толь­ко дать по­лага­юще­еся ему вре­мя на дра­матич­ное наг­не­тание си­ту­ации.  
  
      — В об­щем, на­чалось все с то­го, что с ут­ра, ког­да я при­шел, у ме­ня уже бы­ла ки­па до­кумен­тов на сто­ле, — на­чал на­конец Нь­ют, вя­ло жес­ти­кули­руя. — А по­том ока­залось, что на­ша са­мая боль­шая на­чаль­ни­ца поч­ти­ла нас сво­им ви­зитом, так что ма­ло то­го, что все на­чали изоб­ра­жать бур­ную де­ятель­ность силь­нее обыч­но­го, так еще и ме­ня выз­ва­ли на их со­веща­ние!  
  
      Он сде­лал воз­му­щен­ную па­узу, ус­та­вив­шись на Гер­манна в упор, ожи­дая от не­го ка­кой-то од­но­му ему из­вес­тной ре­ак­ции. Гер­манн нах­му­рил­ся.  
  
      — Раз­ве твоя ра­бота не под­ра­зуме­ва­ет имен­но это? — спро­сил он не осо­бо уве­рен­но и яв­но пы­та­ясь по­нять, что же нас­толь­ко раз­до­садо­вало Нь­юта.  
  
      — Под­ра­зуме­ва­ет, — Нь­ют не­тер­пе­ливо кив­нул, — но суть в том, что мне приш­лось си­деть ми­нут трид­цать или око­ло то­го, мол­ча и поч­ти не дви­га­ясь, по­тому что Шао чи­тала ка­кие-то свои до­кумен­ты, а в ито­ге со мной по­гово­рили все­го пять ми­нут, да­ли ку­чу ра­боты и выг­на­ли!  
  
      — Те­бя воз­му­тил объ­ем ра­боты или по­терян­ное вре­мя? — спро­сил Гер­манн, все еще не уве­рен­ный в том, что пра­виль­но по­нял суть проб­ле­мы. Во­об­ще труд­но бы­ло по­нять ис­тинную суть проб­ле­мы, ког­да речь шла о Нь­юто­не.  
  
      — Нет, — он не­доволь­но по­мотал го­ловой, — ме­ня воз­му­тило ока­зан­ное на ме­ня пси­холо­гичес­кое дав­ле­ние. Хо­тя, ко­неч­но, ты прав, объ­ем ра­боты то­же не­чело­вечес­кий, так что мне приш­лось взять всю эту ки­пу до­мой.  
  
      Пос­леднее он до­бавил, уже ты­ча паль­цем в сто­рону стоп­ки, что он вод­ру­зил на стол, ког­да при­ходил в пер­вый раз. Гер­манн за­дум­чи­во при­от­крыл вер­хнюю пап­ку, по­вер­хностно оки­нув взгля­дом все ос­тавлен­ные Нь­ютом ка­ран­дашные по­мет­ки на од­ной из рас­пе­чаток.  
  
      — И сколь­ко вре­мени те­бе на это да­ли? — не­уве­рен­но спро­сил он, ос­тавляя пап­ку в по­кое.  
  
      — Не­делю, — вя­ло кон­ста­тиро­вал Нь­ют, за­киды­вая ру­ки за го­лову и по­тяги­ва­ясь. — Ма­ло то­го, что пе­рес­чи­тывать ед­ва ли не все, так еще и при­водить в адек­ватный вид, ина­че она ме­ня с пот­ро­хами сож­рет.  
  
      — Ед­ва ли те­бя кто-то ста­нет есть, — воз­ра­зил Гер­манн, — не дра­мати­зируй.  
  
      — Ну, не съ­ест, но неп­ри­ят­но в лю­бом слу­чае бу­дет, — он по­жал пле­чами.  
  
      — Тог­да прос­то сде­лай вов­ре­мя, — из уст Гер­манна все зву­чало так, слов­но сде­лать это бы­ло лег­че лег­ко­го. Нь­ют фыр­кнул.  
  
      — Ес­ли бы все бы­ло так прос­то, — он нак­ло­нил го­лову так, что­бы смот­реть пря­мо в гла­за Гер­манну. — Они зап­ла­ниро­вали стро­ить оке­ана­ри­ум об­щим объ­емом в пять­де­сят мил­ли­онов лит­ров, Гер­манн. Ты мо­жешь се­бе пред­ста­вить, сколь­ко это? — он тут же от­махнул­ся, не да­вая Гер­манну да­же от­крыть рот, — не за­нуд­ни­чай, я знаю. Так вот, упер­лись и хо­тят по­бить ре­корд пре­дыду­щего оке­ана­ри­ума. И не прос­то по­бить, а еще и с за­пасом, что­бы еще очень мно­го лет ос­та­вать­ся ре­корд­сме­нами.  
  
      — По­лагаю, их мо­тивы мож­но по­нять, — су­хо про­ком­менти­ровал Гер­манн. Нь­ют так­тично про­пус­тил за­меча­ние ми­мо.  
  
      — Так вот, а де­ло в том, что быть ре­корд­сме­ном по объ­ему — это ма­ло, нуж­но еще кое-что.  
  
      — И что же?  
  
      Нь­ютон гор­де­ливо вздер­нул нос.  
  
      — А вот тут на­чина­ет­ся моя лю­бимая часть, к ко­торой я имею са­мое не­пос­редс­твен­ное от­но­шение, — за­гово­рил он поч­ти с бла­гого­вени­ем. — Би­ораз­но­об­ра­зие!  
  
      Гер­манн не со­бирал­ся его пе­реби­вать и да­вал вес­ти по­вес­тво­вание так, как тот се­бе зап­ла­ниро­вал; мол­ча наб­лю­дая, лишь из­редка ки­вая в знак то­го, что по­нял, и иног­да встав­ляя не­об­хо­димые ком­мента­рии. Элис ря­дом пе­рело­жила го­лову, за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но слу­шая.  
  
      — Ска­жем так, — с ви­дом зна­тока на­чал Нь­ютон, — ты не мо­жешь прос­то пос­тро­ить ги­гант­ский ак­ва­ри­ум и пус­тить ту­да тон­ну сель­ди, — он ус­мехнул­ся, чуть ки­вая Гер­манну, приг­ла­шая от­ре­аги­ровать.  
  
      — До­воль­но оче­вид­но, — хмык­нул тот, — что нуж­но боль­ше жив­ности. Они зап­ро­сили что-то, с чем ты не спра­вишь­ся?  
  
      Нь­ютон воз­му­щено сип­ло вдох­нул, вски­дывая ука­затель­ный па­лец.  
  
      — По­лег­че! — он со­щурил гла­за на Гер­манна, но это бы­ло яв­но на­пус­кное. — Нет то­го в мо­ей от­расли, с чем бы я не спра­вил­ся. Но ты мыс­лишь в вер­ном нап­равле­нии. Они зап­ро­сили ма­ло то­го, что уве­личить чис­ленность це­лого спис­ка круп­ных ви­дов, что нес­коль­ко ус­ложня­ет ряд за­дач, — он за­дум­чи­во хмык­нул, — так еще и за­яви­ли, что пла­ниру­ют раз­местить па­ру осо­бей ры­бы-лу­ны.  
  
      Гер­манн слу­шал его вни­матель­но, про се­бя от­ме­чая, что по­дыг­ры­вать Нь­юту в та­ких ме­лочах, как его рас­ска­зы, бы­ло поч­ти ув­ле­катель­но. Он за­дал воп­рос, ко­торо­го, ка­жет­ся, боль­ше все­го сей­час ожи­дал Нь­ютон.  
  
      — А что не так с ры­бой-лу­ной?  
  
      Есть. Рас­плыл­ся в са­модо­воль­ной улыб­ке, как и ожи­далось. Гер­манн изо всех сил ста­рал­ся не по­давать ви­да, что до­волен си­ту­аци­ей не мень­ше.  
  
      — Им нуж­ны осо­бые ус­ло­вия, — мен­тор­ским то­ном за­вел Нь­ютон, — да­леко не все оке­ана­ри­умы мо­гут поз­во­лить се­бе та­кую рос­кошь. Да­же сре­ди де­сят­ки круп­ней­ших в ми­ре да­леко не в каж­дом есть хо­тя бы од­на особь. А тут речь о двух сра­зу! Я се­год­ня весь ра­бочий день убил на то, что­бы пе­реп­ла­ниро­вать все то, что нуж­но бу­дет из­ме­нить в свя­зи с этим.  
  
      — Но ты спра­вишь­ся, — не воп­рос; Гер­манн от­кро­вен­но кон­ста­тиро­вал, прек­расно зная, как это по­дей­ству­ет. Нь­ют до­воль­но ух­мыль­нул­ся.  
  
      — Еще бы!  
  
      Он при­под­нял ру­ку, поз­во­ляя Элис по­ложить го­лову ему на ко­лени.  
  
      — Эй, а у те­бя хо­рошее нас­тро­ение? — рас­тро­ган­но ска­зал он, пог­ла­живая ее по ма­куш­ке. — Де­лай так по­чаще, ми­лая.  
  
      То, как ма­ло по­рой тре­бова­лось Нь­юту, что­бы вый­ти из се­бя, не мог­ло не огор­чать, ко­неч­но, но и что­бы сде­лать его счас­тли­вым нуж­но бы­ло при­ложить не так уж и мно­го уси­лий. Пот­ря­са­ющая чер­та, ко­торой втай­не вос­хи­щал­ся Гер­манн — са­мому ему иног­да бы­ло слож­но­вато отой­ти от обид раз­личной сте­пени дав­ности.  
  
      — В об­щем, — про­дол­жил Нь­ютон уже сов­сем спо­кой­но, пог­ла­живая улег­шу­юся к не­му на но­ги Элис и гля­дя на нее неж­ным взгля­дом, — те­перь на­до пе­рес­чи­тать все то, что уже вне­сено в спис­ки, что­бы на ос­но­ве этих дан­ных ру­ководс­тво мог­ло ре­шить, что и в ка­ком ко­личес­тве они еще смо­гут впих­нуть в те ак­ва­ри­умы.  
  
      — Те­бе нуж­на по­мощь с этим? — уч­ти­во спро­сил Гер­манн.  
  
      — А что, ты сво­боден се­год­ня ве­чером? — Нь­ют от­ве­тил воп­ро­сом на воп­рос, рас­плы­ва­ясь в до­воль­ной ух­мылке. Все же, не­кото­рые лю­ди, ка­жет­ся, са­мой при­родой за­щище­ны со всех сто­рон от ста­рения ду­ши — при­выч­ку глу­по шу­тить у Нь­юта мож­но бу­дет от­нять раз­ве что толь­ко че­рез его труп, но она слиш­ком эфе­мер­на для то­го, что­бы вы­рывать ее из его же­лез­ной хват­ки. Но по боль­шей час­ти Гер­манну не на что бы­ло жа­ловать­ся.  
  
      — Сра­зу же пос­ле ужи­на аб­со­лют­но сво­боден, — от­ве­тил он, ста­ра­ясь не вы­давать улыб­ки, ина­че Нь­юта бу­дет не ос­та­новить и он бу­дет шу­тить до тех пор, по­ка не сва­лит­ся обес­си­лен­но в пос­тель, а это слиш­ком дол­го и тя­жело для пси­хики лю­бого хоть сколь­ко-то нор­маль­но­го че­лове­ка. Гер­манн ста­рал­ся не за­думы­вать­ся о том, вхо­дит ли он сам в дан­ную ка­тего­рию.  
  
      — Это приг­ла­шение на ужин? — за­ис­ки­ва­юще спро­сил Нь­ют, взбод­рившись. Элис не­довер­чи­во уб­ра­ла го­лову прочь с его ко­леней. Гер­манн за­катил гла­за, под­ни­ма­ясь на но­ги и прих­ва­тывая с со­бой кни­гу со сто­ла.  
  
      — Нь­ютон, ты в собс­твен­ном до­ме, я пред­ла­гаю те­бе под­нять­ся в собс­твен­ную кух­ню и по­есть собс­твен­ную еду из собс­твен­но­го хо­лодиль­ни­ка, — с на­пус­кным осуж­де­ни­ем от­ве­тил Гер­манн. — Но ес­ли те­бе нра­вит­ся счи­тать так, то да, я приг­ла­шаю те­бя на ужин. Толь­ко сна­чала по­кор­ми Элис.  
  
      — Бу­дет сде­лано, — ус­мехнул­ся Нь­ют, под­ни­ма­ясь на но­ги и по­тяги­ва­ясь. — Я бы, ко­неч­но, луч­ше вы­пил ко­фе, но ес­ли там что-то вкус­ное и при­готов­ленное то­бой, я толь­ко за.  
  
      С по­доз­ре­ни­ем све­дя бро­ви к пе­рено­сице, Гер­манн пос­мотрел на не­го оце­нива­ющим взгля­дом.  
  
      — Ты во­об­ще ел се­год­ня?  
  
      — Ну, что-то пе­рех­ва­тил на ра­боте в обед, — Нь­ют по­жал пле­чами на хо­ду, от­ве­чая чуть гром­че из­да­лека, — но ме­ня сра­зу пос­ле это­го еще силь­нее зак­ло­нило в сон, так что по­том я толь­ко пил ко­фе.  
  
      — В сон? — не­до­умен­но пе­рес­про­сил Гер­манн, — с че­го это?  
  
      В об­щем-то, бы­ло неч­то ра­дос­тное в том, что он сто­ял сей­час да­леко от Нь­юта — по край­ней ме­ре то­му бы­ло в ра­дость, что Гер­манн не уви­дит столь силь­но­го сму­щения на его ли­це.  
  
      — Не выс­пался из-за ут­ренних кош­ма­ров, — ска­зал он, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь и на­де­ясь, что Гер­манну нас­ку­чит и он уй­дет, по­ка Нь­ют ко­па­ет­ся с ры­бой. Су­дя по ти­хому пос­ту­кива­нию трос­ти, план сра­ботал.  
  
      — Я по­ка нак­рою, — бро­сил ему на­пос­ле­док Гер­манн, уда­ля­ясь на­верх. — Под­ни­май­ся, как за­кон­чишь.  
  
      Нь­ют вы­дох­нул с об­легче­ни­ем и по­вер­нулся, гля­дя, как Элис сно­ровис­то пе­рева­лива­ет­ся че­рез край бас­сей­на, пог­ру­жа­ясь в во­ду — поч­ти не ос­тавляя брызг. Нь­ют на­чал сом­не­вать­ся в том, что она не пре­вос­хо­дит по ин­теллек­ту лю­дей и — он от­ме­тил про се­бя с глу­пым смеш­ком — дель­фи­нов. С еще бо­лее глу­пым смеш­ком в го­лос он пред­ста­вил, как Элис уле­петы­ва­ет ку­да-то в кос­мос, при этом ис­полняя аб­сур­дную бла­годарс­твен­ную пес­ню. Са­ма Элис гля­нула на не­го с осуж­де­ни­ем, ког­да он по­дошел к во­де с вед­ром, не­лепо сот­ря­са­ясь от сме­ха.  
  
      — Я не бу­ду те­бе пы­тать­ся объ­яс­нить шут­ку, — ска­зал он ей из­ви­ня­ющим­ся то­ном. — Ты в лю­бом слу­чае ее не пой­мешь. Ты не смот­ришь филь­мы и не чи­та­ешь кни­ги.  
  
      Элис фыр­кну­ла, тре­бова­тель­но по­тянув­шись за при­чита­ющей­ся ей пи­щей.  
  
      Ког­да Нь­ют при­шел на кух­ню, на сто­ле уже сто­яли та­рел­ки с едой — что-то, че­го оп­ре­делен­но точ­но не бы­ло в его до­ме с ут­ра и что он зат­руднял­ся клас­си­фици­ровать.  
  
      — По­чему ты мне рань­ше не го­ворил, что ты пот­ря­са­юще го­товишь? — прит­ворно на­дув гу­бы, он усел­ся нап­ро­тив ожи­дав­ше­го его Гер­манна. — Ты точ­но не пе­реду­мал нас­чет мо­его пред­ло­жения?  
  
      — Ес­ли вдруг пе­реду­маю, ты уз­на­ешь пер­вым, — ров­но от­ве­тил Гер­манн, взяв сто­ловые при­боры в ру­ки, — сра­зу пос­ле Элис.  
  
      Нь­ютон воз­му­щен­но наб­рал пол­ные лег­кие воз­ду­ха.  
  
      — Воз­му­титель­но! — дра­матич­но за­качал он го­ловой, — дис­кри­мина­ция и ущем­ле­ние мо­их прав в мо­ем же до­ме!  
  
      Гер­манн ни­как не от­ве­тил, лишь при­няв­шись за свой ужин с ед­ва за­мет­ной улыб­кой. Ви­димо, Нь­ют слиш­ком уж за­мотал­ся на ра­боте, по­тому что на даль­ней­шие кон­фрон­та­ции он да­же не за­мах­нулся, и прос­то мол­ча уп­ле­тал свой ужин с оче­вид­ным удов­летво­рени­ем. Толь­ко ког­да Гер­манн пред­при­нял по­пыт­ку заб­рать у не­го пус­тую та­рел­ку он по­дал го­лос.  
  
      — Си­ди, я сам, — от­махнул­ся он от Гер­манна, пос­пешно вска­кивая с мес­та и ми­мохо­дом це­луя то­го в ма­куш­ку. — Бу­дешь ко­фе?  
  
      — Да, спа­сибо, — Гер­манн уми­рот­во­рен­но наб­лю­дал за его дей­стви­ями. Ни­ког­да бы не по­думал, что так лег­ко при­вык­нет к то­му, что­бы боль­шую часть при­емов пи­щи про­водить в чь­ей-то ком­па­нии — и под ком­па­ни­ей под­ра­зуме­валась от­нюдь не тол­па пре­пода­вате­лей и сту­ден­тов, ко­торым прос­то до­велось на­ходить­ся в той же сто­ловой в то же са­мое вре­мя, что и он. Го­лос ра­зума стре­мил­ся убе­дить его в том, что по­доб­ная бли­зость вза­имо­от­но­шений с дру­гим че­лове­ком все­неп­ре­мен­но дол­жна вы­зывать дис­комфорт поч­ти фи­зичес­кий. Го­лос же са­молю­бия, прос­нувший­ся тог­да, ког­да его ник­то не ждал, ве­лел не при­нимать ни­каких ар­гу­мен­тов кро­ме то­го, что си­деть и смот­реть на Нь­юто­на од­нознач­но при­ят­но; ка­сать­ся его ми­молет­но или це­ленап­равлен­но и дол­го, об­ни­мать, прос­то на­ходить­ся ря­дом, це­ловать его — от­дель­ное удо­воль­ствие, пусть и до сих пор не­понят­ное, но от то­го не ме­нее же­лан­ное. Поз­во­лять ему при­касать­ся к се­бе до сих пор ка­жет­ся стран­ным же­лани­ем, но это­го бо­лее чем не­дос­та­точ­но для то­го, что­бы Нь­юто­на осаж­дать — он слиш­ком так­тиль­ный да­же по мер­кам сред­неста­тис­ти­чес­ко­го че­лове­ка, а по мер­кам Гер­манна и вов­се хо­дячая ка­тас­тро­фа, ко­торой, тем не ме­нее, поз­во­ля­ет­ся ед­ва ли не во­об­ще все, что толь­ко мож­но поз­во­лить дру­гому че­лове­ку в от­но­шении се­бя. Дру­гое де­ло, что Нь­юто­ну он не счи­тал не­об­хо­димым это­го со­об­щать — Гер­манну все еще бы­ло слиш­ком не­лов­ко — го­раз­до про­ще бы­ло прос­то на­де­ять­ся на со­об­ра­зитель­ность Нь­юто­на вку­пе с его стрем­ле­ни­ем про­щупы­вать но­вые гра­ницы вез­де, где толь­ко мож­но про­щупать.  
  
      Нь­ютон пос­та­вил круж­ку на стол пе­ред ним, уса­жива­ясь нап­ро­тив. Ти­хо поб­ла­года­рив, Гер­манн от­пил свой ко­фе.  
  
      Не бы­ло ни­како­го же­лания сле­дить за вре­менем, а в те ми­нуты, ког­да Нь­ют не го­ворил без умол­ку, Гер­манн не мог при­кинуть его ин­ту­итив­но — за го­ды он уже на­учил­ся при­мер­но со­пос­тавлять ко­личес­тво из­верга­емой Нь­юто­ном ин­форма­ции с зат­ра­чива­емы­ми на это еди­ница­ми вре­мени. Ти­шина не сму­щала, как не сму­щали и лег­ко соп­ри­каса­ющи­еся под сто­лом но­ги — Гер­манн всег­да ста­рал­ся сесть так, что­бы дать боль­ной но­ге от­дохнуть, а Нь­ют за­думал­ся, чуть сполз на сту­ле и вы­тянул свои так, что ес­ли бы кто-то по­пытал­ся рез­ко встать, они бы поч­ти на­вер­ня­ка за­пута­лись. Не­безо­пас­но, но ник­то из них и не пла­ниро­вал су­етить­ся, нас­лажда­ясь ми­нута­ми спо­кой­ствия и ти­шины.  
  
      — Мо­жет, прав­да сто­ит опе­рацию сде­лать? — ти­хо про­бор­мо­тал Нь­ют се­бе под нос; не по­хоже, что­бы он во­об­ще за­метил, что го­ворил вслух. Гер­манн под­нял на не­го нас­то­рожен­ный взгляд.  
  
      — Ка­кую опе­рацию? — звук его го­лоса зас­та­вил Нь­юта удив­ленно под­нять взгляд.  
  
      — А?  
  
      — Ты толь­ко что про­бор­мо­тал что-то про опе­рацию, — тер­пе­ливо по­яс­нил Гер­манн. — О чем ты?  
  
      — А… — Нь­ют опус­тил прис­ты­жен­ный взгляд в уже опус­тевшую круж­ку. — Да прос­то за­думал­ся, не сто­ит ли сде­лать се­бе ла­зер­ную кор­рекцию, — он ука­зал паль­цем на пе­рено­сицу, где по­ко­ились оч­ки. Гер­манн ис­крен­не уди­вил­ся.  
  
      — Мне ка­залось, те­бе это ни­ког­да осо­бо не ме­шало, — он от­ста­вил свою круж­ку в сто­рону. — Или я неп­рав?  
  
      — Прав, — сму­щен­но бур­кнул Нь­ютон и по­тупил взгляд, при­няв­шись по­тирать собс­твен­ный за­тылок, при­водя во­лосы в еще боль­ший ха­ос. — Я ни­ког­да не за­думы­вал­ся об этом дос­та­точ­но серь­ез­но. В об­щем-то, на­вер­ное, и прав­да, это не та­кая уж и су­щес­твен­ная проб­ле­ма, так что черт с ним. Я при­вык к оч­кам, ед­ва ли я смо­гу с ни­ми рас­стать­ся пос­ле столь­ких лет.  
  
      Гер­манн смот­рел на не­го все еще в пол­ней­шем не­до­уме­нии.  
  
      — А с че­го ты во­об­ще вдруг за­думал­ся об этом?  
  
      На до­лю се­кун­ды Нь­ют под­нял го­лову, но толь­ко лишь что­бы по­вер­нуть ее ку­да-то в сто­рону — он ка­зал­ся ир­ра­ци­ональ­но нер­вным, но Гер­манн был поч­ти уве­рен, что де­ло в ка­кой-ни­будь глу­пой ме­лочи, что на ка­ком-то уров­не зас­та­вила Нь­юто­на сму­тить­ся, и те­перь он ни за что не соз­на­ет­ся, в чем проб­ле­ма на са­мом де­ле. С дру­гой сто­роны, ра­дова­ло, что это аб­со­лют­но точ­но не что-то дей­стви­тель­но серь­ез­ное — по мер­кам Гер­манна, ко­неч­но, по­тому что Нь­ютон мог при­дать ста­тус свер­хваж­ной проб­ле­мы да­же ка­кому-ни­будь пус­тя­ку.  
  
      — Да так, прос­то, зна­ешь, у всех та­кое бы­ва­ет, на­вер­ное, — го­лос вы­давал Нь­юто­на с пот­ро­хами и это да­же ка­залось за­бав­ным в не­кото­рой сте­пени, — ког­да про­сыпа­ешь­ся ут­ром с ка­кой-то бре­довой иде­ей, ко­торая не да­ет по­коя.  
  
      — Мне не о чем бес­по­ко­ить­ся? — уточ­нил Гер­манн. — Ты не пре­умень­ша­ешь проб­ле­му?  
  
      — Нет, — Нь­ютон улыб­нулся как мож­но бо­лее об­на­дежи­ва­юще, — и нет. Ни­чего серь­ез­но­го, чес­тно.  
  
      Гер­манн за­дум­чи­во хмык­нул, но ре­шил, что раз­го­вор и прав­да то­го не сто­ит. Нь­ют заб­рал круж­ки со сто­ла, бро­сив меж­ду де­лом, что­бы Гер­манн по­ка шел в ка­бинет, и до­бавил, что ос­та­вил свои пап­ки вни­зу. Мед­лить Гер­манн не стал, так что сра­зу же усел­ся на краю со­фы в ка­бине­те, прих­ва­тив с со­бой кни­гу. В от­ли­чие от Нь­юто­на, ему да­же на се­кун­ду не ка­залась при­ем­ле­мой идея ос­тавлять нас­толь­ко кап­ризные к ус­ло­ви­ям хра­нения ве­щи ря­дом с во­дой и здо­ровен­ным крип­ти­дом сред­ней сте­пени пред­ска­зу­емос­ти.  
  
      Нь­ютон при­шел в ка­бинет бук­валь­но че­рез па­ру ми­нут, сва­ливая на жур­наль­ный сто­лик пап­ки. Гер­манн по­косил­ся на все это доб­ро по­верх оч­ков, по­ка Нь­ютон при­нял­ся ко­пошить­ся на од­ном из сто­лов, из­вле­кая из-под за­вала но­ут­бук, ко­торый тут же от­пра­вил­ся к пап­кам вмес­те с па­рой ка­ран­да­шей и лас­ти­ков. Гер­манн от­ло­жил кни­гу.  
  
      — В об­щем, — за­дум­чи­во на­чал Нь­ютон, ты­ча паль­цем в од­ну из па­пок, что от­крыл где-то по­сере­дине, — у ме­ня есть вот это все с ка­ран­дашны­ми по­мет­ка­ми, и я ду­маю, что са­мый ло­гич­ный спо­соб — заг­нать это все в элек­трон­ную таб­ли­цу, про­писать па­ру-дру­гую ав­то­фор­мул, и бу­дет го­тово.  
  
      Гер­манн кив­нул с одоб­ре­ни­ем — где-то на краю соз­на­ния би­лась са­молю­бивая мысль, что это имен­но он на­учил Нь­юто­на уп­ро­щать жизнь се­бе по мак­си­муму, ког­да за­дачи бы­ли свя­заны с тем, в чем Нь­ютон был, от­кро­вен­но го­воря, не так уж и хо­рош. Как бы умен он ни был, шесть док­тор­ских сте­пеней в об­ласти оке­ано­логии, их­ти­оло­гии и смеж­ных спе­ци­аль­нос­тях не при­бави­ли ему ма­тема­тичес­ких спо­соб­ностей. От­части Гер­манна ир­ра­ци­ональ­но у­яз­влял тот факт, что Нь­юто­ну слов­но спе­ци­аль­но уре­зали воз­можнос­ти с од­ной сто­роны, что­бы дать спол­на воз­можнос­тей с дру­гой. Не то, что­бы ему бы­ло жаль, об этом не мог­ло быть и ре­чи; с са­мого пер­во­го дня их зна­комс­тва Гер­манна слиш­ком вос­хи­щал мозг Нь­юто­на, его блис­та­тель­ный ин­теллект и его не­веро­ят­ная спо­соб­ность прий­ти к ре­шению по­рой са­мыми аб­сур­дны­ми тро­пами — за это он его и по­любил — и его поч­ти ос­кор­блял тот факт, что та­кой че­ловек мо­жет об­за­вес­тись проб­ле­мами из-за не­ус­пе­ва­емос­ти по ма­тема­тичес­ко­му ана­лизу. Так что ка­кое-то вре­мя в уни­вер­си­тете он це­ленап­равлен­но пос­вя­тил то­му, что­бы объ­яс­нить Нь­юто­ну так мно­го, как толь­ко мог — ров­но до то­го мо­мен­та, как тот по сво­ей же глу­пос­ти дал Гер­манну пре­вос­ходный по­вод его из­бе­гать. Но жизнь ока­залась слиш­ком уж ко­вар­ной, так что на про­тяже­нии все­го вре­мени, что они про­рабо­тали вмес­те, что зна­ли друг дру­га, они учи­ли друг дру­га все­му, че­му счи­тали нуж­ным на­учить, иног­да са­ми то­го не за­мечая.  
  
      — По­лагаю, — пре­дус­мотри­тель­но пред­ло­жил Гер­манн, — фор­му­лами луч­ше за­нять­ся мне?  
  
      Нь­ютон не­лов­ко ус­мехнул­ся.  
  
      — Да, ты точ­но в них раз­би­ра­ешь­ся луч­ше, чем я.  
  
      За­дач­ка ока­залась не из лег­ких — нес­коль­ко ча­сов, до глу­бокой но­чи, пре­ис­полнен­ные пос­то­ян­ной дик­товки чи­сел и наз­ва­ний, кла­цанья по кла­вишам, нап­ря­жен­но­го бор­мо­тания и дис­куссий; воз­ни с пе­ретас­ки­вани­ем ма­тери­алов и но­ут­бу­ка за пись­мен­ный стол, что­бы Гер­манну бы­ло удоб­нее; глу­хое во­лоче­ние сту­ла по ков­ро­вому пок­ры­тию, ког­да Нь­ют ре­шил сесть за один стол с Гер­манном для удобс­тва; вя­лые и быс­тро стих­нувшие про­тес­ты Гер­манна, ког­да Нь­ют при­тащил круж­ки с ко­фе к до­кумен­та­ции. Ус­та­ло соп­ри­каса­ющи­еся пле­чи и ко­лени под сто­лом, ког­да пер­вая таб­ли­ца по­радо­вала аб­со­лют­но кор­рек­тны­ми и схо­дящи­мися вез­де, где на­до, ре­зуль­та­тами — оба лишь вздох­ну­ли с об­легче­ни­ем, ка­залось, да­же у Нь­юта за­кон­чился ре­зер­вный за­пас энер­гии, ко­торую он мог бы пот­ра­тить на ли­кова­ние. Он ши­роко зев­нул, от­четли­во де­монс­три­руя свою по­зицию.  
  
      — Пой­дем спать, — про­из­нес он то­ном, ко­торый дол­жен был зву­чать как что-то, не тер­пя­щее воз­ра­жений, но по­лучи­лось, увы, бес­по­мощ­ное сла­бое бор­мо­тание.  
  
      — Пош­ли, — охот­но сог­ла­сил­ся Гер­манн, вя­ло сох­ра­няя пос­ледние из­ме­нения и вык­лю­чая но­ут­бук, — ко мне?  
  
      Нем­но­го сил для глу­пова­того смеш­ка Нь­ют в се­бе все же на­шел. Он ни­ког­да не вы­пус­кал из го­ловы тот факт, что Гер­манн на са­мом де­ле не та­кой уж и за­нуд­ный и иног­да мо­жет шу­тить, но каж­дый раз все рав­но его за­бав­лял, как впер­вые.  
  
      — К те­бе, — он с тру­дом под­нялся на но­ги, опи­ра­ясь на сто­леш­ни­цу. — Твоя ком­на­та бли­же, до сво­ей я не дой­ду.


	11. Глава 10

      Германн, неожиданно для самого себя, начал привыкать к тому, что ему приходится жить у Ньютона.  
  
      На самом деле, конечно, слово «приходится» было не совсем корректным — если сначала Ньютон настаивал на своем постоянном присутствии по причине возможных осложнений после не самого удачного заплыва Германна, то теперь, когда положенные пять дней прошли, никто не удерживал его в чужом доме насильно и уж тем более не выгонял. Они как-то даже не поднимали эту тему — просто продолжили каждый вечер ложиться вместе, каждое утро вместе просыпаться. Ньютон, когда было нужно, подвозил Германна до работы, когда мог — забирал его домой.  
  
      Большую часть своей работы для университета Германн выполнил и свое свободное время перераспределил на помощь Ньютону — не без удовольствия. Было что-то сокровенное, интимное в том, чтобы просто сидеть с ним каждый вечер бок о бок несколько часов, почти не отвлекаясь, сосредоточившись на процессе — Германну не хотелось бы преувеличивать собственные заслуги, но, глядя на объемы работы, что они выполняли каждый вечер, он искренне недоумевал, с трудом представляя, как Ньютон, или он сам, если уж на то пошло, справился бы с этим в одиночку.  
  
      Эти несколько дней каждый вечер был похож на предыдущий — они быстро ужинали, а потом садились за работу, корпя над ней почти неотрывно — лишь Ньютон время от времени скрывался в дверном проеме, через несколько минут возвращаясь с парой чашек свежего кофе, протягивая одну из них Германну, тепло улыбаясь.  
  
      Единственное, что можно было любить сильнее, чем самого Ньютона, — это Ньютона, сосредоточенного на работе. Отрада для сердца, глаз и чего угодно — увлеченный, собранный, но тем не менее такой живой и подвижный; Германн ловил себя на мысли о том, что если бы не тот факт, что он здесь, чтобы помочь, — сидел бы и просто любовался. С мрачным удовлетворением он себя одергивал — по крайней мере, ему не придется попадать в глупую ситуацию, где он сидел бы и часами наблюдал за Ньютоном в его естественной среде обитания. Выглядело бы это более чем странно; Ньютон едва ли согласился бы с этим утверждением, но в данном случае это совсем не было показателем.  
  
      Когда они заканчивали с очередной папкой, а времени на следующую уже не хватало, они просто сидели на софе, расслабляясь — Германн читал книгу, иной раз просто сидел, а Ньютон, набравшись наглости, прижимался к нему, пристраивая голову на плече Германна. А когда они, уставшие, наконец выходили из кабинета — шли в уже официально получившую статус личной комнаты Германна гостевую спальню. Германна это отчасти забавляло — иногда даже подмывало сказать Ньютону, что в своем доме он волен спать, где хочет, но из всех мест выбирает именно гостевую спальню, но с того станется начать ворчать и дуться, а Германн, в общем-то, был только рад его размеренному сопению на соседней подушке, теплому дыханию около своего плеча и, если говорить уж совсем честно, его подозрительно не раздражало, когда чужая взъерошенная грива щекотала ему шею и лицо, когда он просыпался по утрам.  
  
      Германн, вернувшись домой на такси, уже успел покормить Элис и даже заняться приготовлением ужина; Ньютон написал, что может задержаться, так что большая часть вечера была в его полном распоряжении, и он планировал сделать как можно больше до того момента, как Ньютон вернется. Он еще раз мысленно прикинул — завтра Ньютону нужно отправлять готовый отчет, послезавтра выступать на совещании, а это означает, что сегодня он вернется как минимум нервным, и, вероятно, ему понадобится помощь с финальной проверкой его отчетов.  
  
      Ньютон влетел домой ураганом ровно в тот момент, когда Германн только-только закончил мыть посуду после всех своих кулинарных изысканий — готовый ужин стоял на плите, источая аромат, аппетитный настолько, что Ньютон даже завис на секунду посреди кухни, не в силах решить, что сделать вперед — вдохнуть полной грудью и начать разговор с хвалебной оды Германну и его талантам, или вцепиться в того мертвой хваткой, чтобы показать, насколько сильно соскучился за день. Плюнув на слишком сложные решения, он решительно сделал несколько шагов вперед, тут же сгребая в охапку Германна.  
  
      — Германн, я устал, я работаю в дурдоме, меня все достали, и я рад тебя видеть, — выпалил он на одном дыхании, как только Германн ласково уткнулся ему носом в щеку. — Как наша красавица? — вмиг расплывшись в блаженной улыбке добавил он.  
  
      — Отлично, — Германн с удовлетворением позволял Ньюту цепляться и тискать себя, глядя лишь на то, каким довольным это того делало. — Сытая и довольная нарезала себе спокойно круги по бассейну, когда я уходил. У тебя все готово к отправке отчета?  
  
      Лицо Ньютона на секунду раздосадовано сморщилось, и тот ответил:  
  
      — Технически, у меня уже почти все готово, — нехотя начал он, — сам отчет осталось только проверить лишний раз, а еще они потребовали, чтобы я выступил с презентацией и докладом на этом совещании. Лично я считаю, что это абсолютно бессмысленно, и я попросту снова проделаю тонну ненужной работы, за что, мне, конечно, неплохо платят, но я мог потратить время на что-то более существенное, — как обычно, его понесло в степь пространных размышлений, но Германн и не вздумал бы его останавливать. — Полагаю, правда в том, что на самом деле никто из этих занудных ребят даже не вздумал бы по собственной воле сунуть нос в мои отчеты. Им же все подавай в красивой обертке, минимум информации, все разжевать и разложить по полочкам, — в довершение он пренебрежительно фыркнул. Германн внимательно его выслушал.  
  
      — Я помогу тебе после ужина, — это даже близко не было предложением — Германн просто ставил его перед фактом, точно зная, что Ньютону понадобится помощь. Тот с подозрением сощурился.  
  
      — А у тебя сегодня нет никакой важной работы?  
  
      — Нет, я разобрался со всем еще в университете, — Германн машинально поднял руку, поправляя чрезмерно торчащие в сторону волосы Ньютона. — Не переживай, я не стал бы предлагать тебе помощь, если бы у меня были свои срочные дела.  
  
      — Жестоко, — в притворной обиде бросил Ньют; Германн лишь задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
      Когда они пришли в кабинет, уже поужинав, Ньютон засуетился, пихнув Германну в руки ноутбук — перекапывал стопки книг, бумаг, журналов, распечаток, комиксов и неизвестно чего еще, пока, наконец, не выудил откуда-то еще один. Германн наблюдал за процессом с плохо скрываемым недоумением на лице, и его брови резко изогнулись, когда Ньютон, покрутив ноутбук в руках и осмотрев со всех сторон, раздраженно буркнул «не тот», и отложил его куда-то на стол — Германн был почти уверен, что тот исчезнет снова уже через пару минут. Ньютон продолжил искать дальше, уже на другом столе, в других стопках, в итоге отыскав пропажу. Он плюхнулся за соседний стол, на ходу открывая и включая ноутбук. Довольно справедливым и разумным, на взгляд Германна, было спросить, откуда, зачем, а главное, сколько же ноутбуков было похоронено под завалами в этом кабинете, но голос разума подсказывал ему, что едва ли их могло оказаться сверх того, что он уже видел; нерациональная часть его мозга говорила, что существует вероятность, что Ньютон и сам не сможет ответить на этот вопрос. Хуже того, могло оказаться, что он вообще покупает новые по мере того, как заполняется память на старых, а удалить лишнее он не может ввиду сентиментальности собственной натуры. Едва ли Германн смог бы достаточно искренне удивиться, окажись оно правдой.  
  
      Ньют тут же вперился взглядом в экран, быстро что-то просматривая, перемещая куда-то куски текста, графики, диаграммы; все это сопровождалось тихим невнятным бормотанием себе под нос. Германн, конечно, мог бы и дальше сидеть и наблюдать за процессом, но мысль о том, что этим он Ньютону не поможет, заставила его сосредоточиться на проверке отчета.  
  
      Ему, кажется, уже ничего не стоило абстрагироваться от всей гаммы незначительных шумов, что создавал Ньютон самим фактом своего присутствия — тому не нужно было даже разговаривать, чтобы каждый человек в любой комнате был осведомлен о его присутствии — тихие шорохи, когда он ерзает на стуле, звук, с которым он тарабанит по клавиатуре или, когда задумается, по корпусу ноутбука и столешнице, а также его сосредоточенное пыхтение и сопение, когда он занят сложными мыслительными процессами. Когда Германну было лет семь или около того, старший брат притащил домой в коробке ежа, которого отбил у соседского пса; тот ёж даже близко не был образцом благодарного за свое спасение животного, постоянно шипел и норовил укусить — но вот пыхтел он в своей коробке в углу комнаты один-в-один как Ньютон за работой. Германн покосился в его сторону, не поворачивая головы — нет, Ньютон определенно ему куда симпатичнее того ежа, и это не могло не радовать.  
  
      По Ньюту даже со стороны было видно, насколько сильно его уже успели достать все эти отчеты и как сильно он хотел от них наконец избавиться — проявляя максимальную для себя выдержку и усидчивость, чем мог похвастать лишь в самых исключительных ситуациях, он ни разу не отвлекся, не встал с места, и даже не помыслил о том, чтобы сделать перерыв на кофе. Сейчас его устраивал лишь один возможный исход — тот самый, в котором он заканчивает возиться с этой чертовщиной именно сегодня и никак иначе и остаток вечера проводит только лишь в свое удовольствие.  
  
      Еще несколько щелчков по клавиатуре, последний слайд занял свое место после череды графиков и прочей скучной ерунды, и Ньют резко выпрямил спину, потягиваясь. Тут же глянув на часы, он устало вздохнул.  
  
      — Германн, тебе кофе принести? — он заглянул к нему в экран; судя по всему, Германн как раз просматривал последнюю страницу.  
  
      — Ты закончил? — отозвался тот, и Ньют вяло кивнул.  
  
      — Да, слепил всю эту чертову презентацию, — Ньют почти со скрипом поднялся со стула, — а у тебя там как?  
  
      — Еще минута, и готово. Ошибок не нашел, — услышав это, Ньют заметно расслабился. Германн спросил: — можно потом глянуть презентацию?  
  
      — Валяй, — Ньют отмахнулся, — едва ли там что-то интересное, конечно, но если хочешь — смотри.  
  
      По ощущениям у него даже на то, чтобы сделать и принести кофе, сил было маловато, поэтому он плелся лениво и почти не делал лишних движений, экономя последние остатки энергии — и тут же поймал себя на мысли о том, как же его бесят все эти отчеты, если они его довели до подобных вынужденных мер. Он даже не мог сказать, сколько времени прошло между тем, как он вышел из кабинета, и тем, как он вошел обратно с кружками в руках — равновероятно это могли быть и пять минут, и полчаса, слишком сложно было сказать наверняка.  
  
      — Ньютон, — голос Германна прозвучал до ужаса строго, ровно в тот момент, как Ньют показался в дверном проеме. Он продолжил вкрадчиво, указывая пальцем в нижнюю часть экрана ноутбука — того, что с презентацией, — что это такое и зачем оно здесь?  
  
      Ньют почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и нервно вцепился в кружки, словно они были в чем-то виноваты или, на худой конец, могли решить хоть какую-то малую часть его проблем — как минимум ту, что была связана со строгим осуждением на лице Германна.  
  
      — Просто решил немного разнообразить отчет, — ставя кофе на журнальный столик от греха подальше, он попытался изобразить будничный тон — вышло откровенно неважно.  
  
      — Ты не можешь просто вставлять в рабочие отчеты скриншоты из мультфильмов, Ньютон.  
  
      — Да почему?! — Ньютон эмоционально взмахнул обеими руками, и Германн мысленно поблагодарил всех богов за то, что кофе уже спокойно стоял себе на столе, вне досягаемости экспрессивной жестикуляции Ньютона. — Это же «В поисках Немо», почему нет? Оно там в тему! Все эти отчеты скучные настолько, что помереть можно! — он продолжал жестикулировать, а тон его с каждым словом становился более жалостливым и возмущенным.  
  
      Германн смотрел на него в упор, почти в шаге от того, чтобы потерять терпение, что с ним бывало крайне редко; сердиться — пожалуйста, но на лице Ньютона было почти что написано крупными буквами — «я искренне не вижу в этом ничего плохого». Германн справедливо и объективно считал его самым умным человеком в этой комнате, его заслуги говорили сами за себя — но в такие редкие моменты, когда он вел себя так, будто на самом деле в его мозгу и взрослом теле заперт двенадцатилетний мальчишка, Ньютону почти хотелось открутить голову. Не то, чтобы Германн стал бы пытаться воплотить это в жизнь; тем не менее, единственное, что могло помочь в такой ситуации — сделать глубокий спокойный вдох. При всем желании, Германну бы меньше всего на свете хотелось по-настоящему, искренне злиться на Ньютона. Он слишком дорожил каждой крупицей их отношений, которые дались настолько нелегко.  
  
      Он мысленно сосчитал до десяти, едва слышно, как можно более незаметно выдыхая.  
  
      — Ньютон, — отчетливо, но довольно тихим, почти успокаивающим голосом произнес он, стараясь изо всех сил, — тебя уволят за такие выходки. Едва ли твоя большая начальница оценит это. Я не прав?  
  
      Он решительно встретил глазами взгляд Ньюта — в том было так много всего, слишком широкий спектр эмоций, что умещался в нем непонятно каким образом. Сложно было не удивляться и не восхищаться тем, как Ньютон умудрялся испытывать все их — казалось, он мог служить образцом для демонстрации всего диапазона человеческих эмоций. Какая-то гремучая смесь, которую сложно было идентифицировать доподлинно — максимум процентов на семьдесят семь — недовольство, осуждение, обида, согласие, несогласие, задумчивая растерянность, почти детская досада и еще бог знает что — все это читалось на лице и во взгляде. Ньют тихонько, но оскорбленно фыркнул.  
  
      — Ладно, удаляй, — и в абсолютно капризной, подростковой манере плюхнулся на софу, нарочно не глядя в сторону Германна и притягивая к себе кофе. На секунду Германн почувствовал почти нестерпимый укол совести — смотреть на обиженного Ньюта было тяжело — хотелось скрепя сердце сказать ему, что мультяшную рыбу-клоуна можно оставить, но Германн себя одернул. В конце концов, объективно он прав, и иногда даже Ньютону надо принимать взрослые решения. Но в некоторой степени он чувствовал себя так, будто имеет дело не с мужчиной тридцати восьми лет, в которого влюблен, а с оставшимся на попечении ребенком. Германн измученно и тяжело вздохнул, в пару кликов удаляя картинку из презентации. На Ньютона даже не нужно было смотреть, чтобы понять — он надулся из-за своего упрямства и обиды и теперь напоминал, скорее, тетраодона, нежели представителя вида хомо сапиенс, подвида ихтиологов.  
  
      Говорить ему что-то было бы по меньшей мере неловко, да и Германн не знал, что можно ему сказать, не усугубив положение. Он поднялся со своего места, проковылял в сторону софы и, аккуратно усевшись рядом с Ньютоном, потянулся за кружкой, стараясь не привлекать к себе еще больше внимания.  
  
      Несколько чрезмерно затянувшихся минут они негласно соревновались в том, кто сможет отпивать свой кофе как можно более тихо и незаметно. Тишина в кабинете стояла гробовая.  
  
      Момент был разрушен, когда они синхронно дернулись, собираясь поставить опустевшие кружки на столик — подняли глаза друг на друга, встречаясь неловкими взглядами; у Германна чувство вины читалось по лицу, а Ньют все еще выглядел смятенным.  
  
      — Мне жаль, Ньютон, — наконец проговорил Германн, когда Ньют нарочито вальяжно откинулся на спинку софы. — Не обижайся на меня, пожалуйста.  
  
      Ньютон вытаращил на него глаза, растерянно моргая.  
  
      — На тебя? — он пораженно фыркнул, — я не стал бы обижаться на тебя, Германн.  
  
      Брови Германна с подозрением сошлись у переносицы.  
  
      — Тогда что это сейчас было?  
  
      Бросив пристыженный взгляд, Ньютон отмахнулся.  
  
      — Да ты тут не при чем, — он пожал плечами. — Я просто разозлился, что они там все занудные шишки, и на этих совещаниях и так каждый раз помереть со скуки можно, а мне еще и выступать перед ними придется со своим отчетом.  
  
      — То есть, — Германн вскинул брови, — никаких обид?  
  
      — Нууу, — протянул Ньют, чуть щуря глаза, — не считая того, что ты не поблагодарил за кофе, не-а. Никаких обид.  
  
      Германн усмехнулся, подавшись вперед и положив ладонь на щеку Ньюта. Он аккуратно коснулся другой щеки губами и тут же незначительно отодвинулся — ровно настолько, чтобы заглянуть Ньютону в глаза.  
  
      — Спасибо за кофе, — тихо проговорил он так, что если бы в комнате был кто-то еще, он бы не расслышал ни слова. Ньют смотрел на него влюбленно и с обожанием — ни следа от обиды и осуждения на его лице уже не было и в помине.  
  
      Они сидели рядом, отдыхая после всей проделанной работы, соприкасаясь плечами, и на короткое время в комнате воцарилась тишина — каждый размышлял о своем.  
  
      — Тебе не надо отправить отчет? — первым заговорил Германн, и Ньют лениво фыркнул.  
  
      — Нет уж. Отправлю завтра с работы. Еще не хватало, чтобы она поняла, что я могу справляться чуть раньше назначенного срока, — он прислонился головой к плечу Германна. — Тем более, что без тебя бы я не справился. Спасибо, Германн.  
  
      — Обращайся, — со слабой улыбкой ответил Германн и чуть наклонил голову, упираясь в макушку Ньюта. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя усталым — как-то слишком резко и абсолютно невзирая на выпитый кофе. Судя по тому, как широко зевнул Ньютон, это произошло не с ним одним.  
  
      — Как думаешь, Элис уже спит? — спросил тот, вяло цепляясь за лежащую руку Германна.  
  
      — Думаю, да, — Германн мягко сжал его пальцы в своей ладони, — уже слишком поздно.  
  
      Со стороны Ньютона раздался разочарованный вздох.  
  
      — Я к ней так и не зашел, как вернулся домой. Утром кормлю я, — предупредил он Германна. Тот не возражал.  
  
      — Хорошо, но сейчас, мне кажется, нам пора спать.  
  
      — Германн, не будь занудой, — жалобно всхлипнул Ньют, ерзая на софе. — Я устал и мне лень шевелиться.  
  
      Германн закатил глаза.  
  
      — Я тоже, Ньютон, но если мы вдруг уснем тут сидя, завтрашний день покажется нам адом, — он легонько, но очень решительно пихнул Ньюта в бок, демонстрируя всю серьезность своих намерений.  
  
      — Да встаю я, встаю, — проскулил Ньютон, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
      Он умудрился уснуть, кажется, в ту самую секунду, когда юркнул под одеяло, по крайней мере, когда Германн укладывался в постель, закончив переодеваться, Ньют уже абсолютно точно умиротворенно сопел в подушку. Это последнее, о чем успел подумать и сам Германн — его сон настиг почти столь же быстро.  
  
      На следующее утро, когда они уже сидели в машине на стоянке университета, Ньютон, немного взвинченный, наплевав на все приличия, быстро клюнул его в щеку на прощание, чуть не угодив при этом в ухо — Германн почти успел испугаться.  
  
      — Я заеду за тобой в обед, — негромко пробормотал он, — пиши время от времени.  
  
      Германн не стал его упрекать — в основном потому, что, на удивление, даже не мог сказать наверняка, действительно ли он был недоволен поступком Ньютона.  
  
      — Удачи на работе, — бросил Германн, на прощание аккуратно коснувшись его руки.  
  
      Рабочий день Германна проходил, по меньшей мере, странно. Если говорить честно, то даже неприятно — на улице стояла невыносимо высокая температура, и в аудиториях было слишком душно для любого нормального человека; к последней его лекции студенты уже изнывали от жары, абсолютно не в состоянии хоть как-то адекватно мыслить, за что осуждать их было крайне трудно, а сам Германн чувствовал, как неумолимо подступает мучительная головная боль. Нестерпимая пульсация в виске не давала даже голову повернуть нормально, не испытывая желания умереть из-за очередного спазма, но Германн был слишком принципиальным в отношении своей дисциплины, и поэтому счел неправильным прерывать лекцию в самом ее начале только ради принятия таблеток. А когда та, наконец, закончилась, оказалось, что Ньютон уже подъезжает к университету, так что времени на лекарства у него нет.  
  
      Машина затормозила почти перед самым носом у Германна, именно тогда, когда тот вышел на улицу — едва ли можно было представить более удачное стечение обстоятельств. Он не стал задерживаться и сразу поспешил сесть на переднее пассажирское сиденье.  
  
      Как только он открыл дверь и заглянул в салон, то гневно сощурил глаза.  
  
      — Ньютон, — он заговорил усталым голосом. — Ты опять забыл пристегнуться. Третий раз за неделю.  
  
      Ньютон тихо чертыхнулся, тут же вытягивая ремень безопасности и пристегиваясь.  
  
      — Извини, у меня из-за этой жары, кажется, мозги расплавились.  
  
      — В прошлые разы жары не было, — недовольно буркнул Германн, пристегиваясь вслед за ним, и тут же болезненно поморщился, когда слишком сильно тряхнул головой. Ньютон обеспокоенно подался к нему, всматриваясь в его лицо в упор.  
  
      — С тобой все в порядке? — спросил он, — выглядишь неважно.  
  
      — Голова разболелась, — сквозь зубы от боли процедил Германн.  
  
      — У тебя таблетки с собой?  
  
      — Да, — тихо ответил Германн, и Ньют тут же потянулся к бардачку перед ним, открывая и доставая небольшую бутылку воды.  
  
      — Она, конечно, теплая, потому что все время лежала в машине, но лучше выпей таблетку сейчас, — он слегка повернул крышку и протянул бутылку Германну, который пытался вытащить свои лекарства из сумки. — Помощь нужна?  
  
      Германн угрюмо протянул ему свою сумку, вместо нее забирая бутылку.  
  
      — Во внутреннем кармане.  
  
      — Сколько? — торопливо отыскав упаковку, Ньют обеспокоенно посмотрел на Германна.  
  
      — Одну.  
  
      Выдавив таблетку в протянутую ладонь Германна, он напряженно наблюдал, как тот, поморщившись от очередного спазма, запивал ее наверняка отвратительно теплой водой. Тот аккуратно закрутил крышку, убирая бутылку в открытый бардачок, изо всех сил стараясь не ужасаться тому, сколько там лежит вещей абсолютно непонятного назначения и не думать о том, как они вообще все тут оказались. Германн не был уверен, но там, среди кучи проводов, флешек, дисков, салфеток и россыпи леденцов в прозрачных фантиках лежало что-то, подозрительно похожее на кейс от губной гармошки. Не то, чтобы он был уверен доподлинно — последний раз видел гармошку, наверное, у брата, когда тот выпросил ее на день рождения, и родители пожалели об этом уже через два дня — но, зная Ньютона, это была более чем правдоподобная версия. Другое дело, что не было никаких гарантий, что внутри именно гармошка — с Ньютона сталось бы насыпать внутрь какой-нибудь ерунды или даже возить абсолютно пустой кейс. В любом случае, он не хотел больше думать об этом — как минимум до тех пор, пока таблетка не начнет хоть как-то действовать — и аккуратно закрыл дверцу бардачка, поднимая изможденный взгляд на Ньютона.  
  
      — Спасибо, — слабо выдавил он, и Ньют ответил ему ласковой улыбкой.  
  
      — Домой? — спросил он, и завел машину, как только Германн вяло промычал свое «угу».  
  
      Всю дорогу Германн старался как можно меньше думать, хотя это было почти бессмысленно — с такой головной болью и с такой жарой думать не просто не хотелось, но и банально не получалось. Тем не менее, он отметил про себя, что Ньютон даже не пытался протянуть руку, чтобы включить музыку, не проронил ни слова и даже машину вести старался аккуратнее обычного. Стоило машине встать в гараж, как он поспешил вылезти, почти вприпрыжку подбегая к двери со стороны Германна и услужливо ее открывая. Германн сдержанно поблагодарил его.  
  
      — Как голова?  
  
      — Все еще болит, — безрадостно констатировал Германн, и Ньют сочувственно нахмурил брови.  
  
      — Сейчас мы тебя отведем в твою комнату, и там ты приляжешь отдохнуть, — лицо Ньютона приняло самое серьезное выражение из доступных ему, — это не обсуждается.  
  
      С поразительной резкостью для человека с настолько сильной головной болью Германн фыркнул и закатил глаза.  
  
      — Как будто я стал бы спорить. Пойти и прилечь — единственно верное решение в моем состоянии, и я не вижу смысла сопротивляться, — он монотонно бубнил, следуя за Ньютом в дом. — Более того, это было бы глупо, опрометчиво и чревато последствиями для меня же самого.  
  
      — Германн, — окликнул его Ньют, и тот притормозил.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Ньютон ему улыбнулся, и в глаза бросалось, как он сдерживал порыв прикоснуться к Германну, лишь бы не смущать его лишний раз.  
  
      — Не нуди и просто дай мне о тебе заботиться.  
  
      Пристыженно захлопнув рот на полуслове, Германн посмотрел на него взглядом побитой собаки.  
  
      — Спасибо, Ньютон, — тихо пробормотал он. Ньют добродушно усмехнулся, пропуская его вперед.  
  
      — Я ничего особенного не сделал.  
  
      Он проводил Германна до его спальни, учтиво отведя взгляд в сторону, пока тот переодевался в домашнее. Германн немного неуклюже, стараясь избегать резких движений, улегся на кровать, пока Ньютон возился с окнами и шторами, обеспечивая хоть какой-то приток свежего воздуха и приглушая свет с улицы. Покончив с этим, он подошел к Германну, нависая над ним и заботливо целуя в лоб.  
  
      — Я слишком сильно хочу с тобой поболтать обо всем, что только можно, — заговорил он с улыбкой, гладя руку Германна, что лежала на постели, — и если я тут останусь, твоя голова не перестанет болеть аж до завтра, — он неловко и виновато усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, ты не обидишься, если я дам тебе спокойно полежать в тишине, сколько ты захочешь?  
  
      Германн нежно сжал его руку в своей — можно было обойтись и без слов, но ему все равно хотелось.  
  
      — Спасибо, — довольная улыбка Ньютона была слишком заразительной, чтобы Германн мог ей сопротивляться. — Иди, занимайся, чем хотел, я приду, как станет лучше.  
  
      Не удерживаясь от соблазна, Ньют переплел их пальцы, искренне наслаждаясь и видом, и ощущением непривычно горячей и чуть шероховатой ладони в своих руках.  
  
      — Тогда я буду у Элис, — ответил он Германну. Тот никак не пресекал его действий, лишь поддаваясь и позволяя прикасаться к каждому миллиметру своей ладони. — А ты постарайся хотя бы немного вздремнуть.  
  
      — Хорошо, — нехотя Германн отпустил его руку и проводил взглядом до двери. Ньют задержался в дверях, еще раз посмотрев на него нежным, почти что щенячьим взглядом.  
  
      — Иди уже, — Германн усмехнулся, прикрывая глаза ладонью, — я буду спать.  
  
      Когда он отнял руку от лица, Ньютона уже не было — закономерно, конечно, но Германн испытал небольшое разочарование; то, что Ньюту здесь оставаться было не очень желательно — очевидно и рационально, но это не избавляло от неприятного укола обиды, почти детской. Не на Ньютона, конечно же, а на обстоятельства — на больную голову, на неумолимое желание поспать и на необходимость кормить огромного криптида в бассейне, хотя последний тоже был ни в чем не виноват. Он обессиленно и раздосадовано прикрыл глаза в надежде, что сложившаяся ситуация — как раз из разряда тех, которые можно решить, просто поспав. Стоило отдать должное таблеткам — уснул он почти сразу же, не тратя время и силы на горестные раздумья.  
  
      Когда же он вновь открыл глаза, то не мог даже с уверенностью сказать, какой сегодня день, но, по крайней мере, голова больше не болела — оставалось лишь заставить ее нормально функционировать. Не мог он и предположить, сколько проспал; он все еще был один в комнате, Ньютона нигде не было — он прекрасно знал, что его тут и не должно быть — но это все равно немного огорчало. Германн дохромал до ванной, и вид в зеркале не очень-то и обнадежил даже после умывания; ему все еще казалось, что его лицо сильно опухло за время сна, и не мог ничего с этим поделать.  
  
      Он отправился прямиком на поиски Ньюта и, лишь только он вышел в коридор, он понял, что Ньютон зря времени не терял.  
  
      В доме царила прохлада, резко контрастирующая с температурой за окном — очевидно, Ньютон включил кондиционеры и распахнул все двери и окна, какие только мог. Германн даже не представлял себе, что его может настолько сильно обрадовать такая простая вещь, как свежий воздух в доме, но сейчас он готов был просто боготворить Ньютона за проделанную им работу. Вмиг взбодрившись, он зашагал быстро настолько, насколько мог, благо, обезболивающие не только избавили его головной боли, но и притупили ноющую боль в ноге.  
  
      Стоило ему только ступить на лестницу, ведущую в подвал, как он услышал раздающиеся снизу звуки музыки — ничего необычного, обычная гитара, но звучала она, на взгляд Германна, в руках Ньютона мелодично и прекрасно. Звук отражался от плитки на стенах и полу, от гладкой поверхности воды, и акустика в помещении делала музыку Ньютона еще более красивой.  
  
      На секунду он задержался и, поразмыслив, начал спускаться как можно тише и незаметнее, чтобы не спугнуть и не помешать. Он никогда не считал самого себя прославленным мастером незаметного перемещения, но в случае с Ньютоном это, кажется, работало — тот был слишком увлечен подпеванием собственной игре на гитаре. Германн никогда особо не интересовался музыкой, за работой она только отвлекала, но за годы знакомства с Ньютоном начинаешь немного понимать какие-то основные вещи. Судя по тому, как тот играл, как пел, он сочинял на ходу, и чувствовалось то, как он местами чуть не запинается, да и сами слова в песне наталкивали на определенные мысли — Ньют пел что-то о драконах и бассейнах, об открытом море, о скалах и урагане, и все это было настолько очевидно иносказательно, что вызывало у Германна восхищенную улыбку; сколько бы он ни ворчал на того по поводу и без, одного он отрицать не мог — Ньютон пусть и не от мира сего, но все же замечательнейшая личность. Элис, растянувшаяся на полу рядом, очевидно была солидарна с Германном — она наблюдала во все глаза, внимательно слушая его голос, не шевелясь и не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания.  
  
      Доиграв мелодию до конца, Ньютон чуть повернул голову в его сторону, мягко улыбаясь — Германн обманывал себя, когда считал, что сможет прокрасться незаметно — Ньютон заметил его присутствие с самого начала. Элис повела мордой вслед за взглядом Ньютона — посмотрев на Германна с несколько секунд, она снова уставилась на Ньюта с его гитарой. Тот похлопал по одной из диванных подушек, что лежали около него на полу — судя по всему, он тут обосновался со всем доступным комфортом.  
  
      — Садись к нам, Германн, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону, — или могу притащить пуф, если не хочешь сидеть на полу.  
  
      — Все в порядке, я принесу сам, — он отмахнулся от Ньюта, — не отвлекайся.  
  
      Пожав плечами, Ньютон отложил гитару на подушку рядом.  
  
      — Как ты? — спросил он, глядя, как Германн подтаскивает пуф и усаживается.  
  
      — Голова больше не болит, — Германн предусмотрительно поставил пуф ровно так, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно и прямо смотреть на Ньюта, — долго я спал?  
  
      Ньютон вскинул руку, чтобы взглянуть на часы.  
  
      — Ну, — протянул он, — считай, чуть больше двух часов. Рад, что тебе лучше.  
  
      Германн согласно хмыкнул, кивая.  
  
      — Есть планы на вечер? — Ньют подтянул к себе гитару обратно, перехватывая ее, как надо.  
  
      — Есть, — серьезно ответил Германн.  
  
      — Какие же?  
  
      Ньют с любопытством встретил взгляд Германна, ожидая ответа.  
  
      — Сидеть здесь и отдыхать, — ответил тот беспрекословно. — Завтра у меня выходной и я планирую придерживаться этого же плана.  
  
      Хоть он и говорил серьезно, ему все равно стоило некоторых усилий не улыбаться, но Ньют сдерживаться не пытался вовсе — он негромко рассмеялся, покачивая головой.  
  
      — Кошмар какой, Германн, ты, и отдыхать? — он шутливо фыркнул, — мне нравится твой план.  
  
      — Знал, что ты оценишь, — парировал Германн, все же позволяя себе улыбку.  
  
      Элис требовательно ткнулась носом в бедро Ньюта.  
  
      — Сейчас, сейчас, — Ньют усмехнулся, — я по нему соскучился, вообще-то, имей совесть, Элис, я тебе два часа уже играю!  
  
      Германн с умиротворяющим удовольствием наблюдал за ними двумя, каждый такой момент находя бесценным. Он не сознался бы в этом Ньютону, по крайней мере, пока, но в глубине души ему нравилось считать это место своим домом — все эти посиделки с Элис, совместная работа, приемы пищи, объятия во сне, все это было для него в новинку, слишком уютно, тепло, правильно; едва ли их можно было бы считать полноценной семьей или вообще хоть какой-то семьей в более-менее привычном смысле, но все происходящее хотелось называть только семейной идиллией, и не иначе — других слов он подобрать не мог. А если он, считая себя человеком умным и образованным, не находил иного названия для этого феномена, значит, то, которое уже имело место быть, было единственно верным. Пусть и за глаза, не признаваясь и не произнося вслух, но он считал Ньюта — и, как бы странно это ни звучало, Элис — своей семьей.  
  
      Он слегка поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, не отрывая взгляда от сгладившихся в спокойствии черт лица Ньютона. Тот смотрел только на гитару, обхватил гриф левой рукой, зажимая аккорды пальцами и начиная играть. В этот раз он не пел, только играл — самозабвенно перебирая струны, просто позволяя музыке разноситься по всему помещению.  
  
      Германн не думал ни о чем, лишь любовался играющим Ньютоном, изредка бросая короткие взгляды на Элис, что слушала столь же упоенно. Германн не думал — ему не нужно было думать, он чувствовал — и этого было более, чем достаточно, потому что чувства и эмоции были достаточно однозначны и кристально ясны, пытаться оформлять их в слова было бы глупо и бессмысленно, если только он не собирался поделиться ими с кем-то.  
  
      Он до потери пульса, до замирания дыхания, до ноющего чувства в груди, до подступающего к горлу комка любил их обоих. Ньютона, что умудрялся совмещать в себе неизмеримую гениальность и абсолютную, бесконтрольную взбалмошность, ребячество вкупе с гиперактивностью и любовью к нелепым поступкам, Ньютона, что имел столько изъянов и зазубрин снаружи и внутри, что был не идеален настолько, что именно это делало его, пожалуй, самым прекрасным человеком во всем мире — для Германна, по крайней мере. Элис, которая не то чтобы ворвалась в его жизнь, как гром среди ясного неба, но была привнесена в нее с подачи Ньютона. Он вспоминал, как впервые отреагировал на нее — да и вообще в первое время — и глядя на себя сейчас, он и представить себе не мог, что пройдет такой путь. Сейчас он не чаял в ней души, любил ее уж если не так же сильно, как и Ньютона, то очень близко к тому. Он даже не мог объяснить причину такой перемены — по крайней мере, он не думал, что его к ней трепетная любовь была непосредственно связана с тем разом, когда она вытащила его из воды, не дав сгинуть на дне бассейна. Оглядываясь назад, это было, скорее, маленькой каплей в стремительно заполняющейся чашке его к ней симпатии, и теперь он вообще был удивлен тому, как раньше мог относиться к ней столь предвзято.  
  
      Германну хотелось бы выразить эти эмоции, эти чувства, но, увы, способностью к социальным коммуникациям он неудачно пожертвовал еще в детстве — все на благо точных наук — и даже отдаленно не представлял, как может сказать обо всем этом Ньютону так, чтобы это было одновременно и понятно, и адекватно. Он очень хотел продемонстрировать всю свою любовь к нему, но не мог придумать, как, а потому надеялся лишь на то, что Ньютон, со своей катастрофичностью как социальной единицы, чувствует то же самое и может его понять — но желание поделиться, максимально четко и понятно, все равно было слишком сильным. Когда-нибудь он придумает, обязательно придумает. В конце концов, если уж им пришлось лишние полтора десятка лет топтаться на месте, и никто от этого не умер и не разочаровался в жизни достаточно сильно, наверняка смогут подождать еще немного до тех пор, когда хотя бы один из них научится демонстрировать свою симпатию нормальным способом и даже говорить о ней.  
  
      На Ньютона смотреть приятно — ничто так не радовало, как искреннее счастье на его лице, когда он занят чем-то, настолько доставляющем удовольствие. То, что он при этом не трещал без умолку, могло бы быть приятным бонусом, но лишь в теории — Германн слишком привык к нему, ко всем его выходкам, к постоянным разговорам, чтобы хотеть его молчания, более того, не смотря ни на что, ему нравилось слушать то, как он говорит и то, что он говорит.  
  
      Они сидели там словно бы целую вечность, можно было подумать, что этот подвал — аномальная яма вне временного континуума, где жизнь идет независимо от происходящего снаружи. Германн вообще с трудом себе представлял, чтобы он сидел так где-то еще — не двигаясь, глядя лишь на одного человека, ничего не говоря и ни о чем не думая на протяжении минут и часов, просто слушая, пропуская сквозь себя и впитывая музыку, что тот играл. Но прямо сейчас он не был занят ничем иным и при этом не испытывал ни малейшего сожаления.  
  
      Ньютон продолжал играть — они продолжали слушать. Счет времени был давно потерян, Германн даже не пытался считать, сколько разных мелодий Ньютон сыграл — все равно создавалось впечатление, будто это была одна бесконечная композиция, в которой лишь раз в несколько минут несколько менялся ритм, аккорды, сама мелодия, но настрой оставался прежним. В одну секунду Ньютон замер, прекратив играть — ему все еще хотелось продолжать, но при всем желании, хоть минутную передышку руки заслужили.  
  
      Он смотрел на Германна кротко и ласково, насквозь пропитавшись царившей в воздухе атмосферой — и если Германн просто с трудом мог уместить в себе все свое восхищение Ньютоном, то тот не мог поверить в то, что кто-то настолько заинтересованно сидит и слушает его игру на протяжении такого количества времени. Высшее признание от кого-то вроде Германна. Тем более от Германна.  
  
      Ни один из них не вымолвил ни слова — со стороны, несомненно, выглядело нелепым то, как они сидят молча и таращатся друг на друга с бесконечно счастливыми лицами, но какая разница, если они тут одни, не считая Элис, а та едва ли стала бы их осуждать. Она лежала рядом с подушкой Ньюта и явно задремала в какой-то момент. Германн приложил палец к своим губам, тут же указывая на нее, чтобы Ньютон заметил. Тот в ответ принялся жестикулировать, призывая тихо пробраться наверх — Германн кивнул, и именно это они и сделали; Элис даже не шелохнулась, когда они уходили.  
  
      Они уселись на диване в гостиной, Ньютон поставил гитару рядом на пол, прислонив грифом к подлокотнику. Места было более чем достаточно, но они, не сговариваясь, сели вплотную друг к другу, почти соприкасаясь, и Ньютон откинулся на спинку дивана, вскидывая голову к потолку и прикрывая глаза.  
  
      — Шевелиться не хочется, — чуть хрипловато пробормотал он.  
  
      — Да, — Германн косился на него краем глаза. — Слишком жарко.  
  
      — Даже кондиционер уже не справляется, — проскулил Ньютон раздосадовано.  
  
      — Кажется, на улице температура еще поднялась, — ответил Германн.  
  
      — Я сейчас посижу минутку и принесу чего-нибудь попить из холодильника, честно, — он чуть поморщился. — Там, кажется, даже пиво было. Холодное пиво.  
  
      — Перестань меня травить, пожалуйста, — Германн поморщился.  
  
      Ньютон вернул голову в нормальное положение и повернулся к нему.  
  
      — Не припомню, чтобы ты когда-то был большим поклонником пива, Германн, — он усмехнулся. — Я всего раза три видел, чтобы ты его пил.  
  
      — Я в отчаянии, и сейчас согласился бы даже на пиво, если оно и впрямь холодное, — недовольно ответил Германн.  
  
      — Так в чем проблема? Я прихвачу и для тебя бутылку.  
  
      Германн страдальчески закатил глаза.  
  
      — Таблетки, Ньютон, — пробурчал он, — таблетки.  
  
      — Ай, — Ньютон виновато скривился, — я это не учел.  
  
      — Вот тебе и «ай», — грустно пробормотал Германн.  
  
      Сделав короткий рывок вперед, Ньютон поднялся с дивана, вскользь проведя подушечками пальцев по руке Германна.  
  
      — Я в любом случае отыщу для тебя что-нибудь, — бросил он. — Сейчас вернусь.  
  
      Германн прикрыл глаза, откинувшись на спинку и погружаясь в свои размышления с головой — настолько глубоко, что непроизвольно вздрогнул, когда его щеки коснулось что-то холодное. Он распахнул глаза, встречаясь взглядом с довольно ухмыляющимся Ньютоном, что краем приложил к его щеке холодную алюминиевую банку.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты любишь газировку, — пожал он плечами, когда Германн забрал ее у него из рук, — больше ничего не было.  
  
      — Не очень, но сойдет, — дождавшись, пока Ньютон усядется, он аккуратно открыл банку и отпил из нее. Отчего-то тот факт, что газировка внутри была апельсиновой, вызывал у него ощущение иррациональности происходящего, и он невольно подумал, что даже если бы они сидели тут с пивом, ему было бы не так неловко. Пузырьки неприятно щипали язык и нёбо, заставляя непроизвольно морщиться, но газировка была действительно холодной, а это компенсировало все неудобства.  
  
      — Отправил сегодня отчет? — вспомнил вдруг Германн.  
  
      — Ага, — самодовольно отозвался Ньютон, потягивая свою газировку. — Как только в офис приехал.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Германн одобрительно кивнул, и снова замолчал.  
  
      Казалось, их ленивое состояние висело в воздухе и было почти осязаемым, им даже разговаривать было лень — Германну совсем, а Ньют еще предпринимал какие-то вялые попытки чисто по инерции. Он отставил банку на столик, чуть отодвигаясь от Германна. Тот посмотрел на него удивленно, вскидывая брови, но ничего не спрашивая.  
  
      — Можешь меня осуждать, но я не могу больше, — заявил Ньютон, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — Германн, подними руки.  
  
      — Что? Зачем? — тот недовольно поморщился, но под серьезным взглядом Ньютона все же поднял руки выше.  
  
      — Спасибо, — чуть громче необходимого сказал Ньют, тут же повернувшись и уложив голову на колени Германну, разваливаясь на весь диван и закидывая ноги на подлокотник так, чтобы не спихнуть гитарный гриф.  
  
      — С ума сошел? — беззлобно спросил Германн, покачав головой. — Мог бы просто спросить.  
  
      Ньютон виновато усмехнулся, ерзая и устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
      — Не-а, — возразил он, — ты бы смутился и не разрешил.  
  
      Собравшись было спорить, Германн тут же осекся — признавать не хотелось, но в этом конкретном случае Ньютон был прав. Он прикрыл глаза, смиренно вздыхая.  
  
      — Ладно, твоя взяла, — он потянулся свободной рукой к голове Ньютона, запуская ее в непослушные волосы. — Очки сними хотя бы.  
  
      Ньютон послушался, отложив их на столик, рядом с опустевшей банкой. Германн, покончив со своей, поставил ее туда же.  
  
      Он откинулся обратно на спинку дивана, задумчивым взглядом смотря на Ньютона — тот блаженно прикрыл глаза, позволяя Германну машинально гладить его по волосам, и разве что не мурлыкал от удовольствия.  
  
      — Знаешь, это несправедливо, — заговорил он спустя несколько минут, так и не открывая глаза. — У меня сегодня куча свободного времени, у тебя его тоже куча, и мы бы могли потратить его на что-нибудь классное, но из-за этой жары я даже ужинать не хочу, хотя не припомню, когда я отказывался от вкусного ужина.  
  
      — При мне ни разу, — хмыкнул Германн, задумчиво почесывая голову Ньютона.  
  
      — Вот и я о чем, — продолжил тот. — Я могу сходу назвать целый список того, что и где мы могли бы сделать, и каждый пункт в этом списке разбивается о мое нежелание вставать с этого места и жару.  
  
      Германн слегка насмешливо покосился на Ньютона — жаль, тот не разберет его лица, даже если удосужится посмотреть.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что там за список, но формулировка звучала ужасно.  
  
      Смущенно приоткрыв глаза, Ньютон посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
  
      — Там не все пункты ужасные, — пролепетал он, — честно.  
  
      — Интересно, — ответил Германн. — Просветишь?  
  
      Ньютон смутился пуще прежнего и заерзал, поворачиваясь на бок — лишь бы только Германн не мог смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
      — Там ничего интересного, на самом деле, так, ерунда, — неправдоподобно будничным тоном произнес он.  
  
      Германн провел ладонью по его прическе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке. Ньютон напрягся, словно сдерживаясь изо всех сил, пока рука Германна невыносимо ласково гладит его по затылку. Наконец он не выдержал.  
  
      — Ну, знаешь, я о том, что мы за эту неделю оба устали, у нас почти не было свободного времени, — он смущенно тараторил, словно боялся, что не сможет высказать это все больше никогда, если не успеет сейчас, пока решимости не убавилось. — И я бы с удовольствием провел время, лежа вместе в постели. А из-за этой духоты я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
  
      Договорив, он сжался еще сильнее, ожидая, очевидно, праведного гнева Германна, но тот лишь улыбнулся.  
  
      — Идея хорошая, если закрыть глаза на духоту, — пытаясь привлечь внимание Ньютона, он чуть сильнее потянул его за пряди волос; тот замер, нервно сглотнув. — Я бы на твоем месте надеялся на то, чтобы завтра такой жары не было.  
  
      Ньютон повернул голову, с недоверием глядя на Германна — тут же вспомнил про очки и потянулся за ними, не сводя с Германна расфокусированный взгляд. Очки заняли свое законное место, и Ньютон взглянул на того со смесью подозрения и щенячьего восторга.  
  
      — Правда? — спросил он. Германн смотрел на него, изо всех сил стараясь держать лицо и не выглядеть смущенным в той же степени, что и Ньютон — почти безрезультатно. Со вздохом разочарования самим собой он кивнул.  
  
      От былого смущения Ньютона не осталось и следа, а на смену ему пришло воодушевление в сопровождении с его любовью к сомнительным шуткам.  
  
      — Германн, — позвал он тоном, не вызывающим доверия.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      Подняв одну руку и положив ее на щеку Германна, Ньютон посмотрел на него заискивающим взглядом.  
  
      — Как ты отреагируешь на то, что я позову тебя сегодня спать со мной? — он даже не пытался сгладить свои формулировки, чтобы они не звучали так ужасно.  
  
      — Ньютон, мы уже вторую неделю спим в одной постели, — холодно проговорил он. — Говори прямо, а не намеками.  
  
      Все же Ньютон сдался, неловко усмехаясь.  
  
      — Я хотел предложить спать сегодня в моей комнате, — признался он, — там прохладнее.  
  
      Покачивая головой, Германн глубоко вздохнул.  
  
      — С этого и стоило начинать. Я согласен.  
  
      — По рукам, — Ньют протянул ему руку и, хоть в этом не было никакого смысла, Германн протянул свою навстречу. Ньютон тут же потянул ее на себя — резко, но не слишком, чтобы Германн не испугался таких резких движений — и поднес к своим губам, не прекращая смотреть тому в глаза. Германн смущенно сжал губы в тонкую нитку, но даже не подумал отнимать руку.  
  
      К счастью, больше Ньютон не подвергал его такому шоку, и никаких серьезных разговоров между ними не было — до ужина, по крайней мере. После Германн ушел в кабинет, чтобы почитать книгу, что заприметил недавно. Ньют вызвался покормить Элис самостоятельно, так что у Германна было немного свободного времени — ровно до того момента, как Ньют почти ворвался в комнату с гитарой в руках; Германн успел было удивиться, но тут же вспомнил, что именно здесь тот и хранит свои музыкальные инструменты, и поэтому не стал задавать вопросов.  
  
      Ньютон плюхнулся на софу позади Германна, обосновавшегося за столом; гитару он так и не убрал, сидя с ней в руках. Германн запомнил номер страницы и закрыл книгу, откладывая ее и поворачиваясь лицом к Ньютону. Тот явно этого и ждал, потому что ткнул робко пальцем в гитару и спросил:  
  
      — Ты не против?  
  
      Германн помотал головой. Стоило Ньютону взяться за что-то, к чему он горит сильнейшей любовью, как перебить его было сложно — и если вдруг ему было нужно наиграть простенькую мелодию на гитаре, это затягивалось на весь день, а упоминание кем-либо аквариумных гуппи перерастало в лекцию на три часа. Было бы, по меньшей мере, негуманно отказывать ему в удовольствии.  
  
      Он пересел на кресло рядом с Ньютоном — чтобы и ему не мешать, и иметь возможность наблюдать.  
  
      Но в этот раз Ньютон не играл так, как у Элис — теперь он вяло перебирал струны, извлекая едва ли не одиночные ноты.  
  
      — Иногда скучаю по ребятам из своей группы, — тихо признался он, не отрывая взгляда от гитары. — С ними было весело играть.  
  
      — Ты про музыкальную группу? — уточнил Германн на всякий. Ньютон кивнул.  
  
      — Угу. Было бы круто, если бы ты мог хоть раз побывать на нашем выступлении, — грустно усмехнувшись, он резко провел пятерней по струнам, выбивая из несчастной гитары почти что визг. — Жаль, свой прощальный концерт мы отыграли слишком давно, чтобы это стало реальностью.  
  
      Наблюдая за его переменившимся выражением лица, Германн почувствовал себя немного неловко. Он тихо прокашлялся, прежде чем подать голос.  
  
      — Вообще-то… — Германн замялся на секунду, — я был на одном.  
  
      Резко прекратив мучить струны, Ньютон ошарашенно вскинул голову.  
  
      — Чего? Серьезно? — он выглядел растерянным и пораженным до глубины души. — Когда? Почему я не знал?  
  
      Германну было немного неловко от того, с каким ожиданием Ньютон на него смотрел, и он вообще поражался сам себе — он не планировал рассказывать об этом.  
  
      — Это было еще до того, как мы встретились лично, и я не знал, что ты это ты, — начал он неуверенно. — Да и меня затащили в тот бар почти что силком.  
  
      Ньютон потешно тряхнул головой, как нелепая игрушечная собака, какие одно время таинственным образом материализовались в каждом автомобиле.  
  
      — Погоди, — он сказал, — я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто осмелился бы притащить тебя в подобное место.  
  
      Германну все еще казалось странным рассказывать это, но раз уже начал, то Ньют бы не позволил ему отступить.  
  
      — Был один парень, с курса техников, мы вместе писали программный код для проекта, — он хотел уже поскорее избавиться от этого разговора. — Он меня тогда и уговорил прийти.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты помнишь имя этого героя, — Ньют глупо усмехнулся, — Германн, у тебя феноменальная память, ты просто не можешь не помнить.  
  
      — Я помню, — Германн недовольно поджал губы, — но тебе оно вряд ли что-то даст. Его звали Тендо Чои.  
  
      На его глазах Ньютон в одно мгновение перестал смеяться, резко замер и вытаращил глаза на него так, будто бы он был призраком или сказал что-то столь эпатажное, что Ньютон не мог и ожидать. Германн искренне не понимал эту его реакцию.  
  
      — Тендо Чои, значит? — переспросил Ньютон.  
  
      — Ты правильно услышал. С этим есть какие-то проблемы?  
  
      Ньют помотал головой — не в знак отрицания, а лишь демонстрируя силу своего смятения.  
  
      — Ну, скажем так, я его знаю, — нехотя начал он. — И именно с его помощью я нашел тебя тогда.  
  
      Германн не мог уловить суть, и Ньютон, видевший это, продолжил:  
  
      — Выходит, если я правильно думаю, то, — Ньютон неуверенно облизнул губы, — он с самого начала был знаком с нами обоими. По-отдельности. И когда я рассказывал ему про тебя, он понимал, о ком речь.  
  
      Нахмурившись, Германн слушал его внимательно — пожалуй, впервые у него был настолько хороший шанс узнать всю подоплеку их знакомства.  
  
      — В тот период мы играли всего один концерт, — он поднялся на ноги и принялся ходить по комнате. — И он был незадолго до того, как я все же решил тебя отыскать, потому что сам ты отказывался встретиться. Значит, он привел тебя туда ровно между этими событиями.  
  
      — Продолжай, — произнес Германн, неотрывно провожая взглядом его перемещения.  
  
      Ньютон остановился напротив него.  
  
      — Выходит, он, зная, что я в тебя влюблен и что мы не видели друг друга ни разу, притащил тебя на мой концерт, ничего не сказав, — подытожил он и добавил, — а когда я попросил его разузнать, кто такой этот Германн Готтлиб, он нашел тебя буквально сразу, и это при том, что ты постоянно был в лабораториях и найти хотя бы упоминание твоей персоны было практически невозможно.  
  
      В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
  
      Наконец, Германн тихо произнес:  
  
      — Мне тогда понравилось ваше выступление.  
  
      Ньютон еще раз облизнулся.  
  
      — Если честно, я не знаю, что именно я думаю по этому поводу. Нет, ну то есть, — он взмахнул руками, — я в восторге от того, что ты был на моем выступлении, и я очень взволнован теперь, когда это всплыло, потому что, ну, — он принялся тараторить от переизбытка эмоций, — кто бы не был взволнован, так ведь? Но я самую малость зол на Тендо, потому что он провернул это все молчком, и…  
  
      Он запнулся, глаза забегали, а руки обессиленно опустились.  
  
      — И? — спросил Германн.  
  
      — Мы могли бы встретиться гораздо раньше, — наконец выдал он. Германн бросил на него долгий задумчивый взгляд.  
  
      — Ньютон, — неуверенно начал он, — если бы он сказал тебе, что приведет меня, ты бы смог спокойно выступать, не отвлекаясь?  
  
      Ньютон ничего не сказал, но ответ был и так очевиден. Германн продолжил.  
  
      — А учитывая то, как я старался всячески тебя избегать, я бы ни за что не пошел туда, зная, кто выступает, — виновато подытожил он. — Я бы не смог.  
  
      Молчание между ними затянулось, словно в компенсацию за все годы словесных перепалок. Наконец, раздосадовано и смятенно, Ньютон сделал пару шагов и с размаху плюхнулся на софу.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что мне делать со всей этой информацией, — на выдохе проговорил он.  
  
      Германн задумчиво смотрел куда-то в пустоту.  
  
      — Я тоже. Предлагаю пойти спать.  
  
      Громко усмехнувшись, Ньют перевел взгляд на потолок.  
  
      — Не представляю, как теперь усну, но сама идея рациональная.  
  
      Ньютон не преувеличивал, сказав, что в его спальне прохладнее — Германн почувствовал это сразу. Окна выходили на теневую сторону, солнечные лучи не попадали туда, вероятно, ни одной минуты в течение дня. Да и отделка интерьера выглядела так, будто комната принадлежала ребенку, которому родители отказывали в покупке темных обоев, говоря, что это вредно для зрения, психики и еще невесть чего, обычно приводимого в качестве аргументов — при этом обязательно добавляя что-то вроде «вырастешь, будет у тебя свой дом, делай там, что хочешь»; и вот теперь этот ребенок вырос и пустился во все тяжкие, притащив в свою спальню матово-черные шкафы и основательно закупившись шторами самого темного стального оттенка. Как финальный аккорд, ребенок еще и купил огромную плазму, прикрутил ее прямо напротив кровати — не потому что ему принципиально важно смотреть телевизор в спальне, а просто потому, что он чертов бунтарь и не выкинуть подобный трюк ему не позволяла гордость, самолюбие и шило в том месте, которое в приличном обществе не называется. В общем и целом, Германн не был удивлен — примерно такого он и ожидал. Разве только за тем исключением, что у него еще была версия с постельным бельем с принтами Годзиллы — к его разочарованию (или облегчению), ни одной Годзиллы, даже самой маленькой, в постели Ньютона не обнаружилось — хотя взъерошенная прическа последнего придавала ему некоторое сходство.  
  
      Германн лежал, прикрыв глаза. Мозг предательски не хотел засыпать, а Ньютон, старающийся ерзать рядом как можно более незаметно — в чем с оглушительным успехом проваливался — тоже совсем не помогал. С осуждением Германн шумно вздохнул — Ньютон замер на пару секунд, а потом не выдержал и зашептал так, что разбудил бы Германна, даже если бы тот спал мертвым сном.  
  
      — Тендо бы охренел, если бы узнал.  
  
      Нехотя, Германн разлепил глаза, утыкаясь взглядом в потолок.  
  
      — Не хочу показаться невежливым, Ньютон, — так же шепотом ответил он, — но не мог бы ты не упоминать других мужчин, когда я буквально лежу с тобой в одной постели?  
  
      — Ты ревнуешь? — шепот Ньютона звучал отвратительно бодро и весело, — к Тендо?  
  
      Громко фыркнув, Германн повернулся на бок, чтобы видеть Ньютона.  
  
      — Нет, я пытаюсь уснуть!  
  
      — А почему мы спорим шепотом? — с любопытством спросил тот, глядя на Германна в упор — больше для проформы, потому что в темноте и без очков это было почти бессмысленно.  
  
      Раздраженно приподняв голову над подушкой, Германн зашипел на него в ответ.  
  
      — Ты же сам первый начал шептать!  
  
      Ньютон неловко вылупился на него в осознании.  
  
      — Точно, прости, — он со смешком попытался протянуть ладонь к лицу Германна, — не сердись.  
  
      Германн со вздохом перехватил его руку, направляя ее.  
  
      — Аккуратнее, а то ткнешь мне в глаз.  
  
      Тихо засмеявшись, Ньютон дал ему помочь себе — Германн положил его ладонь на свою щеку, аккуратно гладя ее. Приподнявшись на локте, Ньютон потянулся к нему и осторожно поцеловал — теперь ориентироваться на ощупь было куда легче.  
  
      — Я люблю тебя, — тихо пробормотал он, поглаживая большим пальцем выступающую скулу Германна и укладываясь чуть ближе.  
  
      — Я тебя тоже.  
  
      Не торопясь, он убрал руку и лег спокойно, упираясь взглядом в потолок.  
  
      — Иногда я все еще не могу поверить в происходящее, и мне кажется, что это только сон, и скоро я проснусь, — Ньютон больше не шептал, он говорил тихо и вкрадчиво, абсолютно непривычным для себя образом. — А когда проснусь, окажется, что ничего этого нет, и я снова тут один.  
  
      Германн старательно разглядывал угрюмый профиль на соседней подушке. Подмывало сказать Ньютону, что он безнадежный дурень и придумывает себе всяческую ерунду, или напомнить, что если он не выспится, будет иметь все возможности получить по шее на совещании со своим отчетом — но последнее точно не дало бы Ньютону заснуть, так что от этого варианта стоило отказаться.  
  
      — Прямо сейчас ты точно не спишь, и от этого страдаешь не только ты один, — проговорил Германн. — Спи уже.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, прекрати меня осуждать, я сейчас же усну, обещаю, — пробурчал Ньютон в ответ.  
  
      Сказав это, Ньютон улегся как можно удобнее и замолчал. Сложно было сказать, обиделся он, или правда принял рациональные доводы.  
  
      Тихо вздохнув, Германн аккуратно коснулся его руки под одеялом, надеясь приободрить.  
  
      — Ньютон, я никуда не денусь. Обещаю.  
  
      Тот ничего не ответил, но Германну было достаточно того, что он почувствовал, как пальцы Ньютона на секунду едва ощутимо сжались в его ладони.  
  
      Когда Германн открыл глаза в следующий раз, было уже позднее утро, а на половине Ньютона было пусто. Искать его не было ни малейшего смысла — в это время он уже должен был быть на работе, а на кухонном столе обнаружилась записка кривым почерком.  
  
      «Не стал тебя будить, Элис покормил, завтрак на столе, если что — пиши, отвечу, как освобожусь. Люблю», — Германн смотрел на записку с улыбкой. Он решил не беспокоить Ньютона по пустякам, пусть тот лучше сосредоточится на своем выступлении на совещании.  
  
      Большая часть дня в свободном распоряжении — перспектива слишком заманчивая, чтобы ей пренебречь, так что Германн пользовался своим выходным так, как считал нужным; хотя, завтракать в одиночку было немного непривычно, к его удивлению. Ньютон генерировал много шума, но в минуты, а тем более, часы его отсутствия, тишина казалась почти звенящей.  
  
      Покормив Элис в обед, он остался сидеть у нее с книгой. Элис умиротворенно валялась у него в ногах, и Германн непроизвольно задавался вопросом, как при такой своей любви полежать на суше она так долго с момента своего появления в доме даже не пыталась вылезать из бассейна.  
  
      Позже он все же написал Ньютону — спросил, как прошло совещание — но ответа не последовало даже через час. Германн не мог сказать, что его это так уж сильно волновало, вероятнее всего, Ньютон просто был слишком занят на работе, чтобы отвечать. Не проблема.  
  
      Еще час спустя он решил, что приготовить ужин было бы неплохо, чтобы скоротать время; когда и с этим было покончено, он написал Ньютону еще раз — узнать, когда того ждать к ужину. Он обычно успевал как раз к тому моменту, как Германн заканчивал со всеми приготовлениями, что было предусмотрительным ходом последнего. Ответа на сообщение не приходило.  
  
      Германн просидел за кухонным столом в ожидании с полчаса, не меньше, прежде чем наконец набрать номер Ньютона. Даже гудков не было; женский голос, который сейчас не только казался неуместным, но и откровенно раздражал своими натянуто вежливыми интонациями, сообщал, что абонент находится вне зоны обслуживания или выключил телефон, но вы можете оставить голосовое сообщение. Германн сбросил вызов, тут же набирая еще раз, поражаясь тому, насколько вдруг возненавидел этот самый учтивый голос, потому что раньше он не испытывал абсолютно никаких эмоций по этому поводу.  
  
      Его раздражало собственное бессилие — у него не было больше никаких номеров, по которым можно было бы отыскать Ньютона, или кого-то, кто мог бы знать, где он. Один-единственный номер, который он набирал раз за разом и не получал ответа.  
  
      Он не видел Ньютона утром, не получал от него сообщений, по его номеру звонки не доходили, и если бы не записка, Германн бы даже начал думать о том, существует ли Ньютон вообще на данном пересечении пространства и времени.  
  
      Германн не считал, сколько раз пытался его набирать и сколько времени на это потратил. Обессиленно рухнув на стул, он уперся взором в темный и безжизненный экран телефона, надеясь, что тот вдруг вспыхнет уведомлением или зазвонит, но не происходило ровным счетом ничего.  
  
      Он начинал нервничать слишком сильно, не ведя учет времени; не заметил, как задремал, вымотавшись — но подскочил от испуга, когда телефон громоподобно завибрировал по поверхности столешницы. Схватив его не глядя, приняв вызов, он первым делом выпалил в трубку:  
  
      — Ньютон!  
  
      По ту сторону кто-то виновато прокашлялся; голос женский, но не компьютерный — к счастью, или нет — а потом она заговорила.  
  
      — Я говорю с мистером Готтлибом? — официально поинтересовалась она; Германну отчего-то казалось, что она сама знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
      — Да, это я, — настороженно проговорил он. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
  
      — Вы знакомы с мистером Ньютоном Гайзлером? — спросила она, и Германн еще сильнее напрягся.  
  
      — Да. Что-то случилось?  
  
      После секундной паузы девушка продолжила:  
  
      — Я звоню вам из центральной городской клиники. В медицинской страховке мистера Гайзлера вы обозначены как лицо, к которому стоит обращаться в критических ситуациях. Могли бы вы сейчас подъехать?


	12. Глава 11

      Германну огромных усилий стоило сидеть на месте; он то и дело порывался подскочить и расхаживать по приемной, как делал это всего несколько минут назад — долгие, осуждающие взгляды других посетителей, раздраженных назойливым постукиванием трости по плитке на полу, заставили его сесть в небольшое, довольно унылого вида кресло в углу.  
  
      Ему толком не сказали ничего, кроме того, что Ньют жив, но все догадки о том, в каком тот состоянии, что с ним случилось и сколько еще Германну придется ждать здесь в неведении, целиком и полностью оставались на волю воображения и дедукции. К последней прибегнуть было почти невозможно за неимением хоть какой-то вменяемой информации.  
  
      Пустым взглядом Германн буравил затирку в швах между плиткой на полу, посеревшую от времени и сотен пар обуви, что нещадно проходили по ней изо дня в день. Сознание его наконец-таки отключилось, ни одна достаточно различимая и четкая мысль не пробиралась в его голову, что впервые в жизни казалось высшим благом — в конце концов, чем меньше он будет думать о состоянии Ньютона, тем меньше его мнительный мозг сможет придумать тому неизлечимых болезней и жестоких увечий. Удобно в ситуации, когда контроль хоть над чем-то произошедшим абсолютно не в твоей власти.  
  
      Германн вздрогнул, мгновенно выходя из оцепенения при звуке чужого голоса — тот не был искажен динамиками телефона, но Германн был уверен — это именно она, та девушка, что просила его приехать сюда.  
  
      — Мистер Готтлиб? — спросила она учтиво, и невольно Германн подумал, что, приди она сообщать ему плачевные известия, испытывай она к нему сочувствие, выглядела бы куда менее спокойно. Девушка казалась слишком уж молодой, чтобы не нервничать при оглашении приговора больному — либо Германн ничего не смыслил во врачах. Ему хотелось думать, что он повидал их достаточно, чтобы хоть немного разбираться. Он незамедлительно поднялся на ноги — подскочил со всей своей сноровкой.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      Девушка вежливо улыбнулась — обнадеживало.  
  
      — Пройдемте за мной, — она чуть отступила в сторону, показывая путь.  
  
      Изо всех сил стараясь не мчаться по коридору с прытью выдохшейся кобылы на скачках, сохраняя остатки своего самообладания и сколько-нибудь достойного вида, Германн прохромал за ней по скучно-бежевому коридору до одного из множества ничем не отличающихся друг от друга цветовых акцентов — умеренно-коричневых, с фальшивым рисунком «под дерево», дверей. Девушка в униформе медицинской сестры сверилась с записью в листке, что держала в руках; прежде, чем войти, она коротко кивнула Германну и, нажав ручку двери, вошла внутрь. Сделав нервный вдох, Германн шагнул вслед за ней.  
  
      Он растерялся немного — первым делом он проводил взглядом медсестру, что спешно подошла к седоватому мужчине в халате, стоявшему у койки, сунула ему в руки тот листок и так же быстро исчезла из палаты. Наконец, Германн уставился на одну из коек — всего их было две, и дальняя от входа пустовала.  
  
      Выглядел Ньют, как минимум, ужасно, но все это оттенял тот факт, что он был бодр — и, судя по выражению лица, когда он встретился взглядом с Германном, еще и довольно весел.  
  
      — Привет, Германн, — громче нужного воскликнул он и тут же поморщился, словно издаваемые им самим звуки причиняли нестерпимую боль.  
  
      — Мистер Гайзлер, — мужчина, лечащий врач, предположительно, посмотрел на него с осуждением. — Вам необходимо воздержаться и от столь громкой речи в ближайшее время тоже.  
  
      — Боюсь, в его случае это будет проблематично, — Германн нервно усмехнулся; увидев Ньютона относительно живым и даже почти целым, он почувствовал невероятное облегчение, которое давило на него даже физически — организм прекратил выработку таких чудовищных объемов адреналина, и теперь Германн ощущал, как по телу разливается усталость, как мучительно сильно сейчас хочется спать и какое умиротворенное спокойствие он испытывает от осознания того, что Ньют жив. Он старался пока не думать о количестве бинтов и синяков, бросающихся в глаза даже тогда, когда не смотрел на них напрямую.  
  
      Взгляд Ньютона, кажется, говорил о том, что и сам Германн выглядит ужасно. Не так, как Ньютон, конечно — никаких ссадин и синяков, и уж тем более, бинта на голове. Взгляд Ньютона был болезненным — сказался его выкрик — и ужасно виноватым и измученным. Германн тихо прочистил горло, чтобы заговорить негромко, но так, чтобы его речь звучала четко и по делу.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — тактично он чуть кивнул доктору; тот, в свою очередь кивнул в ответ. — Что с ним произошло?  
  
      Ньютон было открыл рот, но короткий предостерегающий взгляд доктора заставил его так же быстро его закрыть. Доктор повернулся обратно к Германну.  
  
      — Сотрясение головного мозга, не слишком серьезное, — будничным тоном заговорил врач, просматривая медицинскую карту. — И ретроградная амнезия, — услышав это, Германн так явно насторожился, что доктор поспешил его успокоить, — не переживайте, это распространенное явление при сотрясении, ничего серьезного, он не помнит только то, как именно ударился. Но его, полагаю, коллеги сказали, что мистер Гайзлер упал с лестницы.  
  
      Встретившись обеспокоенным взглядом с Ньютоном, Германн напряженно прикусил нижнюю губу; Ньютон скривил виноватую физиономию и повел правым плечом — тем, которое не было перевязано. Германн нехотя повернулся обратно.  
  
      — А остальное? — спросил он, неопределенно дернув рукой в сторону Ньютона. Доктор закрыл карту, закончив ее просматривать.  
  
      — Рассек кожу на голове при падении, пришлось наложить небольшой шов. Чудом не сломал левую ключицу, отделался трещиной, — перечислял доктор, поглядывая на Ньютона, который наблюдал за ними с любопытством. — В остальном ничего серьезного, несколько небольших ушибов и ссадин, но пару дней мистеру Гайзлеру придется полежать у нас. В лучшем случае.  
  
      Германн почувствовал, как предательски пересохло его горло.  
  
      — А в худшем? — спросил он.  
  
      — А в худшем — неделю или даже больше, — на этих словах врач полностью повернулся к лежащему под больничным одеялом Ньютону. — Но худший случай вероятен лишь при том сценарии, где мистер Гайзлер будет и дальше рваться игнорировать мои предписания и не будет соблюдать постельный режим. Все эти два дня вы должны спать, мистер Гайзлер, с редкими перерывами на еду.  
  
      Судя по выражению лица Ньютона, он хотел взвыть от недовольства, но держался изо всех сил, лишь проговорив настолько тихо, насколько мог, чтобы его все еще было слышно всем присутствующим.  
  
      — Я не смогу бездельничать два дня! — звучал голос Ньютона столь же жалостливо, как и выглядел он сам, перемотанный всеми этими бинтами.  
  
      — Вы будете не бездельничать, а давать своему организму все возможное для скорейшего восстановления, — терпеливо, словно обращаясь к маленькому ребенку, проговорил доктор. — Едва ли вам нужны какие-нибудь неприятные последствия вроде деменции или нескончаемой мигрени.  
  
      Аргументы звучали убедительно даже по меркам Ньютона — в его сосредоточенном взгляде борьба читалась отчетливо; он переводил его то на Германна, то обратно на доктора, пока, наконец, не вздохнул смиренно:  
  
      — Хорошо, я буду спать.  
  
      — Мудрое решение, — доктор вновь обратился к Германну. — Если у вас ко мне больше нет вопросов, я вас оставлю.  
  
      — У нас больше нет вопросов, — поспешил его заверить Германн.  
  
      Доктор взглянул на наручные часы, и добавил:  
  
      — У вас десять минут, а потом мистеру Гайзлеру стоит наконец поспать, — и уже выходя за дверь: — только никаких нагрузок, ему сейчас противопоказаны сложные мыслительные процессы.  
  
      — Увы, в его голове всегда происходят какие-то сложные мыслительные процессы, — Германн пробормотал это слишком тихо и поздно, чтобы доктор успел услышать — но Ньют же, которому это было адресовано, самодовольно расцвел в ту же секунду.  
  
      — И я рад тебя видеть, — произнес он, с почти что восторгом на лице наблюдая за тем, как Германн подвигает стул к его койке и усаживается как можно ближе.  
  
      Молча окинув его еще одним продолжительным оценивающим взглядом, Германн аккуратно протянул руки, заботливо обхватив ладонь Ньютона, измученно прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, болезненно, но с явным облегчением.  
  
      — Я очень волновался, — наконец открыв глаза, сказал он. — Как ты?  
  
      Ньютон слабо сжал его ладонь в своей и выдал самую наигранную и неправдоподобную улыбку, какую Германн только видел в его исполнении.  
  
      — Пустяки, — он издал столь же неубедительный смешок. — Голова немного побаливает, чешется левая лопатка под бинтом, а еще хочу домой и холодное пиво.  
  
      Даже не смотря на свою обеспокоенность и подсознательное желание слепо и самозабвенно заботиться о Ньютоне в сложившейся ситуации, Германн нашел в себе силы для осуждающего легкомысленность Ньютона взгляда. Глядя прямо на него, Ньют тут же изменился в лице и опустил глаза, вперившись в одеяло так, будто хотел увидеть сквозь него синяки, что местами с трудом можно было различить под разноцветным узором татуировок.  
  
      — Я не помню почти половину событий сегодняшнего дня, не помню, как и почему упал, не могу пошевелить головой так, чтобы она не начинала невыносимо болеть, — по голосу Ньютона было слышно, как он старался контролировать громкость своего разговора; и каких усилий стоило ему не сорваться. Германн ласково поглаживал его ладонь своими, стараясь хоть как-то показать свое беспокойство, свою заботу и поддержку. Глубоко и прерывисто вздохнув, Ньютон продолжил: — я чувствую себя просто ужасно, Германн, и я дико хочу домой и чтобы ничего этого не было. Ты ведь это хотел услышать?  
  
      Германн посмотрел на него сочувственно и задумчиво.  
  
      — Я хотел услышать правду, даже если и неприятную, — заговорил он, аккуратно подбирая слова. — Тебе не обязательно беспокоиться о том, как я ее перенесу.  
  
      Не говоря ни слова, Ньютон продолжал прожигать взглядом дыру в одеяле, не в силах посмотреть на Германна.  
  
      — Ньютон, — не вытерпев, позвал тот, и Ньют все же поднял голову — медленно, без резких движений.  
  
      Удовлетворенный этим, Германн сказал:  
  
      — Я рад, что ты жив, потому что я писал и звонил тебе несколько раз, и ты не отвечал. Я очень испугался, когда мне позвонили отсюда, — его голос предательски дрогнул, и на лице Ньютона появилось беспокойство. — Я думал, что уже потерял тебя, Ньютон.  
  
      — Прости, — только и выдавил из себя тот, заставив Германна неодобрительно поморщиться.  
  
      — Тебе не за что извиняться, — он протянул ладонь к щеке Ньюта и аккуратно коснулся. — Главное, что с тобой все в порядке. И я надеюсь, ты в состоянии не размышлять о своих гениальных идеях и поспать, иначе я скажу врачам, чтобы вкололи тебе лошадиную дозу снотворного.  
  
      Он старался говорить как можно серьезнее, но Ньют прекрасно понимал, что он лишь пытается разрядить обстановку.  
  
      — У меня слишком сильно болит голова, чтобы думать о чем-то великом, — невесело фыркнул Ньютон. — Так что можешь не переживать, я обещаю, что просплю эти два дня, как убитый.  
  
      — Ладно, ты меня убедил.  
  
      Ньютон замешкался, неуверенно поглядывая на него.  
  
      — Дома все хорошо? — спросил он.  
  
      Германн понял, что Ньютон не хотел упоминать Элис вне дома — мнительно, вполне в его духе и еще, возможно, агента Малдера — Ньютон слишком гордился тем, что смотрел все сезоны, так что к его боязни теорий заговоров Германн уже привык за долгие годы общения и сотрудничества. В любом случае, радовало то, что Ньютон не называет его в шутку Скалли. По крайней мере, в лицо точно.  
  
      — Да, все отлично, не переживай, — и, стараясь подыграть так, чтобы голос не дрогнул, добавил: — я присмотрю за твоей кошкой, пока тебя нет.  
  
      Ньютон посмотрел на него с обожанием — и, несомненно, влюбленно, — и расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
  
      — Погладь ее за меня обязательно.  
  
      Германн кивнул; с несколько секунд он таращился на Ньютона в смятении — ему казалось, что сейчас тот самый момент, когда ему стоило бы аккуратно того поцеловать, сказать, что желает ему скорейшего выздоровления, показать, как сильно беспокоится и хочет, чтобы все скорее пришло в норму… Но Германна упорно грызла мысль о том, что здесь, возможно, не самое подходящее место, а что важнее, Ньютон выглядит слишком уж болезненно, чтобы к нему прикасаться столь неосторожно.  
  
      Словно обитая в его голове (с перспективы самого Ньютона, конечно же, потому что, по мнению Германна, он там прописался уже давно — в мыслях, во снах и во всех грядущих планах), Ньютон буквально озвучил мучившую его дилемму:  
  
      — Если ты думаешь о том, чтобы подарить мне ободряющий поцелуй для скорейшего выздоровления, — он неловко ухмыльнулся, — то сейчас самое время, он мне очень нужен.  
  
      Отбросив все сомнения, Германн подался вперед, и Ньютон проговорил чуть тише, чтобы только рядом его было слышно:  
  
      — Только не в губы, — стыдливый смешок, — я разодрал нижнюю изнутри, когда упал. Ну или просто кто-то хорошо мне заехал по лицу за все хорошее, когда я отключился.  
  
      — Прекрати нести чушь, — Германн произнес это почти шепотом прямо рядом с ухом, отыскивая самое «целое» место на лице и нежно касаясь его губами.  
  
      — Не могу, — Ньют блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда несу чушь. Вернее, не всегда, далеко не всегда, потому что большую часть времени я говорю толковые умные вещи, и я не виноват, что люди вокруг просто не понимают их.  
  
      — Я понимаю, — поспешил его заверить Германн. — Частично.  
  
      Ньютон гордо задрал нос и посмотрел на него так, словно достижения Германна были в некоторой степени и его собственными.  
  
      — Ты понимаешь то, что я говорю, настолько хорошо, будто умеешь читать мои мысли или вроде того, — он подмигнул Германну, тут же поморщившись — резковато дернул головой. — И если ты вдруг однажды получишь докторскую степень по ихтиологии или, скажем, карцинологии, я абсолютно не удивлюсь и буду очень гордиться тобой.  
  
      Германн хмыкнул, усаживаясь обратно.  
  
      — Как хорошо, что мне не нужна докторская степень по карцинологии.  
  
      — Пожалуй, — Ньют уже заметно порывался кивнуть, но вовремя одумался. — А то у меня появился бы конкурент, а я не очень хочу противостоять своему парню на научном поприще.  
  
      Глаза ошарашенного Германна расширились, и лицо Ньютона выглядело примерно так же; Германн хотел сказать Ньютону, что немного странно называть его, тридцатидевятилетнего, парнем, но в глазах Ньютона осознание этой мысли читалось и без того. Германн смущенно кашлянул.  
  
      — «Своему мужчине» как-то не так звучит, — робко попытался оправдаться Ньютон, но Германн промолчал, растерянно поглаживая лежащую на одеяле чужую ладонь. Оба варианта одинаково вгоняли в краску, и Германн чувствовал себя до отвратительного глупо, прокручивая раз за разом по кругу в голове мысль о том, что он взрослый человек и не должен стесняться таких простых вещей, но… Кажется, его мозг был слишком уж умен, чтобы не распознать попытку самовнушения. Он отчетливо ощущал, как усилилась циркуляция крови под тонким слоем кожи на его собственном лице.  
  
      С полминуты, кажется, Германн напряженно собирался с силами, чтобы ответить хоть что-то; Ньютон чувствовал это и не спешил перебивать. В любом случае, тот все равно не знал, что сказать — любая попытка сформулировать сложную мысль отзывалась путающимся сознанием и неприятным гудением где-то в лобных долях, а говорить что-то простое и незначительное казалось кощунством. Тем более, когда на его глазах Германн очевидно боролся с собой, своими принципами, упертостью или еще черт знает, чем. Ньютон лишь молча наблюдал.  
  
      Тишину, словно горячий нож холодное масло, прорезал тихий, но напряженный вздох Германна. Ньют замер, ожидая продолжения.  
  
      — Я никуда не хочу уходить.  
  
      Фраза пустяковая — для кого угодно, но не для Германна; для него сознаться в подобной слабости, привязанности, проявлении симпатии было просто невыносимо сложно, и Ньютон знал это слишком хорошо. Даже если он любил Ньютона так же сильно, как и тот, в свою очередь, его самого — произносить такие вещи вслух, признавать их и делиться с другим — тяжело. Как минимум — вынуждало Германна покинуть свою раковину, зону комфорта, в которой он благополучно сидит годами и не выходит за пределы без особой надобности. Как максимум — демонстрирует крайний уровень серьезности его отношения и намерений. Ньютон рвано вдохнул, не совсем уверенный в том, закружилась его голова от свежей травмы, или от того, что кислород в легких закончился слишком незаметно, словно он забыл дышать время от времени.  
  
      Не успел он хоть как-то отреагировать должным образом, как Германн продолжил:  
  
      — Не хочу оставлять тебя здесь.  
  
      Не отрывая взгляда, Ньютон наблюдал за его губами — не то чтобы он был настолько бестолковым, чтобы они были единственным, о чем он мог думать в таком состоянии, нет, это не так — они говорили, буквально и фигурально, сами за себя, выдавая если не все, то львиную долю эмоций Германна. То криво изгибались в подобии отвращения и досады — Ньютон искренне надеялся, что к ситуации, а не к нему персонально. То Германн нервно закусывал нижнюю, отчего она, и без того тонкая, кажется, совсем пропадала, то сжимал губы в тонкую нитку в бессильной злобе.  
  
      — Не хочу оставаться без тебя, — наконец, на выдохе произнес Германн и поднял взгляд на лицо Ньютона, будто ставя точку в своей речи.  
  
      Ньют провел большим пальцем по его костяшкам и слабо улыбнулся, надеясь хоть как-то утешить. Мимолетно он все же отметил, невольно, что ситуация выглядит забавно отчасти — это он тут пострадал, это его собственный вестибулярный аппарат сыграл с ним злую шутку, уронив с лестницы, это его мозг самым варварским образом был подвергнут удару об кость черепа. Это ему тут нужна забота окружающих, но единственный, чье благополучие во всех аспектах его в данной ситуации беспокоило — это Германн. Живой, относительно здоровый и не прикованный к больничной койке на пару суток. Глупо? Да. Забавно? Возможно, как посмотреть. Ему все равно было плевать, потому что его волновал не собственный стукнутый мозг, а печальное выражение на лице Германна, и Элис, что не увидит его пару дней или даже больше. Пустая и холодная кровать, в которой Германн будет чувствовать себя маленьким и одиноким. Скорее всего, не будет, конечно, потому что Германн — взрослый мужчина, далекий от таких глупостей, но в голове Ньюта все выглядело именно так и никак иначе.  
  
      — Германн, — позвал он негромко, хотя можно было обойтись и без этого — Германн и так смотрел на него, почти не моргая. — Тебе станет легче, если я пообещаю, что продрыхну как убитый все эти двое суток?  
  
      — Мне станет спокойнее, — ответил Германн. «Потому что дольше двух суток я без тебя не вынесу», добавил он уже про себя, потому что это признать вслух он бы точно не решился.  
  
      В дверь негромко, но настойчиво постучали, напоминая об истекшем времени визита.  
  
      — Все, все, кыш отсюда, ты мешаешь мне спать, Германн, — с важным видом погнал его Ньютон, делая легкий взмах ладонью по направлению выхода. — Не забывай кормить мою любимицу, веди себя хорошо и не вздумай устраивать шумных вечеринок в моем доме!  
  
      Со всей драматичностью фыркнув, Германн поднялся с кресла. Ньютон почти что угодно мог свести к шутке — и сейчас это было, несомненно, лучшим решением. В конце концов, если Ньютон не шутит — значит, ситуация серьезнее некуда.  
  
      — Я еще зайду завтра, — сказал Германн, прежде чем выйти за дверь. — Обещай, что поспишь.  
  
      — Обещаю, — заверил его Ньютон, — а теперь иди. До завтра.  
  
      Стоило только Германну закрыть за собой, как ноги чуть было не подкосились и не заставили его сползти по двери на пол. Конечно, Ньютон был жив и даже относительно в порядке — как минимум, лучше, чем Германн опасался, — что не могло не радовать. Но до этого мозг умудрялся подкидывать такой калейдоскоп из всевозможных вариантов случившегося, что Германн чувствовал себя физически вымотанным — до сих пор ему удавалось отгонять эти мысли, но теперь они нахлынули неудержимой волной, словно поджидали своего часа. Чудом он все же устоял на ногах, зашагав прочь.  
  
      Девушка в приемной объяснила ему, когда у них часы для посещений. Германн каким-то чудом не запомнил ничего из происходящего — но время словно отпечаталось на подкорке головного мозга.  
  
      Не помнил он и тот момент, как вызывал такси, и как доехал до дома.  
  
      Когда он застыл на крыльце в задумчивости, он даже не сразу заметил трущегося о штанины кота. Опустив взгляд, он смотрел на него с несколько секунд, пока тот не поднял на него свои глаза, что пугающе сверкнули в темноте, когда на них попал свет небольшого фонаря над дверью.  
  
      «Чудовище», беззлобно подумал Германн, наклоняясь к животному и поднимая его свободной рукой, аккуратно прижимая к себе, чтобы не выронить.  
  
      — Опять ты тут, — Германн тихо вздохнул, а кот недовольно мяукнул, вцепляясь когтями в его пиджак. — Где твои хозяева?  
  
      Кот мяукнул еще раз, пытаясь выкрутиться и вскарабкаться ему на плечи, отчего Германн чуть было не потерял равновесие, шагая в сторону ограды. Хромать, в одной руке держа трость, а другой пытаться удержать вырывающегося кота так, чтобы тот не разодрал всю одежду и руки — не самый приятный опыт в жизни. За оградой и нигде поблизости никого не было видно, тем более, юной мисс Мори или ее молодого человека. Германн раздосадовано вздохнул, пытаясь стащить с себя животное.  
  
      — Прекрати, — строго скомандовал он; Райли со всей своей прытью перебрался ему на плечо, и это Германна не порадовало абсолютно. — Не вздумай царапаться.  
  
      Ему даже думать не хотелось о том, насколько нелепо выглядит со стороны он, стоящий у ограды и пытающийся стащить со своего плеча огромного рыжего кота — радовало лишь то, что на улице было уже достаточно темно и едва ли много кто мог это заметить, — а упрямый кот все никак не хотел слезать. Раздражало Германна и то, что он полностью осознавал, что все еще боится. Не то, чтобы это было чем-то серьезным — его просто очень сильно напрягала перспектива того, что животное может вцепиться ему в лицо или шею когтями, если ему вдруг что-то не понравится. Идея просто встать и стоять с котом на плече, как с бестолковым попугаем, в надежде, что тому надоест и он уйдет сам, начала казаться даже более чем не бессмысленной.  
  
      — Доктор Готтлиб! — раздался взволнованный голос, достаточно знакомый, чтобы Германн вздохнул не без чувства стыда, но с толикой облегчения.  
  
      — Мисс Мори, — смущенно поздоровался он. — Полагаю, у меня возникли некоторые разногласия с вашим питомцем.  
  
      — Мне очень жаль, простите меня за него, пожалуйста, — она выглядела едва ли не более пристыженно, чем Германн, и сразу потянулась за Райли. Германн чуть наклонился, чтобы ей было удобнее, и девушка быстро сняла своего кота, тут же прижав его к себе и не выпуская.  
  
      — Спасибо, — вежливо улыбнулся Германн. В некоторой степени его успокаивало то, что неловко тут было не ему одному.  
  
      — Простите еще раз, — Мако легонько кивнула, робко улыбаясь, — и передайте привет Ньюту, пожалуйста.  
  
      Искренне надеясь, что перемена в его лице не была столь заметной, Германн попытался улыбнуться, кивая в ответ.  
  
      Зайдя, наконец, в дом, Германн сразу рухнул устало в первое же кресло по пути, измученно прикрывая глаза и тяжело вздыхая. Судя по времени, Элис уже давно спала, да и ему бы самому не помешало. Это был тот редкий случай в его жизни, когда он испытывал очень сильное желание просто сидеть недвижимо полчаса, ничего не делать и, возможно, немного жалеть себя и ругать несправедливость жизни. Но, поступи он так — и утром проснется, сидя в кресле, еще более разбитый и подавленный, чем сейчас. С трудом, но он все же заставил себя добраться до спальни. Следующий день обещал быть несколько более насыщенным — из ставшего привычным распорядка придется вычеркнуть комфортную поездку до работы с Ньютоном, и придется вставить пару дополнительных кормежек Элис, которые обычно брал на себя Ньют. И, конечно же, навестить его в клинике.  
  
      Когда Германн приехал к нему следующим днем, тот блаженно спал. Отчасти это, конечно, огорчало, поскольку сводило к минимуму саму суть его визита. С другой же стороны, его не могло не успокаивать осознание того, что Ньютон действительно спокойно отсыпается, как и обещал.  
  
      Германн старался перемещаться по палате как можно тише, чтобы не потревожить чуткий сон, и так же тихо присел в кресло у койки.  
  
      Ньютон мирно посапывал во сне, лицо его было расслаблено и спокойно, а очки лежали на тумбе рядом. Выглядел он, конечно, все еще неважно — Германн надеялся, что шов на голове действительно настолько маленький, насколько уверял врач, а еще он надеялся, что Ньютону хватит усидчивости, чтобы дать трещине зарасти нормально. С него станется неудачно куда-нибудь полезть и доломать то, что не сломал с первого раза. Хотя, как любил повторять он же — фортуна благоволит храбрым, так что есть некоторый шанс, что обойдется. Германн себя мысленно поправил — обстоятельства, при которых Ньютон получил все свои травмы, до сих пор оставались неясными; в любом случае, в них абсолютно точно не должно было быть ничего храброго, иначе это перечеркивало бы всю суть любимого утверждения Ньютона, которое он выдавал за аксиому.  
  
      Как бы то ни было, думал Германн, а в ближайшие недели за Ньютоном все равно будет нужен глаз да глаз.  
  
      Не издавая и малейших шорохов, он продолжал наблюдать за спящим Ньютоном, словно от этого зависела его жизнь — и он не был уверен, кого именно из них. Возможно, обоих. Времени у него было не очень много, а будить Ньютона казалось кощунством. Могло случиться так, что ему придется уйти до того, как тот проснется, и ему хотелось бы, чтобы все сложилось не так плохо, но желательно так, чтобы ему не пришлось посягать на священный сон.  
  
      В конце концов, морально Германн смирился с тем, чтобы просто молча понаблюдать, как тот спит, а после поехать обратно, покормить их домашнего криптида, поужинать в гордом одиночестве, почитать книгу в тишине и лечь спать в пустую постель в своей спальне. План, откровенно говоря, унылый, но от распорядка его жизни до переезда к Ньютону отличающийся только наличием Элис. Ему не привыкать к унылому распорядку.  
  
      Казалось бы, всего лишь сутки прошли, и это все не должно затянуться так уж надолго, но его собственный мозг умудрился разыграть из этого такую невыносимую драму. Все же иногда Германн не мог не согласиться с утверждением о том, что чем человек умнее, тем он глупее — каким бы парадоксальным оно ни было.  
  
      Конкретно сейчас он чувствовал себя последним дураком на земле.  
  
      — Германн, ты? — послышался вялый сонный голос, что вырвал его из раздумий.  
  
      — Да, — негромко ответил он, чуть подаваясь вперед и передавая Ньютону его очки. — Я тебя разбудил?  
  
      — Нет, я сам проснулся, — Ньютон, зевая, нацепил очки на нос и уставился на Германна. Он тут же драматично вздохнул: — хотя, возможно, меня разбудила твоя аура угрюмости. Что с лицом? Я не умер, прекращай скорбеть.  
  
      Не в силах сопротивляться харизме Ньютона, Германн улыбнулся, протягивая руку и аккуратно касаясь его руки пальцами.  
  
      — Как ты?  
  
      Ньютон задумчиво хмыкнул.  
  
      — Чувствую себя почти отлично, не считая того, что вот-вот помру от скуки, — он усмехнулся, глядя на Германна. — Док сказал, если буду себя хорошо вести, завтра отправлюсь домой. Я спросил его, смогу ли уйти раньше, если буду вести себя плохо. Не совсем понял, что он мне ответил, но, кажется, здесь это так не работает. Так что, я надеюсь, завтра ты меня заберешь отсюда?  
  
      — Обязательно заберу, — заверил его Германн. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно будет?  
  
      Ньютон смерил серьезным взглядом свое больничное одеяние.  
  
      — Наверное, так они меня на улицу не выпустят, иначе меня сразу остановит полиция.  
  
      — Помимо того, что ты будешь выглядеть глупо, — Германн с осуждением покачал головой. — Я принесу тебе одежду.  
  
      — Спасибо, — Ньютон довольно переплел свои пальцы с его. — Что дома интересного?  
  
      Пожав плечами, Германн сказал:  
  
      — Элис по тебе скучает, а Мако передавала привет.  
  
      — Ты виделся с Мако? — удивился Ньют.  
  
      — Угу. Опять небольшая заминка с ее котом.  
  
      Ньютон самодовольно хохотнул, едва заметно, стараясь не делать резких движений, покачав головой.  
  
      — Жду не дождусь, когда увижу ее лично и расспрошу об этой истории. Готов поспорить, там наверняка было что-то уморительное.  
  
      Смутившись, Германн кашлянул.  
  
      — Ничего особенного. Он просто залез мне на плечо и не хотел слезать.  
  
      — Ладно, ладно, — согласился Ньютон. — Ты вообще давно тут сидишь?  
  
      Германн неопределенно пожал плечами, поглядывая на наручные часы.  
  
      — Минут двадцать, кажется. Меня скоро уже выгонят.  
  
      С измученным стоном Ньютон откинулся обратно на подушки — но, конечно, аккуратно, чтобы не добавить себе новых страданий.  
  
      — Я чувствую себя тут, как в тюрьме, Германн, — запричитал он жалобно, и отчего-то это вызывало не только сочувствие, но и легкую тень улыбки. Если Ньютон чем-то недоволен и жалуется, как ни в чем не бывало, значит, он абсолютно точно в порядке. — Мне нечего делать, я все время взаперти, вижу полтора человека в день, ко мне разрешены только короткие визиты, и мне дико хочется каких-нибудь запрещенных передач с воли.  
  
      — Это еще каких? — недоверчиво спросил Германн, хмурясь. Ньютон вздохнул — протяжно и с самым искушенным драматизмом.  
  
      — Комиксы хочу почитать, — проговорил он тихо, — или справочников каких. Да даже какие-нибудь диссертации сгодились бы. Мне скучно, Германн, я не могу сидеть весь день в тишине, а спать круглые сутки я не могу просто физически. Даже с сотрясением.  
  
      Германн строго поджал губы, отчего они почти стали похожи на тонкую проволоку; он, конечно, ни капли не был удивлен, вполне ожидал чего-то такого от Ньютона (хотя, если быть объективно честным, осуждать он того не мог), но это не меняло того факта, что ему не нравилось столь несерьезное отношение к ситуации.  
  
      — Я не принесу тебе книг, Ньютон, — тихо процедил он, подвигаясь ближе. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебе нельзя сейчас даже читать. Тебе придется спать, иначе твой спесивый мозг не восстановится, как надо, и завтра я тебя не стану забирать.  
  
      Он почти навис над Ньютоном, и тот смотрел на него снизу вверх взглядом загнанного в угол кролика — если только хотя бы один кролик в истории всего кроличьего рода смотрел на своего охотника так восхищенно. Германн непонимающе нахмурился. Неловко облизнув губы, Ньютон кривовато улыбнулся.  
  
      — Не хочу прозвучать слишком странно, но, — он глупо хихикнул, — никогда бы не подумал, что мне может так понравиться, как ты мне угрожаешь. То есть, я люблю, наверное, все, что ты делаешь, даже если порой говорю, что это глупость, но вот сейчас это было… Завораживающе. Наверное, будет не совсем правильно просить тебя делать так почаще, да?  
  
      Смерив его очень долгим и полностью растерянным взглядом, Германн не спеша опустился в кресло. Выражение лица Ньютона замысловато варьировалось от виноватого к смущенному и даже самодовольному, и понять это вот так с ходу было тяжело. Устало вздохнув, Германн прикрыл глаза, проводя по лицу ладонью, медленно, пытаясь хоть как-то собраться с мыслями и, возможно, дать Ньютону время на хоть какие-то объяснения. Судя по всему, пользоваться этим самым временем тот не собирался.  
  
      — Тебе абсолютно точно стоит поспать еще, — наконец, умозаключил Германн, покачивая головой. Ньютон закатил глаза, но все же улыбнулся.  
  
      — Предлагаю завтра ничего не готовить, — сказал он, — потому что я бы душу продал за пиццу и пиво.  
  
      Германн подавил в себе порыв фыркнуть — в конце концов, сочувствие к Ньютону перевешивало его извечное желание указать Ньютону на его ошибки. Но, как ни прискорбно, при всем желании этого избежать, ему придется на них указать.  
  
      — Давай ты оставишь свою душу пока при себе? — тактично начал он. — Потому что врач сказал, что алкоголь тебе в ближайшее время противопоказан.  
  
      На долю секунды Ньютон посмотрел на него крайне растерянно, а потом в его глазах отразилось осознание проблемы — и он выругался, так, что Германн опешил, яростно раздувая ноздри.  
  
      — Ньютон! — возмущенно прошипел Германн, заставляя того виновато вжать голову в плечи — и тут же болезненно поморщиться.  
  
      — Прости! — буркнул он, стараясь улечься как можно удобнее на подушки, и прикрыл глаза. — Жизнь потеряла всякий смысл и в ней не осталось больше никаких радостей. Я умру в этой тоске.  
  
      Германн недовольно посмотрел на разыгрываемую перед ним драму и, закатив глаза, спросил:  
  
      — Апельсиновый сок сойдет?  
  
      — Апельсиновый сок сойдет, — повторил за ним Ньютон, не открывая глаз и не меняя своего положения. — И сырная пицца.  
  
      Не переставая удивляться тому, каким ребенком иногда, или, вернее сказать, почти всегда, бывает Ньютон, Германн посмотрел на часы и поднялся со своего места.  
  
      — Значит, заберу тебя завтра, и на ужин у нас будет сырная пицца и апельсиновый сок, — с улыбкой повторил Германн, наблюдая за тем, как Ньютон подсматривает за ним одним глазом. Германн наклонился, аккуратно целуя его в щеку. — До завтра, Ньютон.  
  
      — До завтра, — Ньютон все же открыл оба глаза, довольный, — и постарайся не забыть за мной приехать.  
  
      — При всем желании бы не смог, — буркнул в ответ Германн с улыбкой, открывая дверь.  
  
      — И я тоже тебя люблю, Германн, — весело огрызнулся Ньютон.


	13. Глава 12

      — Ты уверен, что разумно сразу идти вниз? — тон Германна звучал уже скорее измученно, нежели недовольно. Со временем устаешь бороться с чем угодно, особенно если речь о выкрутасах Ньютона. — Я имею в виду, не хочешь сначала переодеться, или, может, поужинать?  
  
      Ньют был непреклонен, осторожно — что для него уже было большим подвигом, — спускаясь по лестнице в подвал. Выглядел он почти забавно, если закрывать глаза на обстоятельства — чтобы не подвергать поврежденную кость лишней нагрузке, ими было принято совместное решение, что одежда должна быть свободнее и надеваться максимально просто. Таким образом, Ньютон с довольным видом щеголял в клетчатой рубашке; она была чуть велика ему в плечах, так что вполне позволяла разместить перебинтованную руку под ней. Отдельного комизма добавлял и тот факт, что рукава были длинны тоже — правый Ньют убедил Германна закатать ему до локтя, а манжета левого была заправлена в карман его драных на коленях джинсов. При всем при этом Ньютон словно не замечал всего этого и вел себя как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
      — Я не видел ее почти три дня, Германн, я соскучился!  
  
      Покачав головой, Германн проследовал за ним; он все равно не надеялся на иной расклад, да и осуждать Ньютона не смог бы при всем желании. Тот во всю прыть устремился к бассейну, и Германн нахмурился, размышляя о том, что лучше бы Ньютону не совершать подобных опрометчивых поступков и пробежек, даже по собственному дому — но разве кто сможет его остановить?  
  
      Германн еще только ступил на плитку внизу лестницы, как со стороны раздался громкий всплеск и восторженный рев Элис, который нельзя было перепутать ни с чем другим. Невольно Германн улыбнулся, прибавляя шаг — его отчего-то радовала мысль о том, что Элис, очевидно, скучала по Ньютону не меньше, чем тот по ней.  
  
      — Элис! — взволнованно Германн повысил голос, увидев, как она довольно и чересчур активно тычется мордой в торс Ньютона; в несколько широких шагов, стиснув зубы, он преодолел оставшееся расстояние, аккуратно отодвигая морду Элис от Ньютона. Та посмотрела на него гневно, с явно читаемым возмущением, и Германн бы почти испугался, если бы не знал ее достаточно давно — и если бы не провел с ней три последних особенно тяжелых дня.  
  
      Все время, что Ньют провел в клинике, она словно специально показывала свое умственное превосходство над своими человеческими хозяевами — Германн не сказал ей ни слова о том, что с Ньютом что-то не так, но она упорно вела себя встревоженно, даже подозрительно и время от времени у Германна складывалось впечатление, будто она все знает. Ее поведение ничуть не делало его и без того напряженные будни легче.  
  
      — Да ладно тебе, Германн, она просто рада меня видеть, — Ньютон улыбнулся ей, протягивая руку навстречу и поглаживая по голове. — Кто моя самая хорошая девочка?  
  
      Элис довольно принялась издавать низкое утробное урчание, потираясь мордой о ладонь Ньютона. Германн не был вообще уверен, чтобы известные науке звери, по крайней мере, морские, могли издавать подобные звуки, но Ньютон наверняка с ним бы поспорил на эту тему. Он решил не поднимать данный вопрос на обсуждение, лишь медленно вздохнул, раздувая ноздри.  
  
      — Она, может быть, конечно, и рада тебе, но будь так добр, побереги руку. Ты слышал, что сказал тебе врач.  
  
      Ньютон неловко стушевался, виновато косясь на него.  
  
      — Ну, вообще, я не очень вникал, потому что был уверен, что ты запомнил.  
  
      — Тебе повезло, что именно это я и сделал, — пронудел Германн, недовольно поджимая губы. — Он сказал, что тебе нельзя напрягать левую руку и держать ее зафиксированной как минимум десять дней.  
  
      — Что бы я без тебя делал? — проворковал Ньютон, аккуратно прислоняясь головой к плечу Германна.  
  
      — Умер бы глупой и бессмысленной смертью, — холодно процедил Германн, но вразрез со своими словами легонько приобнял его за спину. — Льстец.  
  
      Ньютон расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, вызывая у Германна очередной тяжелый страдальческий вздох.  
  
      — Кто кормит Элис, а кто заказывает пиццу? — спросил Ньютон бодро и весело.  
  
      — Полагаю, ты разбираешься в пицце лучше, чем я, — буркнул Германн немного смущенно, — так что…  
  
      — Понял, — Ньютон кивнул, тут же спешно наклонился к Элис, коснувшись лбом ее широкой морды, и торопливо зашагал наверх.  
  
      — Осторожнее на лестнице! — взволнованно выкрикнул ему вслед Германн; Ньют лишь показал ему большой палец здоровой рукой, не оборачиваясь.  
  
      Элис чуть недовольно проворчала, провожая его взглядом.  
  
      — Будь с ним аккуратнее, пожалуйста, — жалостливо, но достаточно строго проговорил Германн, направляясь за рыбой. — Думаю, мы оба не хотим, чтобы он заработал какие-нибудь осложнения или еще одну травму.  
  
      Элис посмотрела не него крайне настороженно и даже не раскрыла пасть, когда он протянул ей рыбину. Германн уязвлено хмыкнул.  
  
      — Осуждаешь меня? — он отчетливо видел, как сузились глаза Элис, когда он заговорил. — За то, что не сказал?  
  
      Она тихо, но очень красноречиво фыркнула, не оставляя никаких сомнений. Германн раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
      — Я сам до конца не знаю, что с ним случилось. И он не знает. Тебе станет спокойнее, если я пообещаю, что расскажу тебе все сразу, как узнаю сам?  
  
      Вместо какого-либо ответа Элис лишь раскрыла широко огромную зубастую пасть, выхватывая рыбу из его руки. Запрокинув голову, она дернулась несколько раз, проталкивая еду по пищеводу; выглядело не очень аппетитно, но Германн мрачно отметил, что начал привыкать к таким ее выходкам.  
  
      — Отлично, — пробормотал он. — Надеюсь, теперь между нами снова мир?  
  
      Ткнувшись ему в пустую ладонь, Элис заурчала, как небольшая стиральная машинка. Германн вздохнул, поглаживая ее по голове.  
  
      — Превосходно.  
  
      Заканчивая кормить их с Ньютоном деспотичного питомца, Германн устало размышлял лишь о том, как он дошел до жизни такой; в конце он просто подытожил, что Ньютон жив и дома, а это главное — игнорируя тот факт, что теперь за ним нужно едва ли не круглосуточное наблюдение, как за маленьким ребенком.  
  
      Словно в подтверждение его невеселых мыслей Ньютон обнаружился на кухне — неистово пытался достать с верхней полки банку растворимого кофе. Банка с молотым стояла на самой нижней из них — об этом Германн позаботился еще в первые дни своего здесь пребывания.  
  
      — Ньютон, что ты опять делаешь? — возмущенно прошипел Германн, отгоняя его и вынуждая сесть за стол. — Ты не мог подождать пару минут?  
  
      — Я просто заказал пиццу, и мне стало скучно, и я вспомнил про кофе, — он пожал плечами.  
  
      — Тебе нельзя кофе, — Германн поднял брови, не прекращая поражаться способностям Ньютона к попаданию в нелепые ситуации. — Тебе, по большому счету, и пиццу есть вряд ли стоит, но мы делаем исключение.  
  
      Ньютон заметно надулся, сидя за столом и наблюдая за тем, как Германн моет руки в кухонной раковине, а затем достает с сушилки стакан и наливает в него молоко из холодильника. Подойдя к столу, он с непреклонным видом поставил стакан перед Ньютоном; тот поднял оскорбленный взгляд.  
  
      — Германн, я же не маленький!  
  
      Взгляд Германна, с которым он встретился, говорил сам за себя, и рука Ньюта вяло потянулась к стакану. Грустно он отпил из него, потупив взгляд в столешницу; Германн опустился на соседний стул с тяжелым вздохом.  
  
      — Если тебе станет легче, мне ни капли не доставляет удовольствия необходимость контролировать твои действия и пищевое поведение, — устало проговорил Германн и опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки.  
  
      Ньютон протяжно и сосредоточенно посмотрел на его затылок, на помявшуюся за день рубашку, на понурые изможденные плечи, и отставил наполовину пустой стакан на стол.  
  
      — Я знаю, — тихо проговорил он, — прости.  
  
      — Тебе не за что простить прощения, — Германн поднял голову, выпрямляя спину и садясь ровно, словно не было сейчас этого момента жалости к себе, когда он, расслабившись, почти растекся по столу.  
  
      — Наверное, ты прав, — невесело усмехнулся Ньютон, взъерошивая волосы на затылке там, где не была наложена повязка. — Мысли до сих пор немного путаются и все такое. Я не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось так сильно из-за меня волноваться.  
  
      — Увы, — Германн позволил себе небольшую усмешку, — не могу не волноваться о тебе.  
  
      Ньютон смотрел ему прямо в глаза, виновато и благодарно, и открыл уже было рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но его прервал звонок в дверь, так что вместо чего-то сентиментального, адресованного Германну, он лишь смущенно пробормотал:  
  
      — А вот и наша пицца, кажется…  
  
      — Я принесу, — Германн поднялся с места, направляясь к двери.  
  
      — Предлагаю передислоцироваться в гостиную, — предложил Ньютон, — к телевизору.  
  
      — Телевизор тебе тоже нельзя, — усталый голос Германна раздался уже из коридора.  
  
      — Как будто снова с отцом живу, — тихо и грустно простонал Ньютон, отпивая свое молоко.  
  
      — Я все слышу, Ньютон, — раздалось в отдалении. Ньютон с улыбкой закатил глаза.  
  
      Тем не менее, пиццу Германн и впрямь принес в гостиную и поставил на кофейный столик — это Ньют с восторгом обнаружил, придя туда на звук голоса Германна, когда тот попросил его принести с кухни сок. Отчасти это было почти странно, по крайней мере, Ньюту так показалось — потому что Германну все равно пришлось идти туда самому за посудой, ожидаемо прихватив с собой Ньютона в качестве помощника. Тот чуть не упустил идиотский смешок от осознания факта, что они теперь с Германном почти товарищи по несчастью — как минимум потому, что теперь оба нормально могли пользоваться лишь одной рукой, хотя в случае Германна все было еще не так плохо. Если говорить честно, ничего смешного в ситуации не было, так что удержать шутку в себе казалось логичным. Особенно, если не хотелось напороться на оскорбленно-осуждающий взгляд Германна.  
  
      Насчет телевизора Германн оказался непреклонен, заставляя Ньютона буквально сравнивать свою ситуацию с аналогичной, когда уход и присмотр нужен был не ему, а Германну; тем не менее, он сжалился и учтиво предложил Ньютону включить музыку, но негромко, чтобы не напрягать и без того пострадавший мозг последнего.  
  
      До сих пор они всегда, не сговариваясь, располагались рядом одинаково относительно друг друга — в кабинете Ньютон занимал стол справа от Германна, на диваны, кресла, в подвале на подушки Германн всегда садился слева от Ньютона. И что казалось совсем уж удивительным — они умудрились поделить постель безо всяких споров, они даже словом не обмолвились, Германн сразу занял левую половину, когда остался здесь в свою самую первую ночь; Ньют без лишних слов улегся на правую.  
  
      Теперь чертова перемотанная ключица вместе с рукой причиняли тот еще дискомфорт, вынуждая Ньютона коренным образом изменить некоторые свои привычки. Кость, конечно, надо было беречь, но первостепенно важной причиной являлось осознание Ньютом факта того, что прислонись он нечаянно к Германну, случись что с его ключицей, и тот будет себя корить и упрекать до конца дней своих. Заставлять Германна чувствовать раскаяние за то, в чем он, объективно, виноват быть не мог, было едва ли не самой последней вещью в жизни, которую ему хотелось бы совершить. Нет, конечно, если бы речь шла о последнем печенье или вроде того, что Германн бы съел, не зная — Ньютон бы сделал все, что в его силах, лишь бы вынудить Германна пожалеть о своем поступке. Но в данной ситуации речь шла о причинении вреда Ньютону — и вот это определенно не было поводом для шуток и дурацких розыгрышей.  
  
      Находиться в родных стенах, с удовольствием уплетать пиццу, распространяющую свой дивный аромат по всей комнате, украдкой наблюдать за Германном, что наблюдает за ним самим, но думает, что Ньютон не видит — то, что сейчас радовало Ньютона сильнее всего. Невольно он даже подумал, что надо чаще заменять алкоголь соком. Не то, что пришлось бы заменять так много, но звучала идея почти гордо.  
  
      — Как-то одной рукой есть совсем не удобно, — обиженно буркнул Ньют, разочарованный необходимостью постоянно то класть кусок пиццы на тарелку, то брать обратно лишь потому, что держать и пиццу, и стакан у него не вышло бы при всем желании.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь, что я буду кормить тебя с рук? — немного настороженно уточнил Германн.  
  
      — Не, — пожал здоровым плечом Ньют. — Это было бы перебором для тебя.  
  
      Германн хмыкнул. Хоть какой-то плюс в его отшельничестве с Ньютоном был — теперь тот хотя бы иногда использовал все известные ему о Германне сведения ради благого дела.  
  
      Когда они сидели, откинувшись на спинку дивана и созерцая пару оставшихся в коробке кусков, сытые и уставшие, Ньют попытался устроить свою голову на плече Германна; тот глянул сосредоточенно, и тут же потянулся за салфеткой к столу.  
  
      — Как ты так умудряешься есть, что даже нос сыром испачкал? — изможденно Германн принялся вытирать лицо Ньютона бумажной салфеткой. Тот сидел смущенно и завороженно, стараясь не дергаться и позволить Германну закончить начатое. Когда тот наконец прекратил, Ньютон все же устроил голову на его плече, скромно поблагодарив.  
  
      — И какие у нас планы на завтра? — без особого энтузиазма решил он осведомиться, аккуратно переплетая пальцы здоровой руки с пальцами Германна. Германн задумался.  
  
      — Я завтра работаю. Пытался договориться, чтобы мне на пару дней переставили расписание, чтобы я мог присмотреть за тобой, но не вышло, все заняты, — он покосился на Ньютона. — Ты справишься тут сам? Постараюсь освободиться как можно раньше.  
  
      — Да все путем, — Ньютон хотел отмахнуться, но переоценил свои энергоресурсы, недооценил собственную лень и абсолютно не учел чужую руку в своей, так что лишь слабо дернул кончиками пальцев. — Работай, не заморачивайся, у меня тут будет все в порядке.  
  
      Германн вяло хмыкнул, прикрывая глаза и прислоняясь виском к голове Ньюта, лежащей на его плече.  
  
      В общий чертах он чувствовал себя, конечно, спокойно, даже почти умиротворенно, но ему старательно приходилось закрывать глаза на тот факт, что сложившаяся ситуация с Ньютом заставляла его переживать куда сильнее, чем ему бы хотелось, и время от времени ему приходилось загонять тревожные мысли куда-нибудь в самые дальние закоулки своего сознания в надежде, что они больше никогда не смогут оттуда выбраться.  
  
      Ему не хотелось открывать глаза; музыка играла чуть приглушенно, ему даже не пришлось это контролировать — Ньютон сам убавил звук еще тогда, сразу, как включил ее. Очень предусмотрительно с его стороны, и если говорить начистоту, то Германну было жаль его еще и поэтому — годы работы в одном помещении с Ньютоном позволили ему слишком хорошо узнать, что слушать музыку тихо Ньютон фактически почти не умеет. Так что теперь все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это сидеть недвижимо рядом с Ньютоном и непривычно внимательно вслушиваться в музыку — по крайней мере, сосредоточив на ней все свое внимание, ему удалось отстраниться от гнетущих мыслей в голове. Как оказалось, даже полное отсутствие в голове каких-либо связных мыслей может оказаться приятным и полезным, в некоторой степени.  
  
      На удивление ему было плевать даже на возможность того, что один из них, а может, и оба, могут уснуть сидя, вот так, с открытой коробкой недоеденной пиццы, глухо льющейся по комнате музыкой и в одной из самых некомфортных поз среди всего ассортимента прямо сидячих.  
  
      Ньютон поерзал — совсем незначительно, но тем не менее, достаточно заметно. Глаза Германн все равно открывать не стал.  
  
      — Ты случайно не уснул? — тихо поинтересовался он. Ньютон в ответ промычал столь же тихо. Пусть он еще не уснул, но по всем признакам было ясно, что он опасно близок к этому.  
  
      — Пойдем спать?  
  
      — Пойдем, — Ньют осторожно зашевелился, давая Германну возможность убрать свою голову.  
  
      Когда оба нехотя поднялись на ноги, Ньютон шумно и лениво зевнул, потирая затекшую шею здоровой рукой. Он помог Германну собрать остатки их ужина и грязную посуду, благополучно найдя всему свое место на кухне. Он волочил за Германном свои ноги до самой его спальни; в дверях тот вдруг замер, оборачиваясь.  
  
      — Ньютон, — Германн позвал просто по привычке; в этом не было никакого смысла, Ньют и так смотрел прямо на него.  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — Ты уверен, что нам стоит спать вместе сегодня?  
  
      Глаза Ньютона ошарашенно расширились. Он был слишком смятен, чтобы однозначно идентифицировать свои чувства и эмоции, но среди прочих слов на ум отчетливее всего пришло слово «негодование». Он определенно испытывал негодование, в той или иной степени.  
  
      — Почему я должен быть в этом не уверен? — он с подозрением прищурился. Рука Германна робко дернулась в его сторону, вяло указывая на сокрытую под рубашкой перевязь.  
  
      — Я боюсь, что случайно зацеплю твое плечо во сне.  
  
      — И только? — Ньютон облегченно фыркнул. — Тебе не о чем переживать. Махнемся на сегодня сторонами кровати, если хочешь. Непривычно, конечно, но терпимо, я думаю.  
  
      На долю секунды брови Германна недоверчиво нахмурились, но потом все же вернулись в свое привычное состояние.  
  
      — Хорошо, такой вариант меня устраивает.  
  
      Ньютон устало опустился на край кровати, обычно принадлежащий Германну. Тот пока обходил ее с другой стороны, чтобы откинуть покрывало. Ньют очень старался не бормотать себе проклятия под нос, пока пытался одной рукой совладать с пуговицами; неизвестным даже для самого себя образом он как-то ухитрился застегнуть их в клинике, пока Германн был занят разговором с лечащим врачом. Возможно, дело было в том, как сильно ему хотелось поскорее убраться оттуда и вернуться в родные пенаты, трудно было сказать наверняка.  
  
      То ли он слишком сосредоточился на своем занятии, то ли Германн неожиданным образом научился перемещаться незаметно — в любом случае, Ньют чуть не вздрогнул, услышав над собственной головой предложение помочь. Он, смущенный донельзя, не знал, куда деть самого себя — глаза бегали то с пальцев Германна, расстегивающего ему пуговицы, то с его длинных смоляных ресниц, то с приставленной к кровати трости.  
  
      Ньютон глуповато ухмыльнулся и отпустил комментарий — не совсем уместный, возможно, но отказать себе в удовольствии он практически не мог.  
  
      — М-да, у меня ведь были планы на тот вечер, но я все испортил, умудрившись навернуться с лестницы.  
  
      Оно подействовало — момент не то чтобы был испорчен, но по крайней мере уже не казался настолько чувственным и интимным, чтобы заставлять Ньюта чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он вообще не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы спокойно дышать в те моменты, когда Германн с таким непроницаемым видом делал что-то столь близкое — в довольно буквальном значении с физической точки зрения.  
  
      Тем не менее, губы Германна тронула аккуратная, немного смущенная слабая улыбка.  
  
      — Боюсь, тебе свои важные планы придется отложить как минимум до тех пор, пока не снимут повязку, — Германн выглядел так, будто понимал все его нелепые и неумелые намеки (по крайней мере, так думалось самому Ньюту). Да и не то, чтобы он на самом деле на что-то намекал на полном серьезе — скорее, просто прощупывал почву в попытках узнать, где проходят те самые границы ему дозволенного, и в надежде, что не получит по рукам за очередное свое действие.  
  
      В любом случае, он искренне надеялся, что его улыбка выглядит не слишком уж глупой и Германн не пойдет на попятную при виде нее.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что общую атмосферу пошатнуть ему удалось, за разговорами он успел забыть о непосредственно происходящем, и почувствовал себя слишком уж неловко, когда опомнился от того, как Германн стаскивает с его плеч рубашку.  
  
      — Со штанами я сам справлюсь, — слишком уж поспешно, чтобы его волнение осталось незамеченным, выпалил Ньютон. Германн лишь пожал плечами, отходя и убирая рубашку в шкаф. Поспешно разобравшись с остальной одеждой, и кое-как натянув на себя футболку, — столь же нелепо, даже не пытаясь просунуть руку в рукав, — Ньютон юркнул в постель. Закрывать глаза до того момента, как Германн окажется в постели, он не планировал, а так как у него было не так уж и много развлечений в конкретную данную минуту, единственное, чем он мог себя занять — созерцание украдкой Германна у шкафа. Тот спокойно переодевался ко сну, то стоя к Ньютону боком, то скованно поворачиваясь спиной, пока расстегивал и снимал с себя рубашку. Ньютона искренне озадачивала его привычка спать в пижаме, пусть и довольно легкой, даже летом; хотя, если уж говорить начистоту, то единственное, что действительно смущало Ньюта в данной ситуации — это то, что ему самому из-за Германна совесть не позволяла завалиться к нему в постель в одних трусах, что он, несомненно, сделал бы, живи он один. В общих чертах его все устраивало, конечно, но время от времени драматично вздыхать про себя и причитать о канувшей в лету холостяцкой жизни ему, несомненно, доставляло особое удовольствие.  
  
      Германн невозмутимо выключил свет в спальне и прошел до своей новой — временной — половины кровати и осторожно опустился на нее, тут же укладываясь.  
  
      Сдвинувшись на кровати, Ньютон аккуратно прижался к его боку — незначительно, только чтобы чувствовать его присутствие рядом. Германн повернул голову и чуть приподнялся, осторожно целуя его в губы; глаза недостаточно привыкли к темноте, да и с такого расстояния Ньютон ему и днем-то виделся уже немного неприятно размытым, так что поцелуй пришелся в уголок его губ. Ньютон беззвучно усмехнулся, обдавая горячим дыханием, и поднял здоровую руку, аккуратно пристраивая ее на щеке Германна. Он чуть заметно направил голову Германна так, чтобы в этот раз он точно не промахнулся, и тот почти не чувствовал смущения по этому поводу, на удивление для самого себя.  
  
      Он неторопливо и нежно поцеловал Ньютона; тот блаженно прикрыл глаза, медленно убирая руку с щеки Германна и перекладывая на его затылок, лениво проводя по волосам, взъерошивая их. Момент, когда один из них, — не ясно, кто, — начал целовать другого более требовательно, настойчиво, они пропустили; ладонь Германна лежала на шее Ньютона, и ему некоторых трудов стоило не прикасаться к его голове — бинты все еще были на месте и он боялся навредить.  
  
      Ньютон нехотя отстранился, глубоко дыша и поднимая смятенный взгляд на Германна из-под опущенных ресниц — даром, что тот не заметит. Его губы изогнулись в растерянной усмешке, и он прошептал:  
  
      — Я тоже по тебе скучал, Германн, но ты сам сказал, чтобы я отложил все свои важные планы на время.  
  
      Германн ощутимо смутился и сбивчиво зашептал в ответ:  
  
      — Я помню, извини, я случайно, — он с нежеланием чуть отстранился от Ньютона, так что теперь тусклый ночной свет с улицы слабо обозначал его силуэт.  
  
      — Я не жалуюсь, если что, — Ньютон медленно убрал ладонь с его затылка, укладываясь ровнее. — На такие поцелуи перед сном я согласен.  
  
      Германн тоже улегся рядом, соприкасаясь рукой со здоровым плечом Ньюта; сопение со стороны последнего раздалось буквально через пару минут, заметно было, что его организм все еще усердно старался воспользоваться всеми ресурсами для восстановления. Еще каких-то минут пять, и Германн провалился в сон вслед за ним.  
  
      Утренний назойливый звонок будильника поднял его на работу; место рядом с ним уже пустовало, заставляя Германна невольно беспокоиться. Он поспешил выйти из комнаты, вслушиваясь в надежде обнаружить присутствие Ньютона хоть где-нибудь. Из пустующей спальни того раздавались отдаленные звуки возни, недовольного шипения и редких ругательств разной степени изощренности; не теряя времени, Германн заковылял в нужном направлении.  
  
      Ньютон недовольно копался в выдвижных ящиках шкафа, беспрестанно чертыхаясь; на одной из полок шкафа стояла кружка, из которой он отхлебывал время от времени.  
  
      — Ньютон? — обеспокоенно позвал Германн. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
      Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности — очевидно, увлеченный своими поисками совсем не замечал ничего вокруг.  
  
      — Германн, — отозвался он, едва заметно пытаясь положить руку на сердце. — Я просто пытался найти хоть какую-нибудь записную книжку, где были бы рабочие номера телефонов. Похоже, они все у меня только в смартфоне, а он валяется на работе на столе, разряженный.  
  
      Измученно потерев переносицу пальцами, Германн пробурчал:  
  
      — Семь часов утра, зачем они тебе сейчас? И во сколько ты вообще встал?  
  
      — Полчаса назад, — Ньютон повел плечом и отмахнулся.  
  
      — Я надеюсь, у тебя в кружке не то, о чем я думаю? — он с недоверием покосился на Ньютона и хаос, что тот уже успел натворить.  
  
      Ньютон моргнул растерянно, но тут же спохватился:  
  
      — Ничего криминального, просто клубничное молоко, — он чуть наклонил кружку, так, чтобы Германн мог увидеть ее содержимое. — Но сейчас куда важнее то, что я остался без телефона и номеров, так что не могу даже позвонить и попросить кого-нибудь его привезти.  
  
      Он прихватил свою кружку и зашагал прочь из комнаты, жестом приглашая Германна за собой. Брови того в неодобрении изогнулись.  
  
      — Ты собираешься отвлечь людей от работы только потому, что тебе нужен твой телефон?  
  
      — Ну, не только телефон, — Ньютон ввалился на кухню и плюхнулся за стол. — Там еще куча моих вещей, все рабочие заметки. А еще я не уверен, где оставил ключи от машины, так что меня немного нервирует перспектива того, что моя тачка может остаться на рабочей парковке до скончания века.  
  
      Сосредоточенно Германн потер переносицу снова, прикрыв глаза. Все это время Ньютон не сводил с него взгляда, ожидая какого-нибудь осуждения или слов о том, что он волнуется по мелочам, но вместо этого Германн напряженно выдохнул, поднимая на него взгляд.  
  
      — Завтра у меня выходной, — начал он; его брови чуть сдвинулись к переносице, отчего между ними пролегла легкая морщинка. Но он не выглядел недовольным, напротив, он явно был погружен в размышления о поисках возможного решения проблемы. — Если ты согласен подождать немного, мы можем вместе съездить к тебе на работу и забрать все, что нужно. Могу даже отогнать твою машину сюда, если ты мне ее доверишь.  
  
      Ньютон растерянно моргнул несколько раз. Он чувствовал себя и смятенным, и благодарным одновременно — он, конечно, знал, что у Германна были водительские права, но своими глазами он их ни разу не видел, потому что после очередной настырной просьбы со стороны Ньюта тот ясно дал понять, что ему стоит забыть об этой глупости. Как оставался под вопросом и тот факт, откуда и зачем они ему вообще — за все годы Ньютону ни разу не доводилось видеть, как он применял бы их на практике. Однако, судя по реакции самого Германна, там как-то был замешан его отец. Ньютон не был знаком с ним так уж хорошо — не больше, чем должны были быть знакомы студент и преподаватель предмета, который у вышеупомянутого студента даже профильным не являлся. Было еще несколько случайных встреч на всевозможных конференциях и съездах, но Ньютон устойчиво старался избегать любых взаимодействий с ним. Для него в некотором роде даже казалось загадкой вкупе с мировой несправедливостью, что у такой отталкивающей и напрягающей личности, как Ларс Готтлиб, мог родиться такой сын, как Германн. О том, что он мог в той или иной степени идеализировать Германна, Ньют как-то не сильно задумывался.  
  
      Наконец, он одарил Германна довольной улыбкой.  
  
      — Я вполне могу подождать.  
  
      — Отлично, — Германн сдержанно кивнул с одобрением, и направился к холодильнику за остатками вчерашней еды. Ньютон предпочел не двигаться с места, понимая, что сейчас скорее будет создавать путаницу, чем помогать. Пока завтрак грелся в микроволновке с тихим размеренным гудением, Германн спохватился: — А ты Элис покормил?  
  
      Залпом выпив остатки молока, Ньют самодовольно ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Ага. Расслабься, я сегодня о ней позабочусь.  
  
      Тарелка Германна тихо звякнула об поверхность стола, а сам он неторопливо опустился на стул.  
  
      — Хорошо, — Германн уже хотел было приступать к еде, как вдруг вспомнил еще кое-что: — Пожалуйста, не делай ничего из того, что тебе запретил врач.  
  
      — Да-да, никаких книг, компьютеров и фильмов, я запомнил. — Ньютон печально вздохнул, — буду помирать от скуки, как настоящий мужик.  
  
      — Ньютон.  
  
      — Да шучу я, — он лениво отмахнулся. — Буду весь день валяться на диване и смотреть в потолок. Или пойду болтать с Элис. Что-нибудь придумаю, в общем.  
  
      — Лучше поспи, — учтиво порекомендовал Германн, и Ньют вздохнул вновь, в этот раз еще тяжелее.  
  
      — Я просто физически не могу столько спать. Но я попробую что-нибудь с этим сделать.  
  
      Германн одобрительно кивнул, уплетая свой завтрак; на предложение Ньютона сделать ему кофе он отказался — причину он не озвучил, но у Ньютона была догадка, что это из-за него. Пока Германн собирался на работу, у Ньюта было очень сильное желание таскаться за ним хвостом по всему дому — он чувствовал себя глупо от того, что ему не надо было никуда выходить вместе с ним; до сих пор, даже если у него был выходной, он все равно собирался, чтобы отвезти Германна на работу, заехать в магазин или еще куда-нибудь по мелочам. Сейчас же он просто был вынужден провожать глазами проходящего мимо Германна, время от времени следуя за ним по дому. Наконец, когда Германн уже сунул ноги в свои туфли, стоя у входной двери, он поднял взгляд на Ньюта, стоящего чуть в стороне, чтобы не мешать на проходе.  
  
      Взгляд был воспринят как сигнал, и Ньютон, мгновенно расцветая, в пару длинных шагов оказался около Германна. Тот чуть склонил голову, аккуратно целуя Ньютона в щеку на прощание.  
  
      — Хорошего дня, — тихо проворковал Ньют; Германн в ответ попросил Ньютона быть внимательным к своему самочувствию, а после ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь и оставив его одного в давящей тишине коридора.  
  
      В университете было уже не так шумно, как обычно — летние занятия были не у всех групп, а некоторые из тех, у кого были, своевольно их прогуливали. В основном, мало кто мог бы осудить их — посещение летних курсов было в большей степени добровольным, и все те, кто на них все еще присутствовал, либо сильно отставали, но были достаточно сознательными молодыми людьми, чтобы нагонять программу летом; либо были слишком хороши и фатально зависимы от самого процесса обучения, с нездоровой тягой к перфекционизму приходя на каждую доступную лекцию, уверенные в собственной необразованности, что было, конечно же, не так. И те, и другие импонировали Германну, но вторые вызывали еще и неприятный сочувственный осадок — в них он временами узнавал себя в студенческие годы.  
  
      Занятия проходили довольно тихо и спокойно; аудитории заполнялись от силы наполовину, чаще — всего на треть, все студенты сидели тихо, внимательно слушая весь тот поток необъятных формул, чисел и терминов, что Германн сдержанно пытался вложить в их головы. Не во всех глазах читалось понимание, но никто не нарушал своего молчания и не задавал вопросов. Отчасти Германн чувствовал бесполезность данного процесса, но по большей части он мог их всех понять — даже ему бы сейчас больше хотелось сидеть дома и отдыхать, вместо того, чтобы сидеть и слушать заумные лекции. Слишком жарко, слишком лениво, слишком долго — почему все эти юные светлые умы притащились сюда сегодня, чтобы послушать его длинные речи, что будут понятны лишь человеку искушенному в математике? Бедные дети — мысленно Германн себя поправил, его студенты уже почти все наверняка могли с чистой совестью покупать себе выпивку по собственным документам — не могли понять, что не стоит тащиться в университет в такую жару, если ты можешь себе позволить сидеть дома, под кондиционером, и изучать ровно все то же самое.  
  
      Отдельной глупостью ему казался и тот факт, что руководство отказывалось переставить расписание так, чтобы превратить две одинаковые лекции для полупустых аудиторий в одну лекцию для одной полной, так что, зачитывая тот же материал в третий раз за день, он уже почувствовал легкую степень разочарования и даже раздражения.  
  
      Такие дни ему совсем не нравились — время тянулось, кажется, до бесконечности, каждая маленькая вечность на деле оказывалась всего десятью минутами, а пять лекций — какой-то извращенной пыткой длиною в жизнь. Телефон молчал весь день — предсказуемо, учитывая тот факт, что Ньют остался без средств связи. Тем не менее, Германн исправно держал его на столе перед собой — уже сила привычки.  
  
      И выходя с работы он испытывал по большей мере облегчение от того, что этот кошмар наконец закончен, а не радость, как ему бы хотелось. На радость уже попросту не хватало его энергии, так что все, что он испытывал — лишь облегчение и усталость.  
  
      Расплатившись с таксистом у дома Ньютона, Германн изможденно совершил последнее усилие над собой, чтобы достичь блаженной тени и прохлады под его крышей; Ньют появился буквально через несколько секунд после того, как раздался звук открывающейся входной двери.  
  
      Германн позволил себе слабую, но очень счастливую улыбку при виде него. Трудно было сказать, но выглядел он то ли так, будто очень хотел что-то сказать, то ли так, будто был слишком восторжен и взбудоражен возвращением Германна.  
  
      Все сомнения развеялись, когда он, наконец, переодевшись, устало опустился на стул за кухонным столом: Ньютон уселся напротив него, взволнованно вперившись взглядом.  
  
      — У меня для тебя две новости, — с напускной решимостью в конце концов провозгласил Ньютон.  
  
      — Хорошая и плохая? — попытался вяло отшутиться Германн безо всякой надежды. Едва ли можно было ожидать чего-то хорошего, когда Ньютон начинал говорить что-либо с подобной миной.  
  
      — Именно, — Ньютон кивнул без тени веселья на лице. — С какой начать?  
  
      Германн вздохнул, долго и протяжно.  
  
      — С плохой, — сказал он, приняв решение начать с самого неприятного.  
  
      На его глазах лицо Ньютона вдруг приобрело растерянный и задумчивый вид, будто он прокручивал в голове какие-то невероятно сложные схемы, пока наконец не выдал:  
  
      — Нет, погоди, так не получится. Давай с хорошей.  
  
      Германн чуть откинулся на спинку стула, устало на него глядя.  
  
      — Ньютон…  
  
      — Я встретил Тендо.  
  
      Германн опешил — он не знал, от того ли, как внезапно Ньютон выпалил это, то ли от самого смысла фразы. Он нахмурился, пытаясь обработать сказанное.  
  
      — Что? Где? Зачем ты вообще выходил из дома? — вопросы, которые он хотел бы задать Ньютону, приходили на ум один за другим, и он тряхнул головой, пытаясь отделаться от них всех разом. — Ладно, погоди, об этом потом. Я боюсь представить, какая тогда плохая новость.  
  
      Он замер, готовясь к худшему — вариантов у него не было, совсем, ни единого, потому что-то, что происходило в пространстве, окружающем Ньютона, всегда было непостижимой и непредсказуемой загадкой. Да и ему было, пожалуй, спокойнее, когда он не имел возможности накрутить себя лишний раз еще и размышлениями о том, что же такое ужасное могло произойти, пока не узнает единственно верный ответ, который, непременно, превзойдет все его ожидания и поразит до глубины его сознания.  
  
      Ньютон, сопровождаемый его пристальным взглядом, набрал полные легкие воздуха, чтобы наконец внести ясность в откровенно настораживающую ситуацию.  
  
      — Я рассказал ему об Элис.


	14. Глава 13

      Тендо брел по тротуару, еле волоча ноги. Голова предательски гудела после вчерашних посиделок в честь приезда старшего из Беккетов; казалось, каждая клетка его тела считала своим долгом напомнить о своем существовании ноющей болью, как будто его как минимум били палками и пинали ногами одновременно. Выпили они вчера, конечно, прилично, но он был уверен, что не настолько, чтобы забыть о подобном. И Райли, и Йенси валялись в отключке, и он греховно подумал, что душу бы продал за возможность заниматься тем же самым. Увы, он слишком хорошо знал себя и особенности своего организма — и то, что на следующий день ему все равно придется тащиться на работу, где он должен быть в полнейшей адекватности. Так что ему пришлось, со скрипом и стонами, соскребаться с дивана, где им любезно постелила Мако, и, не особо-то стараясь приводить себя в чувство и благопристойный вид, выдвигаться прочь. Мако, к слову, обеспокоенно и тихо предлагала вызвать ему такси — невольно Тендо почувствовал, как к горлу подкатывает тошнота от одной мысли о поездке в транспорте, — но он вежливо отказался, сославшись на потребность пропустить через свои легкие лишний десяток кубометров свежего уличного воздуха. То, что воздух может оказаться омерзительно горячим и сухим, он, на свою голову, не учел. Как и то, что он и вчера-то, в здравом уме и трезвой, в самом буквальном смысле, памяти, с трудом отыскал нужный адрес в идиотских рядах разнообразных, но кажущихся почти безликими домов. Теперь же пришлось рассчитывать разве что на божью помощь.  
  
      Стоило отдать Мако должное — она не только приютила на ночь двух лишних человек, но и нашла в себе сил не выгнать взашей всех троих, включая Райли, за их безобразную попойку. Протянув с утра Тендо стакан с аспирином она и вовсе чуть приблизилась к статусу ангела. Оценивая объективно, Тендо мог с уверенностью сказать, что Райли более чем повезло с ней, потому что другая такого непроходимого идиота терпеть не стала бы. Тем более, такого идиота с дополнением в виде не менее идиотского старшего брата. При мысли о них Тендо слишком уж довольно хмыкнул себе под нос, что абсолютно шло вразрез с его нынешним состоянием.  
  
      Тем не менее, он продолжал брести по кажущимся бесконечными аллеям, силясь вспомнить дорогу и уповая на то, что лекарство рано или поздно подействует, хоть сколько-то облегчая его страдания. Он озирался по сторонам, стараясь уловить что-то знакомое, что видел вчера по пути, что помогло бы ему выбраться отсюда; мимоходом он заметил человека на одной из лужаек перед домом, и уже от безысходности ему показалось, показалось отличной идеей просто подойти и спросить дорогу.  
  
      Тендо направил на него целеустремленный взгляд, полный решимости так и сделать; человек, по непонятной причине выглядящий явно побитым, с бинтом на голове, с одной рукой, скрытой под футболкой, посмотрел прямо на него. Их взгляды пересеклись, и Тендо почти почувствовал, как что-то, похожее на часовой механизм, присыпанный песком, шевелится в его мозгу; шестерни его мыслительных процессов с усилием и скрежетом повернулись, глаза расширились в осознании…  
  
      — Тендо? — неуверенно, неторопливо проговорил «побитый».  
  
      Не мигая, Тендо попытался сделать усилие над собой и мысленно досчитать хотя бы до пяти и поздороваться так, чтобы не выглядеть совсем уж убитым похмельем.  
  
      — Твою ж маааать… — вместо приветствия почему-то хрипло вырвалось у Тендо.  
  
      — Я тоже неимоверно рад тебя видеть, — язвительно сощурился Ньютон, внезапно прокручивая в голове все то, что в последнее время думал о стоящем перед собой человеке. — Выглядишь не очень.  
  
      Тендо фыркнул, криво ухмыляясь и беззлобно закатывая глаза.  
  
      — Ты себя-то в зеркало видел? Что с тобой?  
  
      — Упал, — Ньют цокнул языком недовольно.  
  
      Они посмотрели друг на друга буквально пару секунд — и, не сговариваясь, сделали пару шагов навстречу друг другу и обнялись. Ньют шикнул тут же, чуть отводя левое плечо; Тендо поспешно извинился.  
  
      — Зайдешь? — с самой добродушной усмешкой предложил Ньют, и Тендо, до сих пор упорно пытавшийся найти дорогу из проклятого частного района, мысленно махнул на все рукой.  
  
      — С радостью, — широко улыбнулся в ответ, следуя за довольным Ньютом.  
  
      Тендо удивленно окидывал взглядом передний фасад дома, и не менее завороженно — внутреннее убранство.  
  
      — Погоди, хочешь сказать, это твой дом? — он недоверчиво изогнул бровь. Ньютон самодовольно хмыкнул.  
  
      — А чей же еще?  
  
      — Не знаю, — неопределенно пожал плечами Тендо. — Что ты сделал? Смог избавить мир от всех китобоев? Получил Нобелевскую премию? Открыл новый вид?  
  
      Ньют засмеялся, тут же едва заметно хмурясь.  
  
      — Просто ушел в частную корпорацию, — он провел гостя за собой на кухню. — Платят хорошо.  
  
      — Надеюсь, твоя корпорация не занимается заказными убийствами под прикрытием какой-нибудь строительной фирмы или типа того, — Тендо уселся за маленький кухонный столик, наблюдая за тем, как Ньют одной рукой возится с кружками. — Тебе помощь не нужна?  
  
      — Нет, справлюсь, — заверил его Ньют, и продолжил: — я, по-твоему, похож на наемного убийцу?  
  
      Тендо попытался представить себе эту картинку в голове, но его воображение слишком живо подкинуло ему абсурдные образы, отчего он чуть было не поперхнулся собственным смешком.  
  
      — Нет, если честно, ты похож на человека, который не очень удачно затусил в Бойцовском Клубе, — он все же засмеялся в голос, вызывая смешок и у Ньюта. Тот поставил перед Тендо кружку с кофе, тут же уходя обратно к столу и возвращаясь со второй. Тендо недоверчиво покосился на содержимое — что не осталось без внимания.  
  
      — Мне временно нельзя ничего крепче молока, — грустно усмехнулся Ньют, указывая на перевязанную голову. — Сотрясение.  
  
      Тендо понимающе хмыкнул, подтягивая свою кружку ближе.  
  
      — Ну, а если серьезно? — спросил он. — Чем ты занимаешься?  
  
      Откинувшись на спинку стула, Ньют принял вид человека, который всем своим видом пытается показать, как ему безразлична ситуация. Как обычно и бывает, выглядело это не слишком убедительно.  
  
      — Да так, просто работаю ведущим специалистом в строящемся океанариуме. Ничего особенного. А ты как?  
  
      Тендо тихо присвистнул, размышляя над напускной скромностью Ньюта — он отлично знал, что тот, со своей тягой к бахвальству, скорее всего, минут через пять расколется и начнет трепаться обо всем подряд, восхваляя свои заслуги. Но Тендо лишь усмехнулся, отвечая на вопрос в столь же сдержанной манере:  
  
      — Работаю по специальности. Правда, птичка на хвосте принесла, что меня ждет повышение до начальника конструкторского бюро, — он небрежно салютовал Ньюту кружкой с кофе, вызывая у того смесь одобрения и подозрения. Выражение лица Ньюта, когда тот понимал, что против него принимают его же приемчики, было поистине бесценным; Тендо не сдержал предательский смех. — Чувак, видел бы ты свою рожу!  
  
      — Да пошел ты, — беззлобно фыркнул Ньют. — А сюда забрел какими судьбами, скажешь? Или и дальше будешь насмехаться?  
  
      Опираясь локтями о поверхность стола, Тендо криво улыбнулся, чуть отводя взгляд.  
  
      — Один старый друг приехал, остановился тут в доме своего брата и его невесты. Давно не виделись, так что решили посидеть немного в его честь.  
  
      — Судя по всему, хорошо посидели, — ехидно отметил Ньют. Тендо вяло пожал плечами.  
  
      — Как видишь.  
  
      Ненадолго на кухне повисла тишина, казавшаяся неловкой сразу по нескольким причинам — Ньют разве что не ерзал на месте, очевидно снедаемый желанием рассказать что-то, а Тендо ощущал это почти физически, и был более чем уверен, что «что-то», что тот хочет рассказать, не ограничится всего лишь одним-двумя пунктами. Вальяжно откидываясь на стуле, он закатил глаза, глядя в сторону Ньюта.  
  
      — Рассказывай уже. Я же вижу, что тебе не терпится.  
  
      С комичным присвистом, почти как чайник, Ньют выпустил воздух из легких, собираясь с мыслями и пытаясь определиться.  
  
      — Как ты смотришь на то, что я тебя приглашу на ужин? — спешно затараторил он. — Можно даже сегодня. Роскошных блюд не обещаю, конечно, сам видишь, я не очень хорош сейчас в готовке. Я просто очень хочу тебе представить кое-кого.  
  
      Тендо удивленно поднял брови, чуть наклоняясь вперед и пристально изучая Ньюта взглядом.  
  
      — Только не говори, что наконец остепенился.  
  
      — Вроде того… — неловко Ньют потер шею, косясь в сторону.  
  
      — Кто угодно, только не ты, — категорично покачал головой Тендо, но в его выражении лица не было ни осуждения, ни издевки. Он просто не верил в то, что некоторые вещи могут меняться. Например, что влюбчивый, переменчивый, немного наивный и тотально социально неловкий Гайзлер может вдруг повстречать любовь всей своей жизни и зажить тихим семейным бытом. Даже тот факт, что Ньюту без малого четыре десятка, если Тендо правильно помнил их разницу в возрасте, не сильно помогал принятию этого факта. У него же на лице почти написано было, что в душе ему лет двенадцать и он все еще сущий нестабильный ребенок.  
  
      — Ну, знаешь ли, — все равно оскорбленно поморщился Ньют.  
  
      — Я поверю только в том случае, если окажется, что это какая-нибудь русалка, которую ты случайно нашел где-то на берегу и теперь скрываешь в своем доме от коллег-ученых, — закончив свою краткую тираду, Тендо залпом допил почти остывший кофе и опустил кружку на стол.  
  
      Ньют с каким-то слишком уж отсутствующим выражением лица смотрел в его сторону и подозрительно не издавал ни звука. Тендо растерянно сощурился, выжидая. Тот все еще не говорил ни слова.  
  
      — Мне не нравится то, как ты вдруг замолк, — осторожно проговорил он, сцепляя пальцы замком на столе. — Зная тебя, с равной вероятностью может оказаться, что ты на меня смертельно обиделся, и то, что я случайно угадал. И я не знаю, что из этого мне не нравится больше, приятель.  
  
      Вкрадчиво наблюдающие из-за стекол очков глаза Ньюта задумчиво сощурились, он посмотрел с пару секунд на Тендо, а затем тихо и очень осторожно заговорил:  
  
      — Скажи, если бы вдруг я решил тебе показать что-то, о чем ты ни в коем случае никому не должен рассказывать, как бы ты отреагировал?  
  
      Тендо шумно глотнул, щурясь, но не отводя взгляд.  
  
      — Я бы спросил тебя, точно ли ты уверен, что мне стоит это видеть.  
  
      — И если бы я сказал, что уверен?  
  
      На секунду Тендо задумался, а затем заговорил, осторожно подбирая слова:  
  
      — Тогда я бы пообещал тебе, что твоя тайна уйдет со мной в могилу.  
  
      Медленно, словно оттягивая момент и давая себе последний шанс на то, чтобы передумать, Ньют поднялся на ноги, распрямил плечи и, столь же размеренно вздохнув, коротко сказал:  
  
      — Иди за мной.  
  
      Рациональная часть мозга Тендо всеми своими силами почти верещала о том, что он ввязывается в какую-то неведомую историю, которая абсолютно точно ни к чему хорошему не приведет, что он должен сейчас вежливо отказаться, уйти из этого дома и, возможно, больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. Можно даже закрыть глаза на тот факт, что в таком случае он не узнает о том, что же там за загадочная вторая половинка Ньюта, плевать. Сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы свалить куда подальше, а на следующий день поехать на работу, как ни в чем не бывало. Главное только не пойти опять случайно мимо дома Ньюта, когда в следующий раз придет пить к парням.  
  
      Как же хорошо, думал про себя Тендо, что он вообще не очень сильно любил руководствоваться разумными и логичными доводами собственного мозга, вместо этого отдавая предпочтение авантюрам и приключениям.  
  
      Он бесстрашно и до чертей заинтригованно шагал по коридору за хозяином дома; у двери, очевидно, ведущей куда-то вниз, Ньют остановился, оборачиваясь, и сказал:  
  
      — Только не пугайся.  
  
      — Вот еще, — фыркнул Тендо, с отстраненным волнением подумав о том, что обычно так и начинаются низкобюджетные фильмы ужасов: либо ты сам, либо тебя ведут по какой-то лестнице вниз, в темноту, и там оказывается доселе невиданный ужас, который тут же тебя убьет, глупо и жестоко. Аспирин хоть и начинал действовать, но адекватнее он похмельный разум ничуть не делал. Тендо без промедления спускался вслед за Ньютом.  
  
      Он был удивлен тем, что здесь не оказался какой-нибудь темный сырой подвал с казематами или хотя бы инструментами; вместе с тем, наличие бассейна его, напротив, не удивило.  
  
      — Только не говори, что я угадал насчет русалки, — тихо проговорил он, следуя за Ньютом к воде.  
  
      — Скажем так, ты был близок, — пробормотал Ньют, поворачивая голову к нему. — Это не русалка. Элис! — позвал он достаточно громко, остановившись примерно в метре от кромки.  
  
      Тендо остановился чуть дальше, и теперь всматривался в водную гладь под углом, что совсем не позволяло увидеть хоть что-то в достаточной мере хорошо. Медленно поверхность пошла волнами; сначала это была едва заметная рябь, а потом она и вовсе перешла в крупные волны, пока наружу, неторопливо, с по-настоящему пугающим видом, не показалось нечто, постепенно возвышаясь и нависая. Он невольно отшатнулся назад в ужасе, судорожно соображая.  
  
      Два мелких синих глаза, виднеющихся над частоколом острых зубов, пристально изучали его.  
  
      — Тендо, — робко позвал Ньют, — познакомься, это Элис. Элис, это Тендо, он друг. Подойди ближе, — последнее он уже с по-детски дружелюбной улыбкой проговорил в адрес Тендо.  
  
      Тот замешкался, даже не столько боясь сделать шаг — он просто замер в оцепенении, не в силах пошевелиться. Ньют шагнул к нему, настойчиво подводя друга за руку.  
  
      — Не бойся, она не укусит, — простодушно уверил его Ньют. — Она вообще не кидается на людей.  
  
      — Все однажды случается впервые, — нервно парировал Тендо, судорожно пытаясь скосить взгляд на Ньюта, не отводя его при этом от Элис. — И что она вообще такое?  
  
      Ньют в смущенной задумчивости почесал затылок.  
  
      — Честно говоря, я все еще изучаю этот феномен и пытаюсь связать ее с известными морскими ископаемыми.  
  
      — Хочешь сказать, у тебя тут динозавр?  
  
      Ньют раздраженно цокнул языком.  
  
      — Едва ли ее можно отнести к динозаврам в их известной классификации, поскольку даже если бы они не вымерли, ход эволюции слишком бы их изменил, так что гипотетически выживший динозавр существенно отличался бы от ископаемых образцов. Хотя, если подумать, латимерия, например, почти не изменилась с ходом эволюции, если смотреть на общее строение, — он наткнулся на осуждающе недовольный взгляд Тендо. — А, в прочем, не важно.  
  
      — У меня слишком много вопросов, — после недолгого молчания честно признался Тендо. Ньют усмехнулся.  
  
      — Понимаю. Задавай.  
  
      Сказав это, он вальяжно направился куда-то в угол, тут же возвращаясь с ведром.  
  
      — Откуда она, и почему здесь, а не в каком-нибудь научном центре? У тебя вдруг пропал весь твой профессиональный интерес и прочее?  
  
      — Подобрал ее на одном из пляжей в шторм, — Ньют непринужденно кормил свою уже отнюдь не маленькую подопечную рыбой. — А тут она, потому что…  
  
      Он задумался, добавляя к темноте подвала еще и неловкую тишину. Тендо перевел на него сосредоточенный взгляд.  
  
      — До сих пор не знаю, если честно, — тихо продолжил Ньют, касаясь ладонью носа своей питомицы. — Почему-то не смог смириться с мыслью, что она всю свою жизнь может провести в какой-нибудь лаборатории под пристальным надзором, — вдруг он дернул плечом, чуть повышая голос. — Нет, конечно, если бы я не был уверен в том, что смогу выходить ее и изучить самостоятельно, я бы ни за что не утаивал ее.  
  
      Промолчав, Тендо смерил задумчивым взглядом существо в бассейне. Ньют очевидно закончил с кормежкой и теперь понес ведро обратно. На удивление, он больше ничего не сказал, лишь указал рукой на лестницу, давая понять, что они идут обратно. Вновь оказавшись на кухне, Тендо сосредоточенно и немного виновато наблюдал за тем, как Ньют пытается отмыть под краном руку без помощи второй. Тихо вздохнув, он чуть раздосадовано потер шею рукой.  
  
      — Стыдно признаться, но пока ты не сказал, я думал, что ты держишь ее тут из каких-нибудь корыстных научных целей.  
  
      Ньют с непониманием поднял брови.  
  
      — Это каких, например?  
  
      — Ну, типа, хочешь совершить научное открытие единолично или назвать вид в свою честь. Что-то такое, — Тендо пожал плечами в надежде, что это не будет воспринято серьезно. По крайней мере, если перед ним все тот же Ньют, с которым он провел далеко не один день и еще больше вечеров — а он был уверен, что тот ничуть не изменился, — то едва ли его слова будут приняты, как оскорбление.  
  
      Ньют засмеялся, отмахиваясь.  
  
      — К черту это, — он плюхнулся на стул напротив. — Я просто слишком дорожу ею, и не хочу, чтобы она подвергалась лишнему стрессу.  
  
      — И долго она у тебя тут уже живет? — полюбопытствовал Тендо. Он немного с трудом представлял себе, как Ньют мог притащить домой такую махину.  
  
      — Третий месяц.  
  
      Тендо удивленно присвистнул.  
  
      — Надеюсь, ты не планируешь держать ее тут до скончания веков, — он ощутимо нахмурился, не то беспокоясь, не то осуждая. К его облегчению, весьма сомнительному, Ньют сник, уставившись на стоящую перед ним пустую кружку, и произнес:  
  
      — Вообще-то, мы планировали ее отпустить на волю как можно скорее, пока она слишком не разрослась, но я не только не придумал, как это сделать, но и умудрился покалечиться, — он тяжело вздохнул, — так что теперь вообще не могу придумать, что делать.  
  
      Тендо буквально чувствовал, как из него рвутся две вещи, одна глупее другой, и он не знал, как избавиться хоть от одной из них. Кое-как проглотив желание спросить, кто же скрывается за этим загадочным «мы», он все-таки выдал то, о чем уже заранее жалел:  
  
      — Я… Могу как-то помочь?  
  
      Взгляд Ньюта мгновенно метнулся вверх с нескрываемым оптимизмом.  
  
      — Думаю, еще одна пара рук нам не помешает.  
  
      Мысленно коря себя за каждое свое слово, Тендо тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      — Это звучит так, как будто я записываюсь в сообщники. Я должен знать остальных членов твоей группировки?  
  
      Губы Ньюта растянулись в чуть смущенной улыбке.  
  
      — Именно за этим я и пригласил тебя вечером.  
  
      Отдаленно вспоминая свои планы по приведению себя в адекватное состояние и о том, что работу завтра с утра никто до сих пор не отменил, Тендо очень глубоко вздохнул где-то в глубине души; вместе с тем он уже был слишком сильно в предвкушении чего-то увлекательного, чтобы сдавать назад.  
  
      — Во сколько прийти? — с обреченной кривой ухмылкой спросил он.  
  


***

  
  
      Германн не верил своим ушам, лишь ошарашенно переводя взгляд то на Ньюта, то на неистово кочующую невидимую точку на стене.  
  
      — Зачем? — только и выдавил он, отчего Ньют почувствовал себя еще более виноватым, чем до того.  
  
      — Германн, послушай, — неуверенно заговорил он, искренне не понимая, почему тот настолько сильно разочарован. — Мы ведь планировали отпускать Элис, так?  
  
      Германн сдержанно кивнул, прищурившись.  
  
      — Нам не помешает помощь, согласись? — продолжал он. — А Тендо — идеальный кандидат, так как мы оба с ним знакомы.  
  
      Недовольно хмурясь, Германн сложил руки на груди.  
  
      — Лично я не видел его уже лет двенадцать, если не больше, — процедил он сквозь зубы.  
  
      — А я видел его сегодня, — раздраженно парировал Ньют. — И ты увидишь.  
  
      Брови Германна вопросительно дернулись вверх.  
  
      — О чем ты?  
  
      Чувство вины отчего-то копошилось уже где-то совсем близко, подобно тошноте подкатывая к горлу, и Ньютон ничего не мог с этим поделать, хоть и очень хотел. Оно было абсолютно ужасным и иррациональным, и он объективно не понимал, почему оно грызет его так сильно — тогда, когда он даже не сделал ничего по-настоящему ужасного. Едва ли тот факт, что теперь об их огромном водоплавающем секрете знает на одного человека — надежного человека — больше, как-то навредит, или, тем более, коренным образом изменит жизнь Германна. Но для того это не звучало, как аргументы в поддержку его поступка, и Ньют чувствовал себя неимоверно глупо сейчас, вынужденный старательно подавлять в себе желание извиняться или просить прощения. Он не сделал ничего плохого. Ничего настолько плохого, чтобы Германн имел право на него злиться.  
  
      — Я пригласил его к нам вечером посидеть, — все равно прозвучало слишком нервно из его уст. Германн чуть сильнее нахмурился.  
  
      — Ты ему сказал, — чуть запнувшись, Германн поднял на него взгляд, немного смущенный, — про меня?  
  
      Ньют резко и громко фыркнул.  
  
      — Ну уж нет, — улыбнувшись со всем своим самодовольством, он нелепо подмигнул Германну. — Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже своими глазами увидел его реакцию.  
  
      На долю секунды морщина меж бровей Германна стала глубже, но следом разгладилась, когда тот, не удержавшись, робко и тихо засмеялся. Ньютон был готов поспорить, что его собственное выражение лица выглядит сейчас глупее некуда, потому что он чувствовал, как не может сдержать нелепую очарованную улыбку.  
  
      — Я уже говорил, как люблю тебя? — неловко пробормотал он, протягивая по столу руку к пальцам Германна.  
  
      — Сегодня еще нет, — прекратив смеяться, улыбнулся ему Германн.  
  
      — Ты больше не злишься? — спросил Ньют с надеждой в голосе.  
  
      — Нет, — Германн покачал головой. — Я люблю тебя. Но не надейся, что я стану готовить что-то изощренное на ужин сегодня. Тебе стоило предупредить меня о том, что пригласил Тендо, заранее.  
  
      Ньют довольно ухмыльнулся, качнув головой.  
  
      — Я все предусмотрел и сразу сказал ему, чтобы не рассчитывал на пиршество, — и заискивающим тоном добавил: — Но я буду очень тебе признателен, если ты мне поможешь с готовкой какой-нибудь пасты или типа того.  
  
      С глубоким вздохом закатив глаза, Германн нарочито измученным тоном ответил:  
  
      — Куда же я денусь.  
  
      На самом деле, процесс готовки с Ньютоном в его нынешнем состоянии казался почти что кошмаром. Он явно соскучился — и по хоть какой-то полезной деятельности, и по самому Германну за день, — и теперь норовил чуть ли не под руку лезть со своими предложениями помочь, но все поручения от Германна сводились к довольно простым вещам вроде «кинь в воду спагетти» и «принеси большую тарелку». Разумеется, даже при таких заданиях Ньют умудрялся суетиться и не замолкать дольше, чем на пару секунд — в те самые моменты, когда в его легких попросту уже не оставалось воздуха на то, чтобы закончить свою умную мысль.  
  
      У Германна не было ни малейшего желания пытаться его утихомирить или хотя бы попробовать перебить — он говорил что-то лишь тогда, когда очередная озвученная мысль Ньюта подразумевала, что на нее нужно как-то вербально отреагировать. Германн и раньше прекрасно осознавал, что успел соскучиться по его болтовне, по нелепым выходкам, по суете, что тот генерировал в пространстве вокруг себя почти на постоянной основе, и даже по простому его молчаливому присутствию в том же помещении. Хоть в этих стенах обитало целых трое — пусть одна из них и не была человеком, — по-настоящему дом становился именно тем Домом, в который хотелось возвращаться, который был уютным пристанищем, лишь тогда, когда Ньют был здесь. Без него каждая комната казалась бездушно-безмолвной, и даже заставленная и заваленная его барахлом она выглядела, как детская с разбросанными игрушками, из которой исчез ребенок. Жалкое зрелище, давящее на нервы и потаенные, самые слабые струнки души.  
  
      Теперь же у Германна было умиротворенное состояние, казалось, даже привычные судорожно мечущиеся в голове мысли сейчас повисли где-то посередине, подобно взвеси, словно взбудораженный и поднятый со дна мелкий коралловый песок, теперь плавно и размеренно опускающийся на дно.  
  
      Тендо не заставил себя долго ждать, придя ровно тогда, когда и обещал; в коридоре раздался дверной звонок, и Ньют, судорожно махнув здоровой рукой Германну, призвал его оставаться за обеденным столом — на кухне сложновато было устроиться больше, чем вдвоем. На губах Германна слабо проступила плохо сдерживаемая ехидная ухмылка, и Ньют чудом себя заставил не зависнуть на этом зрелище на несколько лишних секунд, с ходу направляясь к двери.  
  
      Германн сидел как можно более непринужденно, без особого интереса буравя взглядом стакан с соком; все его внимание было сосредоточено лишь на звуках — щелчок дверной ручки, не скрип, но характерный звук открываемой двери, который он ни с чем не спутает. Бодрый возглас Ньюта. Отдаленно знакомый голос из прошлого приветствовал его в ответ. У последнего ничуть не изменилась манера речи — все так же растягивал слова; напоминал вальяжно растянувшегося посреди прохода кота, что был уличным уже слишком давно, но сохранил свои манеры. Нелепо укорачивал слова и глотал слоги, когда говорил. Ничего не изменилось, Германн чувствовал себя так, будто все эти годы слышал эту речь каждый день.  
  
      Приближающиеся бодрые шаги Ньюта; второй шагает чуть более размеренно. Кажется, Германн даже его походку смутно припоминал.  
Ньют заскочил в проход почти стремительно, на его лице буквально читалось неуемное желание занять лучшее место для намечающегося представления. Германну огромных трудов стоило сохранять свою серьезную мину при виде его щенячьего восторга. Они почти синхронно перевели взгляды на арку, отделяющую коридор от столовой — ровно за пару секунд до того, как их гость вошел с самым плохо скрываемым интересом на лице; так плохо, пожалуй, даже Ньют бы не смог.  
  
      Ньют даже не пытался скрывать свой восторг; Германн же почти болезненно стиснул челюсти и сжал губы так, чтобы даже близко не допустить просящейся наружу улыбки.  
  
      Глаза Тендо же ошарашенно округлились, стоило ему только упереться взглядом в третьего человека в помещении.  
  
      Если бы не тот факт, что абсолютно все настенные часы, что были в доме, Ньют принципиально выбирал по принципу «чтобы я ни за что не слышал их чудовищного тиканья посреди ночи», сейчас бы они были единственным, что разрушало тишину в столовой. При этом им достаточно было бы висеть где-нибудь, скажем, в кабинете, на втором этаже.  
  
      — Твою ж мать, — тихо просипел Тендо уже второй раз за день.  
  
      Не предпринимая ровным счетом никаких попыток скрыть насмешливое выражение лица, Ньют выпрямился и, комично прокашлявшись в кулак, с важным видом произнес:  
  
      — Тендо, это Германн Готтлиб. Германн, это Тендо Чои. А я Ньютон Гайзлер, но со мной вы и так уже знакомы. Кстати, зовите меня Ньют.  
  
      Германн уже отработанным рефлекторным движением закатил глаза, вынужденный стиснуть губы так, что их почти не было видно, а Тендо пробормотал, непривычно выбитый из колеи и откровенно пристыженный:  
  
      — Полагаю, мы тут и так все знакомы, не так ли, Германн?  
  
      — Именно так, — процедил Германн чуть более высокомерно, чем старался.  
  
      — Ну, однако, присаживайся, — услужливо указал ему на один из стульев Ньют; Тендо проследовал к нему, не сводя своего недоумевающего взгляда с Германна, пока не уселся напротив. Он неловко прокашлялся.  
  
      — Так как же вы, парни… — он замялся, не зная, как лучше сформулировать свою мысль. По-большому счету, он не был уверен даже в том, что в его собственной голове эта самая мысль имела хоть какие-то разумные очертания. Более того, чтобы еще и озвучить ее можно было хоть сколько-то пристойно. Вполне в его духе было бы ляпнуть что-нибудь абсолютно некорректное вроде «так вы теперь спите друг с другом» или вроде того, и именно так бы он и поступил, если бы за этим столом сидел кто-то вроде Беккетов; но их тут не было, а эти двое были из совсем другой категории людей, он знал это слишком уж хорошо. Неожиданно для самого себя он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и абсолютно не хотел строить свои вопросы подобным образом. Ньют довольно своеобразно пришел на подмогу.  
  
      — Что мы? Как мы оказались вместе под одной крышей? — он занял свое место за столом.  
  
      — Именно это я и хотел спросить, — бессовестно соврал Тендо. Сойдет и так.  
  
      — Ну, — Ньют в притворной мечтательности поднял взгляд к потолку, — это очень долгая и романтичная история…  
  
      — Я чуть не утонул в его бассейне, приглядывая за Элис, — бесцеремонно вклинился Германн, подвигая к себе тарелку.  
  
      — Ну Германн! — обиженно заныл Ньют. — Это должно было звучать совсем не так!  
  
      — Едва ли ему нужны подробности, — хмыкнул Германн в ответ.  
  
      — Не решай за него!  
  
      Тендо переводил взгляд с одного на другого и искренне недоумевал; тем не менее, посчитал нужным вставить свой комментарий.  
  
      — Знаете, я и так неплохо озадачен обстоятельствами, и у меня ощущение, что подробности меня шокируют.  
  
      — Я признался ему в любви и теперь мы встречаемся, — огрызнулся Ньют; выражение лица Германна стоило того, чтобы вообще находиться здесь и сейчас — он шумно втянул воздух, раздувая ноздри, и более отчетливое возмущение на человеческом лице представить было трудно. Тендо хмыкнул и, небрежно пожав плечами, взял вилку и нацелился на свой ужин.  
  
      — Так бы сразу и сказали. Едва ли кто-то бы смог этому удивиться, — он добавил, кивнув в сторону Ньюта: — Ты же по Германну еще в универе сох, я в шоке от того, что вы так долго тянули.  
  
      С чувством полной логической завершенности он отправил в рот порцию пасты. Ньют смотрел на Германна, что в свою очередь смотрел на него — в отличие от Ньюта, не смущенно, а с изрядной долей высокомерия.  
  
      — Почему каждый раз, когда кто-то в этой комнате открывает рот, ситуация становится все более и более неловкой? — жалостливо пробормотал Ньют, наблюдая за тем, как спокойно и размеренно, будто ни в чем не бывало, Германн принимается за свою порцию.  
  
      — Ну, пока что по количеству сказанной неловкой ерунды ты лидируешь, — отметил Тендо. — Кстати, хочу сказать, что паста потрясная.  
  
      — Германн готовил, — с важным и преисполненным гордости тоном поспешил сообщить Ньют.  
  
      — Мое почтение, — полушутя чуть склонил голову Тендо; Германн слабо кивнул в ответ.  
  
      На удивление, почти сразу после этого разговор все же отправился в более мирное русло: Ньют с энтузиазмом рассказывал о своей работе, Тендо, в свою очередь, обмолвился парой слов о своей; Германн вежливо слушал их разговор, не вклиниваясь со своими комментариями о математике и физике. Постепенно и от обсуждения работы разговор ушел, сменившись совсем будничными темами.  
  
      Под конец Тендо все же задал вопрос, что его интересовал больше всего — чем он, собственно, может помочь с высвобождением Элис.  
  
      Ньют неловко заерзал; Германн посмотрел на него каким-то слишком уж трудно идентифицируемым взглядом.  
  
      — Я что-то не то сказал? — неторопливо протянул Тендо.  
  
      — Мы просто, — запнулся Ньют, — не обсуждали это достаточно плотно.  
  
      — Ты предлагаешь выпустить ее сейчас? — после некоторого замешательства тихо спросил Германн.  
  
      Они смотрели друг на друга, словно были одни, как будто забыв на время о присутствии Тендо в комнате; тот смотрел на них обоих, переводя взгляд с одного на другого и ожидая, когда же наконец хоть что-то сдвинется с мертвой точки. Тендо пришлось задавить собственное желание громко фыркнуть и сказать, что выглядят они, как отвратительная пара в многолетнем браке; действительно пришлось приложить усилие, потому что озвучить эту мысль ему хотелось слишком уж сильно. Он собирался уже было напомнить о своем присутствии тихим покашливанием, но Ньют опередил его, заговорив:  
  
      — Не прямо сейчас, Германн. Для начала, мне нужно мое здоровое плечо, знаешь, — негромко ответил Ньютон вкрадчивым голосом. — Ты сам говорил, что она будет расти слишком быстро, и потом мы просто не сможем ее вытащить.  
  
      — Я просто не… — Германн на секунду замолк, словно не был уверен в собственных словах. — Не ожидал, что ты предложишь это первым. Если честно, я опасался, что, когда наступит время, ты ни за что не захочешь этого делать.  
  
      Кончик языка Ньюта нелепо высунулся изо рта, когда тот облизнул нижнюю губу, взволнованно моргая; он громко выдохнул — с натяжкой было похоже на особо невротический смешок.  
  
      — Могу понять, почему ты так думал, — начал он, виновато изгибая брови. — И ты прав, в некотором смысле, потому что я действительно не хочу этого делать, ты знаешь, как я люблю ее. Но выбирая между моей эмоциональной привязанностью и шансом на выживание, вероятно, единственного представителя неизученного вида, я не имею ни малейшего права на проявление эгоизма. Как бы сильно мне того ни хотелось.  
  
      Германн посмотрел на него с несколько секунд, чуть отводя взгляд.  
  
      — И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
      — Нам нужно продумать план и подготовить все необходимое, — с энтузиазмом, но все так же вкрадчиво ответил Ньютон, не срываясь на свои привычные высокие нотки; у него был вид, скорее, какого-то ученого заговорщика от природных правозащитников. Хотя, чисто с технической стороны вопроса, если упростить происходящее лишь до базовых цветов, не всматриваясь в оттенки и полутона, примерно этим он и планировал, очевидно, заняться в перспективе.  
  
      Наблюдая за происходящим с апатичным видом, Тендо, не делая слишком резких движений, вопреки собственному желанию, подпер голову рукой, поставив локоть на стол у опустевшей тарелки.  
  
      — Надеюсь, та лестница, что ведет из подвала на улицу, функционирует? — учтиво поинтересовался Германн.  
  
      — Это же обычная бетонная лестница, как она может не функционировать? — Ньют насмешливо закатил глаза, будто Германн ляпнул что-то невероятно глупое.  
  
      — Вполне может оказаться, что там заварен замок на наружном люке или того хуже, — недовольно процедил Германн, оскорбленный тем фактом, что его слова, пусть и не были подняты на смех, но были поставлены под сомнение. Ньют осекся.  
  
      — Окей, это надо будет проверить, — неуверенно пробормотал Ньют.  
  
      — С твоей удачей не удивлюсь, если так и окажется, — фыркнул Германн.  
  
      — Удача благоволит храбрецам, чувак, — Ньют попытался было раскинуть руки в стороны, но, исходя из того, что на днях удача не слишком уж была на его стороне, он умудрился дернуть левой рукой так, что перевязь, удерживающая ее в одном положении относительно тела, дернулась следом, провернувшись на шее и надавив на горло. Сдавленно хрипнув — больше от удивления, — Ньют сжался обратно, чтобы не идти больше на поводу у соблазна и не делать резких движений.  
  
      Рука Тендо непроизвольно сползла на лоб.  
  
      Германн, старательно проигнорировав выпад, продолжил:  
  
      — Если у нас получится воспользоваться той лестницей, мы сможем относительно легко вывести Элис наружу.  
  
      Ньют с готовностью кивнул.  
  
      — А там останется погрузить ее в подходящий транспорт и отвезти к побережью, желательно подальше от города.  
  
      Слушая ход их рассуждения, Тендо саркастически заметил про себя, что ему за их великими умами никогда не угнаться, и уже даже принялся взвешивать шансы того, что они не заметят, если вдруг он встанет из-за стола и незаметно свалит домой. Германн ответил немного раздраженно — не из-за Ньюта, кажется, а из-за того, заложниками какой мудреной ситуации они стали.  
  
      — Осталось всего лишь придумать, где нам достать какой-нибудь небольшой грузовик, куда мы сможем погрузить нашего четырехметрового монстра.  
  
      Тендо вдруг выпрямился, довольный, чуть не сияя, и сделал это очевидно так резко, что они тут же обернулись к нему с недоумевающими выражениями на своих ученых лицах.  
  
      — Полагаю, теперь, когда вы вспомнили, что я тут, я могу высказаться? — ехидно спросил Тендо.  
  
      — Что? — прищурился в непонимании Ньют. — Мы не забывали, что ты тут, с чего ты взял?  
  
      Прищурившись в ответ, передразнивая, Тендо ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
  
      — Парни, вы сколько времени в сутки проводите друг с другом?  
  
      — Что за вопрос? — Ньют скривил физиономию и повернулся к Германну; тот лишь пожал плечами, давая понять, что тоже не может читать мысли Тендо. — Ну, я не знаю, сколько, никогда не считал. Обычно с момента, когда мы оба возвращаемся с работы, или я его забираю на машине, и до того момента, как утром подвожу его до университета. Считается время, когда мы оба спим?  
  
      — Считается, — кивнул Тендо. Германн и Ньют нахмурились еще сильнее.  
  
      — Какое это имеет значение? — аккуратно спросил Германн вместо Ньюта.  
  
      — Сейчас объясню. А как часто к вам приходят гости? — продолжал допрос Тендо.  
  
      Германн и Ньют раздраженно переглянулись, Ньют покачал головой, и Германн вновь ответил за него:  
  
      — Ты первый, полагаю.  
  
      — И вместе вы на люди не выходите? — тут же увидев, как Ньют открывает рот, чтобы ответить, Тендо поспешил уточнить: — Я не имею в виду те разы, когда ты отвозишь или забираешь Германна с работы. Считаются только те разы, когда вы двое разговаривали с другими людьми. Вроде, знаешь, походов в бары или другие общественные места.  
  
      Напряженно замолчав, оба задумались.  
  
      — Ну, мы иногда пересекаемся с соседкой и ее парнем, — Ньют пожал плечами. — Сойдет?  
  
      Германн неодобрительно покачал головой, отметая этот вариант.  
  
      — Мы ни разу не были вместе, когда кто-то из них проходил мимо. Мы каждый раз встречаем их поодиночке, Ньютон.  
  
      Ньют задумчиво насупился, сползая вниз по стулу; хмурясь, он явно прокручивал в голове все совместные воспоминания.  
  
      — Мой лечащий врач из клиники? — наконец спросил он; Германн обречено кивнул.  
  
      — Я тоже больше никого не вспомнил.  
  
      — Правда, это было всего пару раз, кажется, и не очень долго, — подытожил Ньют и повернулся к Тендо, хмурясь в предчувствии подвоха.  
  
      — Итак, — произнес Тендо с видом ведущего какого-нибудь нелепого ток-шоу, — кто-то давно должен был открыть вам на это глаза, и, видимо, этим кем-то буду я.  
  
      — Тендо, просто не тяни резину и скажи уже наконец. Я начинаю нервничать, — раздраженно пробормотал Ньют.  
  
      — Окей, — просто согласился Тендо. — Я скажу. Правда в том, что вы, два абсолютно нелепо влюбленных друг в друга идиота, ведете себя так, будто ни для одного из вас, кроме рожи другого напротив, ничего в мире больше не существует, и находиться с вами в одном помещении почти физически тяжело. Знаете, почему? Я вам и это тоже скажу. Потому что вы буквально ничего больше вокруг не замечаете, только сидите и пожираете друг друга глазами. Обращайте внимание на людей вокруг хоть иногда!  
  
      Пока он выдвигал свою гневную тираду, те двое насупились. У Германна было выражение лица человека, гордость которого была ущемлена и растоптана самым грубым образом; Ньют же выглядел, как обиженный ребенок на семейном ужине, которого наругали за все его пригрешения, и теперь он сжался в оскорбленный комок и почти сполз под стол, так, что только голову и было видно.  
  
      — Это было первое, что я хотел вам сказать, — закончил свою мысль Тендо, тут же принимаясь за другую: — А второе — это то, что я смогу достать вам грузовик.  
  
      Оба встрепенулись, широко открывая глаза и глядя на него, не в силах поверить, что он принес им решение проблемы на блюдечке. Тендо вскинул указательный палец, призывая к их вниманию.  
  
      — Условие одно — вам двоим я его в жизни не доверю, так что поведу я.


	15. Глава 14

      Германн предусмотрительно не оборачивался и не поднимал глаза на зеркало заднего вида в такси. Ньютон на сиденье позади него беспрестанно и недовольно ерзал, кажется, уже почти на грани пассивной агрессии.  
  
      Оборачиваться сейчас, давать ему знать, что его действия не остались незамеченными — все равно, что сдаться и заговорить со своим маленьким ребенком, что закатил истерику у стойки с шоколадом в супермаркете. Не то, чтобы Германн мог похвастать наличием детей или хотя бы фундаментальным знанием об их воспитании и действиях в случае их истерик, но про то, что капризное поведение ребенка продолжается лишь до той поры, пока не пропадет последний зритель, он знал. Не мог вспомнить, откуда, но точно знал. Ему смутно казалось, что это могло быть сказано его матерью, как напутствие одному из его братьев, когда те приехали на праздники в родной дом со своим выводком маленьких шумящих детей. Германн невольно нахмурился, предаваясь воспоминаниям.  
  
      Тем не менее, не смотря на все свои заслуги, академические и не только, Ньютон не так далеко по уровню эмоционального развития ушел от ребенка, так что Германну не казалось неуместным использовать на нем те же педагогические приемы.  
  
      Проще говоря, то, что у него хватало самообладания игнорировать генерируемый на заднем сиденье шум, было единственным, благодаря чему этот самый шум, шорохи и возня прекратились достаточно быстро, чтобы таксист не смотрел на них косо, как на врагов народа.  
  
      Конечно, понять Ньютона было можно — он слишком привык к чувству контроля над ситуацией, привык сидеть за рулем, а сейчас его почти позорно (Германн был уверен, что с перспективы Ньютона все именно так и выглядело) изгнали на заднее сиденье.  
  
      Германн учтиво расплатился с водителем, пока Ньютон, не дожидаясь, с самым оскорбленным видом спешно вылезал из машины.  
  
      Не отрывая взгляда от уходящего в сторону крыльца здания Ньютона, Германн удрученно вздохнул.  
  
      На долю секунды ему даже показалось, что Ньютон, обладатель той еще переменчивой натуры, удерет внутрь, оставив Германна далеко позади. Сложно было сказать, что вывело его из равновесия на этот раз — вынужденная поездка на заднем сиденье, сам факт того, что он до сих пор чувствовал себя не слишком уж хорошо, или причина была в чем-то, что Германн сказал, не подумав.  
  
      Но тот не ушел один, как подумалось Германну; у самого входа он остановился, оборачиваясь назад, как ни в чем не бывало. Вид у него был чуть виноватый, когда Германн подошел достаточно близко.  
  
      — Если честно, не знаю, пустят ли тебя вообще со мной в офис, — бросил Ньютон, проходя через раздвижные двери. — Они ребята очень недоверчивые, так что у них тут секретность почти как в Зоне 51.  
  
      Он усмехнулся своей же шутке, бодро шагая к ресепшену, за которым сидели две девушки, разбиравшие почту; обе тут же одарили Ньютона своими дежурно-вежливыми улыбками, когда он громко, в своей привычной манере, с ними поздоровался. Германн старался не отставать, и подошел следом, останавливаясь чуть позади.  
  
      — Доброе утро, мистер Гайзлер, — поприветствовала его одна из них, как только вторая отвлеклась на зазвонивший телефон. — Как ваше самочувствие? Я слышала о произошедшем.  
  
      На долю секунды тот заметно стушевался, переступил с ноги на ногу и бросил быстрый взгляд на Германна, словно пытаясь найти поддержки. Даже столь краткого зрительного контакта было достаточно, чтобы уловить безмолвный призыв Германна задать вопрос. Со спины было видно, как здоровое плечо Ньютона напряглось, но он так и не смог заставить себя сказать то, что от него требовалось. Вместо этого он ответил:  
  
      — Мне уже лучше, потому что меня наконец-то выпустили из дома и разрешают общаться с людьми, — он нелепо ухмыльнулся девушке. — Вот, так что пришел со своим надзирателем, чтобы забрать вещи, которые оставил в кабинете по несчастному стечению обстоятельств. Никаких проблем, если он пройдет со мной? — он указал на стоящего позади Германна. Девушка столь же учтиво улыбнулась ему, чуть склоняя набок голову.  
  
      — Могу я попросить у вас какой-нибудь документ, мистер.?  
  
      Германн опомнился и спешно принялся извлекать на свет документы из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака. Протянув ей водительские права, он вежливо кивнул.  
  
      — Готтлиб.  
  
      Девушка улыбнулась, опустив взгляд на документ.  
  
      — Хорошо, мистер Готтлиб, подождите секунду.  
  
      Буквально в пару отточенных движений она внесла его в базу посетителей, тут же протягивая документы обратно.  
  
      — Теперь можете проходить.  
  
      — Спасибо, Сильвия, — Ньютон спешно взмахнул рукой и поманил Германна за собой. Тот прихрамывал вслед за ним, стараясь не отставать, и чуть было не влетел в Ньютона, когда тот резко остановился у основания лестницы.  
  
      — Ньютон? — спросил Германн растерянно, не спуская глаз с того, как задумчиво оборачивается он на обращение.  
  
      — Да я тут подумал, — нарочито непринужденно начал тот, — наверное, идти по лестнице нецелесообразно по целому ряду причин. Извини, что притащил тебя сюда, лифты рядом, так что далеко идти не придется.  
  
      Германн бросил на него спокойный взгляд.  
  
      — Все в порядке, Ньютон, просто веди, куда нужно.  
  
      Лифт казался нерационально просторным — было ли это связано со временем, или тут и впрямь не было такого уж большого потока людей, но в огромной стальной коробке с кондиционером и самой что ни на есть типичной ненавязчивой музыкой они с Ньютоном выглядели как-то совсем уж потеряно.  
  
      Люди на их пути встретились лишь когда они дошли до офисов; отдельные кабинеты соседствовали с открытыми большими помещениями, заставленными столами и заполненными сосредоточенно работающими сотрудниками. Почти никто из них не обращал внимание на проходящую мимо парочку, и Германн позволил себе украдкой бросать на них любопытные взгляды. Сквозь один из таких загроможденных офисов Ньютон привел их к двери, как очевидно констатировал в своей голове Германн, собственного кабинета.  
  
      Он довольно торопливо открыл его, пропуская Германна вперед и проходя следом; за спиной раздался тихий щелчок осторожно прикрытой двери, но Германн даже не обернулся — лишь сделал пару шагов в центр кабинета, чтобы не стоять на проходе. Ему трудно было не разглядывать помещение; в конце концов, он успокаивал себя тем, что имел на это полное право, раз уж его впустили, и Ньютон едва ли был против.  
  
      Пока тот копошился в стопках бумаг на столе, шумно открывал-закрывал ящики и дверцы, Германн напряженно возвышался в центре небольшого свободного от мебели и вещей участка пола, стараясь крутить головой по сторонам так, чтобы не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания.  
  
      — Ты присаживайся где-нибудь, не стесняйся, — бросил Ньютон, не поднимая головы.  
  
      — Спасибо, — кротко поблагодарил Германн и прошел к стоящему напротив входной двери маленькому диванчику. Тот располагался прямо между полупустым стеллажом для документов и гладким, как морская галька, аквариумом с тропическими рыбками. Литров на сто восемьдесят или даже двести, насколько Германн мог на глаз прикинуть по его внешним размерам. Он неловко указал рукой в его сторону.  
  
      — Кстати, я до сих пор не понимаю, как так вышло, что у тебя дома нет ни одного.  
  
      Ньютон растерянно показался над кучей бумаг, бросая на Германна ничего не понимающий взгляд. Спустя секунду его лицо озарило понимание.  
  
      — Ты про аквариум? — больше для себя спросил он. — Я правда хотел домой парочку, но…  
  
      Настойчивый стук в дверь прервал его мысль. Ньютон только заговорил, обращаясь к посетителю, как та распахнулась, и внутрь расторопно прошмыгнула невысокая женщина азиатской внешности. Дверь за собой она прикрыла столь же стремительно, и тут же уставилась обеспокоенным взглядом на Ньютона; беспокойство сменилось подозрением, когда она обратила внимание на незнакомца в комнате. Она еще не успела сказать и слова, но атмосфера от этого не становилась менее напряженной; Германну становилось еще более неловко от осознания того, что он видит эту женщину впервые — как будто было мало того, что ему до сих пор не казалось правильным само его присутствие в этом офисе.  
  
      — Дайю, — Ньютон явно пытался звучать более дружелюбно и жизнерадостно, но выходило из рук вон плохо и совсем уж неубедительно. — Привет! Как жизнь? Германн, тут живой человек, поздоровайся.  
  
      Под пристальным взглядом Дайю, Германн неловко поднялся на ноги, вежливо представляясь:  
  
      — Доктор Германн Готтлиб.  
  
      — А, тот самый, — только и ответила Дайю, тут же переключая свое внимание обратно на Ньютона. — Вы не боитесь, что у вас могут появиться проблемы из-за того, что вы привели сюда постороннего, доктор Гайзлер?  
  
      Ньютон задумчиво нахмурился.  
  
      — Ну, на входе нас пропустили, что означает, что приводить с собой кого-то не запрещено правилами компании, — он дернул единственной свободной рукой. — А еще я все еще недееспособен, так что мне нужен сопровождающий, а так как моей медицинской страховкой не предусмотрена круглосуточная нянька, одобренная лично руководством компании, я попросил об одолжении Германна.  
  
      Дайю, очевидно раздраженная болтовней Ньютона, коротко вскинула руки и поморщилась.  
  
      — Без разницы, — и посмотрела на него уже чуть мягче. — Как ваше самочувствие?  
  
      Германн молча наблюдал за тем, как Ньютон в задумчивости легонько коснулся перевязи; по такому случаю тот даже ухитрился надеть рубашку с коротким рукавом — не без помощи Германна, конечно. Ньютон слегка нервно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Трещина в ключице, шов на затылке и небольшое сотрясение, — его улыбка была настолько неискренней, что даже Германну стало не по себе от ее вида. — Проще говоря, ничего серьезного.  
  
      Женщина заметно нахмурилась.  
  
      — Звучит очень серьезно.  
  
      Не удосужившись ответить хоть что-то, Ньютон продолжал неловко на нее смотреть; молчание было абсолютно некомфортным. Германн бросил взгляд на Ньютона, самый красноречивый, какой только мог, в надежде, что тот поймет его невысказанную мысль. Уловив это, Ньютон виновато свел брови у переносицы и нелепо приоткрыл рот в немом возражении; Германн же нахмурился, поджимая губы, и еле заметно кивнул. Оторвав от него свой обреченный взгляд, Ньютон тихонько кашлянул, собираясь говорить.  
  
      — Слушай, я хотел спросить… — начал он неуверенно, стараясь изо всех сил не коситься в сторону Германна взглядом побитой собаки. — В тот день, когда меня увезли в больницу… Ну…  
  
      Он смущенно замолк, бросив-таки быстрый взгляд на Германна.  
  
      — Ну? — нетерпеливо переспросила Дайю, не выдержав затянувшейся паузы. Германн бесшумно вздохнул.  
  
      — Он хотел спросить, не знаете ли вы, что с ним случилось в тот день и как он умудрился так травмироваться, — вклинился он в разговор вместо смущенного собственной беспомощностью Ньютона. Дайю удивленно распахнула глаза.  
  
      — Он не помнит?  
  
      — Его лечащий врач сказал, у него ретроградная амнезия, — ответил Германн участливо. — Он не помнит событий, предшествовавших травме, так что тот день у него почти полностью выпал из памяти.  
  
      — Вот как. Не думала, что такое могло случиться, — Дайю слегка нахмурилась. — Он упал с лестницы.  
  
      Ньютон резко выпрямился в недоумении и возмущении, глядя на нее, не веря; Германн с подозрением вздернул бровь.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что им сказали точно то же самое в больнице, верить в это все равно казалось несколько… неразумным.  
  
      — С лестницы?  
  
      — Да, — невозмутимо кивнула Дайю. — Выскочил из конференц-зала после совещания, помчался по лестнице вниз и оступился. Повезло, что рядом оказалось много людей и неотложку вызвали сразу. К слову, падал он более чем жутко.  
  
      Оба напряженно слушали, не сводя с нее глаз.  
  
      — Если честно, мы сначала думали, что ему конец, когда он отключился и залил пол кровью.  
  
      — Ты тоже это видела? — тихим голосом спросил Ньютон.  
  
      — К сожалению.  
  
      — Мне жаль, — он нервно дернул плечом. — Уверен, зрелище было не из приятных.  
  
      Дайю отмахнулась вялым движением руки.  
  
      — Бросьте. Едва ли вы сделали это специально. Тем более, я рада, что сейчас вам лучше.  
  
      Ньютон сощурился.  
  
      — Кажется, я что-то вспоминаю… — Германн настороженно повернулся к нему, ожидая, когда он скажет. Ньютон продолжил: — Дай угадаю, совещание прошло хорошо?  
  
      — Насколько знаю, — Дайю кивнула, не спуская с него внимательного взгляда.  
  
      — Если я правильно вспомнил, то я так обрадовался, что хотел скорее добраться до кабинета и написать Германну, чтобы похвастаться… — в задумчивости Ньютон почесал прилично заросший щетиной подбородок, который он гордо решил не брить на протяжении всего своего незапланированного больничного.  
  
      — Хвастовство никогда и никого не доводило до хорошего, — сухо буркнул Германн.  
  
      — Ой, да брось, — фыркнул Ньютон недовольно. — Как будто ты бы поступил на моем месте иначе. Ты бы рассказал мне о своих достижениях сразу как минимум чтобы лишний раз подразнить меня.  
  
      — У тебя крайне ошибочное мнение на этот счет, Ньютон, — Германн нахмурился; Дайю перевела настороженный взгляд с одного на другого и тихо кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание. Ни Ньютон, ни Германн не удостоили ее и взглядом, и на ее лице появилось выражение недовольства.  
  
      Под сердитым и явно оскорбленным взором Германна Ньютон сдался почти мгновенно, испуская тяжелый вздох и ероша свободной рукой волосы с той стороны, где кожа не была тронута хирургическим швом.  
  
      — Ладно, прости, я вспылил, — забубнил он, тут же опуская руку на стол, проводя по разбросанным бумагам, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок. — Я перед тобой извиняюсь, ты доволен?  
  
      — Что-то не так? — Германн чувствовал себя уязвленным донельзя, и совершенно незаслуженно, на его взгляд. В его представлении вообще мало что могло быть хуже, чем люди, что абсолютно бесконтрольно и без явного мотива распыляют кругом свою агрессию. Разве что люди как концепция в целом, но с этим он мириться более-менее научился.  
  
      Ньютон бросил на него полный недовольства и чувства вины взгляд и сделал глубокий вдох в очевидной попытке взять себя в руки. Медленно выдохнув, он проговорил четко, медленно и с расстановкой:  
  
      — Я не могу найти чертов телефон и ключи от машины.  
  
      Дайю, которую они так успешно игнорировали вот уже несколько минут, поспешила вклиниться в их разговор:  
  
      — Доктор Гайзлер, прошу прощения, но ваши ключи и телефон у меня, — торопливо проговорила она. Как только вас увезли, я поспешила их убрать к себе, чтобы они не потерялись.  
  
      Две пары растерянных глаз вперились в нее; Ньют, наконец, неопределенно хмыкнул.  
  
      — Даже не знаю, благодарить тебя или осуждать. Могу я получить свои вещи обратно?  
  
      — Если подождете минуту, я все принесу, — и, не дожидаясь ответа, она покинула кабинет, оставляя их одних. С напряженным вздохом Ньютон опустился в собственное кресло за столом.  
  
      — Знал бы — спросил сразу… — задумчиво протянул он; Германн хмыкнул, возвращаясь обратно на диванчик и вновь уставившись на снующих за стеклом рыб.  
  
      Они сидели в каком-то слишком напряженном молчании — казалось, Ньютон утром встал не с той ноги и не мог контролировать свои бестактные душевные порывы и приступы недовольства. Так что наиболее разумным казалось не ввязываться с ним в разговоры — хотя бы до тех пор, пока он снова не окажется в родных стенах, где будет чувствовать себя достаточно комфортно и защищено.  
  
      Германн незаметно покосился на Ньютона: тот сидел, расслабленный, за своим рабочим столом, вытянув ноги так, что подошвы и носы кедов выглядывали из-под него с противоположной стороны; немигающий взгляд был направлен в одну и ту же точку — на непрозрачные матовые стекла окон, разделявших основное помещение и его кабинет. За ним не было видно людей — лишь мутные серые пятна, когда кто-то проходил достаточно близко от них.  
  
      К счастью, Дайю долго себя ждать не заставила.  
  
      Распахнув дверь, впуская в кабинет гудение, шорохи и разговоры офиса снаружи, она сразу же в несколько широких шагов достигла письменного стола и аккуратно положила перед Ньютоном его телефон и ключи от машины.  
  
      — Спасибо, — коротко и немного виновато бросил тот. Дайю неловко улыбнулась — Германн не видел ее лица со своего места, но ему отчего-то казалось, что именно это она и сделала.  
  
      — Простите, что не сказала сразу, немного отвлеклась.  
  
      — Пустяки, — Ньютон отмахнулся, пытаясь изобразить подобие улыбки. — Спасибо еще раз.  
  
      — Если больше ничего не нужно, я вернусь к работе, — сказала Дайю и, после утвердительного кивка Ньютона, обернулась к Германну. — Приятно было познакомиться лично, доктор Готтлиб. До свидания.  
  
      И она ушла, столь же быстро, как и появилась, оставив в воздухе легкое напряжение, но Германн был уверен, что это была далеко не ее заслуга.  
  
      Будто в подтверждение этому, Ньютон издал продолжительный вздох, неспешно поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
      — Ну, раз ключи, телефон, документы и записная книжка наконец у меня, полагаю, мы можем ехать домой? — его голос звучал так, словно он изо всех сил старался звучать непринужденно.  
  
      — Поехали, — просто согласился Германн, вставая, и перевел взгляд с разноцветных, насколько он мог предположить, дискусов, на Ньютона, покусывающего в нервозности собственные губы.  
  
      Они всю дорогу до парковки не сказали почти ни слова — не считая того, что оба тактично попрощались с девушками на ресепшене.  
  
      Ньютон заметно смягчился, стоило увидеть ему свою машину, стоящую на своем привычном месте в целости и сохранности.  
  
      — Точно уверен, что хочешь повести? — спросил он у Германна, щурясь.  
  
      — А у нас есть другой выбор?  
  
      — Ну, мы можем уехать так же, как и приехать? — Ньютон пожал плечом.  
  
      Неодобрительно фыркнув, Германн закатил глаза.  
  
      — Да, чтобы ты опять сидел с таким лицом, будто у тебя сейчас случится инфаркт от злости, а еще оставим машину, за которой мы сюда и приехали, тут, — он нахмурился, глядя в упор, не мигая. — Потрясающее предложение, Ньютон.  
  
      — Стоп, что? — тот состроил насмешливую физиономию. — Хочешь сказать, что у меня было такое лицо?  
  
      — У тебя оно до сих пор такое, будто ты зол на весь мир, — проворчал Германн, вставая около водительской двери.  
  
      — Да ну, бред, — замотал головой Ньютон, тут же морщась. — Быть такого не может. Ты все придумываешь.  
  
      Со стороны Германна раздался продолжительный тихий выдох.  
  
      — Ньютон, я хоть немного похож на человека, который будет что-то выдумывать?  
  
      Не сдержавшись, Ньютон прыснул со смеху.  
  
      — Чувак, я тебе как специалист по Германнам обыкновенным говорю, что абсолютно точно нет.  
  
      Германн демонстративно сделал вид, будто не обратил внимания на насмешку.  
  
      — А это означает, что твоя недовольная морда испугала твою же сотрудницу и заставила ее чувствовать себя виноватой, если я хоть что-то понимаю в людях.  
  
      — О-о-о, — с умным видом протянул резко развеселившийся Ньютон, — ты ничего не понимаешь в людях, это я тоже как специалист по Германнам обыкновенным могу утверждать наверняка!  
  
      Германн бросил на него осуждающий и недовольный взгляд.  
  
      — Просто открой уже машину, Ньютон.  
  
      Не прекращая усмехаться своей же шутке, Ньютон кое-как выудил из кармана джинсов ключи с пультом от сигнализации.  
  
      — Поймаешь?  
  
      Германн закатил глаза.  
  
      — Только попробуй, Ньютон, и я клянусь…  
  
      — Да расслабься, шучу же, — разблокировав двери, насмешливо фыркнул Ньютон, тут же усаживаясь на переднее пассажирское. Напоследок покачав головой, больше для проформы, Германн сел за руль. Ньютон потянулся через коробку передач, поворачиваясь так, чтобы передать здоровой рукой ключи. С уже окончательно бесстрастным лицом Германн протянул руку навстречу, перехватывая их по пути.  
  
      — Обалдеть, — Ньютон явно пытался сделать вид, что насмехается, но его подрагивающий и предательски срывающийся на высокие нотки голос выдавал искренний восторг. — Я, наверное, стану первым живым человеком, которому доведется увидеть загадочного и таинственного Германна Готтлиба за рулем!  
  
      — Мне придется тебя огорчить, но до тебя был еще инструктор по вождению, — стараясь унять легкое волнение, Германн аккуратно вставил ключ в зажигание.  
  
      — Он выжил? — в притворном любопытстве поинтересовался Ньютон. — Или тебе пришлось убить его, поскольку он увидел то, чего не должен был? Выходит, ты и меня убьешь?  
  
      — Нет, для тебя я сделаю исключение, — ехидно улыбнулся ему Германн, заводя наконец машину. — За красивые глаза.  
  
      — Германн, ты что, флиртуешь со мной? — в по-детски наивном восторге Ньютон распахнул свои глаза, словно желая подтвердить, что Германн абсолютно точно не промахнулся с комплиментом. — Сделаешь так еще раз?  
  
      Германн фыркнул уже чисто по привычке.  
  
      — Хоть два раза, — он бегло оглядывал приборную панель, по-прежнему не решаясь тронуться с места. — Только когда мы будем дома, в относительной безопасности, где мне не нужно будет сосредотачиваться на том, чтобы не угробить нас обоих, и еще кого-нибудь в придачу. Тебя, я думаю, устроит такой вариант?  
  
      С видом понимающего человека Ньютон сосредоточенно закивал, тут же изображая рукой, как застегивает рот на воображаемую молнию. Крайне неубедительно, учитывая тот факт, что обычно ему слишком тяжело молчать дольше, чем пять минут, но Германн искренне верил в него сейчас.  
  
      Как только он, наконец, заставил ньютоновский «Форд» тронуться с места и аккуратно покинуть офисную парковку, почувствовал резкое облегчение, как будто все напряжение и страх перед вождением схлынули прочь, словно морская волна в отлив. Он слишком нервничал. Все в порядке, он еще помнил, как водить машину, и ему абсолютно нечего так бояться. Мысленно он провел аналогию с велосипедом — хотя с научной точки зрения он полностью осознавал, что езда на двухколесном велосипеде слишком уж принципиально отличается от управления четырехколесным комфортным автомобилем.  
  
      — Так что там с аквариумами? — вдруг подал он голос первым, чуть осмелев, когда машина податливо выруливала и поворачивала именно там, где он того хотел. — Нас прервали и ты так и не ответил на вопрос.  
  
      — А? — растерялся Ньютон.  
  
      — Я спрашивал тебя, почему у тебя дома нет ни одного аквариума, ты ответил, что хотел парочку, но потом пришла твоя коллега, и ты не закончил мысль, — терпеливо напомнил Германн. Не важно, было это связано с привычной рассеянностью Ньютона, или с его травмой — Германн почти приучился вести себя достаточно сдержанно и не слишком давить.  
  
      — А, — воскликнул тот, резко взбодрившись, — теперь я вспомнил!  
  
      — Ну и? Ты все же откроешь мне эту тайну?  
  
      — Почему у меня нет ни одного аквариума в доме?  
  
      — Ага, — кивнул Германн, плавно притормаживая на светофоре.  
  
      Ньютон немного поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
  
      — На этот вопрос не так уж и просто ответить, — задумчиво пробормотал он.  
  
      — Ничего, у меня сегодня весь день свободен, — Германн уверенно парировал. — Так что говори, как есть.  
  
      — Ну, думаю, начать стоит с того, что я проводил бы все свое свободное время, крутясь около аквариума, — начал с неловкой улыбкой Ньютон. Германн с пониманием кивнул, и он продолжил: — А еще, аквариумы — совсем как татуировки, знаешь.  
  
      Германн не отвел сосредоточенного взгляда от дороги, но выразительно выгнул бровь в знак непонимания, и Ньютон пояснил:  
  
      — Ну да, у тебя же их нет, извини. Так вот, сделав одну татуировку, сразу начинаешь думать о том, что набьешь себе дальше, и остановиться бывает очень сложно. Тут я тебе как специалист говорю.  
  
      — Этот феномен мне никогда не понять, — нахмурился Германн. — Я помню, как ты постоянно жаловался на болезненность процесса и на то, как они заживают, еще когда у тебя только руки были в них. Мне всегда казалось, что ты ненормальный мазохист, если продолжаешь делать татуировки снова и снова.  
  
      — В прошедшем времени? — Ньютон ухмыльнулся.  
  
      — Что?  
  
      — «Казалось», в прошедшем времени. Больше не кажется?  
  
      Со всей своей напускной высокомерностью Германн фыркнул, выкручивая руль и съезжая на их поворот.  
  
      — Нет, не кажется, — на краткий миг их взгляды все же пересеклись. — Сейчас я абсолютно точно уверен в том, что ты ненормальный мазохист.  
  
      Ньютон осуждающе закачал головой, цокая языком и старательно пытаясь не пропустить смешок.  
  
      — Ты иногда такой бесчувственный, и почему я только тебя люблю?  
  
      Германн сосредоточенно и аккуратно загнал машину в гараж, заглушил двигатель и, наконец, повернулся к Ньютону.  
  
      — Я задаюсь тем же вопросом.  
  
      — Приятно знать, что чувства взаимны, не правда ли? — засмеялся Ньютон негромко, вызывая мягкую улыбку на губах Германна.  
  
      — Определенно.  
  
      В наступившем молчании Ньютон, помешкав пару секунд, нерешительно подался вперед, аккуратно и почти невесомо целуя Германна в губы; тот перевел смущенный и обеспокоенный взгляд на руку в перевязи, которая опасно близко оказалась прижата к спинке кресла, когда Ньютону пришлось потянуться к нему.  
  
      — Не самое удобное место с твоей рукой, наверное, — тихо прошептал Германн; в гараже было слишком тихо, словно остальная вселенная не существовала. Специфическое свойство пригородных районов, сплошь состоящих из однообразных коттеджей — почти ни единого звука в течение дня, но зато малейший шорох в ночной тишине воспринимается мозгом как колокольный набат. Германн слышал, как тихо и взволнованно Ньютон делает каждый новый вдох и выдох.  
  
      — Не могу сказать, что сильно люблю, когда ты оказываешься прав, Германн, но, увы, сейчас именно такой случай, — столь же тихо ответил Ньютон.  
  
      Они вылезли из машины не сговариваясь — Германн вяло махнул Ньютону рукой, когда тот уже было порывался взять с заднего сиденья его сумку, в которую они сложили все забытые вещи с работы последнего. Вручив ему ключи от машины, Германн забрал сумку сам и двинулся прочь из гаража.  
  
      Закрыв машину, Ньютон тут же догнал его у входной двери.  
  
      — Я пойду вниз, ты со мной? — бодро поинтересовался он, как только дверь в дом закрылась.  
  
      — Да, секунду, — Германн спешно повесил сумку на один из крючков в прихожей, что не были заняты многочисленными куртками и толстовками Ньютона; радовало лишь то, что хотя бы рабочие и официальные пиджаки он хранил в шкафу, как положено.  
  
      Элис встретила их внизу довольным коротким ревом, и Германн поймал себя на том, что губы растягиваются в улыбке сами по себе. Какую-то секунду спустя в памяти непрошено всплыл вчерашний визит Тендо; забеспокоившись, Германн нахмурился.  
  
      Собранный буквально из ничего план Тендо звучал слишком уж идеально и хорошо, словно простейший пример для ученика младших классов — ни единой переменной, слишком предсказуемо. Ничего не могло быть предсказуемо, когда речь шла о живых людях; их уравнение должно было быть во много раз сложнее, у них было как минимум четыре переменных, абсолютно непредсказуемых, пусть и с натяжкой контролируемых. И если за Ньютона, Тендо и себя самого он еще как-то мог ручаться, то в случае с Элис все становилось резко сложнее. Согласится ли она выйти из своего подвала, каким образом они будут грузить ее в машину, как вообще она отнесется к транспортировке — каждый из вопросов как минимум провоцировал головную боль.  
  
      Германн был точно уверен, что не так пойдет абсолютно все, что может пойти не так, и чутье ему подсказывало, что дело далеко не в его пессимизме, а в том, что все трое из них — откровенные дилетанты в тайной перевозке крупных морских животных.  
  
      Сильнее всего его выводило в этой ситуации то, что это был их единственный вариант — не потому, что они не придумали лучше, а потому, что лучшего просто не существовало. Приходилось довольствоваться тем, что есть, и надеяться на то, что хоть как-то он, да сработает.  
  
      Германн уселся в одно из кресел в углу, наблюдая за тем, как Ньютон одной рукой пытается управиться с Элис. Стоило отдать ей должное — она явно понимала, что с его травмированной рукой надо быть осторожнее.  
  
      В груди неприятно щемило от осознания того, что это больше не сможет продолжаться до бесконечности, как Германн ни пытался отгородиться от любых подобных мыслей.  
  
      Закончив, Ньютон бодро зашагал к нему и плюхнулся на свободное кресло напротив.  
  
      Элис казалась сейчас самой актуальной темой для разговора, но обсуждать сложившуюся проблему слишком не хотелось. Германн прокашлялся, стараясь сразу увести разговор в безобидное русло.  
  
      — Так твоя красноречивая аллегория с татуировками была намеком на то, что ты можешь заставить аквариумами весь дом, я правильно понял?  
  
      — В точку! — усмехнулся Ньютон, тут же хватаясь за протянутый ему метафорический спасательный круг. — К тому же, я тогда буду вынужден за ними постоянно ухаживать, потому что ко всем видам нужен правильный подход, а я не могу допустить, чтобы рыбы содержались, как попало. А так как у меня нет столько времени, чтобы проводить его ежедневно около аквариумов, я не покупаю ни одного.  
  
      — Но при этом, у тебя есть один в рабочем кабинете, — уточнил Германн, ожидая дальнейшего объяснения.  
  
      — Ага, — с необъяснимой толикой гордости ответил Ньютон. — Потому что там на все здание есть специалист, ухаживающий за всеми аквариумами в офисе. Сам представь, сколько их там, учитывая специфику организации. Я специально познакомился с тем пареньком, он хороший малый, и мне совсем не страшно доверить своих рыб в его руки.  
  
      — Понимаю, — задумчиво кивнул Германн, чуть ерзая в кресле и выпрямляя ноющую ногу.  
  
      Ньютон мельком глянул на него, пытаясь определиться с максимально безобидной темой для разговора.  
  
      — У меня были аквариумы в детстве, кстати, — он наконец решил, что не будет уходить слишком далеко. — Но всего три, отец вежливо попросил меня остановиться и не заводить больше новую живность.  
  
      Усмехаясь собственным воспоминаниям, Ньютон откинулся на спинку кресла, счастливо улыбаясь.  
  
      — И ты его так легко послушался? — с сомнением покосился на него Германн.  
  
      — Пфф, обижаешь, — тот прыснул горделиво, — я остановился только тогда, когда он обнаружил мой тайник и достаточно серьезно меня отчитал.  
  
      — Тайник?  
  
      — Ага, — со все той же гордостью протянул Ньютон. — Я незаметно умыкнул из сарая большой металлический таз, хорошенько спрятал его, натаскал туда воды, устроил импровизированное болото и сунул туда комок лягушачьей икры.  
  
      — Отвратительно, Ньютон, — вопреки своим словам, Германн чистосердечно расслабленно улыбнулся.  
  
      — Ты бы их видел, чувак! Серьезно, я и после этого повидал много крутых штук, но до сих пор целый таз, кишащий головастиками — самая крутая вещь, что может быть, после Элис, конечно.  
  
      — Ужасно, — Германн выразительно поднял брови, покачивая головой. — И как же он нашел твое сокровище?  
  
      Тут же сползая по креслу вниз, Ньютон прикрыл глаза ладонью, сдвинув очки на лоб, громко и смущенно посмеиваясь.  
  
      — Лягушата подросли, оказались жутко прыгучими засранцами, так что в один день начали очень активно разбегаться из этого таза, — он убрал руку от лица, поправляя очки. — И вот, представь, в одно солнечное прекрасное утро отец выходит на веранду, смотрит на тропинку к калитке, а там эти лягушата через каждые несколько дюймов, квакают себе тихонько на все лады. Не вру, их была буквально целая куча, я же самый здоровый комок икры из реки выловил, не мелочился.  
  
      Плечи Германна непроизвольно подрагивали от его попыток не засмеяться. Отчего-то он довольно отчетливо, пусть и карикатурно, представлял эту поистине библейскую картину — гады по всему двору, и более взрослая копия Ньютона, но без татуировок и с залысинами, хватается в ужасе за голову. Ньютон же сдерживаться даже не пытался — казалось, он вот-вот начнет задыхаться и хрипеть от нехватки кислорода; каким-то чудом он умудрился не сползти на пол окончательно, пока растирал здоровой рукой слезы от смеха по лицу.  
  
      — Полагаю, он сразу понял, чьих это рук дело? — между очередными попытками не смеяться выдавил из себя Германн.  
  
      Ньютон сквозь смех и слезы отмахнулся.  
  
      — Спрашиваешь еще! Его вопль «Ньютон Гайзлер, немедленно спускайся» слышала, кажется, вся округа.  
  
      — И чем все закончилось?  
  
      — Они с дядей пол дня сидели в теньке на веранде, попивали лимонад, пока я ловил всех этих лягушек по двору, сажал в ведро и относил на речку. Собственно, это и было все наказание. Меня даже ругали не столько за сам эксперимент и спрятанный таз, сколько за непосредственно масштабы. Правда, потом дядя заставил рассказать ему обо всех моих наблюдениях за этим самым экспериментом.  
  
      Кое-как перестав смеяться, Ньютон уселся обратно, сияя довольной ностальгической улыбкой.  
  
      — И сколько же лет тебе было? — поинтересовался Германн.  
  
      — Девять, вроде, — Ньютон повернулся к нему и сощурил поблескивающие глаза. — Готов поспорить, у тебя тоже найдется какая-нибудь нелепая история с животными, Германн.  
  
      Тот лишь отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
      — Да ну быть не может, — заныл Ньютон. — Хоть что-нибудь? Или у тебя даже питомцев не было?  
  
      — Были рыбки, — скромно и тихо ответил Германн. Ньютон заметно оживился.  
  
      — Да ладно, ты мне никогда не рассказывал! Какие?  
  
      — Гуппи, — еще тише пробормотал Германн пристыженно.  
  
      Не понимая такой реакции, Ньютон приподнял бровь.  
  
      — А чего так тихо? Гуппи крутые.  
  
      — Ты серьезно, Ньютон?  
  
      Тот с умным видом человека, имеющего несколько докторских степеней, поправил очки.  
  
      — Я тебе как ихтиолог говорю, гуппи недооценены. Я тебе могу сейчас рассказать о них такую кучу всего, что ты обалдеешь, Германн. Гуппи крутые. У меня была куча рыб, но гуппи были моими любимцами всегда.  
  
      — Допустим, я тебе верю на слово, можешь не сыпать тут фактами про гуппи, хорошо? — неловко проговорил Германн.  
  
      — По рукам, — Ньютон ответил самодовольно. — Но если вдруг все же надумаешь, ты знаешь, к кому идти.  
  
      — Да уж, — с напускным недовольством фыркнул Германн. — Сейчас мне интереснее узнать у тебя хотя бы пару фактов насчет того, что ты хочешь на ужин.


	16. Глава 15

      Ньютон медленно и сонно моргал, созерцая перед собой лишь размытые цветовые пятна — не очень-то контрастные, стоило заметить; он даже не потянулся к покоящимся на тумбочке очкам. Просто лежал и подслеповато пялился на соседнюю половину кровати.  
  
      Германна в постели не было. Разочарованный вздох смешался с коротким зевком и, полежав так еще несколько секунд, Ньютон все же неторопливо сел, водружая очки на нос.  
  
      В отсутствии Германна не было ничего противоестественного, необъяснимого или непонятного — он просто тихо уходил утром на работу, стараясь не тревожить спящего Ньютона. Тому бы, конечно, хотелось видеть Германна лишний раз еще до того, как тот вернется к вечеру, но Германн был непреклонен. Прекрасно зная, что если Ньютон утром проснется, его уже ничто не заставит улечься обратно, он уже которое утро подряд умудрялся прошмыгнуть незамеченным. Каждый раз Ньютон грешил на таблетки, выписанные врачом, потому что не было, по его убеждению, ни одной естественной причины для того, чтобы не проснуться от того, как Германн пытается что-то незаметно сделать. Радовало лишь одно — все временно. И этому беспределу тоже скоро придет конец. Он так надеялся, по крайней мере.  
  
      И которое утро подряд на маленьком обеденном столе на кухне обнаруживалась довольно скромная, по меркам Ньютона — но оттого не менее приятная — записка от Германна. Как всегда обыденно и без излишеств — словно воплощение самого Германна на бумаге. «Приду в четыре, Элис покормил, еда в холодильнике, не забудь принять лекарства и ни в коем случае не пей кофе». То, как эти записки заканчивались, было отдельной историей, вызывающей глуповатую улыбку на лице Ньюта. Абсолютно не в духе Германна было бы написать что-то в духе «с любовью, Германн», или «не скучай», нет. Но и Германн не был бы собой, если бы не обозначал хоть как-то авторство этих записок, в чем не было абсолютно никакого смысла, если брать в расчет тот факт, что во всем этом доме проживало всего два человека, умеющих писать и читать. А потому, самым, очевидно, разумным решением ему показалось просто писать свое имя после всего основного текста.  
  
      Ньютон непроизвольно улыбнулся, небрежно проведя пальцами по испещренной мелкими закорючками бумаге по пути к холодильнику.  
  
      Завтрак в одиночестве тоже стал казаться слишком уж неправильным и даже несправедливым. Нависая над уже опустевшей посудой, Ньют издал вздох отчаяния, повторить который в силах был лишь человек, уже пять минут от скуки ковыряющий тарелку вилкой в надежде, что она подскажет ему, чем же развлечься в этих чудовищно стесненных обстоятельствах. Германн уверял его, что он с легкостью придумает себе занятие, которое одновременно будет и утолять его неугомонную тягу творить что-либо немыслимое, и вписываться во все врачебные предписания и ограничения. Легко ему говорить. Радовало лишь то, что повязку с плеча можно будет снять всего через пару дней, пусть для этого и придется снова тащиться на осмотр в больницу.  
  
      Все же переборов свое уныние, он поднялся из-за стола, небрежно сунул грязную посуду в раковину и довольно решительно направился в подвал. Едва ли ему вообще стоило заморачиваться по поводу того, как проводить время — глупо заниматься чем-то еще, когда в твоем доме живет громадный неизвестный науке зверь, но лишний раз посетовать на горькую судьбу было сродни базовым потребностям организма.  
  
      В конце концов, Элис хотя бы была неплохой компанией — своенравной, конечно, но определенно многообещающей.  
  
      Когда Ньют спустился к ней, она даже не думала плавать; вместо этого, она вальяжно растянулась на кафельном полу, демонстрируя свою завораживающе поблескивающую в свете тусклых голубоватых ламп шкуру. Она даже не приоткрыла глаза, когда Ньют вошел — огромная грудная клетка размеренно вздымалась и опускалась на каждом ее вдохе и выдохе, и если не знать ее наверняка, можно было бы подумать, что она слишком крепко спит, или же ей нездоровится. Ньют же знал ее слишком хорошо.  
  
      — Если ты думаешь, что можешь игнорировать меня и мои просьбы сидеть в воде, и я ничего с этим не сделаю, ты сильно ошибаешься, милая, — почти строго проговорил он, пристально наблюдая за демонстративно сомкнутыми веками. Ньют прокашлялся, и добавил чуть строже: — Если нужно, я могу напомнить, зачем и почему просил об этом.  
  
      Пускай Элис и проявила в себе истинный талант к притворству, но Ньют все равно уловил тот краткий миг, когда глаза чуть дрогнули под веками.  
  
      — Я напоминаю, что на воле ты ни в коем случае не должна так лежать где-то на открытом воздухе, понимаешь? — почти взмолился Ньют, подходя совсем близко к распластавшейся туше. — Нельзя, чтобы кто-то тебя обнаружил.  
  
      Он не мог прийти к однозначному выводу — то ли она делала это принципиально, надеясь, что у Ньюта сдадут нервы и он откажется от затеи с ее высвобождением, убежденный в ее несамостоятельности, то ли она понимала, что это, возможно, редкий и последний шанс вот так умиротворенно поваляться на суше, потому что на воле такого, как ни парадоксально, не будет. Ньют напряженно и устало выдохнул. Кажется, все его домочадцы разом решили, что им стоит замучить его своей холодностью и отчужденностью. Спасибо, что все же решил не заводить дома рыбок, иначе и те бы объявили какой-нибудь бойкот.  
  
      — А ну подвинься, эй, — недовольно буркнул он, подтаскивая к боку Элис одну из прижившихся в подвале диванных подушек. Мысль о том, что однажды их хранение в столь влажном помещении возьмет свое, старательно и до неприличия регулярно отодвигалась в самый дальний угол сознания, где хранилось все то, на чем были воображаемые запылившиеся бирки с гордой надписью «когда-нибудь потом». Вот и проблема отсыревших подушек тоже будет решена когда-нибудь потом.  
  
      Как ни в чем не бывало, Элис встрепенулась, стремительно поднимая голову над полом и сдвигая ласты таким образом, чтобы Ньют не кинул на них свою подушку.  
  
      — Вот же бессовестная, — с напускным раздражением буркнул он, устраиваясь как можно удобнее. — Я не знаю, что за игру ты затеяла, но мне не нравится.  
  
      Объяснений ожидаемо не последовало; вместо этого Элис как-то слишком уж безвольно опустила широкую морду на его колени, стараясь не делать лишних движений.  
  
      — Полагаю, тебе так же скучно, как и мне, — начал он свои дежурные рассуждения вслух. Элис лениво прикрыла глаза, устроившись поудобнее на его коленях, когда пальцы здоровой руки ласково провели по ее макушке. — Я вот совсем не знаю, чем заняться. И с тобой мы, кажется, обсудили все, что только можно было, — он запнулся на секунду, опуская взгляд на Элис, — нет, технически, конечно, это было не совсем обсуждение, скорее, я просто болтал сам с собой, а ты делала вид, будто не слушаешь меня. Но вообще-то, без разницы. Если тебе интересно, я могу рассказать тебе о том плане твоей транспортировки, что у меня уже вырисовывается, хочешь?  
  
      По-настоящему надменно фыркнув, она дернула головой, легонько пихнув Ньюта в живот; тот же фыркнул не менее демонстративно в ответ.  
  
      — Ну и подумаешь, много чести, — недовольно буркнул он, намеренно убирая ладонь от ее головы. — Значит, узнаешь все самая последняя!  
  
      Тихо вздохнув, Ньют немного поерзал, принимая более удобное положение на подушке, и прикрыл глаза. День для него начался совсем недавно, но чувствовал он себя так, будто уже слишком устал от него. Не физически, конечно, и он был точно уверен, что дело было не в таблетках. Вернее, он вроде как понимал отдаленными отголосками разума, что это вероятно — побочные эффекты и все такое, но принимать это как-то отказывался.  
  
      Ньют просто чувствовал себя ненормально грустным, тоскующим, утомленным. Он не хотел делать вообще ничего. Когда Германн говорил ему, что он сможет найти себе занятие, которое не будет нарушать медицинских предписаний, проблема была не в том, что Ньютон не справлялся с этой задачей. Проблема была в том, что он не находил в себе сил для того, чтобы хотя бы попробовать.  
  
      Он не считал себя мастером описаний, но для своего состояния он подбирал слова в духе «потерянный» или «одинокий». Не то, чтобы всеобъемлюще, но хотя бы примерно помогало как-то осознать свою проблему.  
  
      Неприятностей добавляло еще и то, что он изо всех сил старался не создавать проблем другим людям, и под «другими людьми» он подразумевал преимущественно Германна. Он думал о том, что если он выскажет свои переживания, Германн сочтет его если не идиотом, то как минимум посчитает, что он слишком склонен к драматизму. Ньют вздохнул еще раз — громче и тяжелее, так что покоившаяся на нем голова Элис приподнялась вместе с его грудной клеткой.  
  
      Приоткрыв один глаз, он принялся ласково поглаживать ее кончиками пальцев по широкой морде, заставляя ее невольно зажмуриться от удовольствия.  
  
      — Если бы ты только знала, как сильно меня достали все наши проблемы, — удрученно пробормотал он, откидывая голову назад и продолжая гладить ее уже не глядя. Элис послушно застыла, позволяя себя гладить и внимательно слушая человеческую речь. Ньюту очень бы хотелось знать, насколько хорошо она понимает его и его слова, но, увы, это было невозможно — если только Элис не собиралась заговорить сама, к чему предпосылок абсолютно точно не было. — Я не знаю, что делать с тобой, я не знаю, что делать с Германном, я даже со своей собственной жизнью не знаю, что делать! — в сердцах воскликнул он, распахивая глаза и упираясь болезненным взглядом в потолок. — Все мои попытки придумать нормальный и рабочий план выглядят, как полный абсурд, даже я сам это признаю, хотя обычно это работа Германна, критиковать мои планы, но тут я даже озвучивать ему их не хочу, потому что буду выглядеть, как идиот в его глазах.  
  
      Ньют смолк, уходя в себя — хотя на самом деле он даже не мог сказать наверняка, о чем он думал, и думал ли вообще — его накрыла абсолютно беспомощная апатия. В какой-то момент единственная его здоровая рука обессиленно скользнула вниз, на холодную кафельную плитку, устилающую пол у бассейна; Элис наблюдала за ним из-под приподнятого века. Она казалась обеспокоенной, настолько, насколько могло казаться обеспокоенным существо, не имеющее ничего общего с привычными человеческими схемами проявления эмоций. Аккуратно, неторопливо приподняла она голову, отрываясь от груди Ньюта, и внимательно посмотрела на него: никак не отреагировал, даже прикрытые веки не дрогнули. Казалось, она хотела ткнуть его носом, убедиться, что он жив, но удержалась; вместо этого она прислушалась, наклонилась к нему ближе, слушая его размеренное дыхание во сне. Успокоившись, она положила свою голову рядом с ним, но так, чтобы обязательно чувствовать, как пульсирует кровь в его теле, как легкие втягивают окружающий воздух и выпускают его обратно с тихим характерным присвистом.  
  
      По крайней мере, даже если она уснет вслед за ним, она почувствует, если что-то вдруг будет не так.  
  
      Она слабо поерзала ластами по полу, принимая более удобное положение, и прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь лишь на ощущении человеческого присутствия рядом.  
  
      Элис умела спать чутко. На самом деле, ее животная натура вынуждала ее спать чутко всегда, и все то время, что она лежала рядом с Ньютом, она находилась на границе между бодрствованием и сном, так что когда спустя несколько часов она почувствовала — даже прежде, чем услышать — размеренные удары трости по полу этажом выше, она настороженно и с нетерпением распахнула один глаз. Ньютон продолжал лежать на подушке в той же позе, размеренно дыша, а звук трости неумолимо приближался. У нее, конечно, не было ни малейшего сомнения, что это Германн, но инстинкты хищника принуждали ее лежать неподвижно, незаметно наблюдая в ожидании.  
  
      Звук раздавался уже с лестницы, но она продолжала лежать почти в засаде.  
  
      Германн, увидев Ньюта на полу, подошел молча — спешно, чтобы не терять время, если с ним что-то случилось, но не говоря ни слова, на случай, если тот просто уснул или слишком сосредоточился на своих мыслях, чтобы не напугать его.  
  
      Он замер, обеспокоенно глядя на лежащего на подушке на полу Ньюта; меж бровей того залегла глубокая морщина, словно во сне его беспокоили мысли, мрачнее тех, что были наяву, а дыхание было слабым и настолько безвольным, что казалось, что тело Ньюта изо всех сил хотело перестать поддерживать в себе всякую жизнь. Элис все же приподняла свою голову над полом, давая Германну знать, что она не спит.  
  
      Удостоив ее краткой улыбкой, он слабо погладил ее по широкой морде.  
  
      — Я даже не хочу знать, как долго он тут лежит, — тихо пробормотал Германн, окидывая спящего Ньютона печальным взглядом. — Придется его будить, иначе у него потом все тело будет болеть после лежания в такой позе на холодном полу.  
  
      Элис услужливо отодвинулась в сторону, давая ему простор для маневров и наблюдая за тем, как он неуклюже склоняется к Ньютону, заботливо кладя руку тому на плечо.  
  
      — Ньютон! — негромко позвал Германн и слегка встряхнул плечо спящего. Ньют поморщился, но не открыл глаз; Германн повторил чуть громче и настойчивее.  
  
      Наконец, Ньютон нехотя разлепил глаза, и во всем его сонном взгляде читалось недовольство и растерянность; на долю секунды Германну стало даже совестно, но он тут же одернул себя, напоминая о том, что Ньютону абсолютно точно не стоит спать в таких условиях.  
  
      — Германн? — вяло спросил Ньют. — Ты уже вернулся?  
  
      — Да, и полагаю, что из твоего вопроса следует, что уснул ты очень давно, — нейтрально ответил Германн.  
  
      — Не помню, когда я уснул, — Ньют принял сидячее положение, потирая глаза здоровой рукой. — Но, думаю, ты прав, довольно давно. Черт, и Элис не покормил…  
  
      Германн указал рукой в ее сторону и хмыкнул.  
  
      — Кажется, она на тебя не в обиде за это. Когда я пришел, она лежала вплотную к тебе и подглядывала одним глазом.  
  
      — Моя девочка, — Ньют любовно погладил ее по горлу и широко зевнул. — Сейчас покормлю тебя.  
  
      — Ты справишься? — настороженно поинтересовался Германн.  
  
      — Да, не проблема, — отмахнулся Ньют. — Покормлю ее и пойду наверх. Ты же там будешь?  
  
      Германн кивнул, уже более спокойно.  
  
      — На кухне, приготовлю нам поесть.  
  
      Издав какой-то невнятный звук между хмыканьем и вздохом, Ньют отправился за рыбой; Элис, наконец, с энтузиазмом в несколько рывков по гладкому полу проползла к бассейну, стараясь опустить свою тушу в воду так, чтобы не залить все вокруг. Германн же, не задерживаясь, направился наверх.  
  
      Он все еще был несколько озадачен состоянием Ньютона, но решил отложить эту проблему до более подходящего момента; в конце концов, всегда существовала вероятность, что тот просто чувствовал себя неважно после многочасового сна на полу.  
  
      И то ли Германн слишком сильно сосредоточил все свое внимание на продуктах, из которых планировал приготовить им хоть что-нибудь, то ли Ньютон подкрался так незаметно, но исход остался неизменным вне зависимости от этого — Германн невольно вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, когда Ньютон устало опустился на стул, заставляя тот скрипнуть ножками по полу; от мерзкого звука чуть ли зубы не сводило — даже сам Ньют поморщился.  
  
      Германн открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь, но Ньютон его опередил.  
  
      — Помощь нужна?  
  
      — Нет, — ответил Германн после секундного замешательства. — Отдыхай пока.  
  
      Плечо Ньютона безвольно дернулось, словно говоря «как хочешь» и он, сняв очки, положил их на обеденный стол, потирая переносицу.  
  
      Он уперся абсолютно незаинтересованным взглядом в пол, пока Германн спокойно занимался готовкой. Тот поглядывал на него время от времени, и ситуация ни коим образом не менялась, Ньют таращился в одну точку, как будто он был где-то далеко, не здесь — не физически, но мысленно.  
  
      Германн уже заканчивал с приготовлениями — по крайней мере, на время — осталось лишь подождать, пока их ужин дойдет до готовности на плите и в духовке. Он услышал тихий вздох, за ним шорох, но не успел обернуться до того, как почувствовал, что Ньютон прижимается лбом ровно между его лопаток.  
  
      — Ньютон? — неуверенно позвал он, не рискуя оборачиваться и прерывать его — что бы Ньютон ни собирался сделать. Тот, тем не менее, не издал ни звука, лишь сильнее прижимаясь. Германн нервно сглотнул. — Что-то случилось?  
  
      — Не поворачивайся, — Ньютон почти шептал, даже не смотря на то, что он пытался говорить как можно более короткими фразами, голос его ощутимо подрагивал, словно ему стоило усилий держать его под контролем. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Замерев, Германн переборол желание повернуться и посмотреть на него — теперь оно было сильно как никогда, каждая клетка его мозга, кажется, сошла с ума и требовала обернуться и посмотреть на Ньютона, которому абсолютно точно было плохо.  
  
      — Хорошо, — так же тихо ответил Германн, судорожно соображая и пытаясь найти объяснение сложившейся ситуации. Здоровая рука Ньюта аккуратно поднялась и он приобнял Германна за талию, прижимаясь ближе и зарываясь лицом в его рубашку на спине. Как рыбешки прячутся от угрозы в водорослях, Ньютон пытался беспомощно зарыться между лопаток Германна; оставалось только понять, от чего.  
  
      Они стояли так молча — Германн выжидал, когда Ньютон объяснит хоть что-нибудь, Ньютон же явно не спешил с этим. Терпение Германна никогда не было безграничным.  
  
      — Ньютон, — позвал он более требовательно. — Объясни, что случилось.  
  
      Тот ощутимо напрягся, легонько впиваясь пальцами в худощавый бок Германна, но так и не издал ни звука. Германн набрал полный легкие воздуха.  
  
      — Ньютон, — он проговорил четко и серьезно, такой тон он использовал лишь тогда, когда был намерен получить то, что требовал. — Я поворачиваюсь.  
  
      Пальцы Ньютона судорожно вцепились в ткань рубашки, он вжался в спину Германна так сильно, как только мог, лишь бы тот не повернулся, но тот был настроен слишком решительно.  
  
      Ему потребовалось приложить кучу усилий, чтобы развернуться к Ньютону всем телом, а не только лишь повернуть голову — и Ньютон стоял перед ним, с поникшей головой, старательно избегая прямого взгляда.  
  
      — Если ты не объяснишь мне, в чем твоя проблема, — тихо заговорил Германн самым доверительным тоном, на какой только был способен, — я не смогу тебе помочь. А я очень хочу помочь тебе, Ньютон. Посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
  
      Он коснулся рукой запястья Ньютона, скользя вверх по предплечью, вынуждая Ньюта пойти с ним на контакт. Слабо, с неохотой, тот поднял голову, виновато глядя на Германна красными глазами; он не плакал, Германн был в этом уверен, но он точно был на грани.  
  
      Германн обеспокоенно смотрел ему прямо в глаза, не давая Ньюту отвести взгляд вновь. На этот раз даже он сам не решался ничего говорить — взгляд Ньютона выглядел слишком болезненным и несчастным, чтобы пытаться что-то с этим делать, любые разговоры казались бессмысленными и бесполезными.  
  
      Ньютон, не прерывая их зрительного контакта, сделал шаг вперед, вместе с тем быстро, но аккуратно поднимая руку, касаясь ладонью щеки растерянного Германна; осторожно он коснулся губами вопрошающе раскрытого рта.  
  
      Ньютон лишь коротко моргнул, но не закрыл глаза, опасливо и неторопливо целуя Германна — тот тоже не закрыл свои, и смотрел, не отрываясь, на Ньютона, ведомый лишь каким-то неведомым инстинктом. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит прямо здесь и сейчас в голове Ньютона, и единственное, в чем он был уверен — что он никогда не сможет понять, если только попробует перестать всматриваться в самую глубину его глаз. Это казалось ему неудобным даже для нормальных людей, но он продолжал смотреть даже не взирая на то, что на таком расстоянии его зрение делало очертания Ньютона слишком уж размытыми.  
  
      Пальцы Ньютона скользили по его щеке, легонько касаясь уха, зарываясь в короткие волосы на затылке, как будто он боялся, что Германн попытается отпрянуть от него. Германн видел, как веки Ньюта медленно опускались, когда тот все же был не в силах более выдерживать его настороженный взгляд. Ему не надо было смотреть, он и так чувствовал желание Ньюта вцепиться в него и второй рукой тоже — сдерживала лишь треклятая повязка на плече.  
  
      Поцелуй Ньюта больше не был осторожным и испуганным, каким он казался поначалу — теперь же Ньют цеплялся за него изо всех сил, словно Германн был сейчас единственным важным во всей вселенной, словно стоит ему сейчас прекратить его целовать — и весь мир рухнет мириадами осколков.  
  
      Германну казалось, что поцелуи Ньютона были всегда наполнены любовью, нежностью, даже страстью, но этот не содержал в себе ничего такого, что вызывало бы какие-то теплые ассоциации и чувства.  
  
      Он чувствовал отчаяние, страх, почти животный ужас Ньюта, ему казалось, что все эти чувства перетекают в него, словно холодный, бездонный темный океан, смыкающийся над головой; в груди клубилось и разрасталось ощущение подступающей паники, как когда он думал, что утонет на дне бассейна в тот день.  
  
      Германну было страшно, но еще страшнее ему становилось при мысли о том, что все это на самом деле происходило не в его собственной голове, что все это копилось и росло внутри Ньютона, пожирая его изнутри, и сейчас выплескивалось наружу, подобно наводнению.  
  
      Его руки дернулись, трость упала с глухим стуком. Он вцепился в спину Ньютона обеими руками, прижимая его к себе, обнимая, и если бы он только мог обхватить его всего, обернуться вокруг, подобно теплому одеялу, он бы незамедлительно это сделал. Руки заботливо гладили Ньютона по спине, стараясь согреть, успокоить, не позволяя тому уйти еще дальше в себя.  
  
      Ньютон тихо всхлипнул, прикусив нижнюю губу Германна, впиваясь в его губы с новой силой. Германн целовал его в ответ, стараясь изо всех сил придать ему сил успокоиться.  
  
      Ему не нравилось думать так, но у него было ощущение, что такими могут быть только самые отчаянные прощальные поцелуи; он одергивал себя мыслью о том, что у Ньютона абсолютно точно нет причин прощаться с ним.  
  
      Он замечал, как Ньютону уже не хватало кислорода; осторожно разорвав их поцелуй, он прижался лбом ко лбу Ньютона, чуть склонив голову и вынуждая Ньютона отдышаться. Германну было больно смотреть на него такого, но он знал, что должен, что никто, кроме него, не сможет спасти самого дорогого для него человека.  
  
      — Я не знаю, что случилось, но я обещаю тебе, что сделаю все, что только смогу, чтобы помочь тебе, — он проговорил так тихо, как только мог, чтобы Ньютон услышал его. Германн заботливо коснулся его лица, вынуждая поднять голову. Тот казался измученным, но по крайней мере уже более спокойным. Германн продолжил, заглядывая Ньютону в глаза: — позволь мне помочь тебе, Ньютон.  
  
      На секунду ему показалось, что Ньютон вот-вот сорвется и зарыдает навзрыд, но тот сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдох, беря себя в руки.  
  
      — Прости меня, Германн, — слабо выдавил из себя он, приправляя свои слова вымученной улыбкой. — Я идиот.  
  
      Германн нахмурился, выражая свое несогласие с его заявлением, но не стал перебивать, позволяя Ньютону говорить дальше. Он почувствовал, как рука Ньютона обессиленно опустилась, цепляясь за ткань рубашки на его боку.  
  
      — Я, просто, знаешь, — промямлил он, — ну, ты в курсе, как я люблю погружаться в свои мысли и все такое…  
  
      «Даже слишком в курсе», безрадостно подумал Германн и коротко кивнул. Ньютон наедине со своим мозгом превращался в еще большую катастрофу, чем та, которой он являлся в своем обычном состоянии.  
  
      — Ну, и надумал себе всякого, — с нервной усмешкой закончил Ньютон, искренне надеясь, что его объяснения удовлетворят Германна, но тем не менее понимая, что этому попросту не бывать.  
  
      — Дай угадаю, — заговорил Германн, — это касалось меня?  
  
      Ньютон виновато отвел взгляд в сторону, не оставляя ни малейших сомнений.  
  
      — Ну и чего ты там себе надумал? — серьезно, но аккуратно спросил Германн.  
  
      Ньютон внимательно прищурился, изучая собственную обувь, потом посмотрел в окно, затем перевел взгляд на плиту — пристальный взгляд Германна никуда не девался, но по крайней мере он обнаружил то, на что можно перевести тему.  
  
      — Слушай, а у тебя ничего не пригорит? — с честным видом поинтересовался Ньютон.  
  
      — Ньютон, не переводи тему, — строго прервал его Германн. — У нас еще есть несколько минут на обстоятельный взрослый разговор, прежде чем наш ужин превратится в угли, — и добавил уже чуть мягче: — Я очень переживаю за тебя.  
  
      Тяжело вздохнув, Ньютон поднял взгляд обратно на Германна, встречаясь с неизбежным.  
  
      — Я решил, что ты избегаешь меня, — честно признался он. — Что я надоел тебе и что ты продолжаешь возвращаться сюда лишь от безысходности или из жалости.  
  
      Германн удивленно выпучил глаза на Ньютона, искренне не веря услышанному. Он совершенно не чувствовал себя человеком с высоким коэффициентом умственного развития и докторской степенью, потому что все, на что хватило его красноречия, было:  
  
      — Но почему?  
  
      Ньютон заметно смутился, видимо, заранее осознавая нелепость собственных аргументов.  
  
      — Ты уходишь утром, пока я еще сплю, приходишь только к вечеру, все это время от тебя никаких вестей, вечером ты со мной почти не разговариваешь и даже когда ложишься спать, стараешься не прикасаться ко мне лишний раз, — проговорил он. Германн растерянно поморгал.  
  
      — Не думал, что с твоей перспективы это выглядит… — он замялся в поисках подходящего слова, — так.  
  
      Ньютон непонимающе поднял бровь.  
  
      — Просто я старался тебя поменьше беспокоить, чтобы ты скорее поправлялся. И еще тебе нежелательно пользоваться мобильным, так что я и не писал тебе по той же причине… — тон Германна звучал пристыженно. — А то, что я к тебе почти не прикасаюсь… Я просто все время боюсь, что случайно причиню тебе боль.  
  
      Ньютон смотрел на него одновременно с пониманием и смущением за то, что не понял таких очевидных порывов.  
  
      — То есть, ты меня не ненавидишь и не избегаешь? — осторожно спросил он, щурясь. Губы Германна скривились в оскорбленную гримасу.  
  
      — Как у тебя только язык повернулся, — возмутился он. — Ньютон, я люблю тебя.  
  
      Виноватая облегченная улыбка появилась на лице Ньютона, и тот, зажмурившись, придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь лбом в грудь Германна и слабо посмеиваясь.  
  
      — Какой же я идиот, — фыркнул он с очередным смешком. — Как ты меня терпишь, ума не приложу.  
  
      — А ты пораскинь мозгами, — усмехнулся Германн, аккуратно обнимая его за плечи. — Ты же гений, как-никак.  
  
      — Я сейчас очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь, дружище, — честно признался Ньютон. — Гений на такую фигню, как мне кажется, не должен быть способен в принципе.  
  
      — Все ошибаются, Ньютон, абсолютно все, — Германн ласково провел ладонью по его волосам и слегка потянул за них, чтобы тот поднял голову. Ньютон посмотрел на него полным нежности и чувства вины взглядом, и Германн осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть, коснулся губами уголка его рта. — Обещаю, что весь мой завтрашний день будет полностью твоим.  
  
      Ньютон резко встрепенулся, прищуриваясь.  
  
      — У тебя что, выходной завтра?  
  
      — Попросил специально чтобы побыть с тобой, — кивнул Германн.  
  
      — А чего раньше молчал? — возмущенно вскинув брови, пробормотал Ньют.  
  
      — Потому что не успел, — поджал губы Германн, — поэтому сказал сейчас. Надеюсь, ты не запланировал на завтра ничего, во что я никаким боком не вписываюсь, иначе я могу и обидеться.  
  
      Ньютон растянул губы в довольной ухмылке.  
  
      — Не бойся, Германн, из планов на завтра у меня был только ты, так что все очень удачно совпало.  
  
      Он устроил голову на плече Германна, прикрыв глаза и облегченно вздохнув; вдруг он настороженно дернул кончиком носа, принюхиваясь.  
  
      — Ладно, чувак, а вот теперь, мне кажется, наш обед правда сгорит, если ты не поспешишь с ним разобраться.  
  
      Германн, тихо зашипев, торопливо выпустил из объятий виновато смеющегося с облегчением Ньютона.


	17. Глава 16

      Ньютон, жмурясь на солнце от удовольствия, потянулся с самой блаженной улыбкой на лице, на какую только был способен; затекшие мышцы приятно отзывались легким напряжением, посылая в мозг сигнал о том, что все конечности функционируют нормально и ничего не болит. Избавление от опостылевшей перевязи на руке оказалось даже лучше, во много раз лучше, чем он себе представлял.  
  
      Со стороны раздался веселый смешок Тендо.  
  
      — Принимай мои поздравления, — он шагнул к Ньюту, по-дружески легонько хлопнув его по спине.  
  
      — О, ты уже приехал? — встрепенулся Ньют, прекращая потягиваться и опуская руки. — Давно ждешь?  
  
      — Пару минут, не больше, — успокоил его Тендо и усмехнулся еще раз. — Я дольше место на парковке искал. Мы еще не опаздываем за Германном?  
  
      Спохватившись, Ньют сунул руку в карман, извлекая телефон и проверяя сообщения.  
  
      — Нет, еще успеваем, если не будем тормозить, — ответил он; Тендо сделал пригласительный жест рукой в сторону больничной парковки.  
  
      — Тогда предлагаю не тормозить.  
  
      Ньют торопливо засеменил вслед за широким шагом Тендо; тот был не намного выше его и, уж тем более, Германна, но Ньют даже как-то ухитрился позабыть, что есть люди, ходить рядом с которыми нужно быстро. Тендо издалека достал ключи от своей машины, снимая ее с сигнализации — стоящий в нескольких метрах перед ними «Порше» приветливо мигнул фарами. Ньют абсолютно не разбирался в их модельном ряду, но ему все равно казалось, что рядом с Тендо она выглядела почти сюрреалистично.  
  
      — Ну ты и выпендрежник, — проговорил Ньют, когда они наконец подошли к автомобилю. Тендо недоуменно выгнул бровь.  
  
      — Это мне ты говоришь? — с насмешкой прищурился он, кривя губы. — Человек с татуировками динозавров на теле?  
  
      — Это Годзилла! — возмутился Ньют, открывая дверь и садясь на переднее пассажирское сиденье.  
  
      — Да, да, конечно, прошу меня простить, — нарочито вежливо проговорил Тендо, усаживаясь за руль и любовно проводя по нему руками. — А это — гибридная Порше Панамера-4 Спорт Туризмо. Не осуждай чужие вкусы и увлечения, приятель.  
  
      Ньют сочувственно поджал губы, не сводя взгляда с Тендо, что молча смотрел на него и ждал ответа. Едва заметно Ньют покачал головой.  
  
      — Чувак, не хотел бы этого признавать, но ты звучишь еще хуже чем я.  
  
      Тендо фыркнул с напускной обидой, но Ньют успел заметить слабую улыбку на его губах.  
  
      — Да пошел ты, — проговорил он, поворачивая ключ в зажигании и трогаясь с места.  
  
      — Серьезно, Тендо, она же огромная! — не унимался Ньют.  
  
      — Не суди, — нарочито серьезно ответил Тендо, — да не судим будешь, друг мой.  
  
      Машина ехала почти бесшумно, покорно отвечая на каждый аккуратный поворот руля, что сосредоточенно делал Тендо, и где-то глубоко внутри Ньют поймал себя на мысли о том, что в общем-то он понимает его отчасти — не то, чтобы он конечно собирался признавать это вслух. Тендо обойдется.  
  
      Казалось, прошли считанные минуты, и они оказались перед университетом; Ньют не был уверен, это было связано с тем, что он слишком глубоко задумался и потерял контроль над временем, или же дело было в том, что Тендо действительно довез их так быстро.  
  
      Германн тоже ждать себя не заставил — он вышел из центрального корпуса буквально через минуту после того, как Тендо заглушил двигатель, и Ньют торопливо высунулся из окна, махая ему рукой.  
  
      Когда Германн спешно дохромал до машины, Ньют чувствовал себя в чрезвычайно приподнятом настроении; Германн на секунду остановился перед окном со стороны пассажирского сидения, здороваясь через открытое окно с Тендо и Ньютом. Германн улыбался легкой ласковой улыбкой, которая выдавала с потрохами то, что он был очень счастлив в эту минуту, и Ньют испытал почти неудержимое желание свеситься в окно, дотянуться до Германна и коротко поцеловать его — и он бы не стал его сдерживать, если бы не тот факт, где и при каком количестве свидетелей они находятся. В конце концов, это всегда можно будет отложить на потом.  
  
      Германн устроился на заднем сиденье, пристегиваясь ремнем безопасности. На минуту Тендо помедлил, не заводя машину.  
  
      — Ну, думаю, что теперь, когда все в сборе, я могу задать самый главный вопрос, — сказал он, бросая взгляд сначала на Германна в зеркало заднего вида, а затем на Ньютона рядом с собой. Оба заметно насторожились и Тендо засмеялся. — Прекратите делать такие лица, кошмарно выглядите. Я всего лишь хотел поинтересоваться, что сказали Ньюту в больнице. Просто до того, как мы тебя забрали, — он вновь посмотрел в зеркало на Германна, — мне показалось невежливым спрашивать. Тем более, если бы я спросил у Ньюта сразу, мне бы пришлось выслушивать его историю дважды, а выслушивать истории Ньюта дважды подряд — это орудие пыток.  
  
      Лицо Ньюта максимально недовольно скривилось в ту же секунду, вызывая смех у Тендо и едва различимую улыбку у Германна, которую тот сразу же попытался прикрыть ладонью, тихонько кашлянув.  
  
      — Шучу, приятель, не обижайся, — поспешил его успокоить Тендо, и Германн поспешил высказаться:  
  
      — Я тоже хотел спросить, как прошло, Ньютон, — учтиво проговорил он. Вновь усевшись поудобнее, Ньют принялся рассказывать.  
  
      Он рассказал все случившееся в больнице — не без лирических отступлений, естественно — и про снятие перевязи, и про осмотр врачами, и про то, что теперь его рука абсолютно полноценно функционирует, и про то, что врач все же сказал принимать таблетки еще какое-то время. Тендо и Германн слушали внимательно и не перебивали — особенно Германн, лицо которого выглядело сосредоточенно на протяжении всего рассказа, что было вполне объяснимым. Тем временем Тендо уже аккуратно парковал машину перед гаражом Ньюта.  
  
      Они незамедлительно прошли внутрь; Ньют вызвался накрыть что-нибудь на стол, пока Германн относит свои вещи наверх. Стоило тому вернуться, и Ньют передал контроль над кухней ему, сказав, что хочет быстренько проведать Элис. Ему огромных усилий стоило не прыгать через ступеньку вниз — Элис умиротворенно нарезала круги по бассейну, насколько позволяли ее нынешние габариты, и не особо была заинтересована его визитом. Когда он возвращался на кухню, он готов был поспорить, что точно слышал, как Германн спросил что-то про машину Тендо. Тем не менее, ему хотелось думать, что ему послышалось. Наверняка Германн поинтересовался чем-то просто из вежливости.  
  
      — Итак, — шумно привлек он к себе внимание, усаживаясь за стол, — как все вы знаете, мы здесь сегодня собрались, чтобы обсудить мой план по транспортировке Элис на волю!  
  
      Тендо сдержанно отхлебнул из кофейной кружки, не отрывая шутливо-снисходительного взгляда от Ньюта; Германн же поставил перед ним на стол кувшин с соком — от кофе все еще рекомендовали воздержаться в ближайшие дни.  
  
      — Ну давай, просвети нас, — сказал Тендо, опуская кружку перед собой. — Мне интересно, что ты там придумал.  
  
      Ньют, потирая ладони, дождался, пока Германн сядет за стол вместе с ними, и начал изложение своего плана. Тендо и Германн слушали его с угрюмыми выражениями на лицах, пока он, возбужденно жестикулируя, рассказывал его краткие пункты. Стоило Ньюту замолчать, глядя на обоих с выжиданием и явно читаемом на лице желании, чтобы его похвалили и сказали, что план гениальный. На краткий миг Германн и Тендо неуверенно переглянулись, и Германн закашлялся.  
  
      — Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Ньют, с подозрением щурясь.  
  
      — Как бы… Ньютон… — неловко начал Германн. Тендо тут же вклинился, перебивая его:  
  
      — Нет, слушай, план хорош, просто…  
  
      — У него есть некоторые изъяны, — закончил Германн, виновато глядя на Ньюта, барабанящего пальцами по столешнице.  
  
      — Например? — спросил тот. Сосредоточенно потерев переносицу, Тендо глянул на Германна, ожидая его комментариев. Если кто-то тут и мог относительно свободно критиковать идеи Ньюта, то только он. Германн вздохнул.  
  
      — Хорошо, давай по порядку. Фургон?  
  
      Тендо дернул руку вверх, обращая на себя внимание.  
  
      — С фургоном я помогу, — сказал он, и Германн удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
      — Отлично. Поддон и пленка для транспортировки дельфинов? — он нахмурился. — Ньютон, я не думаю, что у тебя валяется хоть что-то из этого на заднем дворе.  
  
      — Конечно же не валяется, Германн, — Ньют нетерпеливо взмахнул руками. — Но у меня есть старые связи из океанологического института, так что я знаю, у кого можно достать их в частном порядке, не вызывая подозрений. Это я тебе гарантирую.  
  
      С несколько секунд Германн смотрел на него сосредоточенным взглядом, обдумывая сказанное.  
  
      — Ладно, — наконец согласился он. — Теперь самое важное. Как ты планируешь вытаскивать ее из подвала и грузить в фургон, даже если у тебя все это будет?  
  
      Горделиво вскинув палец вверх, Ньют задрал нос.  
  
      — О, а вот это — самая интересная часть.  
  
      Оба его собеседника напряглись, сосредоточенно переглядываясь. Наконец, Тендо не выдержал.  
  
      — Ну и? Ты расскажешь, или нам знать не обязательно?  
  
      Ньют самодовольно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Я предлагаю, — он выдержал поистине театральную паузу, заставляя своих слушателей напрячься еще сильнее. — Просто вывести ее оттуда!  
  
      Германн прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох, а Тендо просто хлопнул по столу, разочарованно простонав.  
  
      — Я так и знал, что он сейчас какую-нибудь хрень ляпнет, я знал!  
  
      Устало проведя ладонью по лицу, Германн терпеливо, как маленькому ребенку, проговорил:  
  
      — Ньютон, будь так добр, объясни, пожалуйста.  
  
      Ньют обиженно фыркнул, складывая руки на груди.  
  
      — Помнишь ту дверь в подвале, которая всегда закрыта? — сказал он, обращаясь к Германну и игнорируя недовольный взгляд Тендо. Германн кивнул. — Я еще обещал проверить, в порядке ли двери.  
  
      — Допустим. Что там?  
  
      — Там выход на улицу. До того, как кто-то из предыдущих владельцев вырыл там бассейн, по плану в здании был обычный подвал для всякого хлама. Ну и там была эта обычная лестница, чтобы в него можно было попасть с улицы, ну, ты наверняка видел такие, — он продолжал говорить, пока Германн не перебивал его, лишь внимательно слушая. — И вот, когда они решили сделать здесь бассейн, им пришлось демонтировать ту лестницу, чтобы можно было легко вывозить землю тачками по пологому спуску.  
  
      — То есть, ты хочешь сказать, там никакой лестницы нет? — поинтересовался Германн.  
  
      — Нет, — простодушно кивнул Ньют. — Там просто гладкий бетонированный спуск, а двери оставили просто на всякий случай.  
  
      — А она там пролезет? — голос Тендо звучал недоверчиво.  
  
      — Да, я думаю, — на этот раз Ньют выглядел серьезным. — Он рассчитан на то, чтобы там мог пройти взрослый мужчина и каким-нибудь большим ящиком или вроде того, Элис должна пройти.  
  
      — Надеюсь, у тебя есть рулетка, потому что я намерен убедиться в размерах этого прохода лично до того, как вся операция окажется под угрозой срыва, — мрачно отметил Тендо. Ньют кивнул.  
  
      — Чуть позже пойдем и замерим там все, я не против лишний раз проверить, хоть я и уверен, что она там пройдет.  
  
      — Вопрос в том, согласится ли она пойти, не так ли? — задал Тендо самый каверзный вопрос.  
  
      Тендо и Германн оба перевели сосредоточенные взгляды на Ньюта, а тот опустил глаза, изучая мелкую сеточку узора столешницы.  
  
      — Думаю, у нас все равно нет выбора, — наконец ответил он.  
  
      Тендо раздраженно потер татуировку на шее ладонью, размышляя.  
  
      — В случае чего, ее можно чем-нибудь усыпить? — с надеждой поинтересовался он.  
  
      — Нет, конечно, ты что?! — Ньют так возмутился, что еле усидел на месте. — Во-первых, у меня нет возможности настолько досконально изучить ее организм и всегда есть риск, что транквилизаторы могут подействовать на нее не так, как надо. А во-вторых, даже если бы нам удалось ее усыпить, мы бы никак не смогли вытащить ее наружу.  
  
      Задумчиво хмыкнув в знак согласия, Тендо нахмурился.  
  
      — Боюсь, у нас действительно нет другого выбора, — виновато проговорил Германн, как будто хотел извиниться перед Тендо за то, в чем виноват не был. — Мы в любом случае постараемся сделать все, чтобы убедить ее пойти.  
  
      — Окей, хорошо, мы выводим ее наружу, дальше что? — продолжил Тендо. — Как запихивать ее в фургон? Не думаю, что у тебя есть лебедка или типа того.  
  
      — Можно положить какую-нибудь большую доску так, чтобы получился плавный подъем, — пожал плечами Ньют. — Если у фургона не будет чего-то подобного. На худой конец у меня где-то в гараже лежит старая сломанная маркерная доска, можем взять ее.  
  
      Судя по лицу Германна, он хотел было поинтересоваться, зачем Ньюту в гараже вообще нужна сломанная маркерная доска, но вовремя передумал. На некоторое время на кухне повисло молчание, пока каждый раздумывал над деталями плана.  
  
      — Последнее, — наконец сказал Тендо. — Куда мы повезем ее? Ты уже решил, куда будем выпускать?  
  
      Ньют кивнул со всей серьезностью.  
  
      — Просмотрел в интернете на картах снимки со спутников, нашел идеальный вариант — вдали от города, в стороне от дороги, местность такая, что там не очень часто объявляются люди. Как мне кажется, подойдет.  
  
      — Сколько туда ехать?  
  
      — Около часа, если соблюдать скоростной режим и не попадаться на глаза, кому не надо, — торопливо ответил Ньют, внимательно щурясь. Германн смотрел на него, не отрываясь, внимая каждому слову.  
  
      Откинувшись на спинку стула, Тендо провел пятерней по зачесанным назад и аккуратно уложенным волосам.  
  
      — Ладно, черт с ним, сейчас пойдем и замерим этот твой спуск в подвал, и если все нормально, пройдемся по всему плану в деталях еще раз, на случай, если мы что-то упустили, — подытожил Тендо и, убедившись, что и Ньют, и Германн согласны с его предложением, он поднялся из-за стола и направился вслед за ведущим их Ньютом.  
  
      Элис незамедлительно высунула голову из воды, когда они показались сразу втроем. Ньют махнул ей рукой.  
  
      — Можешь вылезти из бассейна? Нам будет нужна твоя помощь.  
  
      Она среагировала незамедлительно, и Тендо даже остановился на пару секунд, наблюдая, как сноровисто она переваливается через край бассейна на гладкий кафель, заливая все вокруг. Ньют же не сильно был этим впечатлен — сила привычки.  
  
      — Тендо, поможешь мне с замерами? — обратился к нему Ньют, подходя к закрытой широкой двери в стене, и когда Тендо кивнул, ускоряя шаг, он повернулся к Германну: — Могу я тебя попросить покормить Элис?  
  
      Германн, и так уже подходивший к стоящим поодаль ведрам с рыбой, чуть возмущенно вскинул бровь.  
  
      — А, ладно, вижу, извини, — усмехнулся Ньют и вернулся к Тендо, протягивая ему рулетку и открывая замок на двери.  
  
      За ней и впрямь оказался бетонированный спуск, как и говорил Ньют — широкий проход шириной в пару метров и примерно такой же высоты, и достаточно покатый, чтобы по нему можно было взойти без усилий. В воздухе чувствовалась близость к бассейну и постоянная закупоренность — стойкий запах затхлости, смешанный с пылью.  
  
      Они растянули рулетку, замеряя точную ширину и длину прохода.  
  
      — Говоришь, он выходит во внутренний двор? — уточнил Тендо. — Туда можно будет подогнать машину?  
  
      Ньют сосредоточенно кивнул, сматывая рулетку.  
  
      — Да, правда, моему газону и соседям это едва ли понравится, но газоном я готов пожертвовать, а в случае с соседями мы просто постараемся все провернуть как можно тише. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то заметил, как по моему заднему двору ползет огромный потомок динозавров, — он грустно усмехнулся.  
  
      — Когда буду уходить, пройдусь там и посмотрю все, если ты не против.  
  
      Направившись обратно к бассейну, Ньют отмахнулся.  
  
      — Да без проблем, мне тоже будет спокойнее, если ты осмотришь все заранее. Ничего, если я попрошу тебя помочь с замерами Элис?  
  
      Тендо особо ничего и не оставалось, да и вопрос был по большей степени риторический — сытая и довольная Элис послушно опустила голову на пол, когда они подошли; Ньют опустился на одно колено рядом с плоской мордой, отдавая Тендо конец рулетки. Тот аккуратно прошагал до самого кончика ее хвоста, старательно обходя распластавшиеся по полу конечности.  
  
      — Сильно не заморачивайся насчет точности, — сказал ему Ньют с противоположной стороны. — Все равно будет погрешность. Нам достаточно и примерных габаритов.  
  
      Тендо положил конец рулетки на пол так, чтобы он находился на том же уровне, что и кончик хвоста Элис.  
  
      — Я все, — бросил он Ньюту, и тот, сосредоточенно глядя на рулетку, сказал:  
  
      — Надо же, еще немного подросла.  
  
      — Сколько там? — вклинился в их разговор Германн, заинтересованно наклоняясь к Ньюту и Элис. Ньют удовлетворенно хмыкнул, поднимаясь на обе ноги и направляясь в сторону Тендо, осторожно сматывая рулетку.  
  
      — Почти четыре с половиной метра, — он с почти отеческой гордостью задрал нос. — Давай еще по передним ластам замерим, чтобы знать, пролезет ли по ширине. Элис, приподними голову.  
  
      Он прошел перед ней, укладывая рулетку на пол и разматывая ее на нужную длину. Наконец, он хмыкнул еще раз.  
  
      — А тут почти два, думаю, если на полную расправит ласты, будет как раз впритык.  
  
      Германн обеспокоено переставил свою трость на полу.  
  
      — То есть, она пока еще проходит там? — с надеждой в голосе спросил он, и Ньют довольно кивнул.  
  
      — Элис, можешь лезть обратно в воду, развлекайся, милая.  
  
      Они вернулись на кухню, комично выстроившись в очередь для мытья рук — особенно доволен был Ньют, который мог теперь абсолютно спокойно, как и прежде, мыть руки, не страдая из-за наличия повязки на плече. Когда они вернулись за стол, Тендо первым делом попросил какой-нибудь листок и ручку.  
  
      — Итак, — начал он, — еще раз, но на этот раз по порядку, в мельчайших подробностях, но без лирических отступлений, окей?  
  
      Ньют ответил сосредоточенным кивком; Германн же просто внимательно слушал, поскольку последний комментарий абсолютно точно был не в его сторону.  
  
      — Ньют, ты добываешь поддон и эту чертову пленку, тут мы договорились, — проговаривал Тендо с видом главного координатора предстоящей операции, — с меня фургон. Поздно вечером я пригоняю его на твой задний двор, мы все это укладываем внутри. Затем мы дожидаемся, когда все ваши соседи лягут спать и тихо выводим Элис наружу, загоняем внутрь фургона и наливаем туда воду.  
  
      — Я думаю, воду не обязательно наливать, — Германн вдруг подал голос, и они оба перевели на него вопрошающие взгляды. — Если в кузове будет плескаться вода, это будет вызывать лишние подозрения, так?  
  
      — Ну допустим, и что ты предлагаешь? — Тендо откинулся на стуле, складывая руки на груди.  
  
      — Я понял, — закивал в озарении Ньют, — Элис вполне спокойно может несколько часов лежать на суше, и ее не обязательно транспортировать в воде.  
  
      — Да, я об этом и хотел сказать, — Германн кивнул. — Мы можем просто набрать немного воды в канистры, на всякий случай.  
  
      Тендо одобрительно кивнул.  
  
      — Хорошо, это упрощает дело. Значит, мы просто загоняем ее в кузов, а дальше аккуратно и незаметно уезжаем по направлению к тому месту, что выбрал Ньют?  
  
      Оба переглянулись и так же согласно закивали на вопрос Тендо.  
  
      — А дальше?  
  
      — А дальше мы выпускаем ее из кузова на пляже, загоняем в воду, драматично прощаемся и уезжаем обратно. К утру мы уже будем лежать в своих постелях, а Элис будет бороздить просторы своего нового дома! — подытожив, Ньют довольно хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
      С минуту они молча переглядывались, пока Тендо наконец не нарушил тишину.  
  
      — Не дай бог хоть что-то пойдет не так.  
  
      Чувствуя вину, Ньют промолчал, потупив взгляд в стол; Германн же молча косился на листок, испещренный витиеватым почерком Тендо.  
  
      — Осталось только решить, когда, — тихо проговорил он. Пальцы Тендо напряженно забарабанили по столу.  
  
      — Думаю, нам стоит это провернуть, пока Ньют на больничном, — Тендо выдвинул свое предложение. — И надо будет договориться так, чтобы и у меня, и у тебя был выходной на следующий день. Едва ли ты захочешь идти на следующее утро после ночного путешествия в фургоне. Да и мало ли, какой может форс-мажор возникнуть.  
  
      — Согласен, — Германн кивнул без промедления. — У меня будет свободно воскресенье.  
  
      — Отлично, — Тендо поджал нижнюю губу. — У меня тоже.  
  
      Отодвинувшись на стуле от стола, Ньют виновато спросил у него:  
  
      — Ты точно уверен, что хочешь ввязываться во все это? Нет, в смысле, Германн и я очень благодарны тебе за помощь, просто я хочу прояснить лишний раз, чтобы не было никаких недоразумений.  
  
      Ненадолго в воздухе повисло легкое напряжение, Ньют даже по Германну это ощущал — тот переменился в лице и уставился на Тендо, ожидая чего-то.  
  
      Всему виной был именно Тендо и загадочный огонек где-то глубоко в темных глазах. Ньют, кажется, услышал, как нервно сглотнул Германн.  
  
      Тендо прокашлялся и то, как это прозвучало, не сулило ровным счетом ничего хорошего.  
  
      — Ну, начнем с того, что я бы не очень доверил всю эту миссию тебе, Ньют. У меня слишком свежи воспоминания о том единственном разе, когда я позволил себе сесть с тобой в одну машину, — с притворно ласковой улыбкой, растягивая слова в своей привычной манере, проговорил Тендо.  
  
      Ньютон чувствовал, как душа, если она вообще могла быть физически ощущаемой, метнулась куда-то вниз по его телу, к пяткам. Мало этого, он ощущал на себе еще и подозрительно внимательный взгляд прищуренных глаз Германна.  
  
      — Но столько лет прошло, при чем тут вообще тот раз? — голос абсолютно не слушался его, особенно, когда Германн смотрел на него так.  
  
      Тому даже спрашивать не пришлось — Тендо выкладывал все карты на стол сам, даже не пытаясь что-то утаивать.  
  
      — Знаешь, Германн, я тебе расскажу про тот случай, — самодовольно начал вещать Тендо, вынуждая Ньюта под грузом стыда сползать по стулу вниз, под стол. — Это было, когда мы еще учились в университете и Ньют купил свою первую тачку. Он позвал меня покататься на ней, а я же не дурак, чтобы отказываться.  
  
      Ньют пристыженно покосился на Германна, к своему удивлению заметив, что тот тактично избегает взгляда не него. Тендо же продолжал:  
  
      — Ну и едем мы с ним, а я с перепугу вжимаюсь в сиденье, цепляюсь за ручку над пассажирской дверью, потому что он лихачит, как ненормальный! — после этих слов Ньют предпочел зажмурить глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть эмоции на лице Германна — ему хватало того, что он чувствовал их на каком-то духовном уровне. Тендо неумолимо продолжал, нагло пользуясь тем, что никто из присутствующих не торопился его перебивать. — И тогда нас остановил полицейский патруль.  
  
      Ньют успел заметить тот короткий взгляд, что Германн бросил на него, и если он и мог что-то сказать с абсолютной уверенностью — восхищением там даже не пахло.  
  
      — И что же было дальше? — сухо поинтересовался Германн, не давая Тендо возможности вдоволь насладиться своим выступлением. Тот уверенным движением поправил и без того безупречную прическу.  
  
      — Ты просто представь, к окну подходит такой самый типичный классический коп в шляпе, я сползаю по сиденью вниз, а он смотрит прямо на Ньюта и говорит: «сэр, вы знаете, что превысили скорость?»  
  
      Выражение лица Германна было больше похоже на кирпич — такое с ним иногда случалось в самой крайней степени возмущения, и Ньюту в этот момент очень хотелось, чтобы этот день скорее подошел к концу. Германн молча ждал продолжения.  
  
      — А Ньют просто наклонился к окну, сделал такое, — тут Тендо недовольно скривил губы и широко раскрыл глаза, слишком уж похоже изображая мимику Ньюта, — выражение лица и ответил «да, у меня была причина»!  
  
      Не сдержавшись, Ньют хлопнул себя по лбу со стыда, пока Тендо глупо посмеивался и своим воспоминаниям, и его реакции, а Германн сидел серьезнее некуда.  
  
      — Это была первая причина, — успокаиваясь, добавил Тендо. — А вторая заключается в том, что фургон не мой и я несу за него личную ответственность. К тому же, мне придется постараться, чтобы договориться насчет него.  
  
      — Резонно, — коротко ответил Германн, и единственное, на что теперь надеялся Ньют — что Германн не проведет с ним какую-нибудь ужасную воспитательную беседу, как только Тендо выйдет за дверь.  
  
      Они проводили Тендо и Ньют показал ему внутренний двор, а как только дверь за ними закрылась, в доме воцарилась тишина, в которой улавливалось лишь тихое дыхание их двоих.  
  
      Ньют чувствовал себя по-прежнему немного неловко, не зная, как Германн отнесся ко всей этой нелепой истории.  
  
      — И чем же закончилась та история? — вкрадчиво, но как-то очень мягко спросил Германн; казалось бы, мелочь, но Ньют почувствовал, будто по телу разливается теплом спокойствие. Он медленно выдохнул.  
  
      — Мне выписали первый и последний в моей жизни автомобильный штраф, — пожал он плечами. — Глупая история, я знаю и до сих пор стыжусь, если тебе интересно.  
  
      Ладонь Германна аккуратно легла на предплечье Ньюта, успокаивая.  
  
      — Думаю, все мы совершали глупые ошибки в молодости и нет никакого смысла осуждать кого-то за них, — тихо проговорил он, подходя ближе. — Просто в следующий раз я предпочел бы узнавать о таких историях непосредственно от тебя. — Ньют поднял на него глаза, виновато улыбаясь, когда Германн аккуратно, но уверенно обнял его, прижимая к себе и утыкаясь лицом в плечо Ньюта. Тот на секунду замер, а потом с чувством морального удовлетворения обнял его обеими руками в ответ. Германн издал тихий умиротворенный вздох. — Я рад, что теперь тебе лучше и что у тебя больше нет на лице этого выражения смертельной усталости, — он смущенно усмехнулся, цепляясь пальцами за одежду на спине Ньюта так, словно впервые встретил его после долгой разлуки.  
  
      — Я тоже рад, Германн, — он ласково провел руками по его спине, наслаждаясь тем, как ощущаются сквозь ткань рубашки выступающие ребра, позвонки и острые лопатки. Ньют прикрыл глаза, делая спокойный и размеренный вдох, вслушиваясь в тихие удары бьющегося совсем рядом сердца. Шумно сглотнув, он тихо позвал Германна по имени.  
  
      — Да? — столь же тихо отозвался тот. Ньютон чувствовал этот момент слишком хрупким, слишком уж неловким, чтобы рушить его необдуманными импульсивными действиями. Замешкавшись на секунду, он наконец тихо прошептал — даже если бы в комнате был кто-то еще, слова Ньютона все равно услышал бы лишь Германн:  
  
      — Мне хочется поцеловать тебя… Можно?  
  
      На секунду тот замер, а потом молча кивнул, слабо, но Ньюту хватило, чтобы понять; Германн осторожно поднял голову с плеча Ньюта, глядя ему в глаза.  
  
      Ньют подался вперед, аккуратно касаясь его губ своими, боясь спугнуть; с удовлетворением он отметил, как расслабленно опустились веки Германна, когда он неспешно раз за разом мягко целовал его губы; нехотя отстранившись, он тяжело вздохнул, прислонившись ко лбу Германна. Тот вопросительно на него посмотрел, и Ньют вздохнул еще раз — чуть тише.  
  
      — Просто нервничаю из-за всей этой ерунды, — честно признался он, проводя пальцами по коротким волосам на затылке Германна.  
  
      — Я тоже, — тихо ответил Германн. — Но мы справимся. План все еще довольно рискованный, но это все равно лучшее, что у нас есть.  
  
      Ньют тихо поддакнул, поскольку его точка зрения ничуть не отличалась. Он и сам прекрасно понимал, что у них до последнего будет риск, что кто-то из соседей заметит, или их остановят на дороге, или что Элис вовсе не полезет в машину. В случае последнего о последствиях задумываться абсолютно не хотелось. Тихое и теплое дыхание Германна легонько обжигало Ньюту ухо, вызывая непрошенные мурашки на спине и шее. Он нервно сглотнул, немного пристыженный тем, что в этой ситуации, близкой к критической, у него еще хватило думать о чем-то, что назвать приличным можно было лишь с очень большой натяжкой. Германн выдохнул как-то особенно тяжело, вынуждая Ньюта зажмуриться; когда Германн заговорил, голос его звучал до невозможности тихо робко и смущенно:  
  
      — Ньютон, — его бормотание раздалось прямо рядом с Ньютовым ухом и у того на долю секунды появилось абсурдное желание просто открыть рот и смущенно завопить; благо, он обошелся воплем мысленным. Германн облизнул пересохшие губы, Ньюту даже смотреть не надо было, он чувствовал каждое чертово колебание воздуха в районе своей шеи и уха. — Помнишь, ты в тот раз пошутил, что у тебя были планы, и я сказал, что мы можем отложить твои планы до тех пор, пока тебе не снимут перевязь?  
  
      Ньют задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как предательски кровь приливает к ушам — на шее румянец скрывал хотя бы слой цветной татуировки.  
  
      — Помню, — на выдохе ответил он, искренне не веря, что слух его не подвел.  
  
      — Ты еще не передумал? — осторожно и вкрадчиво проговорил Германн, и Ньюту больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы тот в конечном итоге не пожалел о своих словах.  
  
      — Ты… — Ньют запнулся, поднимая взгляд на Германна, — хочешь сделать это ради меня?  
  
      Германн задумался, и Ньюту было даже немного жаль, что тот не может видеть в мельчайших подробностях бурю эмоций на его лице — пусть это и означало бы, что Германн разглядел бы и его пунцовые уши и щеки.  
  
      — Для… — Германн тихо кашлянул и начал заново, — для нас обоих, думаю. Я не стал бы делать чего-то, если бы сам того не желал, Ньютон.  
  
      На пару секунд Ньют позабыл родную речь, любую речь, в принципе — вместе с необходимостью дышать. Его рука скользнула по затылку Германна выше, пропуская более длинные пряди сквозь пальцы.  
  
      — В таком случае, как ты отреагируешь на то, если сегодня я предложу спать в моей комнате? — хрипловатым от волнения голосом проговорил он, украдкой поглядывая на Германна, что улыбнулся аккуратной и скромной улыбкой.  
  
      — Положительно.


End file.
